Mirada de Ángel, Voz de Esperanza
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Una chica que lucha por alcanzar sus sueños y cumplir una última promesa... Un joven enfrascado en el sóccer y poco interesado en el amor que encuentra en ella al ángel de sus sueños... Genzo x Lily.
1. Chiara

**Mirada de Ángel, Voz de Esperanza.**

**(La Vida es una Canción).**

**Capítulo 1. Chiara.**

La tarde era nublada y fría. Tal y como le gustaban a ella... Los dolientes caminan en silencio, el cual solo es cortado de vez en cuando por algún sollozo... El viento arreciaba, se notaba que sería una tarde muy fría...

Lily Del Valle miraba hacia el cielo, hacia el lugar en donde muy seguramente su hermana ya descansaba en paz... El corazón de la chica se llenaba de nubes de tormenta, al igual que el cielo que se cernía sobre ellos. Su familia caminaba a unos cuantos pasos delante de ella. Lily se retrasó un poco para verlos mejor. El rostro de sus padres parecían haber envejecido al menos 10 años y no era para menos... Habían tenido que soporta un calvario durante los últimos meses...

- Al menos ella ya está en paz.- murmuró una tía lejana, quien por cierto usaba un sombrero negro muy antiguo del cual colgaba una redecilla del ala.- Ya no sufrirá más en el sitio en donde está.

- Sí, pobrecita.- coincidió otra tía.

La noche anterior, Chiara, su hermana mayor, había fallecido. Llevaba tiempo enferma de leucemia, una peligrosa enfermedad incurable, el cáncer de la sangre, como el médico la llamó. Habían luchado juntas contra ella, pero al final, la leucemia fue más fuerte... Lo habían intentado todo, pero tanto Lily como su familia tuvieron que ver cómo la vida se le escapaba de las manos a Chiara... Todo esfuerzo había sido en vano...

- Lily.- susurraba Chiara, cada vez que tenía una oportunidad de hablar con su pequeña hermana a solas.- Nunca olvides nuestro sueño, por favor.

- No lo olvidaré.- respondía Lily, enérgica.- Pero tú tampoco lo harás. Ya verás que juntas lo haremos realidad...

- Bien sabes que quizás eso no sea posible... .- murmuraba Chiara.- Tanto tú como yo sabemos que no me queda mucho tiempo...

Las sesiones de quimioterapia fueron un martirio para Chiara. Vomitaba una y otra vez en cada ocasión y pronto comenzó a perder su hermoso cabello castaño oscuro. Pero Chiara era una chica optimista, siempre ponía una sonrisa aun en las épocas más difíciles... Aun cuando una mañana descubrió que no le quedaba ni un solo cabello...

- Mi consuelo eres tú.- le decía Chiara a Lily, quien tenía el mismo color de cabello que su hermana.- Nunca te cortes el cabello, déjatelo largo.

- Lo traeré hasta las caderas, si con eso consigo darte al menos un poco de felicidad.- prometía Lily.

- Gracias, mi querida hermana.- Chiara suspiraba.- Bien dicen que tú y yo somos muy parecidas y por eso, al verte a ti con el cabello tan largo, me imaginaré que soy yo quien lo tiene así.

Y por eso, Lily se juró a sí misma que nunca se cortaría el cabello.

Chiara era al menos 10 años mayor que Lily, aunque ambas era muy unidas. Desde pequeña, a todos les sorprendió el gran parecido que Lily tuvo con Chiara, parecía que la primera era una copia de la segunda. Y no era para menos, después de todo eran hermanas. Chiara cuidaba mucho de la pequeña Lily y la guiaba en sus sueños, siempre estaba al pendiente de su bienestar y era su fiel confidente. A ambas les fascinaba la música, Chiara era compositora y soñaba con que algún día su pequeña hermana cantara sus canciones y Lily tenía el mismo sueño, pero al revés: ella quería con toda su alma cantar las hermosas letras que su hermana escribía. Y ése era el lenguaje secreto de ambas: la música, algo que solo ellas entendían.

Pero por supuesto, esos sueños se habían roto con la partida de Chiara...

Lily aun no podía mencionar la palabra "muerte". Esa palabra aun no entraba del todo en su cabeza...

Pero al menos, Chiara ya era libre. Ya podía volar tan ligera y hermosa como las mariposas monarca que a ella tanto le gustaban. Lily siempre recordaría a su hermana cada vez que viera a una mariposa... Y por supuesto, también recordaría su promesa...

El ataúd comenzó a descender, llevando a Chiara a su destino final. Casi todos derramaban lágrimas. Pero Lily se mantuvo firme. Porque ella sabía muy bien que su hermana ya no sufría y que ahora se encontraba en un sitio en donde solo había paz... Y Lily también sabía que Chiara siempre estaría con ella... Siempre...

Lily siempre admiró a Chiara. Ella era una mujer libre e independiente y, como su tía lo diría, "un dechado de virtudes". Chiara era alegre, optimista, confiada, siempre creía en las personas y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesitara con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Lily contempló las primeras estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo que comenzaba a despejarse. "La más brillante, la más bella". Eso le había dicho su abuela hacía muchos años, cuando Lily aun era una niña pequeña.

- Siempre que alguien querido muere, se va a vivir al cielo, a la estrella más brillante y más bella que veas, Lily.- decía la abuelita.

- ¿Y por qué, abuelita?.- Lily siempre había sido muy curiosa desde pequeña.

- Porque desde ahí nos vigilan y nos protegen.- respondía la abuela.

Pero Chiara tenía otras ideas al respecto...

- Yo creo que cuando morimos una parte de nuestra alma entra en otro cuerpo para poder estar cerca de las personas a quienes amamos.- decía Chiara.

- ¿Tu crees?.- preguntaba la escéptica adolescente en que se había convertido Lily.

- Sí.- Chiara sonrió.- Por eso, cuando yo me muera, mi alma buscará alguna mariposa monarca para seguir revoloteando cerca de ti.

- ¿Por qué una mariposa monarca?

- Porque son muy bellas.- Chiara reía.- ¿No crees que yo soy tan bella como una mariposa?

Mientras fueran peras o fueran manzanas, Lily pensaría en Chiara cada vez que una estrella brillara más que otras en el cielo o cada que una mariposa monarca revoloteara cerca de ella. Y su madre estuvo de acuerdo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily estaba a punto de cumplir los 18 años. Habían pasado ya 8 meses desde la muerte de Chiara y ya era hora de dar por terminado el duelo. No es que Lily no extrañara a su hermana, era que le debía una promesa...

_-FLASH BACK-_

- _Lily, prométeme una cosa.- Chiara hablaba desde su lecho de muerte.- Por favor, por lo que más quieras... No pierdas de vista nuestro sueño... Sigue luchando por alcanzarlo... Conviértete en una gran cantante... E interpreta mis canciones..._

- _Seguiré luchando, Chiara.- respondió Lily.- Es mi promesa..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Y debía cumplir esa promesa. No sabía cómo, pero Lily tendría que lograrlo: se convertiría en una gran cantante a como diera lugar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Hamburgo, Alemania, un joven japonés lleno de energía se entrenaba duramente.

- ¡Vamos, Kaltz!.- gritaba el joven, parado al frente de una portería de fútbol.- ¡Otro tiro más!

- ¿Cuándo regresas a Japón, Wakabayashi?.- quería saber el joven bajito, regordete y rubio que tiraba a gol.

- ¡No me cambies el tema y tira!

- No te cambio el tema, nada más quiero saber cuando te vas para que me dejes descansar.

En esos momentos, un celular comenzó a sonar. El joven abandonó su portería, al tiempo que se acomodaba su gorra blanca para ir a contestar su teléfono.

- ¿Hola?.- contestó el arquero japonés.

- Genzo.- era su padre.- Hasta que contestas.

- Sabes que siempre estoy ocupado entrenando.- respondió Genzo Wakabayashi.

- Como sea. ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, padre, gracias.

- ¿Cuándo vuelves a Japón?.- quiso saber el señor Wakabayashi.

- ¿Por qué todos están tan interesados en saber eso?.- rezongó Genzo.

- Porque quiero pedirte un favor.- replicó el señor Wakabayashi.- Hana quiere ir a Japón al mundial. Y quería ver cuando llegas para que te encargues de ella.

- Padre, sabes que no me molesta cuidar a Hana, pero también sabes que voy a estar en el campamento del equipo japonés.

- Ya lo sé, pero quería que tú te aseguraras de que llegara sana y salva a nuestra mansión y de que le consiguieras una institutriz.

- Hana ya está grandecita como para necesitar niñera.- replicó Genzo.

- No es una niñera lo que te pido que le busques, sino una profesora que la mantenga al corriente para que no se atrase en sus estudios. Y de preferencia, que hable español.

- ¿Y eso por qué?.- Genzo se sorprendió.

- Porque Hana quiere aprender a hablar español.- respondió el señor Wakabayashi.- Solo te pido eso, Genzo. ¿De acuerdo?

- Bien, padre.- aceptó Genzo.- Aun no sé cuando regrese a Japón, pero en cuanto lo haga te lo comunico para que preparen el viaje de Hana.

- Gracias, hijo. Sigue entrenando duro.- se despidió el señor Wakabayashi.

- Eso haré.- Genzo cortó la comuniación.

"¿Y de dónde rayos voy a sacar una profesora que sepa hablar español y que quiera viajar a Japón a cuidar a una chica de 15 años?", pensó Genzo.

Pero por alguna parte debía empezar...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily quería marcharse del país. Estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad en su país, México, y si quería podía marcharse a donde quisiera. Y su madre no podía impedírselo aunque trató de convencerla por todos los medios posibles de que no lo hiciera.

- Lily, sé razonable.- pedía su madre.- Irte a otro país, tú sola... Es peligroso. Y es más, ni siquiera tienes planeado a dónde ir...

- Yo sé que aun no tengo un plan fijo, solo sé que debo salir de México.- decía Lily, tercamente.- Porque sé que aquí no voy a tener muchas oportunidades de triunfar con canciones en inglés, y sabes que Chiara escribía muchas de sus canciones en ese idioma. Debo irme a otro sitio para poder cumplir nuestro sueño...

- Ay Lily, piénsalo bien.- suspiró su madre.- No puedo impedirte que te vayas, pero sí quiero pedirte que al menos pienses bien las cosas.

Pero Lily tenía confianza. Sabía que el alma de Chiara la ayudaría a cumplir su sueño. Y efectivamente, así fue. Hacía pocos días le había mandado un email a su amigo de la infancia, Tsubasa Ozhora, preguntándole si no sabía acerca de una oportunidad para irse a vivir a otro país y ahora Lily ya había recibido una respuesta.

**Notas:**

¡Hola a todos, otra vez! Jaja, ya vengo con otro fic, creo que éste es el número treinta y... treinta y tantos, la verdad es que ya no recuerdo cuántos fics he escrito, jajaja (estoy segura de que mucha gente tiene deseos de matarme, incluso he recibido mensajes de amenaza pero me vienen valiendo cacahuates xD). Quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido mis historias, estoy casi segura de que no hay nadie que las haya leído todas pero sí hay muchas personas que han leído varias y se los agradezco, es mucho más de lo que podría pedir.


	2. Sé lo que vendrá

**Capítulo 2. Sé lo que vendrá.**

- ¡Sí!.- gritó Lily, al leer el correo de Tsubasa.- ¡Ya tengo una oportunidad!

El mail decía más o menos así: _Querida Lily-chan, es una coincidencia que me hayas escrito preguntándome sobre ofertas de trabajo en el extranjero, porque justo me acaba de llegar un email de un amigo preguntándome sobre una mujer joven para un trabajillo que tiene entre manos... No te preocupes, no es nada inmoral y yo creo que tú cumples con las características de la persona a quien mi amigo busca y cumples además el requisito más importante: sabes hablar español._

"Qué tendrá que ver el hecho de que sepa hablar español?", se preguntó Lily. Se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo.

_Es una gran oportunidad, mi amigo tiene grandes contactos en este ámbito y tiene una gran reputación. Vivirías en una mansión, en Tokio, con todos los lujos posibles y siempre tendrías chófer y ama de llaves a tu disposición._

"¡Chófer y ama de llaves!", Lily se emocionó mucho. "¡Guau, es demasiado bueno para ser cierto!".

_Yo pienso que mi amigo te contratará al instante, ya que tienes mi recomendación. Pero debes responderme rápido porque a él le urge encontrar a alguien pronto, así que contesta inmediatamente después de que leas este email para arreglar los términos del contrato._

¡Los términos del contrato! ¡Ya tenía casi un contrato asegurado! Lily pensó que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, que no podía ser que en tan poco tiempo ya tuviera una oportunidad en serio para poder grabar un disco... (NDA: Bueno, Lily estaba tan emocionada por la propuesta que pensó que la oferta de trabajo era como cantante nnU). Y las palabras: _mi amigo tiene grandes contactos en este ámbito_, era lo que más emocionaba a Lily. Quizás después de grabar su primer disco el amigo de Tsubasa podría conseguirle una oferta como actriz... Tan conmocionada estaba, tanto por la muerte de su hermana como por la inesperada oferta, que Lily no se puso a pensar en que Tsubasa era futbolista y que "el ámbito" del que él hablaba era el sóccer y no la música.

- ¡Mamá!.- gritó Lily, emocionada y feliz, al tiempo que se preparaba para contestar el mail de Tsubasa.- ¡Me marcho a Japón!

- ¡A Japón!.- gritó la madre de Lily.- ¿Por qué hasta allá?

- Porque allá está mi oportunidad.- respondió Lily, tranquilamente.- El destino me llama.

- Ay hija.- la señora Del Valle miró a Lily con tristeza.- Hace apenas unos cuantos meses que Chiara murió. ¿Por qué deseas irte tan pronto?

- Porque no puedo perder más el tiempo llorando por su muerte cuando hay tantas cosas que ella dejó pendiente en vida.- contestó Lily, resuelta.- Y yo me encargaré de terminar lo que ella inició. Además, no podemos estar toda la vida lamentándonos.

Japón. Eso quedaba al otro lado del mundo. Sinceramente, Lily esperaba no tener que salir de América pero en fin, por alguna parte debía empezar. Si quería triunfar, debía agarrar la primera oportunidad que se le presentara y de ahí tomar impulso para poder volar más lejos.

_"Querido Tsubasa: Mil gracias por la ayuda. Dile a tu amigo que acepto su oferta, que solo espero a que me diga la fecha en la cual quiere que me presente en Japón y, por supuesto, el sitio a donde debo llegar. Estoy algo nerviosa por tener que salir del país y lanzarme a lo desconocido, pero no tengo miedo porque sé que esa persona es muy allegada a ti y con eso me basta. Solo espero no arrepentirme... "._

Después de enviar el email, Lily se puso a buscar los precios de los vuelos disponibles a Tokio. Tendría que pedirle dinero prestado a sus padres para el pasaje y las primeras comidas, pero esperaba que pronto le pagaran parte del dinero que le ofrecían en el contrato (por cierto que Tsubasa nunca mencionó a cuánto ascendería) para poder devolverles la cantidad.

- Lily, querida.- su madre aun estaba preocupada.- ¿Y si es una trampa? ¿Qué tal si es una de esas ofertas que les hacen a las latinas para irse a trabajar a uno que promete ser un gran empleo en otro país y que al final terminan por obligarlas a prostituirse?

- Madre, no seas exagerada.- rebatió Lily.- Tsubasa Ozhora es quien me hizo la oferta y él no estaría involucrado en cosas como ésa.

- ¿Tsubasa Ozhora? ¿El japonés jugador de fútbol soccer al que conociste en Veracruz?

- El mismo. Recuerda que incluso ustedes conocieron a sus padres y bien pudiste comprobar que son una buena familia.- respondió Lily.

- Bueno, en ese caso... .- su madre ya no pudo seguir protestando.

Lily sentía cómo su alma luchaba por volar muy alto. Ella sabía que si quería triunfar debía volar por cielos más altos. Ya después, cuando se convirtiera en una gran estrella, regresaría a cantarle a su hermoso país, llamado México, como agradecimiento por haberle dado vida a sus sueños.

Y por supuesto, sus padres se opusieron al viaje hasta el último momento, como era de esperarse, pero no le impidieron a Lily marchar, ya que ellos sabían que tenía que ser ella quien decidiera su destino. Y así fue como la joven Del Valle marchó a Japón, con el corazón lleno de

Al llegar a Japón, Lily sintió que estaba por comenzar una gran carrera. Respiró el contaminado aire de la ciudad (que por cierto, no le gana al de la Ciudad de México) y se preparó para enfrentar su destino.

Tsubasa le había dado una dirección en Tokio en donde le darían informes. Lo más curioso y extraño de todo era que Lily nunca tuvo contacto directo con la persona que la contrató; todo fue a través de Tsubasa. Pero ella confiaba en él, ya que los dos eran grandes amigos desde la infancia. Lily, después de mil vueltas y preguntas, llegó hasta una enorme mansión localizada en una de las zonas residenciales más lujosas de Tokio. Su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia en cuanto ella se dispuso a tocar el timbre.

"Recuerda a qué viniste", habló una vocecilla en la mente de Lily. "Recuerda tu sueño, recuerda el sueño de Chiara". Sin embargo, Lily tenía miedo. Por un momento temió que el miedo de su madre de que la obligaran a prostituirse se hiciera realidad. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás. Y además, debía seguir adelante con su vida, crear su propia historia y no seguir lamentándose del pasado.

"Chiara, es momento de vivir el presente y construir el futuro".

Lily respiró profundo y tocó el timbre...

Abrió la puerta una joven mujer vestida con traje de sirvienta, cabello oscuro recogido en trenzas y lentes de media luna, quien sonrió muy gentilmente.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué se le ofrece?.- preguntó.

- Eh... Me dieron esta dirección... .- Lily titubeó, un poco avergonzada. La mujer la miraba con demasiado interés.- Me dijeron que preguntara por... Genzo Wakabayashi...

- ¡Ah! Lo siento, pero el joven Wakabayashi no vive aquí, sino en Alemania.- respondió la mujer.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- a Lily se le fue el alma a los pies.- ¿En Alemania?

"¡Maaaaaaldiiiiiiiitoooo Tsubasaaaaaaa!", pensó Lily.

- Pero me dijeron que él vivía en Japón... Me dieron esta dirección... .- Lily habló, quejumbrosa.

- Sí, la dirección está bien, pero Genzo Wakabayashi no vive aquí, sino en Alemania.- siguió insistiendo la mujer.

- ¿Quién es, Mine?.- preguntó en esos instantes una jovencita de 15 años, cabello negro y ojos café oscuro, delgada y muy linda.

- Una chica que pregunta por el joven Genzo, señorita Hana.- respondió el ama de llaves, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Ah! _¿De casualidad no será usted mi nueva profesora de español?_.- le preguntó a Lily, con curiosidad, en español.

- _No soy profesora de español pero me dijeron que uno de los requisitos es que sepa hablar este idioma.- _respondió Lily, en el misma lengua.

- ¡Qué bien!.- la chica volvió a hablar en japonés.- Mi hermano, la persona que la contrató, vive en Alemania, eso es cierto, pero va a venir a Japón. No se ha equivocado de sitio.

- ¡Qué alivio!.- Lily sonrió, aliviada.- Por un momento pensé que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto...

- Pase por favor.- invitó el ama de llaves.

Las dos japonesas condujeron a Lily por un largo y enorme pasillo, adornado con una alfombra roja y cuadros de pintores famosos. Se notaba que en esa casa tenían mucho dinero... Muy pronto, las tres mujeres se encontraron en una sala amueblada con todo lujo. Lily se sintió intimidada.

- Siéntese, por favor.- sonrió la chica.- Mi nombre es Hana Wakabayashi y ella es Mine, nuestra ama de llaves.

- Estoy a su servicio, señorita.- sonrió Mine, haciendo una reverencia.

- Gracias.- Lily sonrió.- Yo soy Lily Del Valle, es un placer estar aquí.

- Entonces sabes hablar español.- sonrió Hana.- Me da gusto.

- Es mi lengua materna, pero también sé inglés, francés, alemán, italiano, portugués y acabo de aprender el japonés.- Lily sonrió, algo avergonzada.

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué maravilla!.- Mine aplaudió.- Tenemos a una políglota.

- Entonces, podrá enseñarme francés además de español.- Hana también aplaudió.

- Eh... Claro... .- Lily no entendía el por qué Hana seguía insistiendo en eso de "enseñarle" a hablar otro idioma.

- Iré a traer un poco de té.- Mine hizo otra graciosa reverencia y se retiró.

- Este... ¿Cuándo llegará su hermano de Alemania?.- inquirió Lily.- Hay unas cuantas cosillas sobre el contrato que quería aclarar.

- Espero que llegue hoy.- Hana se encogió de hombros.- Es un hombre ocupado. Pero cualquier duda que tenga puede preguntármela a mí.

- ¿En serio?

- En ese momento, Mine llegó con el té. Lily probó el suyo y comprobó que el té japonés era delicioso.

- Sí, aunque me parece que todo quedó muy claro.- Hana suspiró.- Lo único que queremos es una buena profesora que me mantenga al tanto de mis estudios durante mi estancia en Japón para el Mundial sub-19 que se está por celebrar. Y pedimos específicamente que hablara español porque deseo que me enseñe a hablar ese idioma.

- Obviamente, Lily se atragantó con el té.

- ¿Qué dijo usted? ¿Qué quieren que yo la mantenga al corriente en sus estudios mientras está aquí?.- Lily abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Hana y a Mine, como esperando que en algún momento las dos soltara la carcajada y le dijeran que todo era una broma.

- Sí. ¿No le especificaron para qué tipo de trabajo la queríamos?.- Hana también se sorprendió.

"¡Maaaaaaldiiiiiiiitoooo Tsubasaaaaaaa!".

Lily estaba a punto de decir que no, que no le habían especificado para qué tipo de trabajo la querían y que iba a renunciar, pero se detuvo. Recordó el mail de Tsubasa: _mi amigo busca una mujer joven para un trabajillo que tiene entre manos, _y se dio cuenta de que ella había sido la que había cometido el error, al malinterpretar las palabras de Tsubasa. Él nunca había dicho que los Wakabayashi la quisieran para grabar un disco. Fue la propia Lily quien sacó conclusiones sin conocer bien todos los datos.

- Este... .- Lily lo pensó antes de responder.- Sí me lo habían dicho, es solo que no esperaba que también fuera a mantenerla al corriente en sus estudios, pensé que solo querían que le enseñara a hablar español... Eh... ¿Me permiten un momento? Quisiera avisar a mi casa que ya llegué con bien a mi destino.

- Por supuesto.- Hana sonrió.- Mine, enséñale por favor en dónde está el teléfono. No se preocupe, profesora Del Valle, la llamada va por nuestra cuenta.

- Gracias.- Lily sonrió.

Mine la condujo al vestíbulo, en donde se encontraba un teléfono antiguo pero que aun funcionaba. Lily les llamó a sus padres para avisarles que ya había llegado al sitio a donde debía presentarse y que todo estaba bien. Lily era una mujer que siempre sacaba el mejor provecho de cada situación. Había aprendido que hasta del peor error se puede sacar algo bueno y si por equivocación había llegado hasta ahí sería por algo. Además, no daría marcha atrás para regresar a México con la cola entre las patas, al igual que un perro. Tomaría el trabajo que aceptó y lo llevaría acabo eficientemente, esperando que en algún momento tuviera una oportunidad mejor para cumplir su sueño.

Justo cuando Lily regresaba a la lujosa sala se topó con un hombre joven, alto, musculoso, de cabello negro y ojos café oscuro, muy parecido a Hana Wakabayashi. El joven llevaba puesta una gorra roja y le lanzó a Lily una mirada muy profunda, con algo de sorpresa.

- Buenas tardes.- saludó el joven.

- Eh... Bu... Buenas tardes... .- musitó Lily, atontada.

- ¡Ah, Genzo!.- gritó Hana Wakabayashi.- ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste! Te presento a Lily Del Valle, mi nueva institutriz.

- Mucho gusto, en un placer.- Genzo Wakabayashi se quitó la gorra e hizo una galante reverencia.- Usted debe ser la mujer de quien me habló Tsubasa Ozhora.

- S... Sí... .- Lily no atinaba a decir palabra.- Yo soy ella... Es decir, que esa mujer soy yo...

- Espero que se sienta a gusto aquí.- Genzo esbozó una media sonrisa cautivadora.- En un momento hablaremos sobre las actividades que deseamos que realice con Hana, pero primero voy a darme un baño, que acabo de llegar de un larguísimo viaje desde Alemania.

- Por... Por supuesto.- Lily apenas y podía respirar.- No se preocupe.

- La cena estará lista en cuarenta minutos, joven Genzo.- sonrió Mine.

- Estaré listo antes de eso.- Genzo Wakabayashi sonrió y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Lily lo miró irse, en estado de shock. Genzo Wakabayashi era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en su vida.

**Notas:**

Veracruz es uno de los puertos más importantes de México.

Bueno, ya saben que Lily Del Valle es un personajes creado por mí, Lily de Wakabayashi, y que los personajes de _Captain Tsubasa_ son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha ®. Los nombres de los hermanos de Genzo Wakabayashi: Hana, Kenji y Touya, no son los reales, son un invento mío (créanme, se me ocurrieron a mí) ya que el sensei Takahashi nunca ha dado sus nombres verdaderos (no que yo sepa).

Jajaja, el personaje de Mine está basado la ayudante de Ayame en _Fruits Basket_, el manga de Natsuki Takaya xD. No sé por qué pero ese personaje me encantó y me pareció perfecto para ponerlo como ama de llaves de la familia Wakabayashi xD.


	3. Mi chico prohibido

**Capítulo 3. Mi chico prohibido.**

- La cena estuvo deliciosa, Mine.- dijo Genzo, al final de la cena.

- Muchas gracias, joven Genzo.- Mine sonrió, feliz.

- Y el pastel de durazno está riquísimo.- terció Hana.- Cocinas delicioso, como siempre.

Mine sonrió e hizo una graciosa reverencia.

- ¿Qué le pareció la comida japonesa, señorita Del Valle?.- preguntó Mine, algo nerviosa. Su debilidad siempre era el querer impresionar a los invitados extranjeros con su comida.

- Estuvo muy buena, muchas gracias.- Lily sonrió levemente, algo avergonzada.

- Ha estado muy callada, señorita Del Valle.- comentó Genzo, de pronto, mirando fijamente a Lily.

- ¡Ah! Es que estoy un poco cohibida... .- reconoció Lily, poniéndose colorada hasta las orejas.- Es la primera vez que salgo del país.

- Ya veo. ¿Y de dónde es usted?.- Genzo se mostraba interesado.

- De México.- Lily no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Y por qué aceptó venir a Japón?.- inquirió curiosa Hana.

- Porque... .- el rostro de Lily se ensombreció.- Hace unos cuantos meses mi hermana mayor falleció y le hice una promesa... Vine aquí con la esperanza de poder cumplirla...

- Lo lamento mucho.- dijo Genzo, con sinceridad.

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué terrible!.- Hana se mostró compasiva.

- Si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarle... Cuente con ello.- ofreció Genzo.

- Gracias, se los agradezco de corazón.- Lily esbozó una sonrisa tierna, aunque triste.- Pero estaré bien. El cambio de ambiente me ayudará a sanar las heridas.

- De cualquiera manera, si hay algo que pueda hacer para que su estancia sea más agradable hágamelo saber.- Genzo esbozó esa media sonrisa que tanto cautivó a Lily.- Yo no estaré aquí muy seguido, casi siempre estaré en el campamento del equipo japonés, pero puede comunicarle sus deseos a mi hermana o a Mine y ellas me los harán saber.

- Gracias, lo haré... .- Lily volvió a bajar la mirada, muy apenada.

El portero japonés despertaba en la pobre chica un sentimiento tan increíble... Lily nunca había experimentado nada similar... Era como si hubiera enamorado de él a primera vista...

- Bueno, pues no quisiera hablar de esto, pero hay que hacerlo.- continuó Genzo, muy serio.- Hablemos de negocios.

Era algo sencillo: los Wakabayashi solo querían que Lily le ayudara a Hana a seguir el plan de estudios de su colegio en Londres, nada más. Bueno, aparte Hana también quería aprender a hablar el español, cosa que ya Lily sabía de sobra. Lo bueno era que Lily siempre había sido una excelente estudiante y se había graduado con todos los honores, por lo que no tendría problemas para poder cumplir con lo que le pedían. Lily tendría además su propio cuarto con baño y estarían a su disposición las instalaciones de la mansión entera y los servicios de Mine, la ama de llaves y cocinera, y de James, el chófer y mayordomo.

- No contamos con mucho personal, dado que solo Hana y usted estarán en esta casa, por lo que no vimos la necesidad de tener a otros empleados aparte de Mine y James.- dijo Genzo.

- Está bien, no hay problema.- respondió Lily.

- Bien. Entonces, ¿queda todo aclarado?

- Por supuesto. Empezaremos desde mañana con las clases.- dijo Lily, enérgicamente.- No hay que perder el tiempo, debemos aprovechar cualquier rato disponible ya que la señorita Hana perderá mucho tiempo en los partidos en los que juegue usted en el World Youth.

- Me gusta su manera de pensar.- Genzo sonrió.

- Pues a mí no tanto.- Hana bufó.- Pero ya qué.

Después de eso, los tres jóvenes se quedaron charlando un buen rato acerca de las vidas de cada uno. Lily se enteró de que los Wakabayashi eran una familia millonaria de cuatro hijos y que Genzo, el tercero de ellos, casi nunca tenía contacto con el resto de la familia debido a que era un famoso jugador de fútbol sóccer, ampliamente reconocido por sus actuaciones como portero del Hamburgo en Alemania; Lily vagamente recordó su nombre, el cual había leído hacía mucho tiempo en una revista de fútbol. Hana era una chica que había pasado casi toda su vida en internados en Londres y a Lily le dio la impresión de que le hacía falta una verdadera amiga y mentora. Por su parte, los dos Wakabayashi se enteraron de que Lily era mexicana y gran amiga de Tsubasa Ozhora, quien como ya sabemos, también era muy amigo de Genzo, y que ella pertenecía a una familia modesta y honrada del centro de México; su vida había sido más bien tranquila y sencilla hasta ese momento. Lily no ahondó sobre su hermana ni sobre la promesa que le hizo a ésta, y ni Genzo ni Hana quisieron insistir en el tema. Ya casi cerca de la medianoche, Mine condujo a Lily hasta una lujosa habitación, enorme, espaciosa y con grandes ventanales, ubicada en el ala oeste de la mansión. Al acostarse, Lily pensó que era algo fabuloso el poder conocer al menos por una vez lo que era vivir con tanto lujo. Y antes de que quedarse dormida, pensó por un momento en Genzo Wakabayashi y en la profundidad de sus ojos cafés. Lily se preguntó por qué rayos le habría causado tanto impacto el conocerlo, pero en el fondo su corazón sabía la respuesta...

Lily pronto se acostumbró a su nueva vida en Japón, ya que tanto Hana, como Mine y James, el mayordomo, eran buenas personas y la trataban con mucha amabilidad. Hana era una chiquilla algo rebelde y malcriada, pero tenía un buen corazón. Lily pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, a la chica le hacía falta algo de atención, y es que la pobre se la había tenido que pasar casi toda su infancia en internados soportando las más estrictas reglas, en vez de estar cerca de sus padres y su familia. Hana siempre insistía en que fueran a ver a entrenar a su hermano al campamento, cosa que Lily siempre se negaba al principio, pero cuando Genzo en persona la invitó a verlo jugar, ya no pudo seguir negándose, así que ahora, todos los días, Hana y Lily buscaban la manera de aparecerse por los entrenamientos de la Selección Japonesa (y como Hana es la hermana de Genzo y es muy hábil para convencer a la gente, fácilmente consiguió que las dejaran entrar al campamento).

Lily se sorprendía mucho con la habilidad de los japoneses (Tsubasa aun no se incorporaba dado que había tenido que regresar a Brasil y Misaki se había lesionado ya la pierna) pero el que más la impresionaba era Genzo. Su seriedad, su madurez, su tenacidad, su fortaleza... Lily lo admiraba y conforme pasaba el tiempo se fue enamorando de él. Ella nunca había conocido a un hombre que demostrara tanto amor y tanta pasión por el camino que había elegido, y Lily se dio cuenta de que Genzo amaba tanto el sóccer como ella amaba la música.

Genzo era bastante serio y reservado, pero cuando sonreía... Vaya que era otra cosa. A Lily la volvía loca su mirada de niño tierno e inocente aunque al mismo tiempo también la enloquecían su hombría y su valor. Y bueno, ya entendimos todos que el arquero la traía más que vuelta loca.

"Soy una idiota", pensó Lily. "Mira que tenía que pasarme esto, Chiara... Me he enamorado de mi jefe... ". Porque después de todo, Genzo Wakabayashi era su jefe. "Pero por supuesto que él no piensa de la misma manera en mí... Solo me ha de ver como la profesora de su hermanita... Además, de seguro tiene una novia en Alemania, una top model, como todos los futbolistas". Sin embargo, Hana le había contado que Genzo había tenido muchísimas pretendientas, pero muy pocas novias.

- Creo que a mi hermano no le interesa el amor.- comentaba Hana.- A Genzo solo le interesa el sóccer y nada más. No deja que pequeñeces como el romance interfieran con su camino.

Hana le contó también que Genzo había andado con una famosa y cotizada cantante y actriz, llamada Daniela Dietrich, pero que él la terminó sin dar a conocer los motivos. Lily sintió tristeza. Si Genzo había rechazado a alguien tan famosa como Daniela, seguramente ni se fijaría en ella.

Así que Lily se tendría que conformar con amar a Genzo en secreto. Suspiraba en silencio cada vez que el joven japonés pasaba junto a ella, aunque lo animaba cada vez que él jugaba, incluso gritaba mucho más fuerte y con más entusiasmo que la propia Hana. Y muchos jugadores, por supuesto, comenzaron a hacerle burla a Wakabayashi.

- Ya tienes enamorada nueva, Wakabayashi.- se burló Ryo Ishizaki.- ¡Qué escondidito te lo tenías!

- ¡Y vaya que es lindísima!.- dijo Urabe Hanji.- ¿De dónde la sacaste?

- Es una profesora que vino desde México a enseñarle a Hana a hablar el español.- respondió Genzo, cortante.- No es mi novia ni nada similar.

- ¡Ja! Ya te gustó andar con mexicanas, ¿eh?.- Ishizaki sonrió con malicia.

- Cállate.- masculló Genzo, al tiempo que se ajustaba los vendajes de sus lastimadas manos.

Porque da la casualidad que Daniela Dietrich era mitad mexicana y mitad alemana.

Los demás continuaron con las burlas, pero Genzo los ignoró. Fugazmente, le dirigió una mirada a Lily, quien en ese momento también miraba hacia él, y sonrió muy levemente. Sí, Genzo se había dado cuenta de que la chica lo miraba con mucha insistencia, no era ningún tonto...

Lily se resignó, quizás demasiado rápido, a que nunca entraría en la vida de Genzo Wakabayashi en la forma en la que ella le gustaría. Pero estaba bien, no importaba, se conformaba con tenerlo cerca, aunque fuera por un tiempo...

¿Qué más le quedaba a Lily?

Lo que ella no sabía, era que su interés hacia Genzo era algo recíproco. La primera noche en que se vieron, a Genzo le sorprendió la luz que vio en los ojos negros de Lily. A primera vista se dio cuenta de que la chica había sufrido mucho pero que a pesar de eso estaba dispuesta a conseguir su sueño y a pelear con todo por alcanzar la estrella que tenía reservada en el firmamento. Y Genzo se sorprendió al descubrir esto con solo una simple mirada a los ojos negros de la mexicana. Él nunca se había topado con una mujer que expresara tanto con la mirada...Sin embargo, Genzo se controlaba y procuraba no hacerle caso a tan extraño sentimiento, ya que a él nunca le había interesado el amor, de hecho, él nunca se había enamorado y eso se lo había reclamado su última novia...

-_FLASH BACK-_

- _Tienes el corazón de piedra, Genzo Wakabayashi.- le reclamó Daniela, furiosa, el día en que terminaron.- Tú nunca te vas a poder enamorar de nadie..._

- _Quizás tengas razón.- reconoció Genzo, pesaroso._

_Y no estaba seguro de que dicha información le fuera a afectar en lo más mínimo..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Pero ahora, Lily Del Valle había llegado como si nada a su vida y eso amenazaba con cambiar su manera de pensar.

O quizás no. En cuanto el World Youth terminara, Hana volvería a Londres y Lily regresaría a México. Y Genzo nunca más volvería a verla. Y seguiría siendo un solitario sin remedio, como había sido hasta ahora. Y así estaba bien, no tenía sentido el complicarse la existencia por algo tan impredecible como el amor.

Y Lily seguía suspirando en silencio...

"¿Qué pensaría Hana si llegara a enterarse de que estoy enamorándome de su hermano?", pensó Lily, mirando a la chica con disimulo. "Se nota que es bastante celosita con él, cada vez que Hana habla de Daniela Dietrich se le ensombrece el rostro y siempre hace muecas".

Pero a pesar de todo, muy en el fondo Lily sentía que, quizás si Genzo llegara a conocerla bien, él podría llegar a quererla... Lily era muy tímida e insegura cuando de hombres se trataba, pero a pesar de eso... Quizás... Algo le decía que tal vez el destino la había puesto en el camino de Genzo Wakabayashi por alguna razón... (¡Ja! Siempre le hecho la culpa al destino de todo xD).

En ese momento Genzo y Lily cruzaron miradas. Ella le sonrió muy avergonzada, sin desviar la mirada. Él se tocó levemente la visera de su gorra roja y esbozó su característica media sonrisa. Sin quererlo ni pretenderlo, entre ellos se estableció momentáneamente una conexión.

Hana, por su parte, ya había encontrado su propio interés...

- Mira al otro portero.- señaló Hana, de pronto. Ya se llevaba lo suficientemente bien con Lily como para hablarle de tú.- Ése al que le dicen el "Karate Keeper". Creo que se llama Ken Wakashimazu...

- ¿Qué tiene?.- preguntó Lily, distraída por estar viendo a Genzo.

- Está muy guapo.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Ese tipo con facha de lavacoches?.- Lily hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- ¡No tiene facha de lavacoches!.- gritó Hana, enfadada.- Es muy guapo.

- Para gustitos que te cargas.- Lily miró a la chica con cara de: _hello con tu hello..._

- ¡Bah! Entonces dime quién te parece guapo.- replicó Hana.

- Pues... Tu hermano, por ejemplo... .- inmediatamente, Lily se puso colorada y se tapó la boca.- Perdón, no quise... Lo siento mucho...

Pero Hana ni tuvo tiempo de responder, porque alguien llegó por detrás de ambas chicas y le propinó a Lily un buen golpe en la nuca.

- Tú nunca cambias, Anya.- dijo una chica pelirroja, más o menos de la misma edad que Lily.

- ¿Quién rayos...?.- Lily, molesta, volteó a ver quién la había golpeado.- ¡Ah! ¿Tú aquí?

- Lo mismo digo.- la chica pelirroja sonrió.

Frente a Hana y a Lily estaba Rika Ozawa, vestida con el uniforme de las asistentes de la selección japonesa.

**Notas:**

Bueno, olvidé decirles que esta historia va a suceder en la época del World Youth. Y para quienes no lo sepan o no lo recuerden, Taro Misaki se lastimó la pierna antes del torneo por salvar a su media hermana de ser arrollada por un camión.

Creo que ya todos conocen a Rika, es la chica que fue la asistente de Japón en el minitorneo que se celebró en Europa en la primera serie. También apareció en las dos primeras películas de CT.


	4. Llorando bajo la lluvia

**Capítulo 4. Llorando bajo la lluvia.**

- Tanto de no verte, pequeña plaga.- comentó Rika, con una sonrisita.- Y por lo visto, no me quieres dejar en paz... Ya me tienes harta, en todas partes te encuentro...

- Mira tú.- replicó Lily.- La pequeña plaga es otra... Mejor dicho, la enorme plaga porque realmente eres un fastidio.

Las dos chicas se miraron retadoramente por varios minutos. Hana miró primero a una y después a otra, con mirada interrogante.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí, si se puede saber? Tú no tienes ninguna relación con la Selección Japonesa.- inquirió Rika.

- Vengo con ella.- Lily señaló a Hana.- Es la hermana del portero titular.

- ¡Ah! Mucho gusto, soy Rika Ozawa.- Rika inmediatamente cambió su actitud hosca para sonreírle a Hana.- ¿Eres hermana de Wakabayashi?

- Sí... .- Hana no sabía sin sonreír o qué.- Soy su hermana menor...

- Ya veo.- Rika siguió sonriendo.- No sabía que Gen-san tenía una hermana...

- ¡Señorita Ozawa!.- gritó Ishizaki, en esos momentos.- ¡Qué gusto verla por aquí!

- ¡Creo que me he lastimado, señorita!.- gritó Urabe.- ¡Deme respiración de boca a boca, por favor!

- No manches, no cambias, sigues igual de resbalosa.- Lily puso cara de: _hello con tu hello..._

- No te vayas a morder la lengua.- bufó Rika.

- Este... Perdonen que me meta así en su ferviente pelea... .- murmuró Hana, al tiempo que la mayoría de los jóvenes de la selección japonesa se acercaban a ellas para conocer el motivo del escándalo.- Pero... ¿Por qué ustedes se tratan con... ? ¿Tanta familiaridad?

- Ha de ser porque esa mocosa es mi prima.- Rika Ozawa sacó la lengua en un gesto juguetón.

- No sabía que tuvieras una prima extranjera, Ozawa-san.- intervino Wakabayashi, quien miraba a las chicas con evidente diversión.

- Es que es la oveja negra de la familia.- Rika puso cara de picardía.- Por eso nunca hablo de ella.

- ¡Mira quien habla!.- replicó Lily.- Tú no eres ninguna blanca palomita...

- Bueno, ¿ustedes se odian en serio o nomás están jugando?.- preguntó Hana, harta ya de la pelea de las chicas.

- ¿Tú que crees?.- Lily le guiñó un ojo a la chica Wakabayashi, al tiempo que Rika soltaba la carcajada.- Todo es una broma, así me gusta llevarme con ella.

- Es que es más divertido así.- Rika abrazó a su prima.- ¿Verdad, Anya?

- Sí. Y bueno, dime qué te has hecho de tu vida.- preguntó Lily, al tiempo que la mayoría de los jugadores regresaba a sus puestos. Hana, muy sutilmente, se fue a perseguir a Ken.

- Bueno, pues estoy estudiando enfermería y por azares del destino vine a caer aquí ahora que estoy de vacaciones.- explicó Rika.- En mis tiempos libres le ayudo a un viejo amigo a recuperarse de su lesión...

- Querrás decir que _le ayudas a tu novio_ a recuperarse de su lesión... .- interrumpió Genzo, sonriendo levemente.

- ¿Novio?.- inquirió Lily, sorprendida.- No sabía que tuvieras...

- ¡No tengo novio!.- gritó Rika, coloradísima.- ¡Bien sabes, Genzo Wakabayashi, que ese muchacho no es mi novio!

- ¡Ahhh, pero cómo te gustaría que lo fuera!.- Genzo soltó la carcajada. – Si bien que te mueres por él.

- Jajaja. ¿De quién hablan?.- Lily también se reía a grandes carcajadas.

- Hay un muchacho, llamado Taro Misaki, que... .- comenzó a decir Genzo, pero Lily lo interrumpió.

- ¡Taro Misaki!.- gritó la mexicana.- ¡No me digas que al fin te hiciste novia de Tarito!

- ¿Lo conoces?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido, al tiempo que Rika le daba un codazo a su prima en las costillas.- No me digas que...

- Uuuuuyyyyy, desde hace añales que mi prima está enamorada de Tarito.- Lily sonrió con picardía.- Pero la mensa nunca lo quiere reconocer...

- ¿De dónde conoces a Misaki, Lily?.- Genzo estaba tan sorprendido que ni cuenta se dio de que estaba tuteándola.

- Hace años, cuando fui a visitar a Rika a Francia.- aclaró Lily.- Ya desde entonces ella y Taro eran muy unidos pero ambos son tan mensos que siempre se comportan como si se odiaran.

- Es que en realidad no nos aguantamos.- refunfuñó Rika.- Siempre se la pasa haciéndome bromas y...

- Sí, a Misaki le gusta esconder lo que siente fingiendo que Rika solo le gusta para molestarla.- continuó Genzo, ignorando a Rika de plano.

- ¡Sí! Par de mensos, en vez de que reconozcan lo que sienten.- concordó Lily.

Genzo y Lily soltaron una alegre carcajada. Rika los miró a ambos con odio.

- Bueno, pues ustedes pueden seguir diciendo babosada y media, yo ya me voy.- murmuró Rika, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la banca del equipo.

Genzo y Lily estaban tan enfrascados en burlarse de Rika y de Taro que ni cuenta se dieron de que Ozawa se había marchado.

- Por cierto... ¿Por qué Taro no está aquí?.- preguntó Lily, después de un rato.- ¿No fue convocado a la Selección?

- Sí fue convocado, pero... .- el rostro de Genzo se ensombreció de repente.- Misaki sufrió un grave accidente...

- ¡Oh! ¿Se encuentra bien?.- Lily se preocupó muchísimo.

- Sí, pero su pierna ha quedado muy dañada y quien sabe si pueda jugar el Mundial... .- respondió Genzo, cabizbajo.

Rika, por su parte, iba recordando escenas del pasado...

_-FLASH BACK-_

- _Sí, Rika Ozawa y Taro Misaki habían sido muy cercanos. Estudiaban en el mismo colegio en París y, como a ambos les encantaba el sóccer, estaban en el mismo club de fútbol, ella en la rama femenina y él en la masculina. Tenían muchas cosas en común, pero a Misaki siempre, siempre, le había encantado llevarle la contraria a Rika. Si ella decía blanco él decía negro. Si ella decía que sí entonces él decía que no... Rika pensaba que eso ya se le había vuelto una manía a Taro..._

- _Pareciera que le gustas a Misaki, Rika.- comentó Azumi Hayakawa, vieja amiga y ex compañera de ambos.- Siempre te está molestando..._

- _Eso no tiene nada que ver.- respondió Rika, incómoda.- Más bien, nos llevamos muy bien pero nada más..._

- _La verdad era que a Rika sí le gustaba mucho Misaki, pero éste era tan distante con ella que pensó que él no sentía lo mismo..._

- _Además, como ya se había dicho, parecía que a Misaki le encantaba llevarle la contraria a Rika. Siempre iba en contra de sus deseos, sin importar lo pequeños que éstos fueran._

- _¿Sabes que me dijo Azumi-chan?.- le comentó Rika a Taro, una tarde.- Algo muy gracioso..._

- _¿Qué cosa?.- Misaki miró a la pelirroja con curiosidad._

- _Que yo te gusto.- Rika soltó la carcajada.- ¿Qué cosas, no?_

- _Uhm... .- Misaki inmediatamente se puso muy serio._

- _¿Qué ocurre? No me digas que te molestó el comentario..._

_Pero Taro no respondió. O al menos no lo hizo con palabras... Tomó a Rika por la cintura y le plantó un beso en plena boca. Rika se petrificó al principio pero hubiera sido una mentirosa si no hubiera reconocido que el beso le encantó._

_Cuando el beso terminó, Taro soltó a Rika y se marchó sin decir palabra... Y ella se quedó sin saber qué decir o hacer..._

_Sin embargo, Rika pronto le dio vuelo a sus sentimientos. Si Taro la había besado había sido porque evidentemente ella le gustaba a él. Y la verdad era que sí, que a ella también le gustaba Taro. Rika pensó que quizás pronto él le pediría que fuera su novia o algo similar pero... De buenas a primeras, Misaki comenzó a retirarle la palabra y a evadirla constantemente._

_Por fin, cuando las cosas ya estaban en un punto insoportable para ambos, Rika se le enfrentó a Misaki._

- _¿Por qué me rehuyes?.- le reclamó.- Después de todo, tu fuiste quien me besó._

- _No te gustará saberlo... .- musitó Misaki, sin mirarla a los ojos._

- _Quiero que me lo digas.- exigió Rika._

- _Como quieras... .- aceptó Taro.- Te rehuyo porque... Porque me respondiste al beso..._

- _¿Qué cosa?.- Rika gritó de la sorpresa._

- _Sí. La verdad era que esperaba que no lo hicieras... .- Taro habló en susurros._

_Y fue cuando Rika entendió que ella y Misaki nunca podrían ser pareja... Porque, al parecer, a Misaki le gustaba nadar contra la corriente en la que ella nadaba a favor... Pero Rika nunca terminaría por entenderlo..._

_Sin decir ni media palabra más, Taro se marchó, dejando a Rika sola en medio de un gran vacío. La lluvia comenzó a caer y Rika se sintió más miserable que nunca..._

_Rika siempre había tenido malas experiencias con sus novios. Su primer novio, Pierre Le Blanc, la había dejado por una linda chica (quien por cierto aun es su novia) llamada Yami, por no mencionar que Karl Heinz Schneider había intentado ponerle el cuerno con Lily, su propia prima..._

_La lluvia arreciaba cada vez más. Pero Rika estaba tan deprimida que ni intentó ponerse bajo resguardo..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Pero eso había sido hacía muchos años. Después de un buen de tiempo, Taro y Rika comenzaron a hablarse de nuevo y a comportarse como si nada hubiese sucedido. Volvieron a ser grandes amigos y, por supuesto, él continuó llevándole la contraria a ella en todo...

Rika suspiró. El problema era que ella aun seguía enamorada de Misaki...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily, al final del entrenamiento, no vio ni a su prima ni a Hana. Quién sabe en dónde se habían metido ambas... Lily supuso que Rika se había ido a ayudarle a Taro (Genzo ya le había explicado a Lily que por las tardes Rika y Taro hacían los ejercicios de rehabilitación que el doctor le había indicado a éste último) y que Hana esperaría a Genzo. Lily quería esperarlos a los dos, pero tenía deseos de ir a la tienda de artículos musicales de la cual le había hablado Hana la noche de su llegada a Japón. A Lily le hacían falta muchas cosas para poder practicar su canto y, como ya le habían pagado su primer cheque, había decidido el ir a comprar lo que necesitaba, como nuevas cuerdas para su guitarra, algunos cancioneros y, por qué no, hasta quizás una laptop en donde pudiera grabar sus primeras canciones (jeje, después de todo, el cheque de los Wakabayashi había sido generoso).

Quizás en un acto arriesgado, Lily salió sola a las calles de Tokio. Pronto se dio cuenta de que las direcciones eran un despapaye, pero como preguntando se llega a Roma, por accidente y casualidad llegó hasta la tienda a donde quería llegar. Lily entró, fascinada con miles de instrumentos que ahí tenían y le dieron ganas de comprarlos todos, desde el violín eléctrico hasta el trombón. Pero se controló, ya que debía ser ahorrativa.

- Lily estaba tan emocionada que no se fijó en la chica que se acercaba a ella y tropezó con ella sin querer. Ambas se precipitaron al suelo.

- Lo siento muchísimo.- se disculpó la mexicana, incorporándose rápidamente, al igual que la otra chica.- No me fijé por dónde iba...

- Sigues siento igual de distraída.- comentó la chica, tranquilamente.- Me da gusto que no hayas cambiado.

- ¿Eh?.- Lily miró a la muchacha y se sorprendió. De todas las personas imaginables, ella era la última a quien esperaba encontrarse en Japón.- ¿Samael? ¿Eres tú?

- La misma que viste y calza.- respondió la joven, sonriendo.- Mira que qué pequeño es el mundo...

Frente a Lily estaba parada la chica a quien ella conocía con el nombre de Samael, su mejor amiga de la secundaria.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al salir de los vestidores, Genzo se topó con Hana. Y por supuesto, se sorprendió de no ver con ella a Lily...

- ¿En dónde está la señorita Lily, Hana?.- inquirió Genzo, inmediatamente.

- Uhm, no sé, no la pude encontrar... .- respondió Hana.- Quizás esté con su prima...

- No, Rika se fue sola hace algunos minutos.- el rostro de Genzo mostró algo de preocupación.- Espero que no se haya perdido...

- ¿Te preocupa tanto, mi querido Nii-san?.- Hana sonrió con malicia.

- Me preocupa por el hecho de que ella es una extranjera que no conoce la ciudad.- contestó Genzo, cortante.- Nada más.

- ¿Seguro? Mira que Lily-sensei es una chica muy linda... .- Hana habló con más malicia todavía.

- Yo no he dicho que no lo sea, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que me preocupe por su bienestar. Después de todo, yo la contraté.- Genzo procuró no ver la mirada acusadora de su hermana.

- Sí cómo no... ¿Sabes algo? Creo que ella está enamorada de ti.- comentó Hana, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Eso no me agrada mucho pero si a ti no te molesta, pues...

- No empieces con tus inventos.- gruñó Genzo, secamente.- Lily Del Valle muy seguramente solo me ve como su jefe.

Sin embargo, Genzo no pudo adivinar el por qué el comentario de Hana lo había incomodado de una manera tan extraña...

**Notas:**

Samael es un personaje creado por Samael Bene Elohim.

Por cierto que en esta historia meteré a parejas que para mí ya hicieron historia (no le hace que no todos piensen lo mismo, jajaja xD), como Hana y Ken, o Rika y Taro, por ejemplo.

Nii-san es algo así como hermano.

Sensei es la palabra japonesa para "profesor".


	5. El color de los sueños

**Capítulo 5. El color de los sueños.**

Lily miraba muy sorprendida a Samael. Ambas chicas se habían conocido en México y se habían convertido en las mejores amigas, pero Lily le perdió la pista en cuanto ambas terminaron la secundaria. Definitivamente, Tokio era el último lugar en donde Lily pensó encontrarse a Samael...

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.- preguntó Lily.

- Larga historia.- Samael se encogió de hombros.- Ni me la creerías... ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces del otro lado del mundo?

- Tampoco me creerías.- Lily rió.- Tanto lío y al final terminé en Japón.

- Uhm... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó que te hizo tomar la decisión de atravesar medio planeta?.- inquirió Samael, en voz baja.

- Este... Pues... .- Lily de repente se puso muy seria.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me pasó algo tan fuerte que me hizo viajar hasta acá?

- Porque lo presiento. Tienes en tu mirada un dejo de tristeza.- murmuró Samael.

Lily había olvidado que Samael era una chica muy perceptiva. Ella siempre sabía cuál era el estado de ánimo exacto de sus amigos. Y por supuesto, esta vez no fue la excepción...

- Pues verás... .- Lily habló en susurros.- ¿Recuerdas a Chiara, mi hermana mayor?

- Sí. ¿Le pasó algo?.- preguntó Samael, también en voz baja.

- Chiara... Murió de leucemia hace varios meses... .- al recordar la muerte de su hermana, a Lily se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Lo siento mucho...

Samael era el tipo de chica que era más bien distante y fría. Ella nunca hubiese abrazado a Lily para consolarla, pero tenía sus maneras de darle apoyo a sus amigos.

- Le hice una promesa a mi hermana antes de morir.- susurró Lily.- La promesa de que me convertiría en una gran cantante y que interpretaría sus canciones.

- Ya veo.- asintió Samael.- Entonces por eso estás aquí.

- Sí... Pero no sé ni cómo empezar.- musitó Lily.- Acepté un trabajo que nada tiene que ver con lo que deseo hacer a largo plazo...

- Uhm... Quizás yo te pueda ayudar... .- murmuró Samael.- Como tú bien sabes, a mí también me atrae la música. Más que atracción es...

- Tu vocación.- completó Lily, con una sonrisa.

- Sí.- Samael también sonrió.

La música. Eso era lo que siempre había unido a Lily con los demás. Y sobre todo, con alguien tan diferente a ella como lo es Samael. Lily solo sabía que su amiga se llamaba Samael Nieminen y que había sido considerada por toda la generación de la secundaria como la chica más "dark" y "rara". Y no era para menos, Samael guardaba muchos secretos... Además de que casi siempre que podía andaba vestida de colores oscuros y se comportaba de una manera tan fría y reservada que terminaba por alejar a muchas personas... Pero Lily no había sido una de ésas personas, ya que gracias a la música, entre ella y Samael se había establecido una conexión especial. Lily observó a su amiga y se dio cuenta de que físicamente no había cambiado en nada: 1.79 mts de altura, excesivamente delgada y muy poco desarrollada, de tez blanca, ojos negros y volcánicos y cabello negro, corto y erizado por detrás, con dos mechones medio largos a los lados de la cara y flequillo.

- Las cosas no te van a resultar nada fáciles.- continuó Samael.- Sabes que para esto del mundo del espectáculo el camino es muy difícil.

- Lo sé.- suspiró Lily.- Solo quisiera saber en dónde empezar... Ando perdida en un país extranjero...

- Podrías empezar por continuar con clases de canto.- sugirió Samael.- Yo estoy tomando lecciones, para no perder el ritmo y estar lista en cuanto se presente alguna oportunidad.

- Sí, quizás deba hacer eso.- concordó Lily.- ¿Pero en dónde encontraré alguien que enseñe canto y que hable español?

- No te preocupes por eso.- Samael sonrió levemente.- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y le pides a mi profesora de canto que también te de a ti algunas lecciones?

- ¡Ah! Pues... No sé...

- Mi profesora de canto es muy buena. Se llama Saki Aiza y es colombiana naturalizada japonesa. Habla español, eso te hará sentir más cómoda.- insistió Samael.

- Eh... Bueno... .- aceptó Lily.- ¿En dónde puedo verla?

- Si esperas a que termine mi turno, te llevaré con ella.- sugirió Samael.

- ¿Tu turno?.- Lily se sorprendió.

- Sí. ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de que trabajo aquí?.- Samael elevó sus ojos al cielo.

- ¿A qué hora sales?.- Lily sonrió a manera de disculpa.

- En una hora y media, más o menos.- respondió Samael.

- ¡Ah! ¡Pero si ya es muy tarde! Deben estar preguntándose en dónde rayos me metí... .- Lily miró su reloj y soltó un grito.- Lo siento, pero por hoy no podré. ¿Te parece bien mañana?

- Claro. A la hora en la que termino mi turno.- aceptó Samael.

sea... Como a las siete...

- Sí.

- Muy bien. Vendré aquí mañana a esa hora, solo espero que no se me olvide como llegar hasta aquí.- Lily soltó una risilla.- Me dio gusto verte, amiga.

- Lo mismo digo.- contestó Samael.

Lily salió de la tienda con una sensación extraña surgiendo en su interior. Una profesora de canto. Samael tenía razón, no estaba de más el estar practicando sus lecciones para estar lista cuando se presentara una oportunidad... Si es que se le llegaba a presentar...

Lily caminaba por las calles de Tokio, sumergida en sus temores. ¿Y si no conseguía nada? ¿Y si estaba siendo muy ingenua? ¿Y si la oportunidad nunca llegaba y ella jamás conseguiría ser cantante? Lily se sentía diminuta y pequeña en el vasto Tokio. Sin saber por qué, de pronto le comenzaba a parecer que su sueño era algo inalcanzable... Quizás había sido el recordar la muerte de su hermana, el estar en un país extranjero o el ser casi una niña perdida en un mundo de adultos lo que la hizo sentirse así...

Lily recordó las palabras que le había dicho un antiguo amor hacía muchos años: "El azul es el color de los débiles, de los que no tienen el valor para salir adelante". Lily no estaba de acuerdo, ya que el azul siempre había sido su color favorito. Pero quizás... Frank siempre había tenido razón y los sueños de Lily eran tan frágiles como el papel...

Y aparte del temor de no poder cumplir su sueño, ahora a Lily la invadía el sentimiento de amor prohibido hacia su jefe. Ella lo quería negar, no quería reconocer que se había enamorado de Genzo Wakabayashi pero... La verdad era innegable... Y lo peor de todo es que se trataba de un amor imposible... O al menos eso creía Lily...

- Lily llegó a la mansión Wakabayashi. Mine la recibió y le avisó que Hana se había encerrado en su cuarto después de haber tenido una discusión con Genzo. Lily no estaba de humor para aguantar semejante situación, así que se fue al jardín a pensar un poco. Se sentó en una banca de mármol, localizada en un rinconcito rodeado por varios rosales que perfumaban el ambiente. Lily no aguantó más y se soltó a llorar.

- Chiara, me siento tan sola... .- susurró, al tiempo que las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro.

- ¿Se siente bien, señorita Del Valle?.- inquirió Genzo Wakabayashi, suavemente.

- ¡Ah!.- Lily gritó de la sorpresa. Inmediatamente se secó las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo, aunque sin conseguirlo.- Sí... Yo solo... Solo estaba...

- Llorando.- completó Genzo, al tiempo que se sentaba a un lado de ella y le secaba con cierta ternura la lágrima que Lily no pudo limpiar.- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Cuando llegó a esta casa le dije que si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarla... Pues... Cuente con ello.

- Muchas gracias.- Lily se puso roja a más no poder.- Pero no creo que usted pueda hacer gran cosa... Es solo que... Extraño a mi familia, mi país, mis amigos... Extraño a mi hermana...

- Entiendo.- Genzo habló en voz baja.- No debe ser fácil el perder a alguien tan querido...

- Ella era mi confidente y mi mejor amiga.- susurró Lily.- ¡Cómo quisiera que no se hubiera ido!

"Y que no me hubiese dejado sola con nuestro sueño... ", pensó Lily.

Y sin embargo, Lily comenzó a sentirse mejor. La sola presencia de Genzo la tranquilizaba. Y era obvio que él realmente estaba preocupado por ella, se notaba en la manera en cómo la miraba. A Lily comenzó a invadirla la vergüenza...

- Creo que ya me siento mejor.- musitó Lily, bajando la cabeza.- Muchas gracias...

- Nunca bajes la mirada.- Genzo sorpresivamente la tomó por la barbilla e hizo que ella lo mirara a los ojos.- Tienes unos ojos bellísimos. No le quites al mundo la fortuna de poder observarlos.

- Ahh... .- Lily miró directamente a Genzo a los ojos y no supo qué hacer. Se perdió en esos profundos ojos café oscuro y deseó nunca más salir de ellos.

Pero Lily no fue la única que se sintió perturbada con el contacto físico y visual. Genzo también se sintió extraño e inmediatamente soltó a Lily.

- Me alegra que se sienta mejor, señorita Del Valle.- musitó Genzo, avergonzado.- Y como le dije, si hay algo que pueda hacer...

- Podría empezar con llamarme por mi nombre.- sugirió Lily, con una sonrisa.- Me descontrola que me llamen por mi apellido. Ya sé que aquí es algo muy común pero... Yo no estoy acostumbrada.

- De acuerdo.- Genzo también sonrió.- ¿Prefieres entonces que te llame... Lily?

- Me gustará mucho más.- ella volvió a sonreír.

- Muy bien. Pero a cambio dejarás de tratarme de usted.- pidió Genzo.

- Eso será más difícil, dado que usted es mi jefe... Me sentiría muy extraña... .- Lily se sintió algo incómoda.

- Pero yo no me veo como tu jefe.- replicó Genzo.- Sí, es verdad que yo te contraté pero... No me siento como un jefe que da órdenes y que se pone a gritar como histérico.

- Yo tampoco me lo imagino.- Lily soltó una carcajada.- Muy bien, de acuerdo. Te hablaré de tú, pero supongo que esperas que te llame por tu apellido y sinceramente espero que así sea, ya que me sentiría más a gusto así.

- Muy bien.- Genzo esbozó su media sonrisa.

Lily y Genzo no dijeron nada por varios minutos. Ambos se resistían a la corriente que amenazaba con arrojarlos al vacío... Pero la sensación que los envolvía era tan fuerte que los dos bien sabían que sería inútil el resistirse a ella...

Hana los miraba a través de una ventana del tercer piso, frunciendo el entrecejo. Lily le había caído más o menos bien a la chica Wakabayashi, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la mexicana se había enamorado de su hermano, cayó de su gracia. Además, estaba el hecho de que a Hana siempre le habían caído mal los tutores, por naturaleza. Debido a que siempre había tenido que soportar las más estrictas normas, a Hana le molestaba todo aquello que se relacionara con la disciplina y eso incluía a los profesores. Y Lily era una de ellos... Sin quererlo ni pretenderlo, ahora Lily Del Valle se había convertido para Hana en el enemigo...

"Ni creas que dejaré que te acerques a mi hermano", pensó Hana, enojada. "Suponiendo que a él le interese estar cerca de ti, cosa que dudo ya que a él no le interesa el amor".

Pero Hana no sabía que eso estaba por cambiar.

Genzo estaba más que confundido. La presencia de Lily le producía siempre una sensación tan desconocida... Había algo en Lily que despertaba mucha ternura en él y un deseo irrefrenable de protegerla de todo mal. La vez en que ella habló de su hermana muerta, la noche en la que ella llegó a Japón, Genzo pudo percibir en sus expresivos ojos negros un destello de dolor y el deseo de impedir que las lágrimas afloraran, cosa que le causó a Genzo un gran impacto. Le dio la impresión de que Lily era una especie de flor que estaba dispuesta a florecer aun en contra de las peores penurias. Al principio, Genzo la admiró por su fortaleza oculta, aunque conforme fue pasando el tiempo él sintió que su admiración se convertía en algo más...

Mine le avisó a Genzo que Lily ya había llegado, y de paso le avisó que la chica no se veía de buen ánimo, lo que hizo que Genzo saliera inmediatamente al jardín a buscar a la mexicana, con la esperanza de poder ayudarla. Al ver a Lily llorar a solas, a Genzo le entraron unos deseos enormes de querer borrar de la vida de ella toda tristeza o penuria para que nunca más volviera a derramar lágrimas. Genzo no lo sabía, pero estaba muy cerca de caer en la trampa del amor...

Pero Hana estaba más que dispuesta a evitar su caída.

**Notas:**

Muchas gracias a Samael por la descripción física de su personaje.


	6. Lucha de gigantes

**Capítulo 6. Lucha de Gigantes.**

El World Youth dio inicio. El primer partido que Japón jugaría sería contra México. Lily estaba emocionada, ya que antes del partido hubo una comida especial en donde convivieron todos los jugadores de los países participantes, y fue ahí en donde Lily se reencontró con su viejo amigo de toda la vida, Tsubasa Ozhora. Sin embargo, las cosas estuvieron a punto de arruinarse ya que Ricardo Espadas, el portero mexicano, causó revuelo entre los presentes al escupir sobre un balón desinflado. El más ofendido y herido de todos fue Tsubasa, quien prometió demostrarle a Espadas que el fútbol era un deporte maravilloso.

Hermann Kaltz, amigo de Genzo y compañero de él en el equipo de Hamburgo, le advertía a su amigo japonés sobre el nuevo tiro de Karl Heinz Schneider (capitán del equipo alemán y gran rival de Genzo): el _Non Fire Shot_.

- Es un tiro realmente potente, mucho más poderoso que su disparo habitual, el _Fire Shot_. Ten cuidado.- advirtió Kaltz.

- Gracias por el consejo.- Genzo sonrió a medias.

- Y cambiando de tema... .- Kaltz soltó una risilla.- ¿Quién es tu nueva amiga?

- ¿Hablas de Lily?.- Genzo ni se inmutó.

- Sí. Esa belleza latina de larguísimo pelo castaño oscuro y ojos negros.- Kaltz sonrió.- La que no te quita los ojos de encima para nada...

- Se llama Lily Del Valle y es la profesora de Hana, nada más.- respondió Genzo, harto ya de que todos lo cuestionaran sobre Lily.- No somos pareja ni nada por el estilo.

- ¿Y quién te ha preguntado si ustedes son pareja? Yo nada más quería saber quién era ella.- Kaltz volvió a reír.- Tú solo te echaste de cabeza.

- Eh... .- Genzo se ruborizó un poco, muy levemente.- Bueno, es que como todo el mundo me dice que... Yo pensé que tú estarías igual y... Pues...

- Ya, ni le sigas que mientras más hablas más te hundes.- Kaltz no dejaba de ver a su amigo con complicidad.- No te culpo, la chica es realmente preciosa.

- Eso no lo niego, pero entre ella y yo no hay nada.- afirmó Genzo, aunque algo nervioso.- En cuanto el World Youth termine, regresará a México y nunca más la volveré a ver.

- Uhm...

Lily estaba en esos momentos charlando alegremente con Tsubasa, para tratar de consolarlo por el episodio del balón.

- Ya, tranquilo.- decía Lily.- No dejes que eso te afecte... Aunque sinceramente me da tristeza ver que fue un mexicano el que hizo esto...

- Tú tampoco te aflijas por eso.- replicó Tsubasa.- Bien sé que no todos son así...

- Estoy segura de que Espadas no es mala persona.- Lily sonrió.- Nada más es un poco... Bueno, quizás un tanto amargado aunque no tuvo una infancia muy feliz que digamos...

- No pensemos más en esto.- pidió Tsubasa.- Mañana le demostraré que el sóccer es algo hermoso.

- Claro.- Lily entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió de una manera muy dulce.

Sanae estaba que se moría de los celos. No entendía quién era esa bella chica que hablaba tan animadamente con Tsubasa. Hay que recalcar que para la ocasión Lily se había puesto un vestido color lila, por insistencia de Mine (hay que recalcar que a la mujer le encanta que las chicas bellas se vistan bien), el cual resaltaba las curvas de su cuerpo y el sol arrancaba destellos a su largo cabello castaño. Lily lucía radiante y, aunque Sanae también se veían muy linda, los celos la dominaban.

- ¿Quién será esa chica?.- Sanae trató de no apretar los dientes del coraje, aunque no pudo evitarlo.

- No sé, pero se nota que se lleva muy bien con Tsubasa... .- murmuró Yukari Nishimoto.- Y me supongo que es eso lo que tanto te molesta...

- Algo.- reconoció Sanae.- Mínimo quisiera saber el por qué se lleva tan bien con Tsubasa...

- Pues hay una manera muy fácil de comprobarlo.- dijo Yukari, y se fue tras de Tsubasa y Lily, al tiempo que tomaba a Sanae del brazo para llevarla con ella.

- ¿Qué haces?.- exclamó Sanae, escandalizada.

- ¿No que quieres saber el por qué Tsubasa y esa chica se llevan tan bien? Pues vamos a preguntarles.- contestó Yukari, tan enérgicamente que Sanae ya no pudo replicar.

Mientras tanto, Tsubasa y Lily habían cambiado de tema. Él quería saber cómo le había estado yendo a Lily con la familia Wakabayashi. Lily trató de mostrarse lo más emocionada que pudo, pero Tsubasa se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal y quiso saber qué era.

- Bueno, pues si te he de ser sincera... .- Lily titubeó. No quería decirle a su mejor amigo que ella había adelantado los hechos y había pensado que pronto grabaría un disco.

- Anda, dime.- la instó Tsubasa.- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Lily se animó al fin y le contó a Tsubasa lo que ella había pensado sobre el trabajo y los planes e ilusiones que se había hecho. También le contó sobre la promesa que le hizo a Chiara antes de morir y el por qué tenía tantos deseos de convertirse en cantante.

- Pero no importa.- Lily trató de restarle importancia al asunto.- Te agradezco mucho que me hayas conseguido este trabajo, así me dio la oportunidad de reencontrarme a una vieja amiga y quizás pronto halle mi oportunidad.

- Pero... Si no es ése el trabajo que querías... ¿Por qué no buscaste otro que te acercara más a tu sueño en vez de seguir como la institutriz de Hana Wakabayashi?.- inquirió Tsubasa, extrañado.- Bien sabes que mientras estés en ese sitio no podrás encontrar muchas oportunidades, necesitas más tiempo libre para buscar tu sueño.

- Este... Pues yo... Verás... Es que no he encontrado ningún otro trabajo y... Es que además tendría que buscar un departamento si renuncio y pues... .- Lily de repente se puso coloradísima y comenzó a dar excusas a diestra y siniestra. Tsubasa notó su reacción.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó que te impidió renunciar al trabajo, Lily-chan?.- Tsubasa miraba a su amiga con extrañeza.- Ya dime.

- Este... .- Lily desvió la mirada.

- Hola. ¿De qué tanto hablan?.- les preguntó Genzo, en esos momentos.

- De nada... .- respondió Lily rápidamente. Su cara llegó a un punto en que parecía que iba a estallar de lo roja que se puso.

- _Ya entiendo..._ .- murmuró Tsubasa, en español, un idioma que Genzo aun no entendía.- _Creo saber cuál fue la razón por la cual no renunciaste..._

Lily no contestó, se limitó a mirarse las uñas.

- _No me digas que te enamoraste de mi amigo..._ .- Tsubasa sonrió.- _Ahora entiendo..._

- ¿Interrumpí algo?.- cuestionó Genzo, muy serio.- Porque veo que estaban hablando muy animadamente en japonés y en cuanto llegué yo cambiaron al español.

- No, no interrumpes.- aclaró Tsubasa.- Solo estábamos practicando el idioma.

- Sí... .- Lily seguía con la vista fija en el horizonte.

- Si ustedes lo dicen... .- Genzo se encogió de hombros.

- Oye, Tsubasa.- habló Yukari, quien llegaba con Sanae, en esos instantes.- Queremos preguntarte algo... Perdón. ¡Qué maleducadas somos! Mi nombre es Yukari Nishimoto y ella es mi amiga Sanae Nakazawa. Somos amigas de Tsubasa y Wakabayashi.- Yukari se dirigió a Lily con una gran sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto.- Lily también sonrió.- Yo soy Lily Del Valle, profesora de la hermana menor de Wakabayashi.

- Es un placer.- musitó Sanae, tratando de controlar sus celos.

- Queremos saber una cosa: ¿En dónde se conocieron ustedes dos que se llevan tan bien?.- Yukari se dirigió a Tsubasa, señalando a Lily con la mano.

- En México, hace muchísimos años.- Tsubasa sonrió.- Mi padre nos llevó a mi mamá y a mí de vacaciones en su enorme barco e hicimos una escala en el puerto de Veracruz. Coincidentemente, Lily y su familia también estaban ahí de vacaciones.

- Nos conocimos en el famoso "Café de la Parroquia".- añadió Lily, risueña.- Nosotros no encontrábamos mesa y los Ozhora se ofrecieron a compartirnos la suya. Tsubasa y yo congeniamos inmediatamente y desde entonces nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

- Todavía recuerdo cuando nos perseguíamos por todo el Malecón y nuestras mamás gritaban como desesperadas que no nos alejáramos demasiado.- rió Tsubasa.- ¡Qué tiempos!

- ¿Entonces es Lily la amiga mexicana de quien tanto nos hablabas? ¿Aquella a quien considerabas casi tu hermana?.- cuestionó Genzo, interesado.

- Sí. La misma.- Tsubasa sonrió.

- Entonces son viejos amigos.- Sanae al fin sonrió.- Menos mal...

- ¿Qué cosa?.- Tsubasa se sorprendió.

- Menos mal que te has vuelto a encontrar a tu amiga mexicana.- Sanae quiso componerle, aunque Lily, Yukari y Genzo se dieron cuenta.- Tanto tiempo de que no la veías...

- Sí.- contestó Lily.- ¡Ja! Lo que más risa me da es que por años pensé que Tsubasa era mi niño de la gorra...

- ¿Tú niño de la gorra?.- Sanae gruñó. Evidentemente no le había gustado el apodo.

- Sí. Es que en esas vacaciones en Veracruz conocí a un niño que me salvó de deshidratarme por el calor, pero nunca supe de quién se trataba, a pesar de que lo estuve buscando todas las noches por el Malecón.- aclaró Lily, algo nostálgica.- La única pista que tengo de él es una gorra que ese niño me dejó como recuerdo...

- ¿Una gorra?.- inquirió Sanae, curiosa.- ¿Y te salvó de que te deshidrataras?

- Sí.- continuó Lily.- Es que una tarde especialmente calurosa yo perdí mi sombrero y el sol me pegó tan fuerte que comenzó a darme mucha sed y me sentía muy mal . Mi mamá había ido a comprar agua pero había mucha gente en la tienda a donde entró y no la atendieron rápido. Yo me sentía muy mal pero entonces un niño misterioso con una gorra roja se me acercó y me ofreció una botella de jugo. Cuando me la acabé, me quejé de que el sol me quemaba la cara. El niño entonces se quitó la gorra y me la puso a mí. Cuando quise darle las gracias, el niño ya había desaparecido.

- Interesante historia.- Yukari sonrió.- ¿Y nunca supiste quién era?

- No. Solo me di cuenta de que era alguien de origen oriental, por los ojos rasgados.- respondió Lily.- Y cuando conocí a Tsubasa creí que era él pero ya después me di cuenta de que no era así ya que él y su familia llegaron al puerto un día después de ese suceso. Sé que suena tonto, pero aun ahora quisiera volver a ver a ese niño y darle las gracias... Y quizás regresarle la gorra...

Este último comentario hizo que Tsubasa, Sanae y Yukari soltaran la carcajada. El único que se quedó muy serio fue Genzo. Ni siquiera comentó nada al respecto, simplemente se limitó a mirar a Lily de una manera un tanto extraña...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misaki se esforzaba todos los días por hacer bien sus ejercicios. Tenía que recuperarse pronto, si quería jugar al menos la final de la copa del Mundo... Misaki sabía que Tsubasa y el equipo lograrían llegar a la final.

Había días en los que Taro se sentía extremadamente vulnerable. El accidente le había hecho ver lo frágil que podía llegar a ser el cuerpo humano. Pero él no perdía la fe ni la esperanza, seguiría entrenándose con ahínco para lograr su objetivo.

Había días en los que Taro no creía que realmente eso estuviera pasándole a él. No se arrepentía de haberle salvado la vida a su hermana Yoshiko, pero le traumaba el no poder jugar el World Youth. A veces tenía ganas de que alguien llegara y le dijera que todo era tan solo un sueño... Pero desafortunadamente, era algo muy real.

Rika siempre lo ayudaba de manera incondicional. A pesar de que estaba de vacaciones, ella siempre iba a la clínica del doctor Shibazaki, el médico de Misaki, para ayudarle a éste último en sus ejercicios. Ella siempre se mostraba optimista, aun cuando el propio doctor Shibazaki mostraba sus dudas.

Misaki establecía una batalla contra su propio cuerpo. Pero la enfrentaba con el mismo entusiasmo y la misma tenacidad con la que se enfrentaba a sus oponentes en el campo del juego. Aunque a veces hubiera días en los que tenía altibajos...

De vez en cuando, Taro veía en los ojos de Rika un halo de preocupación. Eso no le gustaba a él, ya que siempre lo descontrolaba el ver a Rika preocupada por su persona. Por eso, cuando eso pasaba, Taro siempre hacía o decía alguna tontería para hacer reír a Rika y que de esta manera la preocupación desapareciera de su rostro. No lo quería reconocer, Taro siempre se negaba a eso, pero la verdad era que ella era tan importante para él que el simple hecho de verla triste por su causa lo hacía sentirse mal.

Quizás Misaki también establecía una batalla contra su propio corazón...

- ¿Cómo voy, doctor?.- le preguntó una tarde Taro a su médico.

- Pues vas mejorando, pero aun te falta mucho.- el doctor Shibazaki sonrió a medias.- Si sigues esforzándote como ahora te reestablecerás pronto.

- ¿Lo suficientemente pronto como para que pueda jugar el Mundial?.- cuestionó Misaki, esperanzado.

- Quizás. Todo depende de la rehabilitación, bien lo sabes... .- el doctor Shibazaki no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Misaki.

Pero Misaki sí las tenía.

**Notas:**

Jaja, Lucha de Gigantes es el título de un fic comunitario que estamos escribiendo Sylvia, Anilú, Alisse, Vini Astrea y yo. Ya saben de dónde salió el título (idea de Vini Astrea xD). Bueno, quizás en los últimos capítulos los personajes se estén mostrando algo pesimistas pero quiero enfocarme en los sentimientos reales que uno experimentaría si se encontrara en las situaciones que viven Lily y Taro.

"El Café de la Parroquia" es el más famoso café de Veracruz, visitadísimo por todos los turistas. El Malecón del Río es la avenida principal. ¡Qué viva mi querido Veracruz, la tierra de mis recuerdos! Allá he ido de vacaciones desde que era muy niña y siempre me ha dejado muy gratos recuerdos -

Los sucesos que narro acerca de que Espadas escupió sobre el balón desinflado y sobre la advertencia que le hace Kaltz a Genzo sobre el tiro de Schneider sí ocurrieron en el manga original de Takahashi.


	7. Me enamoro de tí

**Capítulo 7. Me enamoro de ti.**

México perdió su primer partido contra Japón, 2 goles por 1. Lily estaba de lo más decepcionada, ella hubiese esperado que su equipo le ganara al combinado japonés, cosa que desafortunadamente no fue así, para gran alegría y regocijo de Hana Wakabayashi, quien no dejaba de echarle en cara a la mexicana el triunfo del equipo nipón. Hubo un momento en donde Lily tuvo muchas ganas de colgarla del palo más alto, pero se aguantó. No creía que a Genzo Wakabayashi le hubiese parecido bien que Lily colgara a su pequeña hermana... Lo único bueno del partido fue que Genzo no pudo jugar debido a las lesiones de sus manos, cosa que Lily agradeció ya que se hubiera encontrado en la encrucijada de decidir si apoyaba a su equipo o al hombre del que estaba enamorada.

- Después del partido, Lily fue a buscar a Samael a la tienda en donde ella trabajaba. La chica cumplió su promesa y llevó a la mexicana con su profesora de canto. Lily y Samael llegaron hasta un conjunto de departamentos que se veían modestos pero bastante agradables. Samael tocó el timbre de un apartamento en especial y le abrió la puerta una chica latina, de cabello oscuro recogido en una trenza y ojos serios, pero para nada fríos.

- Buenas tardes, sensei Aiza.- saludó Samael.- Es un placer saludarla.

- Buenas tardes, Nieminen.- respondió la chica.- ¿Quién es tu amiga?

- Soy Lily Del Valle, mucho gusto.- terció Lily.

- Viene para ver si usted puede darle algunas lecciones de canto también.- intervino Samael.- Ella quiere ser cantante.

- Como tú y como yo.- la chica sonrió.- Pero con todo gusto te ayudaré. Mi nombre es Saki Aiza. Es un placer.

En ese momento a Lily le cayó el veinte de en dónde había escuchado antes ese nombre. Saki Aiza, o mejor dicho. S. Aiza, era la persona que había escrito las canciones de muchos artistas japoneses muy famosos. Lily se sintió impresionada, ya que las canciones de la compositora Aiza eran realmente muy buenas.

- Entonces quieres ser cantante también.- le dijo Saki a Lily, una vez que ellas y Samael se encontraron sentadas en la pequeña salita del departamento de Aiza.- Es un camino difícil. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto, pero no me daré por vencida.- respondió Lily, firmemente.

- Muy bien.- Saki sonrió por primera vez.- Con eso ya llevas la mitad del camino recorrido. Yo suelo ser muy estricta, cuando alguien acepta ser mi discípulo se atiene a mis reglas. No puedes faltar a ninguna clase ni llegar tarde porque entonces cancelaré cualquier clase de contrato que hagamos. Para mí la música es algo muy importante, no es cosa de juego.

- Yo pienso igual, sensei Aiza.- respondió Lily.- Y me parece bien. Prefiero las reglas estrictas.

- De acuerdo. Nos reuniremos 5 veces por semana, aquí en mi departamento.- aclaró Saki.- Preferiría que vinieras en un horario diferente al que tiene Samael, no me gusta tener a dos voces entrenando al mismo tiempo.

- De acuerdo.- aceptó Lily.- Usted establezca el horario.

- Siete y media, de lunes a viernes.- estableció Saki.- Solo descansaremos sábados y domingos y no porque yo quiera sino porque también necesito tiempo para componer mi música con tranquilidad.

- Comprendo perfectamente.- Lily sonrió.

- Pero antes... Quisiera oírte cantar.- pidió Saki.- Para saber a qué me atengo.

En ese momento entró a la habitación un hombre joven, alto y musculoso, de largo cabello negro hasta los hombros y unos impactantes ojos.

- Buenas tardes.- saludó el joven, cordialmente.- Bienvenida, señorita Nieminen. Bienvenida, señorita, eh...

- Tess, ella es Lily Del Valle, mi nueva alumna.- presentó Saki.- Lily, él es Tess Shadows, un amigo.

Lily recordó también que T. Shadows había ayudado a S. Aiza a componer la música de algunas canciones.

- Es un placer.- saludó Lily, sonriente.- Mucho gusto, un honor conocerlo.

- El honor es nuestro.- Tess sonrió.- ¿Por qué no nos canta algo, señorita Del Valle?

- Sí, por favor.- pidió Saki.

Lily se levantó del sillón y se paró enfrente de Tess, Saki y Samael. Lily siempre había sido algo tímida por naturaleza pero cuando se sentía en un escenario... Ella cambiaba completamente. Con una voz firme y bellísima, entonó algunos fragmentos de _Salva Me _(les quedo a deber el intérprete), lo que dejó impresionados a los otros chicos.

- ¡Vaya que lo haces muy bien!.- exclamó Saki, al tiempo que aplaudía.- Hay algunas cosas que aun te fallan pero con mi ayuda mejorarás eso.

- No te ha cambiado la voz.- Samael sonrió.- Sigues cantando igual de bien.

- Felicidades, señorita Del Valle.- Tess también aplaudió.- Tiene una voz bellísima.

- Muchas gracias.- Lily se sonrojó.- Entonces... ¿Pasé la prueba?

- Completamente.- Saki volvió a sonreír.- Te espero aquí mañana.

Lily sonrió. Había dado un paso hacia el camino de su sueño, quizás había sido un paso pequeño pero al menos ya había comenzado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por su parte, Genzo Wakabayashi tenía sus propios problemas. No solo estaba el lío que traía con sus manos lastimadas, sino que también estaba el pequeño factor llamado Lily Del Valle. La chica entraba cada vez más en sus pensamientos y cada vez era más difícil el sacarla de ellos. Genzo entrenaba para distraerse, y lo conseguía, pero en cuanto se alejaba levemente del fútbol Lily volvía a su mente. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

La respuesta era muy obvia, aunque Genzo no lo quisiera reconocer...

Se le había convertido en casi una obsesión. Siempre que podía, Genzo buscaba a Lily de una manera muy sutil, en parte porque él mismo aun no reconocía lo que sentía y en parte porque no quería levantar sospechas, sobre todo en Mine y en James, quienes se la pasaban cuchicheando y espiando a los jóvenes cada vez que éstos se reunían.

Con el tiempo, Genzo y Lily se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos. Desde el día en que Lily contó sobre el episodio del chico de la gorra que la salvó cuando ella era niña, Genzo había comenzado a platicar más con la chica. Pronto había logrado que ella le abriera su corazón y su mente, Lily le contó cada detalle de su vida, incluso lo cercana que había sido a su hermana Chiara y los problemas que tenía con Lara, su otra hermana.

Y una parte de Genzo lo trataba de negar. Él seguía creyendo que el amor era algo que distraía a las personas de sus metas y objetivos. Si él quería ganar el Mundial y convertirse en el mejor portero, debía mantener la cabeza fría y no dejarse llevar por cosas tan volubles como el amor...

Lily regresó un poco tarde de su "paseo" con una amiga. Desde que saludó a Mine, se notaba a leguas que la chica estaba súper feliz. Incluso saludó a Hana cordialmente, aun cuando ésta la saludó de una manera muy poco amable.

- Bonita profesora que me encontré.- rezongó Hana.- Miren que se tarda las horas en la calle...

- Si sigues siendo así de gruñona te vas a amargar antes de tiempo.- Lily sonrió.- Recuerda que se atraen más moscas con un plato de miel que con un tarro de hiel.

- ¿Me llamó mosca?.- preguntó Hana, incrédula.

- Lo dudo mucho, creo que más bien fue una metáfora.- Mine luchaba por contener la risa.

Lily salió al jardín, a cantarle a las rosas las buenas nuevas. John, el incondicional e inseparable perro de Genzo, se acercó a ella, moviendo la cola. Hay que señalar que John prácticamente se enamoró de Lily desde el primer día en que ella lo saludó, cosa que enfurecía aun más a Hana, ya que el can solo aceptaba que Genzo o Lily lo tocaran y le gruñía a cualquier otra persona que no fueran ellos dos.

- ¡Hola, John!.- Lily acarició la cabeza del emocionado perro.- ¿Cómo estás hoy?

- ¡Guau!.- respondió el perro, agitando la cola como péndulo.

Genzo espiaba la chica. Veía cómo John estaba la mar de feliz en los brazos de Lily y por un momento brevísimo sintió celos. "Vaya que soy un idiota", pensó Genzo, "Miren que tener celos de un perro... ".

- John, ven aquí, no molestes a la profesora.- Genzo se acercó a ellos, dando palmadas.

- ¡Guau!.- John ladró de disgusto pero se dirigió hacia su amo.

- Buenas noches, Wakabayashi.- saludó Lily, sonriente a más no poder.

- Buenas noches, Lily.- respondió Genzo.- ¿Por qué estás tan contenta?

- Porque me pasó algo muy bueno.- Lily seguía sonriendo.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- quiso saber Genzo.

- Es mi secreto.- y Lily le guiñó el ojo.

- ¿No me vas a contar?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya te lo dije: es mi secreto.

Genzo no respondió, se limitó a acariciar a John. Lily lo observaba, embelesada. A ella le había encantado que él quisiera volverse su amigo. Poco a poco, Lily había dejado de ver a Genzo Wakabayashi menos como su jefe para verlo más como su amigo, aunque seguía siendo su amor platónico...

Las poquísimas veces que Lily y Genzo habían tenido contacto físico, ella siempre sintió que una llama ardiente amenazaba con quemarle el corazón hasta dejárselo convertido en cenizas. Pero una sensación fascinante... Lily sabía, por boca de Hana quien se había esforzado por dejárselo bien en claro, que a Genzo no le interesaban las chicas. Lily seguía pensando en Daniela Dietrich y en el motivo por el cual Genzo pudo haberla terminado. Por más que Lily pensaba, no daba con una respuesta. Quizás era cierto lo que decían acerca de que Genzo Wakabayashi tenía el corazón de piedra... Pero muy en el fondo, Lily sentía que ella estaba destinada a hacerlo feliz a él y a demostrarle a todos, incluso al propio Genzo, que el corazón de éste no estaba hecho de piedra...

- Lamento que México haya perdido.- comentó Genzo, de pronto, solo por decir algo.- Jugaron un buen partido.

- Gracias.- Lily sonrió.- Yo ya casi cantaba victoria con el primer gol que México anotó...

- Me imagino. Y lamento también que Hana sea tan... fastidiosa.- añadió Genzo, un poquitín molesto.

- No hay problema.- Lily sonrió.- Mi hermana Lara es más o menos igual, así que ya estoy acostumbrada...

- Jajaja. ¡Qué paciencia tienes!

- Ni tanta. Debo confesarte que lo que me desespera de que Hana sea tu hermana es que a ella no la puedo atacar con una almohada como lo hago con Lara.

- Quizás un día te dé permiso.- Genzo rió.- O quizás lo haga yo mismo...

Genzo y Lily soltaron la carcajada. Después se hizo un silencio cargado de una extraña sensación de atracción...

"No debería de sentir lo que siento", pensaron Genzo y Lily, cada uno en su interior.

"Pero es algo tan fuerte... ".

"Sé que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí", pensó Lily, mirando a Genzo sin que éste se diera cuenta. "Pero aún así... ".

"Por más que lo quiera negar... No sé qué es lo que me está pasando", pensó Genzo.

Él aun seguía poniendo resistencia. Y la seguiría poniendo...

**Notas:**

Saki Aiza es un personaje creado por Saki Hashimoto. Tess es el personaje del videojuego de _Testament_. El apellido Shadows se lo puse por petición de Saki.

En el World Youth, Genzo se lesionó las manos por los disparos de Stefan Levin y Bryan Cruiffort, por lo que no pudo jugar los primeros partidos del Mundial.

El partido que Japón jugó contra México quedó 2 a 1 a favor de Japón. El gol de México lo anotó el portero Ricardo Espadas en el primer tiempo y Japón anotó sus goles en la parte complementaria.


	8. Escucha a tu corazón

**Capítulo 8. Escucha a tu corazón.**

Hana era cada vez más insolente y majadera con Lily. Ésta última le tenía paciencia, ya que después de todo le estaban pagando para que lo fuera, aun cuando muchas veces Hana merecía ser arrojada a un pozo profundo. Incluso el propio Genzo regañó un par de veces a su hermana por ser tan descortés, cosa que ponía aun más furiosa a la pequeña Wakabayashi. Lily recordó que unos días atrás Hana y Genzo habían discutido. Lily pensaba que quizás el comportamiento errático de Hana se debía a ese suceso. Pero cuando quiso investigar, Hana la mandó a freír espárragos.

- Hana... Mine me contó que el otro día tú y el joven Genzo discutieron.- Lily le habló con suavidad a la pequeña fierecilla. Frente a Hana, Lily se refería a Wakabayashi como el "joven Genzo".

- Sí. ¿Y a ti que te importa?.- gruñó Hana, insolentemente.

- Me importa porque soy tu profesora y quisiera saber en qué te puedo ayudar.- respondió Lily, tratando de controlarse.

- ¿Y eso qué?.- Hana replicó, mostrando los dientes.- Maldita la hora en la que le pedí a mis padres que contrataran a una profesora. Lo único que yo quería era poder venir al Mundial para escaparme de ellos, no tener que soportar a una ofrecida como tú.

- ¡Hana!.- gritó Genzo, enojadísimo, en ese momento. Había estado observando toda la escena desde una prudente distancia.- ¡Discúlpate en este momento con la señorita Del Valle!

- ¡Oblígame!.- gritó Hana.- ¡Tú no tienes derecho a mandarme nada, más cuando sé perfectamente bien que lo único que quieres es acostarte con ella!

Genzo no se controló. Le dio una bofetada a su hermana (vamos, no me digan que sus hermanos mayores nunca les pegaron cuando eran niños ¬¬). Lily gimió al tiempo que Hana se frotaba la mejilla adolorida con una mirada incrédula.

- Les diré a mis papás sobre esto.- murmuró la chica Wakabayashi, con voz adolorida.

- No te preocupes, que yo seré el primero en contarlo.- gruñó Genzo, quien echaba chispas por los ojos.

- Ni falta que hace, que lo hemos visto todo.- habló en esos momentos un hombre maduro, quien por cierto tenía la misma mirada profunda que mostraba Genzo.- Ya lo he visto todo.

Lily respingó. No le hacía falta ser muy observadora como para saber que el hombre que estaba parado cerca de ellos era el padre de Hana y Genzo.

- Hana, estoy muy avergonzado de tu comportamiento.- habló el señor Wakabayashi, enérgicamente.- Siempre has sido rebelde, engreída y majadera con tus profesores, pero esta vez te has pasado. Quise darte una oportunidad, cuando me pediste que te dejara venir a Japón acepté porque pensé que el cambio de aire te beneficiaría pero... Veo que me equivoqué. Me has decepcionado.

- Papá... .- murmuró Hana, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Es que la profesora que contrató Genzo...

- La profesora que contrató tu hermano es de las mejores que he visto, según los informes que me han dado Genzo, Mine y James. Al parecer, no solo se ha esforzado por enseñarte a hablar el español, sino que también te ha mantenido al corriente de tu plan de estudios y ha tenido que soportar tu comportamiento. Hana, date cuenta de una buena vez que la del error eres tú. Regresarás mañana mismo a Londres, sin excusa.

Lily sintió que varias personas más observaban la escena. Volteó discretamente y vio parados cerca de ellos a una mujer ya madura pero aun bella y a dos jóvenes, quienes parecían ser unos cuantos años mayores que Genzo y Hana. Uno de ellos tenía una mirada simpática y usaba lentes mientras que el otro, el que parecía mayor, era muy apuesto pero se veía que era extremadamente serio. Los dos hombres eran muy parecidos a Genzo y a su padre y por supuesto que tenían la mirada profunda de éste último.

Hana también notó la presencia de su familia y esto fue demasiado para ella. Los miró a todos con mucho dolor y, soltando el llanto, escapó corriendo al jardín. Nadie hizo el intento de seguirla.

- Querido.- habló suavemente la mujer que parecía ser la señora Wakabayashi.- ¿No habrás sido muy duro con ella?

- No, corazón.- respondió el señor Wakabayashi.- Debe de entender de una buena vez cuáles son sus errores. Ya se le pasará el berrinche que hizo ahora.

- Lo lamento mucho, Lily.- Genzo se dirigió a la mexicana.- No pensé que Hana sería así de maleducada contigo...

- No te preocupes.- Lily sonrió suavemente.

- Padre, madre.- anunció Genzo.- Ella es Lily Del Valle, la profesora que contraté para Hana. Lily, ellos son mis padres.

- Es un placer, señorita Del Valle.- el señor Wakabayashi hizo una galante reverencia al estilo inglés.- Espero que a pesar del comportamiento de mi hija se esté sintiendo a gusto en nuestra casa, que también es su casa.

- Muchas gracias, señor Wakabayashi.- contestó Lily, avergonzada. La mirada de Genzo y la de su padre eran una sola.

- Y cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedírnosla.- agregó la señora Wakabayashi, sonriente, quien hizo a su vez una graciosa reverencia al estilo japonés.

- Gracias, señora.- Lily imitó la reverencia.

- Lily, ellos son Touya y Kenji, mis hermanos.- agregó Genzo.

- Es un placer.- Kenji besó la mano de Lily y le sonrió pícaramente.- Mi hermano sí que consigue mujeres bellas.

- Eh... Gra... Gracias... .- Lily se puso aun más colorada.

- No le haga caso a mi hermano, señorita Del Valle.- intervino Touya, dándole un codazo en las costillas a Kenji.- Es un atrevido, pero usted no se fije. Bienvenida a Japón.

- Gracias.- Lily sonrió con un poco más de confianza.

- Buenas tardes.- saludó en esos instantes una joven de cabello negro y ojos color violeta.

- Ella es Hotaru Mizuno, mi prometida.- presentó Touya.- Hotaru, ella es la señorita Lily Del Valle, la profesora de mi hermana.

- Es un placer.- ambas chicas se estrecharon las manos y se sonrieron.

- Mis señores, es un placer tenerlos aquí.- Mine llegó e hizo miles de reverencias.- Debo decirles que no sé que me emociona más, si el hecho de tener a toda la familia reunida aquí o el saber que el joven Touya está por casarse.

Todos soltaron una carcajada, menos Lily, quien por supuesto aun no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando. Mine condujo a toda la familia a la lujosa y elegante sala, mientras que Lily y Genzo se quedaban parados frente a las escaleras.

- La verdad es que no entiendo nada.- comentó Lily, cuando todos se habían ido.- ¿Me podrías explicar lo que sucede?

- Touya se va a casar con Hotaru, su novia de toda la vida.- explicó Genzo.- La boda será aquí en Tokio, a pesar de que los dos viven en Londres. La recepción será en esta casa y pues al parecer ya todos llegaron para continuar con los preparativos.

- ¿Y cuándo iban a ponerme al corriente?.- preguntó Lily, algo enojada, aunque después se corrigió.- Bueno, perdón, en realidad a mí no tienen que decirme nada...

- No digas eso, sí debí haberte avisado, después de todo tú también estarás aquí cuando ellos se casen.- la contradijo Genzo.- Es solo que yo también acabo de enterarme. Pero no te preocupes, tú únicamente deberás estar presente en la ceremonia, no tendrás que ayudar con los preparativos. Suficiente haces con soportar a mi hermana y mantenerla a raya...

- ¿Cómo? ¿También estoy invitada?.- Lily se sorprendió.

- Por supuesto que lo estás.- Genzo sonrió.- Eres habitante de esta casa, al igual que Hana...

Al recordar a su hermana, Genzo se entristeció. Realmente le apenaba mucho el que ella hubiese sido tan grosera con Lily.

- Hablando de Hana, en verdad... .- comenzó a decir Genzo.

- Ni lo menciones, de verdad.- Lily lo interrumpió, sonriendo de una manera muy dulce.

Genzo la miró, impresionado por esos ojos negros.

- ¿Sabes? Tienes mirada de ángel.- murmuró él, algo embelesado.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- Lily volvió a ponerse del color de las cerezas.

- Sí. Es una cursilería, pero cada vez que Mine habla sobre la mirada que deben de tener los ángeles, siempre pienso en tus ojos... .- Genzo habló tan bajo que Lily creyó que se había imaginado su respuesta.

- Joven Genzo, sus padres lo esperan.- anunció Mine, interrumpiendo el momento.

- En seguida voy.- Genzo ni se inmutó.- ¿Vamos, señorita Del Valle?

- En un segundo lo alcanzo, señor Wakabayashi.- respondió Lily.- Hay algo que quisiera hacer antes...

- De acuerdo.- Genzo sonrió y se alejó rumbo al salón.

- ¿Va a buscar a la señorita Hana?.- inquirió Mine, cuando ella y Lily se quedaron solas.

- Sí. Me gustaría saber si puedo ayudarla en algo... .- Lily suspiró.- Es solo que siento que a ella le hace falta una amiga...

- Y eso es cierto, créame.- Mine asintió.- No es por nada, pero sus padres la presionan a que sea una niña buena y obediente pero nunca le han dado el amor que a ella tanto le hace falta... Y de paso, si quiere saber el por qué el joven Genzo se peleó con ella la otra vez fue porque ni él ni sus padres quieren que la señorita Hana tenga novio.

- ¿Cómo es eso?.- preguntó Lily.- ¿Qué Hana tiene novio?

- Aun no, pero según lo que escuché, la otra vez que ustedes fueron al entrenamiento del equipo de Japón la señorita Hana entabló una buena amistad con el señor Ken Wakashimazu, compañero de equipo del joven Genzo.- explicó Mine.- Al parecer, hubo una atracción mutua entre ellos pero cuando el joven Genzo los descubrió se armó el escándalo. Él se llevó a la señorita a la fuerza y ambos discutieron porque el joven le dijo a su hermana que le prohibía terminantemente el volver a acercarse al señor Wakashimazu.

- Ya entiendo.- murmuró Lily, al tiempo que salía rumbo al jardín.- Gracias por la información, Mine.

Hana estaba que se la cargaba el payaso. Su padre y su hermano la habían regañado enfrente de toda la familia y enfrente de ésa... De esa resbalosa mosca muerta que era Lily Del Valle. Hana la detestaba más que nunca... Sobre todo, porque bien sabía que Lily estaba consiguiendo que Genzo cayera en sus redes... Hana se sentía incomprendida... Peor que eso, Hana se sentía la oveja negra de la familia, el gran fracaso... Sus hermanos eran triunfadores, Touya era un abogado exitoso, Kenji era corredor de bienes raíces y Genzo era un futbolista reconocido a nivel mundial. ¿Y ella? ¿Quién era Hana Wakabayashi? Nadie... Y ni siquiera podía acercarse al hombre que le gustaba...

Hana escuchó que alguien comenzaba a cantar con una voz bellísima. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que era Lily, quien se había sentado en el pasto a pocos metros de ella.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¿Tú que puedes saber de cómo me siento?.- gritó Hana, iracunda.

Pero Lily continuó cantando.

"Sí, siempre me he sentido sola", pensó Hana. "Siempre he pensado que nadie se ha tomado la molestia en tratar de comprenderme aunque sea un poquito... ".

"¿Pero en realidad me pertenece mi vida?", pensó Hana. "Siempre he hecho lo que mamá y papá quieren... ".

Lily miraba a Hana al tiempo que continuaba cantando. "Yo también he sentido lo que tú sientes, Hana. El ser la menor de una familia y sentir que nunca estarás a la altura de tus hermanos mayores", pensaba Lily.

- Ya no sé que hacer.- musitó Hana, desesperada.- No es que quiera ser así de insolente. No es que desee ser rebelde... ¡Pero es que ya no soporto esta situación! Solo quisiera que mamá y papá me quisieran un poquito más... Que me dejaran ser yo misma... Pero no sé cómo hacer que ellos me entiendan...

Hana miró a su profesora y, durante un momento, sintió que quizás ella era la única que entendía cómo se sentía...

_Cada mano y cada sueño que quieras tener, cada uno de nosotros te espera, con su corazón... _.- Hana se sabía la canción y entonó el último fragmento al compás de la bella voz de Lily.

Hana, siguiendo un impulso, abrazó a Lily y se soltó a llorar. Ésta se dedicó a acariciar el cabello negro de la chica, sin dejar de cantar.

Genzo las observaba desde una prudente distancia. Al ver que Lily tardaba en aparecerse por la sala, él salió a buscarla y Mine le informó que la joven Del Valle había ido en busca de la señorita Hana. Genzo estaba dispuesto a evitar la confrontación, por lo que se quedó de una pieza al escuchar a Lily cantándole una canción de apoyo a su hermana. Vio también como la barrera de desdén y odio de Hana se derrumbaba al oír la canción de la joven mexicana.

A Genzo no le quedó ninguna duda de que Lily Del Valle no solo tenía una mirada de ángel, sino también una hermosa voz de esperanza.

**Notas:**

Uy, ahora sí que me pasé de cursi... ¡Qué ñoña soy!

Jaja, no lo pude evitar, siempre quiero casar a Touya y a Hotaru, pero es que la verdad ellos dos me gustaron mucho como pareja, aunque esta vez sí se van a casar (y Touya no será un mujeriego desgraciado xD). Como les dije, en este fic incluiré las parejas de mis fics que más me han gustado a mí.

Bueno, no sé si se entendió. Quería que Hana pareciera una chiquilla insolente, pero en realidad el problema es que ella es muy incomprendida. Desde niña la mandaron a internados y sus padres nunca le han hecho mucho caso, además que la pobre ha sentido siempre la presión de tener hermanos exitosos... Pobrecita, no es tan mala, nomás incomprendida.


	9. Azúcar amargo

**Capítulo 9. Azúcar Amargo.**

Los días pasaron. Japón derrotó a Uruguay y a su estrella Ryoma Hino, 3 goles por 2. En el siguiente partido, el conjunto nipón se enfrentaría a Italia, quien desafortunadamente no contaría con dos de sus estrellas: el guardamenta Gino Fernández y el libero Salvatore Gentile, ya que Hino los lesionó a ambos en el partido en donde Italia se enfrentó a Uruguay. Ni Hana ni Lily sabían cuándo sería que Genzo jugaría, ya que sus manos aun estaban lesionadas, pero el joven arquero japonés conservaba la paciencia.

Lily pronto se acostumbró a formar parte de la porra de Japón. Por supuesto, ella también se presentaba a los partidos que México jugaba, pues nunca dejaría de serle fiel a la patria a la que tanto amaba, pero Hana, Sanae, Yukari y Kumi se la llevaban con ellas también a los partidos de Japón y Lily se divertía mucho viendo cómo sus nuevas amigas apoyaban a sus héroes.

- ¡Vamos, Tsubasa!.- alentaba Sanae.- ¡Tú puedes! ¡Eres mi campeón!.

- ¡Keeeeeen! ¡Estás rebueno y no me importa lo que piense mi hermano!.- gritaba Hana, en cada oportunidad que tenía.

- ¡O sea, Hana, contrólate!.- Lily se reía a carcajadas.- ¡Hello con tu hello!

- ¿Qué rayos significa "Hello con tu hello"?.- preguntaba Kumi, extrañada.

- Algo así como "¿Qué onda con tu vida"?.- respondía Lily, sin dejar de reírse.- Es que esa Hana se pasa, un día de éstos Genzo va a colgar a Wakashimazu... Bueno, no se pierde gran cosa...

- ¡Oye! ¡Te escuché!.- Hana, fingiendo enojarse, golpeaba discretamente a la mexicana con el banderín de Japón que traía.

Después del episodio del jardín, Hana había aceptado a Lily, y había aprendido también que no siempre un profesor va a ser alguien estricto y dispuesto a reprimir, sino que también podía encontrar a alguien que fuera su mentor y amigo, como Lily. Ésta le había enseñado a Hana que no tenía por qué cargar sobre sus hombros el peso de una familia exitosa y que ella debía seguir su propio ritmo.

- Serenidad y paciencia, pequeña Solín.- solía decir Lily.- Ve a tu propio ritmo. Sin presiones.

Y Hana comenzaba a entenderlo. Al resto de la familia Wakabayashi, sobre todo a Genzo, le asombró la manera en cómo la joven señorita Del Valle había conseguido domar a la pequeña fierecilla.

- Insisto en que esa profesora es asombrosa.- decía Touya, sorprendido.

- Y además, súper lindísima.- apoyaba Kenji.- Es todo un bombón...

- Cuidado con lo que dices de ella.- gruñó Genzo, algo molesto.- La señorita Del Valle no es otra de tus conquistas.

Touya y Kenji intercambiaban impresiones. Genzo nunca se había molestado tanto cuando Kenji le lanzaba piropos a una mujer. El tercero de los Wakabayashi ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Kenji se pasó de fresco y le dijo a la antigua novia del portero nipón (enfrente de éste), Daniela Dietrich, que era una "verdadera mamacita".

- Y yo que creí que Genzo nunca conocería los celos.- sonreía Touya, por lo bajo.

Lily intercalaba sus clases de canto con sus labores como institutriz de Hana Wakabayashi. Como la mexicana ya había conseguido ganarse a toda la familia en pleno, no le costaba ningún trabajo el hacer que le dieran permiso para ir a sus clases de canto. Por supuesto, Lily mintió y dijo que estaba tomando clases para perfeccionar su japonés.

- Para qué pierde el tiempo con otra persona cuando yo puedo enseñarle todo lo que quiera.- decía Kenji, cada vez que la chica se iba a sus clases, cosa que hacía que Genzo lanzara gestos y miradas de disgusto.

Saki Aiza era una profesora muy estricta, pero excelente. Al principio a Lily le costaba trabajo dejarla satisfecha con su canto, pero poco a poco fue tomando el ritmo y pronto la propia Saki reconoció que Lily y Samael eran las dos mejores alumnas que había tenido.

- Será una gran estrella, si consigue su oportunidad.- comentaba el joven Tess, cada vez que él y Saki escuchaban a Lily ensayar.- ¿No te gustaría que en un futuro ella interpretara una de nuestras canciones?

- Estoy de acuerdo.- Saki asintió, muy seria.- La cosa es si conseguirá una oportunidad...

- ¡Miau!.- maulló en ese momento Ta-kun, el gatito negro de Saki, en son de protesta.

- Ya, no me regañes.- Saki sonrió levemente.- Solo digo la verdad.

- ¡Braak!.- el cuervo negro de Tess lanzó un chillido.

- Si no controlamos a estos animales al rato serán ellos los cantantes de éxito.- bromeó Tess.

- No sería mala idea... Un gato negro y un cuervo... ¡Qué original!.- Saki soltó la carcajada.

Mientras cantaba, Lily observaba a sus mentores. Ella se había dado cuenta que solo Tess Shadows conseguía arrancarle una carcajada a la siempre seria Saki Aiza.

Samael iba siempre al final del entrenamiento de Lily (también es una especie de entrenamiento, ¿no?) para darle ánimos y charlar con ella. Ambas se iban a pasear un rato por las calles de Tokio antes de que las dos tuvieran que volver a sus respectivas casas. Lily había descubierto que la razón por la cual Samael estaba en Japón era porque le había ocurrido una desgracia similar a la suya: el hermano de Samael había muerto unos cuantos años atrás y ella se había ido a Japón para tratar de aliviar sus heridas.

- Y no te creas, aquí he encontrado gente muy agradable.- Samael sonrió. Lily creyó ver en sus mejillas un cierto rubor.- Me han ayudado mucho... Un buen amigo me ayudó a encontrar el trabajo en la tienda de música y pues después me encontré a Saki Aiza y a Tess Shadows en la tienda y así fue como los conocí. Y el resto... Bueno, sigo intentando cumplir mi sueño... Igual que tú.

Lily sonrió por lo bajo. A pesar de lo diferente de sus caracteres, la vida de ella y la de Samael eran muy parecidas. Incluso tenían un mismo sueño en común.

- ¿Y quién es el amigo que te ayudó a conseguir el empleo?.- inquirió Lily, curiosa.

- Eh... Es un jugador de fútbol sóccer.- ahora ni negarlo, Samael se había puesto colorada.- Juega en la selección japonesa...

- ¡No me digas!.- Lily gritó de la sorpresa.- ¿Te he dicho acaso que la chica a quien le doy clases es hermana del portero titular de ese equipo?

- ¿En serio? Qué pequeño es el mundo...

- Sí. ¿Y cuál de todos es tu amigo? O al menos dime en qué posición juega...

- Se llama Hikaru Matsuyama.- respondió Samael, con cierta tristeza.- Es centrocampista. El chico que siempre lleva una cinta atada a alrededor de su cabeza...

Lily creyó recordar de quién se trataba, aunque no entendió el por qué de la tristeza repentina de Samael... Fue en ese entonces cuando, al dar la vuelta, Samael y Lily se toparon con el Rey de Roma (o sea, Hikaru Matsuyama pues) quien por cierto venía en compañía de una linda chica con aspecto dulce.

- Hola, Samael.- saludó el joven Hikaru, sonriente.- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, joven Matsuyama.- respondió Samael, serena aunque algo decaída.

- Buenas noches, eh... La he visto mucho a usted en nuestros entrenamientos, en compañía de la hermana menor de Genzo Wakabayashi.- Matsuyama se dirigió a Lily.- Pero aun no sé su nombre.

- Soy Lily Del Valle, profesora de Hana Wakabayashi.- Lily sonrió, mucho gusto.

- Yo soy Hikaru Matsuyama.- el joven le tendió la mano a la chica y se la estrechó.- Es un placer. Y ella es Yoshiko Fujisawa.

- Buenas noches, a ambas.- Yoshiko sonrió.- Es un placer conocerla, señorita Del Valle.

- El gusto es mío.- Lily hizo una leve reverencia. Ya se estaba acostumbrando al comportamiento de los japoneses.

- Bueno, pues es tarde ya.- habló Matsuyama, quien de repente se había puesto algo incómodo al ver los ojos negros de Samael.- Fue un placer... Hasta luego, señorita Del Valle... Hasta pronto, Samael...

- Hasta luego.- se despidió Yoshiko, quien se agarró del brazo de Matsuyama.

- Adiós... .- musitó Samael, en voz baja.

Ambas chicas miraron a la pareja irse. Lily notó el imperceptible cambio en el estado de humor de Samael.

- ¿Quién será esa chica?.- preguntó Lily, como quien no quiere la cosa, refiriéndose a Yoshiko.

- Ella es la novia de Hikaru.- respondió Samael, en voz muy baja.

Y por supuesto, para Lily no pasó inadvertida la mirada de tristeza de su amiga.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y llegó la noche en donde se anunciaría el compromiso de Touya y Hotaru. Los jóvenes enamorados querían celebrarlo a la más tradicional manera japonesa, es decir, una fiesta en donde todos irían con kimonos de gala. Lily pensó que ella no estaría invitada, así que ni se preocupó por ello, sin embargo Genzo la sacó de su error.

- Hana quiere que estés ahí.- le dijo Genzo, la noche previa.- Y pues la verdad... Yo también quiero que estés presente...

- ¡Ahh!.- Lily se puso colorada.- En ese caso... Bueno, pues iré.

Lily no ofrecía resistencia cuando de Genzo se trataba. La noche de la fiesta, Mine insistió en que Lily también usara un kimono, sin importarle que la chica no fuera japonesa. "Todos van a usar kimono, usted se sentirá rara si no lleva uno puesto", decía Mine, entercada, sin hacer caso de las protestas de Lily de que ella nunca había usado uno. Mine sacó de un armario repleto de ropa un kimono nuevo, color azul marino con detalles en plateado y obligó a Lily a que se lo pusiera. La chica obedeció, ya que no podía en efecto aparecerse en la fiesta si no estaba vestida adecuadamente. Lily se sorprendió al descubrir que el kimono le quedaba a la perfección, aunque no pudo aguantar las peinetas y palillos que usan las mujeres japonesas para detenerse el cabello, por lo que Mine tuvo que aceptar que la joven mexicana llevara su largo cabello suelto.

Genzo les había pedido a Tsubasa y Misaki que lo acompañaran a la fiesta, para no aburrirse. Como agregadas culturales, también invitó a Sanae y a Rika, quienes se aparecieron con un kimono rojo y uno verde, respectivamente, lo que las hacía verse muy lindas. La fiesta ya rebosaba de hombres y mujeres que lucían sus mejores trajes típicos, pero la sorpresa vendría cuando Lily y Hana aparecieron. Todos los invitados, incluyendo los tres jóvenes Wakabayashi, quedaron muy sorprendidos cuando vieron bajar a Lily con el kimono azul marino.

- ¡Qué belleza!.- murmuró Kenji, embelesado.- Sé que no es japonesa pero... ¡Qué bien le queda el kimono!

Genzo se limitó a contemplar a Lily con la boca abierta.

- Hola.- Lily se acercó muy ruborizada a Genzo.- Me veo algo rara... Y me siento igual...

- No deberías sentirte así.- la contradijo el guardameta, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.- Realmente te ves preciosa.

- Ah...

Lily y Genzo se miraron intensamente a los ojos. La chica se sentía cohibida pero no podía desviar la mirada... En ese entonces, un ruido como de micrófono encendiéndose los distrajo.

- Esta noche tenemos a una invitada especial.- anunció el señor Wakabayashi, por el micrófono.- Esta dama me ha pedido de una manera muy amable que la deje cantar en esta celebración. Por supuesto, no podía negarme ante la petición de una dama como ella, ya que durante mucho tiempo fue alguien importante en nuestra familia... Y lo sigue siendo... Damas y caballeros, por favor denle un fuerte aplauso a la famosa cantante Daniela Dietrich.

- Muchas gracias.- la talentosa y famosa cantante germano-mexicana apareció delante de todos, luciendo un kimono negro con dorado.- Le pedí al señor Wakabayashi que me dejara cantar en esta fiesta como favor especial.

- Tiene que ser una broma.- Genzo estaba furioso.- No pudo haberla invitado... ¿Cómo pudo?

- Ahhh.- Lily respingó. Daniela era una mujer muy hermosa, con unos sorprendentes ojos azul claro, herencia de su padre alemán, y un brillante cabello negro, herencia de su madre mexicana.

- La canción que voy a cantar a continuación se llama "Azúcar Amargo", y va dedicada al hombre de mi vida, que bien saben todos quién es.- Daniela miró fijamente a Genzo.- La compuse especialmente para él.

- No soy el hombre de tu vida... .- gruñó Genzo, en voz muy baja.

Todos miraron a Genzo, cosa que puso más furioso al portero.

- ¿Acaso vino a burlarse de mí?.- bufó.- ¡Y en mi propia casa!

- _En el altar de mi credo particular... _.- Daniela no dejaba de mirar a Genzo.- _Siempre has sido el mejor, el más..._

A la joven Dietrich le venían a la mente escenas del pasado.

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Cuando Daniela miró a Genzo, se enamoró a primera vista de él. No le importaba que él fuera extremadamente cotizado y perseguido por las mujeres, ese hombre solo sería de ella... No le costó trabajo hacer que se lo presentaran, y tampoco le costó mucho el poder acercársele cada vez más... Genzo la trataba siempre con cortesía, como quien trata a una gran diva y eso a Daniela le fascinaba. Se podía decir que con el tiempo él la consideró su amiga, pero Daniela quería algo más... Un buen día, la chica se le declaró abiertamente._

- _Tú me encantas, Genzo Wakabayashi.- le dijo Daniela a un sorprendido Genzo.- Y yo sé que es nuestro destino el estar juntos._

- _Daniela, eres una mujer increíble, pero... .- comenzó a decir Genzo._

- _Pero nada. Dame una oportunidad y te demostraré que tú y yo debemos estar juntos..._

_Después de mucho insistir, Genzo al fin aceptó convertirse en novio de Daniela. Ella había desplegado todos sus encantos femeninos, pero jamás consiguió atrapar en sus redes al deseable portero. Ella se desesperaba porque a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, jamás sintió en los besos de Genzo la pasión que ella deseaba._

- _Lo siento, Dani.- un día, Genzo terminó con Daniela sin dar muchas explicaciones.- Pero esto no va a funcionar. Te mereces a alguien que te trate mejor que yo._

- _¡Pero yo no quiero a nadie más!.- protestó Daniela, al borde de las lágrimas.- ¡Yo te quiero a ti!_

- _Y eso lo sé.- suspiró Genzo.- Pero te mentiría si te dijera que yo sí te quiero a ti..._

_Esto le rompió el corazón a Daniela._

- _Tienes el corazón de piedra, Genzo Wakabayashi.- le reclamó Daniela, furiosa.- Tú nunca te vas a poder enamorar de nadie..._

- _Quizás tengas razón.- reconoció Genzo, pesaroso._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Y sí, después de Daniela, Genzo no había vuelto a tener otra novia. Sin embargo...

Daniela no era idiota. Bien que se había dado cuenta del intercambio de miradas entre Lily y Genzo. ¿Acaso esa chiquilla extranjera le quitaría a la gran Daniela a su amado portero? Evidentemente, Daniela estaba cantándole todo su coraje y despecho a Genzo. Éste estaba que se lo cargaba el payaso del coraje. Lily se dio cuenta de que la relación de Genzo y Daniela no había sido tan de cuento de hadas como ella había creído.

Daniela al fin terminó la canción, en medio del silencio de los espectadores.

Genzo se dio la vuelta y salió furioso del salón. Daniela vio cómo Lily salía detrás de él.

**Notas:**

No recuerdo bien por cuánto le ganó Japón a Uruguay, perdónenme si les di mal el dato.

"Serenidad y paciencia", son las palabras que mi buen amigo Memo Vargas me decía en la Facultad de Medicina, emulando al conocido héroe mexicano "Calimán". Saludos, mi querido Memo, en donde quiera que estés. Mi querida Vicky, lo mismo te digo: "Serenidad y paciencia". Ve a tu propio ritmo.


	10. Horas

**Capítulo 10. Horas.**

Lily salió detrás de Genzo, quien estaba tan enojado que ni cuenta se dio de eso. Daniela se limitó a contemplarlos, furiosa, pero sin poder hacer gran cosa ya que no se atrevía a hacer una escena en la mansión de su ex suegro.

- ¡Ouch! Eso dolió.- murmuró Misaki, en voz baja.- Mira que cantarle eso delante de toda su familia...

- Pobre Gen-san.- opinó Rika.- Me parece que esto fue excesivo...

- ¿A dónde habrá ido?.- inquirió Sanae, al no ver al portero en la habitación.

- Supongo que a descargar su furia.- respondió Tsubasa.- Ya se ha vuelto muy cortés y no suele hacer escándalo enfrente de los demás.

La gente murmuraba y le lanzaba miradas a la cantante germano-mexicana, quien fue cordialmente invitada a una taza de té por parte del señor Wakabayashi. Hana tenía unas inmensas ganas de colgar a la Daniela, lástima que por el momento no sería posible...

Lily se acercó a Genzo con sigilo. El joven estaba parado de espaldas a ella, contemplando la luna que brillaba sobre el jardín.

- ¿Genzo, estás bien?.- preguntó Lily. "Pero qué pregunta más idiota, por supuesto que no lo está", pensó ella.

- Sinceramente no.- respondió el arquero.- Y te agradecería que me dejaras solo.

- ¡Ah! Está bien... Yo... Andaré por aquí por si necesitas algo... .- Lily habló muy bajo, tan bajo que Genzo volteó a verla.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó él.- La culpa no es tuya. Es solo que no estoy en uno de mis mejores momentos y pues... No quiero desquitarme contigo.

- Claro.- Lily sonrió con tristeza.- Mejor me marcho.

- Oye... .- quiso detenerla Genzo, pero ella no se detuvo.

El portero comenzó a sentirse algo culpable. Creyó que había sido algo duro con Lily y eso lo mortificó, ya que no quería que ella se sintiera mal por nada, más porque evidentemente ella no era la responsable de su mal humor... Lily regresó a la lujosa sala, en donde todos ya estaban en plena reunión. De pronto, se sintió extraña y fuera de lugar y decidió ir a esconderse a algún rincón. Dudaba mucho que alguien echara de menos su presencia... Pero se equivocaba...

- ¿Por qué tan sola?.- Kenji Wakabayashi se acercó a la chica y le habló con voz pícara

- Porque sí.- respondió Lily, a la evasiva.

- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te hizo algo mi hermano?.- la actitud de Kenji cambió al ver la mirada triste de la joven.- No le hagas caso, es un gruñón, no sabe tratar a las mujeres...

- No fue eso.- Lily trató de sonreír.- Es solo que... Al verlos a todos reunidos me hicieron recordar a mi familia...

- No te pongas triste, corazón.- murmuró Kenji.- Que tus ojos son más bellos cuando sonríes.

Kenji era un ofrecido coqueto facilito resbaloso, pero también era un amor. En un instante tenía ya a Lily riéndose a mandíbula batiente con sus bromas, lo que provocó que Touya les lanzara miradas de reproche. Kenji se llevó a Lily a un sitio un poco más apartado, en donde siguió contándole anécdotas graciosas de sus hermanos para hacerla reír, al tiempo que la agasajaba con bombones. Lily sentía que el estómago le iba a estallar por tres cosas: por la presión del kimono, por tanto comer bombones y por tanto reírse de las bromas de Kenji, pero no podía ni dejar de comer ni dejar de reírse. Y evidentemente tampoco podía quitarse el kimono, a menos que quisiera armar un espectáculo.

Volviendo a Genzo... Él seguía contemplando la luna, mientras trataba de controlar su enojo. No le perdonaba a Daniela la burla, ni tampoco que su propio padre hubiese sido quien la había invitado.

"Miren que dejarme en ridículo enfrente de toda mi familia", pensaba Genzo, fúrico. "Esto no tiene nombre... ".

- Mi querido Genzo.- habló Daniela a sus espaldas.- Te he estado buscando por todas partes...

- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?.- Genzo volteó a ver a la mujer, con tanta rabia que ésta instintivamente retrocedió.- ¿Cómo te atreves a buscarme después de lo que hiciste?

- Te canté esa canción para que te des cuenta de una vez por todas que tú y yo somos la pareja perfecta.- contestó Daniela, muy serena.- Quería que te dieras cuenta de que tú y yo debemos estar juntos. Yo todavía te amo, mi amor...

Y Daniela, sin previo aviso, se le dejó ir a Genzo y lo besó en los labios (¡Ouch! ¡Que me duele el corazón!). Él momentáneamente no supo qué hacer. Por un momento se dejó llevar por el ímpetu del beso, pero después retrocedió, convencido de que no sentía nada más por la muchacha. Genzo se separó de Daniela y regresó a la sala de reunión. La chica salió detrás de él.

- ¡Espera, por favor! ¡Dame una oportunidad!.- gritó Daniela.

- Ya te di una.- replicó Genzo.- Y sirvió para darme cuenta de que lo nuestro no va a funcionar.

Genzo entró a la sala, seguid por Daniela, justo en el preciso instante en el que Kenji le daba un beso a Lily... En los labios... ¿Cómo fue que pasó esto? Pues Kenji comenzó a sentirse cautivado por la mexicana, quien era muy sincera e inteligente, además de tener una ternura escondida que atrapaba a simple vista. Lily se sentía muy a gusto estando con Kenji y así se lo hizo saber, aunque el joven, llevado por sus impulsos hormonales, interpretó el mensaje como una señal de que ella también se sentía atraída por él y... Pues Kenji besó a Lily... Justo en el preciso instante en que Genzo y Daniela entraban a la sala... Genzo se quedó impávido, completamente petrificado, observando la escena. No entendía por qué ese beso lo llenaba de una rabia injustificable y de un deseo incontrolable de golpear a su hermano.

- ¿Quién es esa chica?.- preguntó Daniela, con cizaña.- ¿Es la novia de Kenji?

- No.- más que hablar, Genzo pareció escupir la palabra.- Ella es... Tan solo la profesora de Hana.

Wakabayashi había intentado hablar con desenfado, pero no lo consiguió. Fue cuando Daniela confirmó que, efectivamente, esa chica extranjera era la rival que amenazaba con quitarle a Genzo. El resto de la noche transcurrió sin grandes novedades: Lily se separó suavemente de Kenji y muy cortésmente le pidió que la disculpara, pero que ella no era la clase de chica que se deja llevar por una pasión pasajera. Y sin esperar a que Kenji respondiera, la mexicana se marchó en busca de Rika y Sanae y no se separó de ellas en lo que quedó de la reunión. Genzo regresó con Tsubasa y Taro, quienes encontraron a su amigo muy cambiado pero ninguno se atrevió a preguntar nada. Genzo le lanzaba miradas furibundas a Lily y se preguntaba el por qué algo tan simple como un beso lo había echo rabiar tanto. Después de todo, ¿qué era un beso? Daniela lo había besado y no había significado nada pero... ¿Por qué le molestó tanto que su hermano besara a Lily? Genzo quería cuanto antes una respuesta para el sentimiento extraño que estaba experimentando y en cuanto pudo se fue a increpar a su hermano.

- Vaya que no pierdes el tiempo.- habló Genzo tan amenazadoramente que tanto Kenji como Touya se sorprendieron.- Mira que no tienes vergüenza, ni la casa de nuestros padres respetas...

- ¿De qué hablas?.- preguntó un muy asombrado Kenji.- Yo no he hecho nada malo...

- ¿Qué no? ¿Te parece poco el haber abusado de esa niña?.- Genzo gritó, furioso.- ¡Ella únicamente vino a enseñarle a Hana, no a servirte de concubina!

- A ver, aguanta.- Kenji pidió algo de calma.- ¿Hablas de Lily Del Valle?

- ¿De quién si no? ¡Te vi besándola! ¿En qué estabas pensando?.- Genzo se ponía cada vez más rojo del coraje.

- Solo pensaba que ella es una chica muy dulce y que realmente podría llegar a enamorarme... .- dijo Kenji, tratando de calmar a su hermano, pero las cosas le salieron peor.

- ¡Enamorarte! ¡De ella! ¡Es solo una niña, tiene 5 años menos que tú! ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante cosa?.- estalló el portero.

- Oye, tranquilo.- intervino Touya.- No es para tanto... Si te molesta tan solo dilo y ya.

- Me molesta porque nuestro hermano no cambia.- Genzo movió la cabeza, pesaroso.- Sigue de mujeriego con cualquier chica inocente que ve...

- ¿Será eso lo que te molesta o más bien... ?.- Kenji dudó.- ¿No será que más bien tú también sientes algo más por ella?

- No seas idiota.- bramó Genzo, al tiempo que se alejaba.

"No, yo no estoy enamorado de Lily Del Valle", pensó él. "No lo estoy. No lo estoy".

Touya y Hotaru anunciaron su compromiso. Al final de la reunión, cuando todos se hubiesen marchado, Lily quiso hablar con Genzo, ignorando por completo que él los había visto a ella y a su hermano besándose.

- ¿Ya estás mejor?.- le preguntó Lily a Genzo, suavemente, cosa de la que ella se arrepintió después.

- La verdad, me ha decepcionado, señorita Del Valle.- Genzo respondió con tanta frialdad que Lily se sintió mal.

- ¿Por... Por qué lo dice?.- Lily estaba atónita.

- Creí que era usted una mujer seria pero ya veo que en realidad solo vino a esta casa a coquetear con mi hermano.- Genzo miró severamente a la joven, quien no atinó a decir nada.

Genzo se marchó, mirando con satisfacción cómo Lily se quedaba muy triste por su comentario. Sin embargo, por la noche no pudo dormir atormentado por el recuerdo de Kenji abrazando y besando a Lily...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily estaba muy triste los últimos días. No dejaba de pensar en la mirada de reclamo y decepción que Genzo le lanzó la noche del compromiso de Touya y Hotaru. La chica se sentía tan herida que hasta dejó de ir a los partidos del equipo japonés y procuró evitar a Genzo lo más que podía. Éste se sentía muy mal por haberle reclamado una idiotez a Lily, más porque se suponía que a él no le debería de importar si ella se besaba con Kenji o no, pero la verdad era que ese sentimiento nuevo y desconocido seguía atormentando a Genzo hasta el martirio, pero tampoco se atrevió a ofrecerle una explicación a Lily ni a darle un nombre a tan terrible sentimiento. El estado de ánimo de Lily se reflejó hasta en sus canciones. Saki y Tess se sorprendieron cuando la mexicana cambió radicalmente de su estilo alegre de cantar para pasar a las canciones tristes y sentimentales. Incluso, Samael también resintió el cambio de su amiga y dejó de buscarla al final de sus prácticas de canto, ya que la propia Lily había rechazado en varias ocasiones su compañía.

Una tarde como cualquiera, Lily regresaba a la mansión Wakabayashi cuando se topó a la entrada de la misma a una enérgica mujer de cabello negro y ojos grises que se peleaba con James, el mayordomo.

- Le digo que no puede pasar.- insistía el mayordomo.

- ¡Pero tengo que ver a mi hermana!.- gritaba la joven.- ¡Está allí dentro!

- ¿Lara?.- Lily no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.- ¿Tú aquí?

- ¡Lily!.- la chica gritó y se colgó de Lily.- ¿Ve? Le dije que ella estaba aquí.

- ¿La conoce, señorita Del Valle?.- inquirió James.

- Sí. Ella es... Mi hermana... - respondió Lily, presa del asombro.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Vine a buscarte.- contestó Lara.- Aunque en realidad... Vengo escapando...

- ¿De quién o de qué?

- De mi tarado ex novio.

Lara Del Valle era dos años mayor que Lily. Tenía un brillante y hermoso cabello negro cortado en capas y unos sorprendentes ojos gris azulado. Era bella, pero enérgica y dura, todo lo contrario a Lily. La joven Lara le explicó a su hermana, una vez que ésta le invitó a pasar a la mansión, el motivo de su visita: después de la partida de Lily, sus padres se habían preocupado mucho por la chica y estaban tan angustiados que a Lara no le quedó más remedio que ir a buscar a su pequeña hermana. Aunque la realidad era otra... Lara venía huyendo de un amor sin remedio...

­ _-FLASH BACK-_

_Lara se había enamorado perdidamente de Alberto Salazar (¡Ouch!). Al principio él era encantador con ella y la trataba como una verdadera reina. Ambos hacían una buena pareja, aun cuando sus personalidades chocaban en incontables ocasiones. Lara era demasiado agresiva a intransigente, algo que a Alberto no terminaba de gustarle, pero él creía que con el paso del tiempo ella cambiaría y que él lograría convertirla en una chica dulce._

_Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo las cosas fueron cambiando... Alberto cada vez se portaba más y más distante con Lara... Pero a pesar de todo ella era feliz, solo por poder tenerlo cerca... Un día, Alberto llegó a buscar a la joven con un extraño brillo en los ojos..._

- _Lara, tenemos que hablar.- pidió él.- ¿Sabes? Creo que lo nuestro no va a funcionar..._

- _¿Por qué dices eso?.- murmuró Lara.- Si no la pasamos muy bien juntos..._

- _Eso era antes, pero ahora... .- Alberto suspiró.- Perdóname, Lara, pero me he dado cuenta de que yo ya no te quiero... _

- _¿De qué hablas?.- Lara no quería que él la viera llorar._

- _Es que ayer... Lo siento, pero ayer estuve con otra mujer..._

_Lara no podía creer lo que había oído... Alberto murmuró un "lo siento" y se marchó sin decir nada más, dejando a la chica sumida en la depresión..._

_Lara estuvo mucho tiempo lamentándose de su suerte. Pero con el paso del tiempo decidió que ya había sido mucho sufrir por alguien que no valía la pena... Se decidió, si su hermana menor había escapado en busca de su futuro, ella bien podría hacer lo mismo... Dispuso el viajar a Japón, con el pretexto de ir en busca de Lily, aunque lo único que quería era escapar del recuerdo de Alberto... El cambio de aire le ayudaría..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

- Veo que no te está yendo tan mal, hermanita, pues estás viviendo en una linda casita.- le dijo Lara a Lily, con ironía.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Alberto?.- preguntó Lily, suavemente.

- Nada que ningún hombre no haya hecho nunca antes.- respondió Lara, con sarcasmo.- Todos los hombres son iguales, después de todo...

Lara seguía muy dolida... Y lo estaría por mucho tiempo... Pero nunca más, nunca más, permitiría que un hombre volviera a engatusarla... Nunca más... "Jamás me volveré a enamorar", pensó Lara, al tiempo que miraba a su hermana con cierta melancolía.

**Notas:**

Jeje, este fic me parece una combinación de "Caminos Cruzados" y "Dulce Venganza" xD. ¡Y no sé por qué siempre tengo que hacer que Kenji bese a Lily! Será que me encanta darle celos a Genzo, aunque bueno, también hice que Daniela lo besara a él...

Alberto Salazar... ¡Ay, Dios! Espero que él no lea nunca esta historia...


	11. México en la piel

**Capítulo 11. México en la piel.**

- Papá y mamá han estado preocupados por ti.- comentó Lara Del Valle, al tiempo que sorbía un poco del delicioso té que preparaba Mine.

- Me imagino.- suspiró Lily.- Por eso casi no les llamo ni les envío cartas, creo que si supieran lo que estoy haciendo se sentirían algo descorazonados...

- Y no es para menos.- Lara movió la cabeza de un lado para otro.- Ellos creen que estás en proceso de grabar un disco, no que estás como la mucama de una familia japonesa de renombre.

- No soy mucama, soy profesora, que es distinto.- replicó Lily, algo molesta.- Y esto nada más es momentáneo mientras consigo una oportunidad. Además, estoy tomando clases de canto, eso me servirá para...

- Sí, como no.- interrumpió Lara.- Si bien que sabes que mientras estés metida aquí no podrás conseguir gran cosa, a menos que te cases con alguno de los miembros de esta familia.

Lily casi se atraganta con el té. En ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió y se escucharon varias voces. Una de ellas correspondía a la voz de Hana y la otra indudablemente pertenecía a Genzo.

- Ya sé que te molesta que hable tanto sobre Ken pero en verdad que me parece que... .- decía Hana, pero se interrumpió al entrar a la sala y ver a las dos Del Valle sentadas tomando el té.- ¡Ah! Buenas tardes, sensei Del Valle.- Hana hizo una reverencia.- Buenas tardes, señorita...

- Buenas tardes, Hana.- Lily sonrió.- Te presento a Lara, mi hermana. Lara, ella es Hana Wakabayashi, mi discípula.

- Es un honor conocerla.- Hana volvió a hacer una reverencia.

- El honor es mío.- Lara se levantó de su asiento e imitó la reverencia de la japonesa.

Lily sonrió para sus adentros. Realmente Hana había cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo... Genzo las observaba desde la entrada de la sala, con una mirada inescrutable. Lily ni siquiera volteó a verlo, el toparse con su mirada la hacían recordar sus duras palabras...

- No seas maleducado, Gen-san, y ven a saludar a las visitas.- regañó Hana, cariñosamente.

- Buenas tardes.- saludó Genzo, muy secamente, tendiéndole la mano a Lara.- Yo soy Genzo Wakabayashi, hermano de Hana y jefe de la señorita Del Valle.

- Así que usted es el tipo que tiene a mi hermana trabajando como sirvienta.- dijo Lara, acusadoramente, al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza la mano del portero.

- Y supongo que usted es la hermana que siempre fastidió a Lily con sus sueños.- replicó Genzo, sin dejarse intimidar.

Tanto Hana como Lily quisieron colgar a sus respectivos hermanos de un ahuehuete (Jajaja, saludos Kro). Genzo y Lara se soltaron pero se siguieron mirando con recelo.

- Bueno, pues quedan ustedes en su casa.- Hana tomó a Genzo del brazo y se lo llevó con ella.- Con permiso.

- Ese tipo es un engreído.- murmuró Lara, cuando los jóvenes Wakabayashi se marcharon.- Viejo payaso...

- Uhm... .- suspiró Lily, resignada.- No es tan malo, en verdad...

- ¡Cómo no lo va a ser! ¿No viste cómo me respondió?.- Lara estaba enojada, sin darse cuenta de que con quien debería de haberse molestado era con Lily, no con Genzo.

- Tú empezaste.- replicó Lily.- Mira que hablarle así a mi jefe...

Lily tomó una galleta y la mordisqueó, tratando de espantar la horrible sensación de tristeza que la invadió al darse cuenta de que Genzo la había ignorado completamente. Mientras tanto, a Genzo lo invadió la vergüenza, no por el comentario de Lara sino por no haber tenido el valor para disculparse con Lily.

- Por cierto... Tengo una sorpresa para ti.- anunció Lara, después de un rato.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó Lily, algo distraída.

- Salgamos al jardín.

Lily y Lara salieron. La primera no entendía qué era lo que quería su hermana, pero pronto lo descubrió. Hacia ella bajó en picada un águila real y se puso a revolotear alrededor de su cabeza. Lily casi gritó de la alegría.

- ¡Andrómeda!.- gritó Lily.- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

- Ya ves. Me la traje, no me preguntes cómo le hice, pero ya está aquí. Ella te extrañaba tanto como yo.- explicó Lara.

Andrómeda era la "mascota" de Lily, por así decirlo. Era un águila real hembra que Lily había encontrado malherida cuando aun era pequeña. La chica la había cuidado hasta que el ave se recuperó, y aunque el águila seguía siendo libre, siempre se había mantenido cerca de Lily, quizás debido a la gratitud.

- Me pregunto qué me dirán los Wakabayashi cuando sepan que tengo a un águila por mascota.- Lily rió, al tiempo que acariciaba al ave la cual se había posado en una rama baja de un árbol cercano.

Lara quiso acompañar a Lily a sus clases de canto. Quería conocer a todos y a cada una de las personas que tenían contacto con su pequeña hermana. Desde que Chiara había muerto, Lara se había tomado muy en serio su papel de la "hermana mayor". Pero antes de ir a sus clases, Lily deseaba visitar a Misaki en la clínica del doctor Shibazaki. Allá se encontraron con Rika, quien nunca dejaba a Misaki solo, y con Tsubasa, Ishizaki, Aoi, Sanae, Yukari, Kumi y medio equipo de Japón más. Lily hizo las correspondientes presentaciones y Rika saludó a su prima con cierta frialdad. Rika y Lara nunca se habían llevado del todo bien.

- ¿Cómo estás, Tarito?.- le preguntó Lily a aquél, cuando por fin pudo hablar con él.

- Avanzando.- respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.- No es para menos, tengo al mejor equipo a mi lado.- Y le guiñó el ojo a Rika, quien se puso coloradísima.

- Miren a mi primita, no pierde el tiempo... .- murmuró Lara, en español. Rika le lanzó una mirada de odio.

- Me da gusto.- respondió Lily, quien no se dio cuenta del intercambio de miradas entre su hermana y su prima.- ¿Y crees que puedas jugar algún partido del Mundial?

- En eso tengo puestas mis esperanzas.- Taro sonrió.- Por eso me esfuerzo tanto.

- Ya verás que lo conseguirás.- Lily sonrió también.

- Voy a ver si ya regresó el doctor Shibazaki.- dijo Rika, saliendo de la habitación para no tener que seguir aguantando a Lara.- Con permiso.

- Yo también me salgo. Ya veo que no todos me aguantan aquí.- anunció Lara.- Te espero afuera, Lily.

- Lara no cambia, ¿verdad?.- suspiró Taro, cuando él y Lily se quedaron solos.

- Para nada. Ya las conoces a ella y a Rika... .- Lily suspiró también.- No se aguantan.

La verdadera razón por la cual Lara y Rika no se toleraban era porque, hacía muchos años, allá en Francia, Lara había intentado tener algo con Taro, cosa que puso a Rika al borde de la histeria. Fue en ese tiempo cuando Rika se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Misaki. Lo raro del caso es que al principio Taro también se sentía atraído por Lara, pero después, sin previo aviso, la rechazó tal y como después lo haría con Rika. Taro parecía estar interesado en ambas mujeres, pero nunca puso en claro a cuál de las dos prefería. Este incidente había contribuido a aumentar el odio que Lara le tenía a los hombres.

- Bueno, en parte la culpa es mía.- reconoció Taro, algo pesaroso.- No las hubiera confrontado...

- Uhm... Aun sigo sin entender el por qué lo hiciste.- Lily le lanzó a su amigo una mirada incriminatoria.

- La verdad, estaba confundido.- respondió Taro, tranquilo.- Y tardé tanto para desconfundirme que las cosas se hicieron un revoltijo...

- Esa palabra no existe.- regañó Lily.- Pero la cuestión aquí es: ¿Realmente te "desconfundiste"? ¿O aun no?

- Creo que sí.- dijo Taro.- Creo que al fin ya descubrí a quién quiero...

- ¿En serio? Porque hace un par de años no sabías si quedarte con Lara o con Rika... Y nos metiste en un berenjenal a las tres, no solo por el parentesco sino también porque yo ya no sabía a cuál de las dos apoyar.- reclamó Lily.

- Sí, lo sé... Pero bueno, creo que por fin sé a quien voy a confesarle mis sentimientos...

- ¿En verdad lo harás?

- Quizás. Si es que ella aun siente algo por mí... Aunque... Me la paso metiendo la pata, me cae.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque hace tiempo besé a Rika sin previo aviso y después le retiré la palabra.- dijo Misaki, así sin más.

- Válgame... ¿Y por qué hiciste eso?.- Lily se sorprendió.

- Porque quería aclarar mis sentimientos.- Taro suspiró.- Pero el tiro me salió por la culata... Sé que lastimé mucho a Rika, aun me sorprende que no me odie...

- Quizás sí lo hace y nomás espera el momento adecuado para vengarse.- bromeó Lily.

- ¡Qué chistosa!.- gruñó Taro.- En fin...

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron callados por varios minutos. Lily al fin se animó a decir lo que pensaba.

- ¿Y a cuál de las dos es a quien quieres? ¿A Lara o a Rika?.- inquirió Lily, curiosa.

- ¿Quieres saberlo?.- Taro sonrió con picardía.

- Sí.

Taro miró a su amiga y se preparó para responder.

Mucho rato después, Rika ayudó a que Taro saliera al jardín de la clínica. El joven ya podía caminar muy bien con muletas (y así fue como pudo asistir a la fiesta de compromiso de Touya) pero cada vez que él estaba en la clínica, Rika siempre lo ayudaba a caminar, aun cuando no necesitara ayuda. Lara los miraba a ambos con profundo odio, Lily rogaba para que sus familiares no se agarraran del chongo.

Ya en el jardín, los integrantes de la selección japonesa, Rika, Lily, Lara, Sanae, Yukari, Kumi y Taro se pusieron a platicar con grandes aspavientos sobre los partidos que había jugado Japón. Ya habían tenido su último encuentro, contra Italia, a quien vencieron por la asombrosa cantidad de 4 goles por 1. Japón había pasado a la siguiente ronda y se enfrentaría a Suecia, capitaneada por Stefan Levin.

- Lástima que México no pasó a la siguiente ronda.- suspiró Lily, desilusionada.- Ni modo.

- Ya qué.- musitó Lara.- Ya será para la otra...

- ¿No extrañas México, Lily?.- preguntó Sanae, curiosa.

- Sí. Siempre lo extraño. Pero lo llevo en la piel.- respondió la chica, orgullosa.

- ¿En la piel? ¿Cómo se puede llevar a México en la piel?.- preguntó Ishizaki.- Eso es algo extraño...

Ni tanto. Te explicaré cómo es que se puede llevar México en la piel.- Lily se paró enfrente de todos y se preparó para cantar.- _Como una mirada hecha en Sonora, vestida con el mar de Cozumel, con el color del sol por todo el cuerpo así se lleva México en la piel._

Lara se levantó y comenzó cantar también. Ambas mexicanas se miraron y sonrieron, para después seguir cantando a dueto. Nadie más que Lily y Lara eran mexicanas, pero el resto de los jóvenes pudieron sentir a través de la canción la calidez y la maravilla de país que es México.

Lily tenía en los ojos la emoción y la dicha de aquel que le canta al país que tanto ama, Lara también sentía el orgullo mexicano correr por sus venas. Lara y Lily estaban muy lejos del territorio que las vio nacer. Pero se sentían más cerca que nunca, en sus corazones, de su amado México.

Los japoneses aplaudieron, entusiasmados.

- ¡Qué bella canción!.- exclamó Sanae.- ¡Me encantaría poder conocer México!

- A mí también.- exclamó Kumi.

- Quizás luego le pueden decir a Tsubasa que las lleve de Luna de Miel para allá.- bromeó Ishizaki.

Ambas chicas lo miraron con odio. Y el escándalo no tardó en armarse. A Lily comenzó a darle sed y salió en busca de un refresco. Justo cuando iba saliendo de la clínica se topó frente a frente con Genzo Wakabayashi.

- Buenas tardes.- saludó Lily, cortésmente. Después, se dio la vuelta y se alejó, para no tener que lidiar con él.

- Espera, Lily, por favor.- Genzo, sorpresivamente, la tomó por un brazo.- Lo lamento mucho.

- ¿Qué es lo que lamenta usted?.- Lily no vio los ojos de Genzo.

- El haber sido un idiota.- respondió él, cabizbajo.- No tenía derecho a hablarte de esa manera...

- Está bien.- Lily se zafó de Genzo y comenzó a caminar.- No se preocupe usted.

- Sí que eres rencorosa.- Genzo dio unos cuantos pasos rápidos y volvió a colocarse enfrente de Lily.- Y no te culpo. No me merezco que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, fui un completo idiota, pero...

Genzo se detuvo. ¿Qué podía decirle a Lily? ¿Qué estaba experimentando un sentimiento nuevo para él y que no sabía cómo reaccionar? ¿Qué ese sentimiento nuevo lo habían hecho comportarse como un patán? Era ridículo y Genzo lo sabía. Lily lo miraba con tranquilidad, aun cuando en el fondo se sintiera muy nerviosa. Ella se veía tan frágil e indefensa que él tuvo muchos deseos de abrazarla y de besarla.

"Otra vez con estos pensamientos locos", pensó Genzo. "Ya, contrólate y díselo de una buena vez".

- Me molesté por el beso que se dieron mi hermano y tú, no por ti sino porque sé bien que mi hermano es un mujeriego sin remedio y acosa a cualquier chica hermosa que se le pone enfrente.- respondió Genzo, más calmado. "Cobarde", gritó una vocecilla en su interior.

- ¡Ah!.- Lily se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Genzo se había referido a ella como "una mujer hermosa".- Bueno... La verdad es que yo también tuve algo de culpa, quizás le di a Kenji señales equivocadas... Lo lamento...

- ¿Aceptas mis disculpas?.- preguntó Genzo, con cara de cachorrito herido.

- Si tú aceptas las mías... .- Lily miró a Genzo con ternura.

- De acuerdo.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron. Lily comenzó a caminar de nuevo rumbo a la clínica.

- Dentro de unos cuantos días Japón jugará contra Suecia.- anunció Genzo, al tiempo que la seguía.- Y es casi seguro que para ese partido sí podré jugar...

- Qué bueno.- respondió Lily, a la evasiva.

- ¿Irás al encuentro? Tienes mucho de no ir a los partidos... .- Genzo habló a la expectativa.

- Nada más falté a uno, al que ustedes jugaron contra Italia.- replicó Lily.- No sé si vaya... Quizás sí...

- Vamos, tienes que ir.- suplicó Genzo.- La porra japonesa no es lo mismo sin ti, no importa que seas mexicana. Y por cierto, linda canción.- y le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Ah! ¿Nos escuchaste cantar?.- Lily se ruborizó un poco.

- Claro. Lo hiciste muy bien, como siempre. Y pude sentir también el amor que le tienes a tu país... .- Genzo sonrió de una manera tan especial que el corazón de Lily comenzó a latir a mil por hora.

- Gracias...

- Entonces... ¿Irás al partido? Los muchachos esperan verte allá, Hana quiere que la acompañes y pues yo... .- Genzo se detuvo.

- ¿Tú qué?.- Lily le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

- Yo también quiero que estés presente.- murmuró Genzo.- Para mí es muy importante que vayas...

Lily bajó la mirada, muy avergonzada.

- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre no bajar la mirada?.- Genzo tomó con su mano la barbilla de la chica.- Tienes una mirada muy bella, no me quites el gusto de poder observarla.

Lily se puso colorada a más no poder.

- Entonces... ¿Irás?.- insistió Genzo, cautivador.

- Iré.- aceptó Lily, con una sonrisa tímida.

Escondida detrás de un poste, estaba Daniela Dietrich, observando toda la escena. Los celos habían invadido a la chica al notar la mirada que Genzo le dirigió a Lily. Él nunca había mirado a Daniela de esa manera...

"Tengo que deshacerme de esa chica, a como dé lugar".

**Notas:**

¡Qué viva México! El 16 de septiembre celebramos nuestra Independencia. Me habrán de disculpar, pero soy orgullosamente mexicana y no puedo dejar pasar esta fecha tan importante. La primera vez que escuché "México en la piel" fue en el parque temático "X-Caret", en Cancún. Me hizo llorar de la emoción que sentí, por vivir en un país tan bello y hermoso como lo es México...

Jeje, me la jalé (la neurona) con el águila real...


	12. Háblame de ti

**Capítulo 12. Háblame de ti.**

Daniela se encontraba en el hotel de lujo que su representante había escogido. Se mordía las uñas, nerviosa, y tanto se las arruinó que optó por encender un cigarrillo. ¿Quién rayos era esa chica y por qué Genzo le había hablado con tanta ternura? Lo único que Daniela sabía era que esa chica era un riesgo para ella... De alguna manera o de otra tenía que quitarla de su camino...

- ¿Qué te pasa, emperatriz?.- preguntó su representante, al verla tan fuera de sí.- ¿Te pasó algo con tu galán japonés?

- Es un idiota.- Daniela le dio una gran fumada a su cigarro.- Pero no es él quien me preocupa...

- ¿Entonces?

- Hay una chiquilla ingenua que anda con él. No creo que sean novios, Genzo no saldría con una muchacha como ésa pero se nota a leguas que a ella le gusta él.- Daniela sentía en el estómago un reconcomio de alacranes.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?.- el representante miró a Daniela con cierta aburrición.

- Porque si Genzo no quiso andar con una mujer como yo, no andará con una chiquilla mocosa como ésa.- Daniela se acabó el cigarro de una chupada.

El representante ya no contestó. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había hartado de los caprichos de Daniela Dietrich, pero pues la chica era una famosa cantante y le daba buenas ganancias, así que no le quedaba más remedio que soportarla... El joven había visto cómo Daniela se encaprichaba de Genzo Wakabayashi, aunque afortunadamente éste no había cedido ante las presiones de la muchacha. Curiosamente, Genzo y el representante de Dietrich se habían convertido en un muy buenos amigos y mantenían contacto de vez en cuando, cosa de la cual Daniela no estaba enterada, obviamente.

- Esa chiquilla me las pagará.- repitió Daniela.

- Sí, como tú digas... .- el representante suspiró.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saki Aiza y Tess Shadows recibieron muy amablemente a Lara cuando ésta llegó con su hermana a las clases de canto, aunque Saki le hizo saber a Lily que no podía estar llevando visitas muy seguido.

- Perdóneme, sensei Aiza.- se disculpó Lily.- Pero mi hermana es algo... Mandona y muy preocupona, suponiendo que esa palabra exista. No podía decirle que no me acompañara aquí porque entonces iba a pensar que estoy haciendo algo malo... Le prometo que no volverá a venir conmigo, de alguna manera me libraré de ella.

- Eso espero.- suspiró Saki.- No es que me caiga mal tu hermana pero no me gusta que alguien más te distraiga.

Sin embargo, Lara no se quedó mucho rato. Dijo que lo único que quería era saber en dónde y con quién practicaba su hermana y ya, pero que no pretendía estar presente en todos los entrenamientos, así que se salió y le dijo a su hermana que iría a conseguir casa, ya que no esperaba quedarse a vivir con ella en la mansión Wakabayashi. Al final de sus prácticas, Lily se alegró de poder volver sola a la mansión, ya que no soportaba la presencia de Lara las 24 horas, sin importar que se tratase de su hermana. Al salir del departamento de Saki, Lily se topó casualmente con Kenji Wakabayashi.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, bombón?.- preguntó él, aludiendo a los miles bombones que se comió Lily en la fiesta de compromiso de Touya.

- ¡Ah! Vengo a... Vengo a mis clases de japonés... .-respondió Lily, algo aturdida.

- ¿Aquí? ¡Qué raro! Tengo entendido que en este departamento viven Saki Aiza y Tess Shadows, los famosos compositores... .- Kenji miró a la chica con sorpresa.

- ¿Los conoces?.- Lily estaba sorprendida.

- Sí. Tess es un buen amigo mío.- sonrió Kenji.

"¡Me lleva!", pensó Lily. "Ya me cayó el chahuislte... ".

- No vienes a tomar clases de japonés, ¿verdad?.- inquirió Kenji, en voz baja.- Ya dime la verdad... ¿A qué vienes aquí?

- Por favor, no se lo vayas a decir a nadie.- suplicó Lily.- Es un secreto...

- Confía en mí.- Kenji le guiñó un ojo.

Lily le contó a Kenji de su gran secreto, desde su promesa a Chiara hasta las clases de canto con Saki Aiza. Kenji escuchó todo con interés y prometió guardar silencio. Lily sintió que se había ganado un nuevo amigo, aunque Kenji se esperaba algo más. A él lo había cautivado la chica, y aunque sospechaba que Genzo estaba enamorado de Lily, no sabía si ella sentía también algo por su hermano, de manera que se decidió a probar suerte con la mexicana. Ganarse su confianza sería el primer paso.

Lily volvió a ir a los entrenamientos de Japón, pero no lo hizo sola. Aparte de Hana, iban con ella Lara y, para gran sorpresa de la mexicana, de Samael. Ésta no había querido decir las razones por las cuales iba al entrenamiento del equipo japonés, pero Lily sospechaba que Hikaru Matsuyama tenía que ver en el asunto...

Por cierto que Hana y Ken Wakashimazu se llevaban cada vez mejor. A Lily le daba mucha risa verlos juntos, no solo porque en definitiva el suplente del equipo japonés no le caía, sino también porque su relación era algo así como la de Romeo y Julieta, pero sin el odio acérrimo entre familias y sin el suicidio de los enamorados. Nadie desconocía que Wakashimazu y Wakabayashi eran rivales en el campo de juego, incluso Ken había abandonado hacía poco la selección debido a que el entrenador se negó a ponerlo como titular (el que indiscutiblemente se merecía ocupar ese puesto era Genzo) y había decidido largarse en vista de que su capricho no fue cumplido. Quizás Lily lo juzgaba con mucha severidad, pero ese acto había causado que el muchacho terminara de caer de su gracia, cosa que le dejaba bien en claro a Hana. Ésta siempre defendía a Ken diciendo que debería ser frustrante el no poder tener la titularidad debido a que había alguien más a quien le habían apartado ese puesto. Lily entonces decía que ese puesto "apartado" era de Genzo y que era de él no porque se lo hubiesen apartado sino porque se lo merecía por ser mejor portero que Ken, y de paso le recordaba que Genzo era su propio hermano y que debería de defenderlo a él y no al otro.

En fin, Lily ya se había dado cuenta de que Hana se había enamorado de Ken. Y de paso, se notaba también que al portero karateca no le era indiferente la chica Wakabayashi...

Hana le contaba a Ken de todas sus frustraciones. De lo mal que a veces le iba en el colegio, no porque no fuera inteligente sino porque le fastidiaban las reglas estrictas que la asfixiaban. Ken la escuchaba atentamente, no solo porque a la chica le hacía falta desahogarse, sino por que ella le hacía sentirse un tanto extraño... Más específicamente, lo hacía sentirse menos solo... Hana siempre le dedicaba a Ken una dulce sonrisa, viniera del humor que viniera. Se portaba dulce y tierna con él, de una manera en como nunca lo hacía ni siquiera con sus propios hermanos.

Hana, curiosa como era, quería saber toda la historia de Wakashimazu. Éste le contó todo, desde su padre karateca dueño de un dojo hasta sus deseos de convertirse en futbolista y de lo que tuvo que hacer para convencer a su padre.

- Fue hasta que mi padre me vio jugando la final del Tercer Torneo de Secundarias contra el Nankatsu cuando él por fin comprendió cuál era mi deseo.- contaba Ken.- A partir de entonces, me permitió continuar con el deporte que amo, aunque no olvido el karate.

- Ya veo.- decía Hana, fascinada con su historia.

Al principio, Ken comenzó a hablarle a Hana por contrariar a Genzo. Wakashimazu había visto cómo aquél había discutido con su pequeña hermana la primera vez que ella le habló, y debido a eso a Ken le dieron ganas de molestar aun más a Genzo hablándole a la pequeña Wakabayashi. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo Ken se fue prendando de Hana...

Así que Hana y Ken se fueron convirtiendo en confidentes, después en amigos y después... Bueno, no se sabía qué iba a pasar después. Hana ya no negaba que estaba más que loca por el portero, tal y como Lily lo estaba por su hermano. Fue en ese momento cuando Hana comprendió cómo debía de sentirse la mexicana al suspirar por un amor no correspondido y se preguntó si ella estaría en la misma situación. ¿Ken la vería solo como una chiquilla mocosa? Hana estaba por cumplir los 16 años, pero Ken ya tenía 19 y la diferencia podía llegar a ser abismal. Quizás a él solo le interesaran las chicas mayores...

"Lo daría todo por él", suspiró Hana. "Lo que fuera, con tal de formar parte de su vida de una manera más permanente". Lo que Hana no sabía era que Ken también estaba deseando lo mismo de ella...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lara había causado cierto revuelo entre la selección. A muchos les pareció que era una mujer muy atractiva, al igual que su hermana. Pronto las dos hermanas Del Valle se convirtieron en la sensación de los entrenamientos, cosa que ponía de mal humor a la porra japonesa, sobre todo a Sanae ya que parecía ser que Tsubasa se llevaba demasiado bien con Lara...

- Mira la cara de baboso que pone Tsubasa cuando ve a Lara.- gruñó Sanae.- Pareciera que le gustara...

- No seas tonta, Sanae.- replicó Kumi.- Bien que sabes que Tsubasa está enamorado de ti...

Hacía unos cuantos años, antes de que Tsubasa se marchara a Brasil, Kumi Sugimoto le había confesado sus sentimientos a Tsubasa. Éste la rechazó, diciendo que estaba enamorado de Sanae, y antes de marcharse a Brasil, él le confesó a esta última que la quería, aunque las cosas no habían pasado de allí...

- Lily y Tsubasa son buenos amigos, ¿no?.- dijo Yukari.- Igual y también se lleva bien con Lara...

- Si, quizás... .- Sanae se encogió de hombros.

Pero Tsubasa y Lara hablaban mucho, quizás demasiado... Al final de cada entrenamiento el japonés buscaba a las dos mexicanas y se ponía a charlar con ellas, pero Lily no tardaba en marcharse para irse con Genzo, de manera que Lara y Tsubasa seguían hablando a solas...

- Es verdad que me dijo que me quiere.- susurró Sanae.- Pero a veces se comporta como si ya lo hubiera olvidado...

Ninguna de sus amigas tuvo una respuesta para eso.

Genzo acompañó a Hana y Lily a casa al final del entrenamiento. Lara había vuelto a marcharse pretextando que seguía buscando un departamento.

- Deberíamos invitarla a quedarse en la casa, hay mucho espacio.- comentó Hana.

- Ya lo hice, pero no aceptó.- contestó Lily, aunque después se corrigió, algo avergonzada.- Es decir... Me refiero a que la invité a compartir mi habitación, por supuesto que iba a pedirles permiso pero pensé que no habría problema si ella se quedaba conmigo, no es que me esté aprovechando de su hospitalidad...

- No te preocupes, sensei.- Hana soltó una carcajada.- No hay problema, podemos darle a tu hermana su propia habitación con baño...

- ¡No, cómo creen!.- gritó Lily.- Es demasiado, ella puede quedarse conmigo... Aunque bueno, está entercada en vivir en su propio apartamento, así que no sé para qué discutimos sobre esto.

- Menos mal, no hubiera aguantado que la Señorita Petulante viviera en mi casa.- gruñó Genzo, malhumorado.

- No seas descortés.- Hana golpeó a su hermano en las costillas.- Ni malagradecido. Lo menos que podemos hacer es ofrecerle alojamiento a la hermana de mi sensei, que tan bien se ha portado conmigo.

- No es eso, es solo que... .- Genzo se interrumpió.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- lo animó Lily.

- Es solo que no me parece correcto que tú y Lara vivan en la misma casa... .- respondió Genzo.- Tú misma me contaste cómo Lara te ha molestado desde niña, incluso las cosas que me dijiste que te hizo era para que tú la hubieras amarrado a un árbol o algo peor. No me niegues que la relación entre tu hermana y tú es algo tensa, porque no te la voy a creer.

Lily no contestó. Era cierto que Lara y ella tenían sus problemas... Chiara había intentado infructuosamente el unir a sus pequeñas hermanas, sin éxito. Y la pobre murió sin tener el gusto de ver que sus hermanas se llevaran bien...

- Cambiando el tema.- Lily ya no quiso seguir hablando de Lara.- Espero que no les molesta la presencia de Andrómeda...

Por supuesto que a los Wakabayashi les había sorprendido que Lily tuviera como mascota a un águila real, pero nadie se opuso a que Lily conservara el ave. Genzo incluso había dispuesto que se le construyeran varias perchas y que se le diera la oportunidad de volar a sus anchas por la enorme finca. Al principio Mine y James estaban temerosos, pero Lily mantenía bien controlada al ave y no había motivo alguno para temer. Con Andrómeda cerca, Lily se sentía menos lejos de su hogar.

- Si a ti te hace feliz tener a Andrómeda contigo, no hay problema.- respondió Genzo.- Lo que sea se te dará, con tal de que seas feliz.

Lily se puso colorada con la respuesta. Hana sonrió por lo bajo. Al llegar a la mansión, ya Kenji los estaba esperando, aunque mejor dicho, a quien estaba esperando era a Lily.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti.- anunció Kenji, feliz.

- ¿Para mí?.- Lily se sorprendió.- ¿Y eso?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Kenji?.- habló Genzo severamente.- No vaya a ser una broma de mal gusto...

- Claro que no, pero es algo que no te importa.- retó Kenji

- ¿Y eso por qué?.- a Genzo no le agradó la respuesta.

- Porque es una sorpresa para Lily.- respondió Kenji. Y sin esperar respuesta a eso tomó a Lily del brazo y se la llevó con ella.

- ¿Qué es esa sorpresa de la que me hablas?.- Lily estaba invadida por la curiosidad.

- Bueno, verás.- Kenji se rascó la cabeza.- La otra vez estaba pensando en que deberías de tener un equipo adecuado para practicar... Algo así como un sitio en donde puedas grabar tu propia voz y continuar ensayando aquí.

Lily lo pensó. No, no tenía nada de eso. Se había llevado a Japón todos sus instrumentos musicales: sus guitarras acústica y eléctrica, su violín electrónico, su teclado y el bajo, pero no tenía ningún aparato en el que pudiera grabar sus canciones. Saki Aiza y Tess Shadows sí lo tenían, pero ellos eran músicos profesionales y podían darse el lujo de tener todo un equipo de grabación a su disposición.

- Pues no, no tengo nada similar, aunque ese equipo del que hablas cuesta varios miles de dólares que aun no tengo.- suspiró Lily, resignada.

- Pero no necesitas algo tan grande.- la contradijo Kenji.- Yo estaba pensando en algo más sencillo, algo así como un karaoke. Bueno, algo así...

Kenji sacó una computadora portátil y se la entregó a Lily.

- Espero que sea suficiente.- dijo.

- ¿Qué es?.- Lily estaba más que sorprendida.

- Una computadora con micrófono y software especial de grabación que te permitirá grabar tus canciones en discos compactos y hacerles las modificaciones que desees. Es algo sencillo, pero te permitirá grabar tus primeros "singles".

- Yo... Yo no puedo aceptar algo así... .- Lily habló en susurros.

- ¡Claro que puedes!.- la contradijo Kenji.- Quiero ayudarte con tus sueños. Has hecho tanto por Hana que es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti.

Lily se sintió tan conmovida que dejó la computadora en una mesita cercana y abrazó a Kenji. Éste se sorprendió pero, nada tonto, correspondió al gesto.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?.- Genzo interrumpió al ver la escena.

- ¡Ah!.- Lily soltó a Kenji inmediatamente.- Perdón, es que yo... Es que él... Es que...

- ¿Qué se te ofrece, hermanito?.- preguntó Kenji, muy sonriente.- ¿Por qué interrumpes?

- ¿Qué demonios haces abrazando a Lily?.- gritó Genzo, muy enojado.- ¿Ésta era la sorpresa de la que hablabas?

- No te enojes, hermanito.- Kenji seguía sonriendo.- Yo nomás quería darle un regalo a la señorita...

- ¡No engatuses a Lily con tus regalos!.- volvió a rugir Genzo.- ¡Ya te dije que ella no es otra de tus conquistas!

Lily se sorprendió. ¿Por qué Genzo estaba tan enojado?

- Quizás no deba aceptar tu regalo.- murmuró Lily.

- No digas tonterías. El regalo es mío y Genzo no tiene nada que ver con él.- Kenji tomó la computadora y se la entregó a Lily.- Le diré a James que te ayude.

- No, así está bien, gracias.- Lily subió las escaleras con su presente, después de lanzarle a Genzo una mirada de disculpa.

- No seas tan celoso, hermanito. Solo quería darle una ayudadita a Lily con sus sueños.- dijo Kenji, antes de salir de la habitación.

Genzo supo entonces que Lily tenía un secreto que solo Kenji conocía.

"Quizás Lily ya comenzó a confiar en Kenji. ¿Por qué eso me da tanta rabia?". Genzo seguía negándose a sí mismo sus propios sentimientos.

Y Lily se preguntó, por primera vez, si lo que Genzo acababa de hacer no había sido un acto impulsado por los celos...

**Notas:**

Un dojo es algo así como un sitio de entrenamiento de artes marciales. Bueno, más o menos.

¿Vieron la película de "Coyote Ugly"? Bueno, la computadora que le regalaron a Lily es más o menos igual a la que tiene la protagonista.


	13. He doesn´t see me

**Capítulo 13. He doesn´t see me.**

Samael tenía sus propios problemas. No había querido decirle a nadie que suspiraba en secreto por Hikaru Matsuyama, aun cuando ella sabía de sobra que Yoshiko Fujisawa era su novia. Hikaru había llegado ser para Samael una luz en la oscuridad, un amigo que le ofreció su apoyo cuando ella llegó huyendo de la muerte de su hermano... Claro, Genzo Wakabayashi también la había apoyado mucho (Samael y Genzo son grandes amigos, cosa que por cierto Lily aun no sabe) pero el portero solo se había convertido en un buen amigo para Samael, a diferencia de Hikaru... Y lo peor del caso era que al principio él parecía haber demostrado los mismos sentimientos hacia Samael. La llamaba "Princesa del Hielo" y la trataba con verdadera ternura cuando se encontraban a solas... Quizás en algún momento el gran cariño que se tenían Hikaru y Samael podría haberse llegado a convertir en algo más profundo pero entonces... Ella regresó de Estados Unidos...

Yoshiko.

Samael suspiró, recordando la vez en que Matsuyama le había confesado que Yoshiko Fujisawa había vuelto a Japón...

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Hikaru había estado muy extraño ese día... Se comportaba de manera hermética y silenciosa y su mirada revelaba cierta melancolía..._

- _¿Qué te ocurre?.- le preguntó Samael, sin sospechar lo que se avecinaba.- Has estado de lo más raro el día de hoy..._

- _Pues... Pasó algo extraño... Algo que no pensé que pudiera llegar a ocurrir... .- murmuró Matsuyama.- Y no sé qué hacer, la verdad..._

- _¿Qué te pasó? Cuéntamelo todo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre... .- Samael insistía._

- _No sé si te conté... Yo creo que no porque fue algo que preferí dejar en el olvido... Aunque no lo logré del todo... .- suspiró Hikaru.- La mujer a quien amaba ha regresado de América._

_Samael obviamente no entendía qué rayos estaba haciendo esa chica en América. Pero sí entendió la otra parte del mensaje: _la mujer a quien amaba...

- _¿Cómo dices?.- a Samael por poco se le va la voz.- ¿Tu... Tu novia regresó?_

- _No es mi novia, en el estricto sentido de la palabra pero... .- Hikaru desvió la mirada.- Hace mucho tiempo estuve enamorado de ella. Y ella lo estaba de mí. Pero nunca me di cuenta a tiempo de lo que sentíamos así que... Bueno, apenas y alcancé a confesarle lo que sentía antes de que ella se marchara a vivir a los Estados Unidos..._

_A Samael obviamente esto le rompió el corazón, ya que ella amaba con toda su alma a Hikaru Matsuyama. Él siempre había sido para ella una fuente de adoración... _

_Samael siempre había creído que él sentía lo mismo por ella... Pero se había equivocado... Hikaru nunca había dejado de pensar en Yoshiko... Y como era de esperarse, él volvió a ella. Matsuyama le pidió a Fujisawa que fuera su novia, cosa que ella aceptó, cumpliendo así lo que ambos habían deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo... Samael se sentía muy mal en su interior, pero no dejaba de reconocer que, aunque le doliera, ellos hacían una buena pareja..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Samael aún recordaba el dolor que sintió la primera vez que vio a Yoshiko y a Hikaru juntos...

Yoshiko era una chica muy especial. Era dulce y comprensiva y se notaba que amaba muchísimo a Hikaru... Era una especie de... De... Bueno, por más cursi y tonto que sonara, Yoshiko era algo así como una princesa encantada.

Samael también era una persona con muchísimas cualidades, aun cuando éstas fueran diferentes a las que tenía Yoshiko. Sí, eso era. Samael también era especial a su manera, pero era completamente diferente a Yoshiko...

Pero Samael no era una desgraciada. Ella prefería sacrificarse a hacer una escena, con tal de que su adorado Matsuyama fuera feliz. Quizás la vida había sido injusta al poner a Hikaru en el camino de Samael, pero la vida no era justa con nadie...

Samael y Yoshiko eran completamente diferentes. Y quizás por esta razón...

Él nunca la vería a ella...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lara por fin había conseguido un departamento. No era la gran cosa, pero era económico y acogedor, estaba amueblado y se encontraba a medio camino entre la mansión Wakabayashi y el campo de entrenamiento de la Selección. La verdad era que a Lara no le gustaba vivir sola pero no le quedaría más remedio... Como fuera, cuando acabó de instalarse salió en busca de su hermana para avisarle de su nueva dirección. Justo al salir del edificio alguien tropezó con ella, un hombre joven de cabello alborotado quien distraídamente vació su lata de refresco encima de la falda blanca de Lara.

- ¡Idiota!.- gritó Lara, fúrica.- ¿Qué no te fijas por dónde vas, imbécil?

- ¡Tú tienes la culpa por ir baboseando!.- gritó el tipo, igual de enojado, aunque al ver los ojos gris azulado de Lara inmediatamente cambió su expresión.- ¡Ah! Perdóneme, es que yo andaba medio despistado y...

- Eso se nota, estúpido.- gruñó la chica.- Ahora tendré que tallar por horas para quitarle esta mancha de refresco a mi ropa...

- ¡Ah! Bueno, si frota la mancha en este momento no tendrá tantos problemas... .- el joven sacó un pañuelo y comenzó frotar el vientre de Lara, justo sobre la mancha.

- ¿Qué rayos cree que hace?.- Lara se puso coloradísima.- ¡Maldito depravado!

Y sin previo aviso, Lara abofeteó al tipo y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de ahí. El tipo se frotó la cara y sonrió al verla alejarse. No estaba nada mal la chica... En eso, el celular del hombre comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Hola?.- contestó él.

- Ey, Takahashi. ¿En dónde andas metido?.- dijo el interlocutor.

- En problemas, como toda la vida, Wakabayashi.- respondió el joven.- Acabo de meter la pata con una chica...

- En eso no cambias.- suspiró el interlocutor, que no era otro que Genzo Wakabayashi.- Eso se nota en la chica a quien representas...

- No seas así de sangrón con tu ex novia.- se burló Ian Takahashi.- Te recuerdo que hace tiempo Danielita era tu amor...

- Vuelves a decir eso y te arrojo desde lo más alto del estadio.- gruñó Genzo.

- Ya, ya. No aguantas ni una broma...

Ian Takahashi, el representante de Daniela Dietrich, se quedó pensando en quién sería la linda joven a la que acababa de ver.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en la clínica del doctor Shibazaki, Taro Misaki continuaba con sus ejercicios de rehabilitación. El doctor Hiroyuki Shibazaki estaba asombrado con los progresos de su paciente, aunque reconocía que Rika Ozawa había tenido mucho que ver en eso...

Enfermera y paciente se acoplaban muy bien (o sea, Rika y Taro pues). Ella le ponía la rutina diaria de ejercicios y él la seguía con ahínco. Y aunque Rika era dura cuando del trabajo se trataba, cada vez que Misaki mostraba señales de cansancio ella se apresuraba a darle ánimos y le daba oportunidad para que descansara un rato. Taro aparentaba comportarse de una manera distante y seria con ella, pero se notaba que sin su ayuda no hubiera sido lo mismo...

Esa tarde, Taro se cansó un poquito más rápido que de costumbre. Rika, como siempre, le ofreció un vaso con agua y una toalla para que se secara el sudor. Él se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

- Gracias.- dijo él.

- No hay de que.- Rika también sonrió.

Misaki bebió ávidamente y después apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos. Rika se preocupó un poco al verlo decaído.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Tarito?.- preguntó ella, suavemente.- ¿Te sientes mal?

- Físicamente, no.- suspiró él.- Pero a veces me cae encima el peso de mi lesión...

- ¿Por qué? Si la rehabilitación está funcionando muy bien... .- Rika trató de darle ánimos.

- Eso lo sé pero... .- Taro bajó la voz.- ¿Y si no consigo recuperarme del todo? ¿Y si ésta lesión acaba con mis sueños?

- Eso no sucederá.- lo contradijo Rika, con firmeza.- Ya verás que lo lograrás. Lo lograremos juntos, solo ten fe.

Taro sonrió. Una vez más, ella lo había logrado...

- Mil gracias.- susurró él.- No sé qué haría si tú no estuvieras a mi lado...

Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca... Rika quiso huir, no quería que se repitiera lo que había sucedido en Francia hacía mucho tiempo atrás pero... Los ojos de Taro la mantuvieron presa... Pero justo cuando sus labios iban a sellar un beso, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró como bólido Lara Del Valle.

- Vaya con la mosca muerta.- dijo, sobresaltando a ambos jóvenes.- No se te quita lo ofrecida.

Rika miró a Lara con tanto odio que Misaki temió que en cualquier momento se armara una trifulca...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily había notado que a últimas fechas Sanae estaba de lo más esquiva y extraña con ella y con Lara. Y perceptiva como era, supuso que eso se debía a que ambas chicas Del Valle platicaban mucho con el hombre que respondía al nombre de Tsubasa Ozhora. Se notaba a leguas que Sanae estaba enamoradísima de él, pero era en extremo celosa. Por supuesto, Sanae nunca le reclamó nada ni a Lara ni a Lily pero su manera de quejarse era comportándose muy distante con ambas. Lily no quería malentendidos, de manera que se decidió a hablar con ella.

- Sanae, ¿tienes un momento?.- le preguntó a la chica japonesa, aprovechando un rato de distracción de la porra.

- Claro.- contestó la chica, algo seria.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno, pues quería preguntarte si... .- Lily titubeó unos segundos.- En fin... Es que a últimas fechas te he visto algo rara y distante... ¿Estás molesta por algo?

A Sanae le sorprendió lo intuitiva que era la mexicana. O quizás ella era muy obvia...

- No estoy molesta.- respondió Sanae.- Solo algo... Confundida...

- ¿Con respecto a qué?.- quiso saber Lily.

- Bueno es que... ¿Tsubasa y tu hermana también son muy buenos amigos?

- ¡Ah!.- Lily respingó. "Ya salió el peine", pensó.- Bueno, no precisamente... De hecho, Tsubasa y yo somos casi como hermanos pero él y Lara... Bueno, su relación es más bien extraña...

- ¿Por qué?.- a Sanae no le gustó esa respuesta.

- Bueno, es que ella es para él... Es algo así como... Eh... .- Lily no sabía cómo explicarlo. No quería meter la pata.- No pienses mal, no es nada malo...

- Entonces dímelo.- exigió Sanae.- Quiero saber qué tipo de relación llevan Tsubasa y tu hermana.

- Son algo así como... ¿Confidentes íntimos?.- no bien acababa de decirlo cuando Lily se arrepintió de sus palabras.- Bueno, no quise decir...

- ¿Íntimos?.- Sanae había captado precisamente la palabra que Lily no quería que ella se grabara.- Ya entiendo...

- ¡No! ¡No es lo que crees!.- Lily gritó.- Tsubasa y Lara solo hablan de ciertas cosas que...

- ¿Qué cosas?.- preguntó Sanae.- Quiero saber.

- Lo siento, pero eso no puedo decírtelo.- suspiro Lily, acongojada.- Lo lamento...

- ¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir?.- a Sanae la invadían cada vez más los celos.- Entonces sí hay algo entre ellos, ¿verdad?

- No.

- Entonces dime de qué hablan.

- Lo siento, no puedo.- Lily se marchó antes de seguir metiendo más la pata.

"Primero Genzo y ahora Sanae", pensó la chica mexicana, con pesar, al tiempo que se alejaba. "Nomás la riego a lo baboso... ". Genzo también se estaba comportando algo distante con Lily desde el episodio de la computadora. Lily había metido la pata al abrazar a Kenji, pero había sido algo espontáneo y sin malas intenciones, aunque Genzo lo entendió de otra manera. Lily se enteró después, por boca de Mine, que Genzo y Kenji habían discutido nuevamente, ya que el primero seguía pensando que el segundo nada más trataba de conquistar a Lily con regalos y el segundo seguía insistiendo en que si a Genzo eso le molestaba entonces debía de ser más directo y no andar haciendo escenitas de celos. Lily estuvo a punto de devolver la computadora, pero Hana la detuvo diciéndole que eso únicamente haría enojar más a Genzo. Lily no entendía la actitud de ninguno de los dos hermanos Wakabayashi (o sea, Kenji y Genzo, pues).

A Lily se le antojó un refresco. Llegó a la máquina expendedora y descubrió con pesar que no traía dinero suficiente.

- ¡Qué mala suerte!.- suspiró.- No traigo cambio...

- No hay problema.- dijo un joven en esos momentos, más o menos de la edad de Lily. Metió unas monedas en la máquina y volteó a ver a la chica con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué sabor prefieres?

- Manzana, por favor.- Lily iba a decir que no podía aceptar la bebida pero la detuvieron los impresionantes ojos del muchacho. Éste eligió el sabor y le entregó la bebida a Lily.

- Aquí tienes.- él sonrió.

- Muchas gracias, qué pena.- Lily se puso algo colorada.- Después se lo pago...

- No hay necesidad de esperar a después.- el joven seguía sonriendo.- Me basta con que me digas tu nombre.

Lily miró al muchacho. Era más o menos de su misma edad, con cabello negro y unos increíblemente impactantes ojos que con la luz del sol cambiaban de grises a azul claro, tal como los de Lara. El joven se veía simpático y era muy apuesto. Lily pensó en que quizás podía confiar en él.

- Lily Del Valle.- respondió ella, al fin.- ¿Y tú eres... ?

- Kamui Shiryu.- contestó él.- Es un placer.

No se sabía si era la mala suerte o el destino, pero justo en ese momento iba pasando Genzo Wakabayashi por ahí y captó el momento en que entre Lily y Kamui surgió una breve pero perceptible conexión...

**Notas:**

Hiroyuki Shibazaki es el nombre del doctor que atendió a Misaki por su lesión en el World Youth. ¡Por fin me acordé del nombre completo!

Y me cae, me encanta hacer sufrir a Genzo, aunque él no apareció mucho en este capítulo. Pero bueno, nomás quería que entendieran que como es la primera vez que Genzo se enamora, no entiende lo que es ese sentimiento y además se niega a reconocerlo, por eso es súper celoso con Lily porque no quiere perder la sensación que ella lo hace experimentar. ¿Se entendió?

Y sí, Kamui Shiryu (o Shirou) es el personaje principal de "X-1999", de CLAMP. La verdad, este tipo me encanta. Nomás porque Genzo es Genzo y siempre será el número uno para mí, si no... Jeje, Kamui no está nada mal...

"Ya salió el peine" significa algo así como: "Ya encontré la fuente del problema". Jeje.

Bueno, a ver si se entiende... Lily Del Valle es un año y medio menor que el resto de los personajes (o sea, Genzo, Tsubasa, Taro, etc). Lara es de la misma edad que Genzo y compañía. Rika es un año menor que Tsubasa y compañía. Así me lo inventé yo para este fic. ¡Qué despapaye!

Ian Takahashi es un personaje creado por Vini Astrea.


	14. My inmortal

**Capítulo 14. My inmortal.**

Kamui Shiryu. El chico se veía muy agradable y algo en él despertó una sensación desconocida en Lily, aunque ella no podía precisar qué era. El joven comenzó a hablar con ella como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Tan entusiasmada estaba con la charla que la chica Del Valle ni siquiera abrió su lata de refresco.

- ¿Y de dónde vienes?.- quiso saber Lily.

- De aquí y de allá. De ninguna parte.- respondió enigmáticamente Kamui.- No es importante.

- ¿Y por qué no?.- se sorprendió Lily.

- _Quieres saber de donde soy, que te apunte algún lugar..._ .- comenzó a cantar Kamui con una impactante voz de tenor.- _De tu propia tierra soy... _

- _Con la misma entrega voy... _.- Lily sonrió.

- Me fascina la música.- Kamui se encogió de hombros.- Y por lo que sé, a ti también te encanta.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?.- Lily volvió a asombrarse.

- Se nota en tu manera de hablar.- explicó Kamui, mirando fijamente a la chica.- Tu voz tiene una melodía impresa que solo tienen los cantantes de corazón, aquellos para quienes la música lo es todo en la vida.

Lily no podía salir de su asombro. Kamui Shiryu había expresado al cien por ciento su sentir.

- ¿Quién eres?.- insistió Lily.- Pareces alguien salido de otro mundo...

- Quizás lo sea.- Kamui esbozó una sonrisa enigmática.- Y no sabes lo que me alegra el haberte encontrado...

- ¿A mí?.- Lily sentía que estaba a los límites del asombro.- ¿Y por qué?

- Porque he estado en busca de la Voz de la Esperanza.- anunció Kamui.- Durante mucho, mucho tiempo, he buscado incansablemente a aquella persona cuya voz llegue hasta los corazones de las personas para infundirles la fe en los sueños y en la vida.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que soy yo?.- insistió Lily.

- Simplemente, lo sé.- Kamui sonrió.

- Pero si acabas de conocerme...

- En eso, Lily, estás equivocada.- Kamui sacó una vez más su misteriosa sonrisa.

En esos momentos Genzo hizo acto de presencia. Inmediatamente se estableció entre él y Kamui una corriente de rechazo extremo.

- Lily.- habló Genzo, secamente.- Te he estado buscando.

- Lo siento, no me fijé en la hora.- respondió la mexicana, aun muy sorprendida.- Genzo, él es Kamui Shiryu, un... Eh... Un amigo... Kamui, él es Genzo Wak...

- Sé quién es él.- interrumpió Kamui, con un timbre de rechazo en la voz.- Y no puedo decir que me dé gusto el conocerlo.

La discordia que ya se había sentido entre ambos hombres se intensificó. Lily sintió algo de temor.

- Me retiro por ahora.- anunció Kamui.- Pero pronto sabrás de mí. No se puede detener al destino.

- ¿Detener al destino? ¿Qué eres, una adivina o algo así?.- se burló Genzo, muy molesto por el comentario de rechazo de Kamui hacia su persona.

Pero Kamui no contestó, se limitó a mirar a Genzo con cierto desprecio.

- ¡Espera!.- Lily gritó y caminó unos pasos hacia Kamui.- ¿Por qué me diste a entender que ya nos hemos visto antes?

- Quizás no lo recuerdes.- respondió Kamui, en voz baja.- Pero hace muchísimos años tú y yo tuvimos un encuentro, en una tierra lejana, al otro lado del mar. En un enorme puerto lleno de gente alegre y hospitalaria que se paseaba por una enorme avenida a orillas del mar.

Lily se quedó helada. Kamui había hecho alusión al puerto de Veracruz.

"¿Acaso...? ¿Acaso Kamui es... Mi niño de la gorra?", pensó la chica, en estado de shock.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Rika y Lara se miraron varios minutos con odio verdadero. Parecían un par de panteras a punto de pelear por el hombre a quien amaban. Misaki se sintió el premio mayor de un concurso de lucha libre.

- Soy una estúpida, por darte ventaja.- dijo Lara.- Debí de saber que eres una aprovechada.

- En lo único en lo que has tenido razón es en lo que dijiste acerca de que eres una estúpida.- replicó Rika.

- ¡Mira quién habla! No sé por qué no has entendido que Taro nunca se va a fijar en ti.- gritó Lara.

- ¡Pues no fue a mí a quien Taro mandó a freír espárragos!.- respondió Rika, gritando también.

- Chicas, por favor... .-musitó Taro.- No discutan por mí...

Pero ni Rika ni Lara le hicieron caso. Ellas peleaban por él pero sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos.

- No voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya esta vez.- anunció Lara.- Te quitaré de mi camino a como dé lugar.

- ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?.- desafió Rika.- ¿Me vas a atacar con los cuarenta cosméticos que usas para que no te veas tan fea?

- Ay, Dios... .- susurró Misaki, presintiendo que la pelea estaba muy cerca.- Detener a dos mujeres celosas es más difícil que para la caída de las cataratas del Niágara...

Rika y Lara seguían discutiendo, intercambiando palabras en español y japonés, con algunas frases dichas en francés. La pelea pronto comenzó a subir de tono y Taro comenzó a temer que las mujeres acabaran con la clínica cuando el doctor Shibazaki entró como un huracán en la habitación. Inmediatamente las dos mujeres se callaron.

- Suficiente.- dijo el doctor Shibazaki, con una orden terminante.- Éste no es el lugar para peleas de verduleras.

Rika y Lara agacharon la cabeza, avergonzadas. Detrás del doctor Shibazaki, algunos pacientes asomaban la cabeza por la puerta abierta. Sin embargo, el doctor cerró la puerta para evitar tanto chismorreo.

- Ésta es mi clínica y no permito que nadie perturbe la paz de mis pacientes.- anunció el doctor Shibazaki, cortante.- Que sea la última vez que esto vuelve a pasar. Si me entero de que ustedes dos vuelven a hacer un escándalo las sacaré a ambas de las instalaciones. Y lo peor de todo es que Misaki tendrá que pagar por ustedes, ya que tendré que pedirle que se busque a otro doctor.

- ¿Y yo qué culpa tengo?.- preguntó Misaki, exaltado, aunque después se arrepintió ya que, después de todo, él era el culpable de todo al haber confrontado a Rika y a Lara por no haber sido sincero con ellas.

- Lo siento mucho.- musitó Lara, cabizbaja.- No volverá a suceder.

- Lo lamento mucho.- susurró Rika.- No volveré a comportarme de esa manera...

- Eso espero.- el doctor Shibazaki suspiró.

- Será mejor que me vaya.- anunció Lara.- Con permiso.

Y salió como bólido de la habitación, sin despedirse de nadie. El doctor esperó a que la chica hubiese salido para hablarle a Rika.

- Señorita Ozawa, debo decirle que estoy muy avergonzado de usted.- le dijo a la japonesa.- Le recuerdo que, como enfermera, tiene usted un código de comportamiento muy estricto, el cual está obligada a seguir durante sus horas de trabajo. Si vuelvo a ver que pasa por alto ese código tendré que verme obligado a pedirle que haga sus prácticas en otra institución.

- Entiendo, doctor.- murmuró Rika, al borde de las lágrimas.- No volverá a suceder...

Y sin decir nada más, la muchacha salió llorando de la habitación. Misaki se sintió peor que chinche aplastada. Él había tenido la culpa de todo. Si al menos hubiese sido sincero...

_-FLASH BACK-_

- ¿A quién quieres en verdad, Misaki?.- preguntó Jean Lacoste, el novio de Azumi.- ¿A Rika Ozawa o a Lara Del Valle?

- _¿Para qué quieres saber?.- respondió Taro, con una sonrisa.- La curiosidad mató al gato..._

- _¿Acaso vas a jugar con las dos?.- inquirió Jean, incrédulo.- No creí que fueras así de aprovechado..._

- _No pienso jugar con ninguna... Es solo que... .- Taro se interrumpió._

_Miró la torre Eiffel que se erguía orgullosa enfrente de ellos. Ojalá el amor fuese algo más simple y fácil de entender..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Lara le gustó a Taro desde el momento en que la vio, por su manera sincera y directa de ser. No tardó mucho en pedirle una cita y por un momento creyó que se había enamorado pero... Pero entonces Rika se enteró de lo suyo con Lara y le hizo una clarísima escena de celos y fue cuando el corazón de Taro dudó. Rika siempre había sido una de sus mejores amigas y a él le encantaba molestarla y llevarle la contraria, y por eso al principio Misaki disfrutó con hacerla rabiar con Lara, pero entonces Azumi le preguntó que si más bien no hacía molestar a Rika porque más bien también sentía algo más por ella y le gustaba verla celosa por él. Fue cuando Misaki comenzó a dudar de los deseos de sus corazón y se hizo el caos...

Sin tan solo hubiese sido sincero desde el principio...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa tarde, durante sus clases de canto, Lily se sentía de lo más extraña. El encuentro con Kamui la habían impresionado sobremanera. Una vez que el joven se hubo despedido, Lily y Genzo regresaron al campamento, sin decirse palabra. A Genzo le había molestado muchísimo la presencia de Kamui pero primero dejaba el fútbol que reconocerlo. Y Lily se había quedado impactada por las palabras de despedida de Kamui. Ella siempre había creído que Genzo podía ser su "niño de la gorra", aunque nunca se lo dijo a nadie. Las cosas más o menos coincidían: Genzo tendría más o menos la misma edad que tendría ese misterioso niño en la actualidad, le encantaban las gorras y su familia tenía el dinero suficiente como para realizar un viaje de descanso a Veracruz, además de que el puerto era un lugar muy comúnmente visitado por los japoneses. Pero por supuesto, Genzo jamás dio señales de que él en verdad fuese el niño de la gorra, así que Lily nunca se atrevió a preguntárselo de frente y prefirió seguir callando, esperando a que en algún momento él le dijera la verdad.

Pero ahora, había aparecido Kamui. Quizás Lily se había equivocado y en realidad Kamui Shiryu era el niño que la había salvado hacía tantos años. Quizás él también se había pasado buscándola en el rostro de cada chica extranjera... Una prueba de ello era que Kamui le había dicho que se había pasado mucho tiempo buscándola... Pero Kamui también había despertado en Lily otro tipo de sentimientos en su interior: su deseo de ser cantante, el dolor de haber perdido a Chiara, sus miedos y temores...

Con todos estos pensamientos en su mente, Lily llegó a sus clases de canto. Ella siempre expresaba su manera de sentir en sus canciones, cosa que Saki y Tess ya sabían de sobra. Esa vez, la canción que Lily escogió cantar dejó a Saki y a Tess boquiabiertos... Pero también a alguien más...

Genzo había salido detrás de Lily, deseoso por averiguar cuál era su secreto. La siguió paso a paso, con cautela para que ella no se diera cuenta, hasta el departamento de Saki Aiza y Tess Shadows. Genzo sabía quiénes eran ellos, ya que Tess era muy buen amigo de Kenji y éste había presentado a todos sus hermanos con los jóvenes cantautores. Cuando Genzo tocó el timbre, ya Saki y Lily estaban en la cabina de canto. Tess invitó a pasar al arquero, diciéndole que bien valía la pena escuchar la voz de una futura promesa. Genzo aceptó y se ubicó en un sitio desde donde Lily no podía verlo. No quería que ella se distrajera...

Lily comenzó a cantar, con sus miles de pensamientos inundando su mente y su corazón y los cuales se reflejaban en su voz.

Genzo se sintió nuevamente impresionado, pero esta vez de una manera diferente. No era la primera vez que escuchaba cantar a Lily, pero sí la primera vez que sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo... Porque lo estaba expresando con su voz...

Saki acompañaba a la chica con el violín y Tess con el piano. El efecto era mágico... Genzo pudo conocer los temores de la infancia de Lily, sus miedos a fracasar...

Y fue cuando Genzo pudo entender cuán importante había sido Chiara para Lily. Ella había sido el ángel que la había estado cuidando durante toda su vida...

Lily le cantaba a su misterioso niño. Ella siempre había soñado con su rostro, el cual no había podido ver del todo bien, y en sus sueños se imaginaba que tarde o temprano él volvería a ella... No sabía por qué, pero Lily sentía que ese niño sería alguien importante en su vida...

El tiempo no sería suficiente. Genzo lo sentía. Él supo que sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, el corazón de Lily nunca sanaría por completo de las heridas que le causaron la muerte de su querida hermana... Ni tampoco borraría los miedos que Lara le había sembrado en su corazón, miedos que Lily nunca había querido contarle a nadie...

Y quizás… Quizás… Tanto Chiara como el chico de la gorra habían abandonado a Lily... Y ella ingenuamente seguía pensando que ellos estaban a su lado cuando en realidad... Se encontraba sola...

Genzo le hizo una promesa silenciosa a la chica que cantaba. Él enjugaría sus lágrimas... Él ahuyentaría sus miedos... Por siempre...

Cuando Lily terminó de cantar, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no era la única: Saki también estaba llorando. Lily había llegado al extremo... Cuando la mexicana intentó secarse las lágrimas, unos aplausos la hicieron sobresaltarse. Lily dirigió la mirada hacia donde provenían las aclamaciones, y ahí vio a Genzo Wakabayashi, quien le dirigía la sonrisa más luminosa que ella hubiese visto jamás.

- Así que es éste tu gran secreto.- le dijo él.

Lily no contestó. Se preguntó cuántas sorpresas más le depararía la vida por ese día...

**Notas:**

Lily es soprano, Saki Aiza es soprano y Tess Shadows es tenor.


	15. True love

**Capítulo 15. True love.**

Lily miró a Genzo con cara de cachorro regañado. Éste no dejaba de sonreír.

- ¿Éste es tu gran secreto?.- preguntó él.- ¿Deseas ser cantante?

- Más o menos.- murmuró Lily, algo avergonzada.- ¿Pero cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?

- Te seguí.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- Pudo más mi curiosidad por saber lo que estabas haciendo ("y más porque Kenji ya lo sabía", pensó él) y cuando vi que entrabas a este sitio lo adiviné al instante.

- Adivino: Tú también conoces a Tess Shadows... .- suspiró Lily.

- Sí. Pronto te darás cuenta de que los Wakabayashi aparecemos en todos lados.

- El ajonjolí de todos los moles.- sonrió Lily.

- ¿El qué?.- Genzo se sorprendió.

- Nada. Una expresión mexicana.- Lily soltó la carcajada.

- Bueno, no quisiera interrumpir tan alegre charla pero estamos a mitad de una clase.- interrumpió Saki, algo molesta.- Así que, Wakabayashi-kun, te pediré por favor que...

- No interrumpo.- dijo Genzo.- Pero me gustaría quedarme hasta el final, si no te importa, sensei Aiza.

- Sabes que tu presencia nunca me ha molestado.- Saki se puso algo colorada, algo que evidentemente no le gustó a Tess.

Ni a Lily tampoco. No le gustó la manera en cómo Saki miró a Genzo. Se preguntó si a ella no le gustaba él... Quizás sí, después de todo se conocían desde hace tiempo... Durante un breve receso, Lily le preguntó a Tess si Saki sentía algo por el arquero japonés.

- Pues sí, la verdad es que sí.- suspiró Tess, algo molesto.-Hace tiempo, Saki se prendó del hermano de Kenji

Lily supuso que Tess hablaba de Genzo.

- Ya veo.- murmuró Lily, algo triste.- Supongo que es inevitable...

- Supongo que sí.- murmuró Tess, también triste.

- ¿Y pasó algo entre ellos?.- quiso saber Lily, aun cuando su corazón se encogía cada vez más.

- No. Genzo nunca dio señales de considerar a Saki como algo más que su amiga.- explicó Tess.- Él la quiere mucho y se preocupa por ella, pero más bien como su fuera una amiga entrañable o una hermana muy querida, así que a Saki se le pasó el enamoramiento cuando se dio cuenta de que Wakabayashi no la veía de la forma en la que a ella le hubiese gustado.

- Ya veo...

- Saki ahora considera a Wakabayashi como uno de sus mejores amigos, pero supongo que la admiración siempre estará presente.- bufó Tess.- Ella considera a Genzo como uno de sus ídolos...

- Y supongo que para ti mi sensei Aiza es alguien especial.- inquirió Lily, algo curiosa.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- Tess se sonrojó un poco.

- Pues por la manera en cómo me contaste la historia.- Lily le guiñó un ojo.- Se nota que te pusiste celoso...

- ¿En serio?.- Tess soltó una carcajada y Lily rió con él.

Mientras tanto, Saki y Genzo los observaban muy disimuladamente. Genzo desde el inicio siguió la charla con interés, aun cuando solo captaba algunas frases, pero Saki comenzó a observar a los jóvenes cuando se dio cuenta de que la plática se prolongaba demasiado.

- ¿De qué tanto platican?.- musitó Saki, algo molesta.- Se ven de lo más felices...

- Pues quien sabe.- Genzo se encogió de hombros, pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Lily.

- Tess ya sabe que no podemos perder el tiempo.- gruñó Saki, ahora verdaderamente molesta al ver que Tess y Lily reían.- El tiempo es oro para mí y bien lo sabe.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, de amigo a amiga, sin que te molestes?.- inquirió Genzo, divertido.

- Adelante.- respondió Saki, sorprendida.

- ¿Estás celosa?.- Genzo la miró con picardía.

- ¿Yo?.- ahora Saki estaba coloradísima.- ¿De quién?

- No va a ser de Ta-kun.- respondió Genzo, quien en esos momentos saludaba al gato negro que pasaba por allí y que se puso a escuchar muy atentamente la conversación.- Hablo de Tess.

- ¡Naaa!.- gritó Ta-kun, dándole la razón a Genzo.

- ¿Ves? Hasta tu gato está de acuerdo conmigo.- Genzo rió.- Hola, gato.

- ¡Na!.- protestó Ta-kun.

- Ya. Sé que tienes un nombre, no te enojes.- Genzo le acarició la cabeza al gatito.

- ¿Celosa yo? ¿De Tess?.- Saki miraba a Genzo con cierta incredulidad, pero con la cara colorada.- No... Cómo crees...

- Vamos, deja ya de hacerte la tonta.- la regañó Genzo, cariñosamente.- No hay nada de malo, más cuando se nota que tú también le gustas a él.

Esto fue suficiente para Saki. Fingió un ataque de tos para ir en busca de un vaso de agua y no tener que seguir hablando con Genzo. Ta-kun fue tras ella.

"Yo no sé por qué insisten en negar lo que ya es tan obvio", pensó Genzo, divertido. "Tsubasa y Sanae están más o menos igual...". Tess fue a socorrer a Saki en su fingido ataque de tos. La mirada de Lily se cruzó con la de Genzo y ella le sonrió. "Si serás hipócrita, no te vayas a morder la lengua", gritó una vocecilla en la mente de Genzo. "Bien que sabes que tú estás igual que todos ellos. Te niegas a reconocer lo que ya es tan obvio".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y llegó por fin el día en que Touya y Hotaru se casarían. La mansión estaba arreglada a todo lujo, lista para recibir a los invitados que festejarían la promesa de amor eterno de los enamorados. La tarde previa, Lily descubrió con pánico que Mine ya no tenía ningún vestido adecuado para ella. Como la ama de llaves siempre se había encargado de vestir a Lily para cada ocasión (sacando los vestidos del enorme armario del cual Mine estaba orgullosa), la mexicana se confió y nunca buscó un vestido apropiado. Sin embargo, el día anterior a la boda Mine descubrió con pánico que el puño de bolitas de naftalina que ponía siempre entre la ropa para evitar que las polillas se la comieran habían desaparecido, dejando los vestidos preparados para un festín de polillas. Afortunadamente, Mine se dio cuenta antes de que el daño fuera muy grave, los vestidos tendrían arreglo pero obviamente ninguno alcanzaría a estar listo para la boda del día siguiente.

- ¡Qué tragedia!.- se quejó Hana.- ¡Ahora mi sensei no podrá ir a la boda de mi hermano mayor!

- No es tan grave.- la tranquilizó Lily.- Después de todo, yo no soy importante, no es necesaria mi presencia.

- No vuelvas a decir eso.- la contradijeron Kenji y Genzo, al unísono.

- Para nosotros siempre serás importante.- dijo Kenji.

- Tú eres el ángel de esta casa.- señaló Genzo, muy serio.- No puedes faltar.

Lily miró a ambos hombres, cohibida. Y no tuvo más remedio que buscar un vestido. Pero la abuela Wakabayashi la sacó del apuro. O al menos eso era lo que anciana creía...

- Tengo un vestido adecuado para ti.- anunció la abuela.- Creo que es de tu talla.

- ¿En verdad?.- Lily sonrió, al tiempo que hacía una reverencia.- Se lo agradezco.

La anciana le llevó a Lily un vestido de gala... El más horrible vestido de gala que Hana, Kenji, Genzo y Lily hubiesen visto en su vida... La prenda era de un horrible color café y tenía volantes y moños por todas partes. Hana se aguantó las ganas de reírse y Kenji y Genzo miraron a Lily con cierta lástima. Ésta se miraba en el espejo pensando en que era increíble la manera en cómo ese vestido la hacía verse gorda y fofa, aun cuando tuviese una linda figura.

- No me lo agradezcas.- sonrió al anciana, al tiempo que se alejaba.- Se te ve precioso.

- ¿Se burla de mí?.- le preguntó Lily a Hana, en español, haciendo que la japonesa soltara una carcajada.

- No, así es ella.- disculpó Hana, cuando controló su risa.

- Bueno.- suspiró Lily.- Si me disculpan, debo intentar verme menos gorda para el día de mañana...

- Toma algún laxante.- bromeó Kenji, ganándose un codazo por parte de Genzo.- Bueno, yo nada más decía...

Y el día llegó. El altar donde se casarían los novios ya estaba listo y arreglado en el jardín. Los invitados ocuparon sus puestos. Y a la hora de la hora, una de las damas de honor se rompió un tobillo al tropezarse con uno de los cables del sonido. Se negó a perderse la boda, aunque obviamente ya no podría formar parte del cortejo. Hana dijo que Lily podría sacarlos del apuro y salir como la dama de honor faltante, la que iría en compañía de Genzo (miren qué casualidad...). Hotaru aceptó, agradecida de salir del apuro y preocupada por su amiga.

La ceremonia comenzó y el cortejo se abrió con el novio acompañado de sus padres. Touya se veía muy serio y extremadamente apuesto, aunque sus ojos reflejaban la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos. Kenji salió primero con su dama de honor y Genzo esperaba impaciente a su compañera. Esperaba que los presentes no se burlaran del vestido de Lily... Sin embargo, al verla llegar, se quedó con la boca abierta... Y no fue el único...

Cuando los invitados vieron aparecer al tercer hermano de Genzo en compañía de tan bella dama se sorprendieron. Y lo mismo les pasó a Hana y a Kenji al ver a Lily con un hermosísimo vestido azul, hecho de raso. El vestido dejaba un hombro al descubierto y tenía una abertura hasta medio muslo. Genzo no podía dejar de mirar a Lily, estaba realmente impactado con la belleza de su cuerpo. Ambos se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares y Lily le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa a Kenji, quien la miró embobado, cosa que hizo enojar a Genzo.

La novia apareció, radiante y feliz, y la ceremonia comenzó. Touya y Hotaru se declararon amor eterno en una puesta de sol, frente a sus amigos y familiares. Ya durante la recepción, Genzo no se aguantó y le preguntó a Lily que de dónde había sacado ese vestido.

- Tu abuela me va a matar.- confesó Lily.- La verdad es que este vestido lo confeccioné con el forro del que ella me prestó.

- ¿En verdad?.- Genzo se sorprendió, y mucho.- ¿Pero cómo?

- Ese espantoso vestido café hecho de tela de costal tenía como forro un buen trozo de hermoso raso azul.- Lily sonrió.- El cual yo usé para hacer este vestido. ¿Qué te parece?

- Hermoso.- contestó Genzo, embelesado.

- Bueno, la tela en sí ya es hermosa así que... .- comenzó a decir Lily.

- Yo no hablaba del vestido.- murmuró Genzo, mirando fijamente los ojos negros de Lily.

- ¡Ah!.- Lily se estremeció.

Genzo clavó su mirada en los rojos labios de Lily (jajaja). Ésta cerró los ojos. Genzo se acercó un poquito más...

- Genzo.- habló una conocida y poco agradable voz femenina, interrumpiendo la escena.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon. Daniel Dietrich los miraba con desdén. Portaba un vestido negro y su cabello negro estaba recogido en un chongo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Daniela?.- gruñó Genzo, molesto por la interrupción y por la presencia de la Dietrich.

- Vine a la boda de tu hermano.- Daniela sonrió con cierta cizaña.- ¿Es eso tan malo?

- ¿Quién te invitó?.- Genzo se dio cuenta de que detrás de Daniela se encontraba Ian Takahashi, su representante.

- A mí ni me mires.- Ian habló con señas.- Yo ni ganas tenía de venir...

- Yo lo hice.- el padre de Genzo llegó en esos instantes.- ¿Hay algún problema?

Genzo apretó los puños. Era la segunda vez que su padre llevaba a Daniela a la mansión, sin preguntárselo primero. La primera vez se la había pasado, pero una segunda...

- Daniela es casi parte de la familia.- insistió el padre de Genzo, tercamente.- Por eso la invité a venir.

La gente comenzó a darse cuenta de que se podía armar una trifulca en cualquier momento. Hotaru y Touya, preocupados, se dirigieron hacia el sitio de disputa.

- Genzo, la banda comenzará a tocar.- anunció Touya.- ¿Podrías cantar algo?

- Ahora no estoy de humor.- Genzo pareció escupir la respuesta.

- Por favor, Genzo.- pidió Hotaru.- Recuerda que hace tiempo me prometiste que cantarías en mi boda.

Y era verdad. Genzo se lo había prometido a Hotaru.

- Canta algo para los novios, hijo.- dijo el señor Wakabayashi.

- Y no estaría mal que lo hicieras acompañado.- sugirió Daniela, melosamente.- Tal vez alguien debería cantar contigo...

- Creo que tienes razón.- aceptó Genzo, sorprendiendo a todos.- Lily, ¿quieres cantar la primera canción a dueto conmigo?

- ¿Yo?.- Lily estaba sorprendidísima. Era obvio que Daniela había insinuado que Genzo cantara con ella, no con Lily.

- Sí. Tienes una voz hermosa, me consta.- Genzo tomó a Lily de la mano y comenzó a caminar rumbo al sitio en donde estaba la banda.- Vamos.

- Pero yo... .- susurró Lily, al tiempo que se esforzaba por mantener el paso de Genzo.- Es que...

- No me digas que tienes pánico escénico.- se burló Genzo.

- ¡Claro que no! Es solo que creo que quizás haya otra persona que... .- Lily trataba de explicarse.

- No me pongas pretextos.- Genzo miró a Lily con esa carita de niño inocente que hacía que ella se derritiera.- Canta conmigo.

Y ella ya no puso resistencia. Mientras Genzo hablaba con la banda, Lily escuchó que alguien susurraba frases como: "Esa niña es un bombón" y "¡Qué suerte tiene Genzo!". Lily volteó y se dio cuenta de que cerca de en donde estaba ella había una mesa repleta de jugadores del equipo japonés, además de las chicas. Lily no se sorprendió de ver a Ishizaki, Tsubasa, Urabe, Misaki, Aoi, Izawa, Kisugi, Takasugi, Taki, Sanae, Kumi, Yukari y Rika, pero Lily se sorprendió sobremanera al ver también a Hyuga y a Wakashimazu.

- ¡Ey, Wakabayashi!.- gritó Urabe, cuando Genzo regresó a donde estaba Lily.- ¡Qué escondidito te lo tenías!

- ¡Mira qué suerte tienes!.- gritó Ishizaki.

- Uhm... .- gruñó Genzo.

- Ya veo que invitaste a Mortadelo y Filemón.- susurró Lily, divertida aunque apenada.

- ¿Mortadelo y Filemón?.- rió Wakabayashi, con muchas ganas.

- Jeje.- Lily sacó la lengua.

- Bueno, ya todo está listo.- dijo Genzo, cuando dejó de reírse.- ¿Te sabes _True love_?

- De principio a fin.- sonrió Lily.

Genzo y Lily subieron al escenario. Él tomó el micrófono y llamó la atención de los espectadores.

- Buenas noches.- saludó Genzo.- Para empezar esta maravillosa noche, en donde celebramos el matrimonio de mi hermano y de una querida amiga, quiero cantarles una canción, a dueto con la voz más hermosa que he escuchado en mi vida. La voz de la señorita Lily Del Valle.

Daniela hizo un gesto al escuchar esto. La banda comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes. Lily miró a la gente y supo que ésa era la sensación que siempre deseaba experimentar cada vez que pisara un escenario.

Genzo y Lily comenzaron a cantar a dueto. El amor comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente. Las voces de ambos jóvenes tenía un poderosísimo efecto sobre los presentes. En ese momento, a nadie le cupo ninguna duda de que Genzo y Lily estaban enamorados el uno de la otra... Se notaba en la manera en cómo se miraban...

_True love, true love.- _cantó Genzo, tomando la mano de Lily.

_True love, true love_.- cantó Lily, sonriéndole a Genzo.

Touya besó suavemente a su esposa. Hotaru tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Los invitados estaban de lo más conmovidos, la canción era preciosa y más las voces que la interpretaban...

Cuando la canción terminó, los cantantes recibieron un estruendoso aplauso. Daniela, ofendidísima, se levantó de su asiento y se marchó. Ian no hizo el intento de seguirla. Al final, el joven Tahakashi se acercó a Genzo, aplaudiendo ruidosamente. Todos los presentes hacían comentarios de admiración hacia la bella chica que había cantado con el tercer heredero de los Wakabayashi (o sea, Genzo pues).

- Te felicito amigo.- le dijo Ian a Genzo, sinceramente.- Cantas muy bien. Lástima que tú no quieras ser cantante... Te convertiría en una gran estrella...

- Ya sabes que lo mío es el fútbol.- replicó Genzo, sonriendo levemente.- Pero tendré en cuenta tu oferta.

- Bueno. Pero al menos tendrás que decirme quién es la preciosidad que cantó contigo. ¡Por Dios, tiene una voz increíblemente bella! Además de que ella es preciosa... .- Ian guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

- ¿Para qué quieres conocerla?.- inquirió Genzo, inmediatamente a la defensiva.

- Porque quiero convertirla en una gran estrella.- anunció Takahashi.- Acabo de hacer un gran descubrimiento... Esa chica podría llegar a ser más famosa que Daniela. ¡Y mira que yo ni quería venir! Si no fuera porque un tal Kamui Shiryu me llamó y me dijo que no faltara...

- ¿Qué cosa?.- Genzo inmediatamente reconoció el nombre de Kamui.- ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

- Pues un tal Kamui Shiryu me llamó y me dijo que esta noche encontraría a una de las más grandes voces que el mundo haya escuchado jamás.- explicó Ian.- Y tenía razón.

A Genzo no le dio buena espina que Kamui Shiryu supiera que Lily cantaría esa noche, más aun cuando ni ellos mismos lo sabían hasta hace apenas unos instantes...

**Notas:**

Mortadelo y Filemón son un par de villanos de las películas de "Parchis". ¿Qué quiénes son Parchis? Es un grupo de cinco chiquillos que cantaban y hacían películas hace muchos años. Dudo mucho que alguien los conozca, cuando ese grupo tenía fama yo apenas estaba en el jardín de niños (tenía como 5 años). "Parchis" no es de mi generación, es de la de mi hermana.

"El ajonjolí de todos los moles" es una persona que siempre anda metida en todo.


	16. Amor secreto

**Capítulo 16. Amor secreto.**

Lily estaba feliz. Había experimentado una vez más la emoción de sentirse en el escenario. Mucha gente la felicitaba y le decía que su voz era maravillosa. Incluso hasta el propio señor Wakabayashi reconoció que la voz de Lily le ganaba a la de Daniela, con mucho.

- Lily.- Genzo condujo a Ian hasta donde estaba la chica.- Quiero presentarte a Ian Takahashi, un gran descubridor de talentos. Ian, él es Lily Del Valle.

- Es un placer.- Ian le besó la mano a la muchacha.- Realmente ansiaba conocer una voz tan bella como la tuya.

- Muchas gracias.- Lily sonrió, avergonzada.- ¿Entonces es usted descubridor de talentos?

- Más o menos.- reconoció Ian.- Soy el representante de Daniela Dietrich y de muchos artistas más.

- ¡Ah!.- Lily sintió una punzada de desilusión.- Ya veo...

- Pero en ando en busca de nuevos talentos.- dijo Ian.- Busco nuevas voces y creo que tú puedes llegar muy alto...

Lily ni se la creía. Miraba a Ian con cierta incredulidad, no pensaba que se fuera a encontrar a un buscador de talentos en la boda del hermano del hombre del que se estaba enamorando... Pero el tipo era el representante de Daniela Dietrich, cosa que le causaba mala espina a Lily. Ya se había dado cuenta de que para Daniela, Lily no era una persona grata...

- Quisiera que fueras al estudio en donde trabajo a hacer una audición.- dijo Ian, como si nada.- Si les gustas a los productores será muy probable que te den un contrato para grabar un disco.

¡Por fin! ¡Un contrato, lo que Lily había estado esperando! Pero ya en otra ocasión había creído lo mismo y esta vez no quería hacerse ilusiones...

- Aquí tienes mi tarjeta, para que veas que te hablo en serio.- Ian Takahashi le entregó una tarjeta de cartulina a Lily, en donde estaban impresos, en inglés y en japonés, el nombre y la dirección de la compañía para la que trabajaba Ian.

"Estrella Fugaz", rezaba la tarjeta. Lily se sorprendió. Estrella Fugaz era una de las compañías disqueras más famosas a nivel mundial...

- Llámame en la semana.- pidió Ian.- Veré cuándo será el mejor momento para darte una audición.

- Muchas gracias.- Lily por fin atinó a decir algunas palabras.- Lo haré.

- Gutten naght.- dijo Ian, haciendo una reverencia.- Fue un placer el haber conocido una voz como la tuya...

Lily y Genzo miraron al joven irse. La chica leyó nuevamente la tarjeta y suspiró.

- Pellízcame para ver si no estoy soñando.- pidió la chica.- No me lo puedo creer...

- ¿Y por qué no? Tienes una voz maravillosa.- replicó Genzo.- Y si me hubieras dicho antes cuál era tu sueño podría haberte presentado desde hace mucho tiempo a Takahashi...

- Es que nunca me imaginé que tú conocieras a un descubridor de talentos como él... .- respondió Lily.- El mundo es realmente muy pequeño... ¡Qué casualidad!

- Más bien, era tu destino.- la contradijo Genzo.- Quizás ya estaba planeado que tú nos conocieras para que pudiéramos ayudarte con tu sueño.

Lily miró a Genzo fijamente. Hacía mucho tiempo, Chiara le había contado que, cuando una persona se proponía cumplir su sueño, el Universo entero conspiraba para ayudarla a realizarlo. En aquel momento Lily no le creyó, pero ahora pensaba en que quizás Chiara había tenido razón. ¿Acaso las palabras de su hermana serían ciertas? Si Lily no hubiese aceptado la oferta de trabajo de Wakabayashi, nunca habría ido a Japón ni hubiese tomado clases de canto con Saki Aiza ni habría conocido a Ian Takahashi...

- Estás muy callada.- observó Genzo.

- Es que solo... Pensaba... .- murmuró Lily.

- ¿En qué?

- En el destino... Como que siento que hay alguien que me está empujando hacia mi meta...

Genzo no contestó. Se acordó inmediatamente de Kamui Shiryu y en lo que Ian Takahashi le había dicho sobre él. "Pues un tal Kamui Shiryu me llamó y me dijo que esta noche encontraría a una de las más grandes voces que el mundo haya escuchado jamás", fueron las palabras de Ian. A Genzo le seguía dando mala espina Kamui, pero tenía que reconocer que si no hubiese sido por él, Ian no hubiese conocido a Lily...

- Lily, ¿ya tenías planeado cantar esta noche?.- inquirió Genzo.

- No, hasta que tú me lo pediste. ¿Por qué?.- quiso saber la muchacha.

- Por nada... .- Genzo prefirió no decirle a Lily sobre la intervención de Kamui.

Lily se marchó para platicar con Sanae, Rika y las demás chicas. En cuanto se acercó a la mesa de los jugadores del equipo japonés, todos la recibieron con una ovación. Genzo recordó que aun tenía algo pendiente que hacer... Se acercó a su padre, dispuesto a reclamarle por haber invitado a Daniela a las reuniones.

- Padre, tenemos que hablar.- dijo Genzo.

- Me imagino lo que me quieres decir, hijo mío.- respondió el señor Wakabayashi, tranquilo.- Supongo que quieres saber el por qué invité a Daniela a la boda...

- Sí. Me gustaría saberlo.- exigió Genzo.

- Pues yo sigo considerando a la señorita Dietrich como un integrante de la familia.- respondió el señor Wakabayashi.- Por eso la invité.

- Pero yo no la considero así.- replicó Genzo, enojado.- ¿Necesito recordarte que en la fiesta de compromiso de Touya y Hotaru la chica me hizo quedar mal frente a todos?

- La verdad, te lo merecías.- el señor Wakabayashi se encogió de hombros.- Te portaste muy mal con ella, hijo... Mira, quizás no sientas nada por ella y no te culpo, pero la chica es famosa y gana mucho dinero. No te caería mal casarte con alguien como ella...

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Me estás pidiendo que me case con Daniela solo por conveniencia?.- gritó Genzo, más enojado aun.

- No tiene nada de malo.- el padre de Genzo respondió tan tranquilo.- Le daría más renombre al apellido Wakabayashi.

Genzo se alejó para evitar el seguir discutiendo con su padre. El pensar que él le había pedido que volviera con Daniela por conveniencia le llenaba el estómago de un reconcomio de alacranes...

Mientras tanto, los japoneses y Lily charlaban alegremente. Lily quería saber qué rayos estaban haciendo Ken y Hyuga ahí, pero no se animó a preguntarles ya que no se hablaba mucho con ellos. Pero Hana pronto llegó a sacarla de dudas. La hermana de Genzo apareció luciendo un vestido blando con adornos rosas. El vestido era lindo y Hana se veía muy bonita con él, pero Lily pensó que esa ropa se le vería mejor a una niña que tuviera 13 años, no a una jovencita que estaba por cumplir los 16.

- Bienvenidos.- dijo la chica Wakabayashi, a todo el grupo en general.- Gracias por haber venido.

- Gracias por habernos invitado.- respondió Misaki, cortésmente.

- De nada.- Hana sonrió.- Ken, me da gusto que estés aquí... Quisiera hablar contigo un momento, si me lo permitieras...

- Claro.- Ken aceptó, levantándose inmediatamente de su asiento, provocando protestas por parte de Hyuga.

- ¡No me vayas a dejar solo!.- exclamó el Tigre.- ¡Vine aquí solo por ti!

- Será solo un momento.- Ken no le hizo caso y se fue con Hana.

- Maldito Wakashimazu, ésta me las paga.- gruñó Hyuga, provocando risillas por parte de Sanae, Kumi y Yukari.

- ¿Por qué se molesta?.- preguntó Rika, quien al igual que Lily, no había entendido nada.

- Porque Hyuga vino solo porque Wakashimazu se lo pidió.- explicó Sanae, entre risas.- Hana invitó a este último y él le pidió a Hyuga que lo acompañara para no sentirse solo.

- Y ahora Wakashimazu deja solo a Hyuga.- Lily rió también.- Pobre.

Ken y Hana se habían retirado hacia un sitio apartado. La chica estaba algo nerviosa, pero más que decidida a hacer lo que ya había planeado desde hacía tiempo.

- Te ves muy linda.- comentó Ken, solo por decir algo.

- De seguro bromeas.- dijo Hana, poniéndose colorada.- Me veo como una niña con este vestido... Pero tanto mi madre como Mine insistieron y pues...

- Eso es cierto, pero también es verdad que por eso te ves muy linda.- Ken esbozó una sonrisa.

- Ahh, pero yo no quiero que me veas como una niña... .- Hana se entristeció.

- ¿Y por qué no?.- Ken se sorprendió.

- Porque yo quiero que me veas como una mujer.- Hana de repente se acercó mucho a Ken.- Yo te traje aquí porque... Quería que vinieras porque... Bueno, quería decirte que tú... Que tú me gustas muchísimo y que no sabes cuánto me gustaría el poder ser algo más que una tonta fan que te sigue a todos lados...

- Yo nunca te he visto como una tonta fan que me sigue a todos lados.- murmuró Ken, acercándose mucho a Hana.- Sino como una chica que comienza convertirse en mujer y a la cual me encantaría tener cerca...

Hana cerró los ojos... Y se dejó llevar...

- Mientras tanto, Ian se dirigió hacia los baños. Mientras esperaba, vio que a la mansión llegaba una chica hermosa a quien él conocía perfectamente... Era la muchacha a la que él le había derramado el refresco la otra vez, sin querer. Ian se acercó a ella.

- El destino nos vuelve a juntar.- le dijo Ian a Lara, haciendo que ésta se sobresaltase.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?.- exclamó Lara, escandalizada.

- Esperándote.- susurró Ian.- Mi chica ruda...

- ¡No me llame así! ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Ni siquiera me conoce!.- Lara quiso golpear nuevamente al joven pero él detuvo su mano.

- Te conozco mejor de lo que te imaginas.- Ian se acercó muchísimo a ella, clavando sus ojos oscuros en los ojos grises de Lara.- Desde el primer momento en que te vi... Supe que desde hace mucho tiempo tú has estado reservada para mí...

- ¿Quién se cree que es?.- Lara se separó con violencia, aunque muy colorada.- ¡Es usted un depravado acosador!

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?.- preguntó Genzo, en esos instantes.

- ¡Ah! Tenía que haber sospechado que tú estabas involucrado.- gruñó Lara, mirando a Genzo con cara de pocos amigos.- Dile a mi hermana que tenía planeado venir a la fiesta pero que prefiero irme para no tener que verle la cara a dos idiotas como ustedes.

Y dicho esto, la chica Del Valle se marchó por donde vino. Genzo resopló.

- ¿Conoces a ese bombón?.- preguntó Ian, evidentemente interesado.

- Sí. Es Lara Del Valle, la hermana mayor de Lily.- bufó Genzo.

- ¡Mira qué coincidencia! ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!.- exclamó Ian.

"O quizás es el destino".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día de los octavos de final llegó. Japón se enfrentaría contra Suecia. Y la desgracia se cernió sobre Japón: Yoshiko Fujisawa fue arrollada por un camión y permanecía en coma en el hospital. Hikaru Matsuyama no jugaría el partido para estar cerca de ella. Lily se enteró de esto por boca de la propia Samael.

- Es una lástima, pero así es.- dijo Samael, manteniendo una serenidad que asombró a Lily.- Aunque no creo que pase nada serio. Yo creo que "superwoman" se recuperará.

- ¿Superwoman?.- inquirió Lily, sorprendida.

- Yoshiko.- Samael se encogió de hombros.- No creo que muera... No hay que hacerle tanto caso a las predicciones de la abuela de Kumiko Sugimoto.

La abuela de Kumi era una adivina muy famosa en Japón. Ella había predicho que era probable que Yoshiko muriera... Pero Samael había mostrado cierto rechazo hacia esa predicción. Lily se dio cuenta de que la indiferencia de su amiga era una manera de ocultar su dolor por saber que su querido Matsuyama se encontraba en el hospital cuidando a su novia... Sin embargo, y para gran sorpresa de la mexicana, Samael decidió quedarse en el hospital, en espera de noticias. Lily recordó que le había hecho a Genzo la promesa de ir a verlo jugar, así que se dirigió al estadio. Y no se arrepintió de haber ido. La actuación de Genzo fue estupenda. Una y otra vez, Stefan Levin, el capitán sueco, intentó perforar la portería de Japón con sus disparos pero la eficiente actuación de Genzo evitó muchas desgracias. Lily estaba más que impresionada con el desempeño de su amor. Claro, la actuación de Akai Tomeya también fue sumamente importante. Durante el medio tiempo, Levin golpeó las láminas del estadio en donde estaban escritos los apellidos de Wakabayashi y Tomeya, al tiempo que le hacía una señal obscena a los dos jugadores japoneses. Akai se veía asombrado, pero Genzo ni se inmutó. El segundo tiempo comenzó y Levin continuó atacando con todo, incluso dejó casi inconsciente al pobre de Tomeya cuando éste quiso detener los disparos con su cuerpo. Sin embargo, Levin se arrepintió en el último segundo y sacó el esférico del campo de juego para permitir que atendieran a Akai.

El partido concluyó sus tiempos reglamentarios, con un empate a cero. Obviamente, el partido se iría a tiempos extras. A Lily le sorprendió ver llegar a Samael al estadio, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Hikaru Matsuyama jugaría en la parte suplementaria en el lugar de Akai. Lily supuso que Yoshiko ya se encontraba mejor. Y al final, gracias a la ayuda de Matsuyama, Japón logró vencer a Suecia 1 gol por cero. Los aficionados estaban más que eufóricos... Samael se fue del estadio sin despedirse de nadie. Lily sabía que toda la situación era muy dura para ella...

Esa tarde, los jóvenes japoneses quisieron festejar el triunfo de Japón y la mejoría de Yoshiko con una reunión, a la cual también fueron invitados Kenji, Hana y la abuela de Kumi (todo el mundo quería que les hiciera predicciones gratis). Lily invitó también a Tess y a Saki, más que nada para que esta última no la regañara por faltar a sus clases de canto. También le hubiese gustado invitar a Lara, pero desde que la chica se había enterado que el tal Takahashi era amigo de Genzo, nunca más quiso poner un pie en la mansión Wakabayashi. Lily no había querido contarle a ellos sobre la audición que le había ofrecido Ian, no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas...

Ya en la reunión, alguien reconoció a Saki Aiza y le pidió que cantara. Saki al principio se resistió pero después aceptó, presionada por Lily y Genzo.

- Esta canción se la dedico a alguien que es muy importante para mí, pero que no se ha dado cuenta de eso.- explicó Saki, mirando muy disimuladamente a Tess, quien la acompañaría con el piano.

Y de repente, muchas chicas comenzaron a sentirse identificadas con la canción...

Sanae miró con mucho disimulo a Tsubasa...

Lily miró a Genzo y suspiró...

Yukari miraba a Ishizaki y sonrió levemente, aunque en el fondo se sentía algo triste...

Lo que nadie sabía era que Saki le estaba cantando esa canción con toda su alma a Tess Shadows. Su mirada se mantuvo fija en los presentes, pero su corazón solo estaba con Tess, respirando, latiendo y viviendo a la par del corazón de él... Cuando la canción concluyó, todos aplaudieron, incluyendo Tess.

- Linda canción.- dijo él.- ¿A quién se la dedicaste?

- ¿No te lo imaginas?.- Saki miró a Tess con esperanza y amor.

- Sí... Me lo imagino... .- respondió Tess, cabizbajo. Miró de reojo a Genzo y pensó equivocadamente que la canción había sido para él.- ¡Qué lástima!

- ¿Por qué?.- Saki se sorprendió.

- Porque yo te amaría como nunca lo hizo él.- susurró Tess, al tiempo que se alejaba, dejando a Saki con la boca abierta.

Lily y Genzo platicaban del partido de ese día. Lily estaba entusiasmadísima por la actuación del portero y éste estaba maravillado con su admiración.

- Gracias por haber asistido.- le dijo Genzo, suavemente.- Fue muy importante para mí el que estuvieras ahí...

- Naaa, ni te diste cuenta de mi presencia.- Lily hizo un simpático puchero.

- Tú crees que no, pero siempre estuve al tanto de ti.- Genzo le guiñó el ojo.- Incluso vi cuando sin querer golpeaste a Anego con el banderín.

- Eso fue culpa de ella.- Lily se puso algo roja.- Por mensa que se pone el camino de mi banderín...

Lily y Genzo soltaron la carcajada. La abuela de Kumi llevaba rato observándolos y aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a ellos.

- Buenas tardes, jóvenes.- saludó la anciana.

- Buenas tardes, señora.- respondieron Lily y Genzo.

- ¿No les gustaría que les leyera la mano?.- la anciana tomó con su mano derecha la mano de Lily y con la izquierda la mano de Genzo.- Se nota a leguas que ustedes tienen un futuro de lo más interesante.

Lily y Genzo se miraron y se preguntaron si valdría la pena saber lo que la anciana podría contarles acerca de su futuro.

**Notas:**

Esto lo saqué del libro de _El Alquimista_ de Paulo Coelho. Déjenme y les digo que este libro es increíble, me sentí súper bien cuando terminé de leerlo... Es la clase de historias que llegan al alma...

Este capítulo se lo dedico con mucho cariño a Kro.

Jajaja, Estrella Fugaz... No se me ocurrió otro nombre XD.

"Gutten naght" es algo así como buenas noches en alemán, pero no recuerdo bien cómo se escribe.


	17. Al pasar

**Capítulo 17. Al pasar.**

- Lily y Genzo se miraron por unos momentos, dubitativos. Lily no creía en predicciones de adivinas y Genzo no era la clase de persona que se dejara impresionar por ese tipo de cosas, pero una fuerza más poderosa que sus propios corazones los empujó.

- No les cobraré nada.- dijo la abuela Sugimoto.- Será gratis.

- Uhm, no lo sé... .- Lily titubeó.- ¿Tú que opinas, Gen?

- Me da igual.- el arquero se encogió de hombros.- Si tú quieres...

La adivina tomó esto como un "sí". Soltó la mano de Lily y comenzó a examinar atentamente la mano de Genzo. Después de unos segundos, sonrió.

- Tu vida ha sido fácil.- dijo.- Desde muy pequeño lo has tenido todo para alcanzar la felicidad y el sueño que tanto deseas. Tienes además la fortaleza y la capacidad para cumplir tus metas, no habrá nada que te impida lograr lo que deseas, sin embargo... Te hace falta algo muy importante.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué es?.- a pesar de todo, Genzo tenía algo de curiosidad.

Pero la abuela, en vez de responder, soltó la mano de Genzo y a continuación tomó la de Lily y comenzó a examinarla.

- Tú has tenido una vida un poco más difícil.- murmuró la abuela, algo triste.- Hace poco perdiste a alguien a quien amabas muchísimo y tus sueños sufrieron un duro golpe... Pero a pesar de eso, tu determinación te evita que te des por vencida. Y también tu promesa.

- ¿Cómo sabe que yo... ?.- inquirió Lily, sorprendida.

- Tu mano es un libro abierto para mí.- la abuela sonrió, interrumpiendo a la chica.- Tú también podrás cumplir tus sueños, tendrás un camino lleno de obstáculos pero al final con tu decisión lograrás tus metas. Sin embargo, también te falta algo...

La abuela Sugimoto volvió a tomar la mano de Genzo sin soltar la de Lily.

- Y es aquí cuando ambos caminos se cruzan.- continuó la anciana.- Ambos han encontrado en el otro lo que les faltaba para completar sus vidas. Tú.- le dijo a Genzo.- Has encontrado en ella la ternura que te hacía falta. Y tú.- le dijo a Lily.- Has encontrado en él la fortaleza que buscabas. Y ambos.- en este momento la abuela entrelazó las manos de ambos jóvenes.- Encontrarán lo único que les falta para ser completamente felices...

Lily y Genzo miraron expectantes a la anciana.

- El amor.- continuó la abuela, al tiempo que sonreía.

Ninguno de los dos muchachos dijo nada, ambos miraban fijamente hacia otra parte, pero sus manos seguían entrelazadas, como unidas por una fuerza que iba más allá de toda razón... En ese momento, Kumi se acercó a su abuela.

- Abuelita, ¿no deseas un poco de té?.- le preguntó.

- No me caería mal una taza.- sonrió la anciana, al tiempo que se levantaba para seguir a Kumi.- Con permiso, jóvenes. Fue un placer el haber estado con ustedes.

- Sí.- respondieron Lily y Genzo, distraídamente, sin soltarse de las manos.

"Sí, ustedes están destinados a estar juntos", pensaba la abuela. "Pero no les resultará nada fácil... Aun hay muchos obstáculos que su amor deberá vencer... ".

Mucho rato después, cuando la fiesta terminó, Lily expresó sus deseos de marcharse, aun cuando los muchachos querían continuar la parranda en otro lado. Genzo se ofreció a acompañarla de regreso a la mansión.

- No será necesario.- musitó Lily, muy avergonzada.- Podré regresar sola.

- No pienso dejar que te vayas sola, menos ahora que Hana ya no te va a acompañar a ninguna parte.- respondió Genzo, muy serio.

- Pero me sé bien el camino y aun no es muy noche.- insistió Lily.- ¿No prefieres quedarte con tus amigos?

- Prefiero asegurarme de que regreses a salvo a casa.- replicó Genzo.

- Uh, perdón, pero no entendí.- intervino en ese momento Aoi.- ¿Por qué ya no te va a acompañar la hermana de Wakabayashi a la mansión?

En ese momento, se comenzaron a escuchar miles de risillas provenientes de varias partes.

- Porque Wakashimazu ya le hizo el "chistecito" a Wakabayashi.- Ishizaki comenzó a desternillarse de risa.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- Aoi seguía sin entender.

Para esos momentos las risillas ya se habían convertido en francas carcajadas.

- Es que Wakashimazu ya se hizo novio de Hana Wakabayashi.- respondió Sanae, mordiéndose los labios para no reírse también.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo?.- Aoi los miraba a todos con ojos como platos.

- Sí, es en serio.- terció Genzo, algo molesto.- Y a mí no hace maldita la gracia.

- Mejor vámonos.- sugirió Lily, para evitar que siguieran molestándolo.

- Como quieras.- gruñó Genzo.

Aunque Genzo traía su coche, Lily prefirió regresar caminando, ya que la noche estaba de lo más hermosa. Lily miraba al cielo con actitud melancólica y Genzo lo captó.

- ¿Qué te pasa?.- le preguntó.- ¿Piensas acaso en la predicción de la anciana?

Lily miró a Genzo, ruborizándose a más no poder.

- Quizás.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Yo quisiera saber cómo es que le hizo para saber que hice una promesa... .- Lily trató de evitar el tema de "encontrarán en el otro el amor que les hace falta", y lo logró.

- Eso ni siquiera yo lo sé.- señaló Genzo, queriendo evitar también lo de "ustedes están destinados a estar juntos".- Sé que deseas convertirte en cantante pero... ¿Le hiciste una promesa a alguien por eso?

- Sí. A Chiara.- Lily asintió.- Antes de morir le hice la promesa de que me convertiría en una gran cantante y que interpretaría sus canciones... Ella era compositora...

Por más que lo intentó, Lily no pudo evitar que se le quebrara la voz. Aun extrañaba mucho a su hermana.

- La querías mucho, ¿cierto?.- murmuró Genzo, sintiéndose mal por Lily.- A Chiara.

- Sí. Ella era mi ángel.- Lily se secó una lágrima.- Siempre me impulsó para salir adelante, aun cuando las cosas se vieran muy feas. Cuando ella enfermó... Conservó hasta el final el optimismo... Siempre tuvo fe, aun cuando la quimioterapia la dejó sin cabello y la hizo enflacar y vomitar todos los días... ¿Sabías que por eso yo tengo el cabello largo? Para darle un poquito más de alegría a mi hermana... Ella me pidió que me dejara el cabello largo, para recordarle su hermoso cabello... E incluso Chiara conservó la esperanza aun cuando el transplante de médula que podía salvarle la vida falló y el oncólogo le pronosticó tan solo un mes de sobrevida...

Lily no pudo más y dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas.

- Quisiera haber hecho algo más por ella.- murmuró.- Me hubiese gustado que mi tejido hubiese sido compatible con el de ella...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- cuestionó Genzo, en voz baja.

Mi hermana tenía leucemia, el cáncer de la sangre.- explicó Lily.- La médula de sus huesos estaba enferma y no producía células sanas. La única manera de curarla completamente era haciéndole un transplante de células de una médula que no estuviera enferma... Después de muchos análisis, los doctores descubrieron que mi médula era compatible con la de ella... Y yo doné una muestra para que se la transplantaran a Chiara pero... Su cuerpo la rechazó... Mis células terminaron por acabar con lo poco que quedaba de ella... Yo la maté... Por eso le prometí que sería cantante y que cumpliríamos nuestro sueño.- Lily ya lloraba casi al borde de la histeria.- Para poder compensar un poco el daño que le hice...

- No digas idioteces.- la interrumpió Genzo, enojadísimo.- ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir decir que tú mastate a tu hermana?

- ¡Es la verdad! ¡Fue lo que Lara me dijo! ¡Que si yo hubiese sido más compatible con Chiara mis células no la habrían atacado y ella no habría muerto!.- gritó Lily, llorosa.

A Genzo le dieron muchas ganas de golpear a Lara Del Valle.

- Con todo respeto, tu hermana es una idiota.- Genzo estaba tan enojado que le temblaba la voz.- Tú no mataste a Chiara, lo único que hiciste fue tratar de salvarle la vida, pero hasta donde sé los transplantes no son cien por ciento seguros, muchas cosas pueden salir mal. Y no fue tu culpa. Tú hiciste lo que pudiste y fue mucho, créeme. Muchos no se hubieran atrevido a donar por el miedo que les puede causar una donación de órganos (y eso pasa mucho en la vida real).

Pero Lily solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Genzo la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Escúchame, y escúchame bien.- susurró él, al oído de ella.- Tú no mataste a Chiara. Todo lo contrario, le diste una esperanza de vida.

Lily momentáneamente dejó de llorar al escuchar esto.

- Le diste a Chiara una oportunidad para vivir.- continuó Genzo.- Si no hubiese sido por ti ella no habría tenido ni siquiera esa esperanza. Pero tú se la diste. Fuiste su ángel. Estoy seguro de eso.

Lily abrió los ojos y miró hacia el cielo. Una mariposa monarca volaba cerca de ellos en esos momentos. De la sorpresa, Lily se separó de Genzo para contemplar la mariposa.

- ¡Qué mariposa tan extraña!.- murmuró Genzo, sorprendido, al darse cuenta del motivo de admiración de Lily.- Nunca había visto una igual.

- Es una mariposa monarca.- explicó Lily.- Son muy comunes en México...

- ¿Y qué hace una mariposa de ese tipo en Japón, a estas horas de la noche y precisamente en el lugar en donde estamos nosotros?.- inquirió Genzo.

- Es Chiara.- murmuró Lily, sonriendo dulcemente.- Nos está saludando...

La mariposa se posó sobre la mano de la chica. Ella comenzó nuevamente a llorar, pero sin dejar de sonreír. La mariposa revoloteó después alrededor de la cabeza de Genzo, quien la observaba en silencio.

- Mi hermana te da su bendición.- susurró Lily.

Genzo no respondió, pero miró a Lily con la ternura clavada en la mirada. Después de un rato, cuando Lily se calmó, llegaron a la mansión. Genzo se aseguró que Lily llegara sana y salva hasta su habitación.

- Gracias.- le dijo Lily a Genzo, cuando se encontraron en la puerta del cuarto.

- ¿Por qué?.- inquirió Genzo.

- Por no dejarme caer en la oscuridad.- Lily se paró de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Genzo. Éste la miró más que sorprendido.- Sé que en tu país se acostumbran las reverencias, pero en el mío la costumbre es darse un beso en la mejilla.

Lily le guiñó un ojo al sorprendido portero y entró a su habitación. Genzo contempló por unos instantes la puerta cerrada, preguntándose si debería de hacerle caso a su instinto que le aconsejaba el volver a llamar para que Lily saliera y así poder tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla en los labios. Pero no lo hizo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ian Takahashi estaba más que fascinado. No solo había encontrado a la voz que bien podía convertirse en la Voz de la Esperanza, sino que también había conocido a la chica que bien podría volverlo loco de amor... Y todo en una misma familia... Lily y Lara Del Valle. Genzo le había dicho que eran hermanas. Ian sabía que, si continuaba viendo a Lily, tarde o temprano tendría que ver también a Lara... Aunque no era necesario el esperar a que Lily se pusiera en contacto con él, ya que Ian se había topado con Lara muy cerca del departamento en donde él vivía y sabía que tarde o temprano la vería por ahí cerca... Y no se equivocó...

Ian se topó con Lara dos días después de la boda de Touya y Hotaru. La chica iba saliendo de su apartamento. Ian se conformó con verla de lejos y seguirle los pasos...

Lara le gritó a Ian un par de veces que la dejara en paz. Ella no lo bajaba de pervertido depravado y cada vez que lo veía le gritaba que la dejara en paz o de lo contrario le llamaría a la policía.

- Mi chica ruda.- le decía Ian.- No seas tan esquiva... Yo solo quiero conocerte un poquito mejor...

- ¡Déjame en paz, maldito depravado!.- gritaba Lara.

Ian no conocía a Lara del todo. Pero aun así, sabía que con un beso a sus labios rojos bastaría para caer más que enamorado... Pero eso Lara no lo entendía...

Pero Ian Scott Takahashi no se daría por vencido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuatro días después de la boda de Touya y Hotaru, Lily recibió un sobre con una hoja de papel que solo tenía escrita éstas palabras: "_Te estás tardando demasiado... Tu destino te espera. Kamui Shiryu"._

Lily no sabía cómo era que Kamui había averiguado su dirección y más que nada, cómo era que se había enterado de la oferta que le había hecho Ian Takahashi. Kamui estaba envuelto en el misterio y esto tenía fascinada a Lily. Sentía que él había lanzado sobre ella una especie de embrujo del cual no podía escapar... Lily aun no podía precisar qué era ese sentimiento extraño que experimentaba cada vez que pensaba en Kamui. Ahora estaba más que convencida de que él era su niño de la gorra, pero dudaba de que eso fuera suficiente para establecer un vínculo más fuerte entre ellos... Y sin embargo... Había algo en Kamui que la atraía como una mariposa a la llama... Pero por el otro lado, también estaba Genzo...

"Es una idiotez", pensó Lily. "Apenas y conozco a Kamui.. ¿Por qué ando pensando en él de una manera que no debería de ser? Solo nos hemos visto una vez... Aunque él dijo que no es la primera vez que nos vemos... Claro que si se refiere a aquella vez en el puerto de Veracruz hace más de 10 años, pues como que no cuenta mucho...Y sin embargo, algo tiene que impide que deje de pensar en él... Cada vez que me olvido de su persona, siempre llega algo que me hace recordarlo... ".

Pero la mente de Lily se distrajo en otra cosa: la oferta de Takahashi. Tomó la tarjeta y la releyó por quincuagésima ocasión, sin atreverse a llamar. ¿Y si todo era una trampa de Daniela Dietrich? Lily dudaba... Pero quizás también sería la oportunidad que estaba esperando... Lily no sabía qué hacer... En ese momento, una mariposa monarca entró por la ventana de su cuarto, revoloteó alrededor de la tarjeta que Lily aun tenía en la mano y se posó después sobre el teléfono por unos instantes, para después salir por la ventana.

- Ya voy, Chiara.- dijo Lily, sonriente, al tiempo que tomaba el teléfono para marcar el número de Estrella Fugaz.

"Si tan solo supiera qué relación tiene Kamui Shiryu en todo esto... ".

**Notas:**

Esta vez me pasé de melodrama... Pero andaba inspirada... Solo quisiera decir que a mí me pasó algo similar: yo tuve una hermana que falleció de leucemia y a la que también se le intentó hacer un transplante de médula ósea, el cual también fracasó... La diferencia con el caso de Lily es que yo no fui la donante...

Samael es contralto.


	18. Cualquier extremo

**Capítulo 18.- Cualquier extremo.**

- ¿Hola? Busco al señor Ian Takahashi.- dijo Lily, con voz suave, cuando aparentemente la comunicaron con él.

- Deja de llamarme "señor".- respondió Ian, divertido.- Me hace sentirme muy viejo.

- Como usted guste.- Lily rió.- Llamé para ver...

- Lo de tu audición.- completó Ian.- Muy bien. Yo platiqué ya con los directivos de la empresa y están de acuerdo en darte una oportunidad. Déjame y te digo que las cosas resultaron de lo más fáciles debido a que tienes mi recomendación.

- Gracias.- Lily estaba de lo más agradecida.- No sé como podré agradecerle...

- Yo sí sé cómo.- Ian sonrió para sus adentros.- Pero luego hablamos de eso...

"Espero que no quiera acostarse conmigo", pensó Lily. "De lo contrario lo mandaré a freír espárragos".

- No creas que pretendo seducirte.- dijo Ian, adivinando su pensamiento.- Es otro tipo de pago el que quiero que me des... No con cuerpomático, por supuesto.

- Eso espero.- Lily rió con nerviosismo.- En fin... ¿Para cuándo tendré la audición?

- Dos días.- anunció Ian.- Y espero que estés lista porque si dices que no o fallas perderás toda oportunidad posible. No se te dará una segunda oportunidad.

- De acuerdo.- dijo Lily. "Estoy más que preparada. Gracias a las clases de canto de Saki Aiza".

- ¿Te doy un consejo?.- sugirió Ian.- ¿También eres compositora o solo cantas?

- Solo he escrito un par de canciones.- respondió Lily.- Aunque tengo muchas canciones nuevas de... Una gran compositora no reconocida...

- Ya veo. Es que impresionarás más a los directivos si cantas una canción que hayas compuesto tú.- explicó Ian.- Si tuvieras alguna que quisieras cantar en especial, puedes mandarme por fax la letra y la música de la canción para que nuestros músicos la tengan preparada para ese día.

Lily lo pensó por unos instantes. Sí, sí tenía una canción que ella había compuesto recientemente...

- ¿Envío la canción al número de fax que aparece en la tarjeta que me dio?.- preguntó Lily, decidida.

- Exactamente. La espero dentro de 15 minutos. Y no me falles.- añadió Ian.- Y tengo plena fe y confianza en ti. Yo sé que llegarás muy lejos...

- Gracias.- Lily suspiró.- ¿Y cuál es la forma de pago de la que me habla?

- Verás... .- Ian bajó el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro.

Diez minutos después, Lily cortó la comunicación, con muchas ganas de reírse debido a la felicidad de haber conseguido una audición y también gracias a la petición tan peculiar que Ian Takahashi le hizo. La mariposa monarca que había entrado revoloteando minutos antes ahora estaba parada en el quicio de la ventana. Lily sonrió.

- Chiara, estoy lista.- le dijo Lily a la mariposa.

- ¿Sensei Del Valle?.- Mine tocó a la puerta.

- Adelante.- ordenó Lily.

- Sensei, perdone que la moleste pero la señorita Lara desea verla.- anunció Mine, algo compungida.

- Uhm. Y de seguro que no viene de buenas... .- murmuró Lily, al ver la expresión de Mine.- Muy bien, dígale por favor que espere, que en seguida bajo.

- Lily rebuscó entre las carpetas en donde guardaba las canciones que había compuesto Chiara y sacó una hoja de papel común que contenía la canción que Lily había acabado de escribir apenas el día anterior. "Ésta será perfecta", pensó ella. Bajó al estudio en donde los Wakabayashi tenían el más moderno equipo de cómputo con Internet y fax y envió la canción al número de Estrella Fugaz. Minutos después recibió un mensaje de confirmación. Lily se dirigió después a la sala, en donde Lara se paseaba como león enjaulado por todo el lugar.

- ¡Hasta que apareces!.- gritó ella.- ¿En dónde te habías metido? ¡Ya hasta había pensado que ese Genzo Wakabayashi te había secuestrado para hacerte suya con un irrefrenable deseo animal!

- Este, no... .- Lily trató de aguantarse la carcajada.- Nada de eso. ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Quieres saber qué me pasa?.- Lara gritaba como histérica.- ¡Acabo de enterarme que el tipo que me acosa todos los días es amigo de Genzo Wakabayashi! ¡Estás viviendo en una casa de pervertidos depravados!

- Claro que no. ¿Y para empezar, de qué tipo hablas?.- Lily ya estaba a punto de reírse.

- El día de la boda del hermano del Genzo ése, me topé con un tipo odioso y depravado que me ha estado siguiendo todos estos días y pues ahora resulta que es amigo íntimo de Genzo.- explicó Lara.- Es un tipo descuidado, con cabello negro alborotadísimo aunque debo reconocer que tiene unos ojos lindos.

Lily comprendió que Lara hablaba de Ian. Prefirió no decirle que el mismo "depravado" que a ella la seguía era el mismo que quería contratarla para grabar un disco. Es más, ni siquiera iba a decirle a Lara que tenía una audición. Era capaz de decirle que era solo un truco y engaño y que no lograría nada bueno de eso. Además, también estaba el interés que Ian mostraba por Lara... Sin embargo, Lily, perceptiva como es, notó que los ojos Lara brillaron cuando mencionó los "lindos ojos" de Takahashi. Quizás en el fondo Lara también se sentía atraída por Ian y no quería reconocerlo...

- Oye... ¿Y no te parece atractivo el depravado?.- pregunto Lily, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Cómo crees?.- Lara gritó.- Tú sabes que el amor de mi vida es Taro Misaki. A nadie amaré tanto como a él. Y esa pesada de Rika sabrá quién es Lara Del Valle.

- quizás tú sepas quién es Rika Ozwa.- Lily soltó la carcajada.- Recuerda que ella es nuestra prima.

- Naaa. Me viene quedando corta la chica.- Lara sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Ni Lara ni Rika habían querido contarle a Lily sobre la pelea que tuvieron en la clínica del doctor Shibazaki. Y Taro tampoco quiso hacerlo. Fue como una especie de acuerdo no pactado entre los tres, ninguno quería inmiscuir a Lily en triángulo amoroso, aun cuando fue el propio Taro el que le confesó a Lily a quién de las dos quería en realidad. Lily recordó esa confesión y se sintió un poco mal, ya que una de las dos chicas a quien tanto quería saldría lastimada.

- ¿Tú crees?.- Lily sonrió con tristeza.- Quizás no tanto...

- Sé que ella también quiere mucho a Taro, eso lo reconozco.- dijo Lara.- Pero sé también que él me quiere a mí.

Lily ya no dijo nada. En ese momento, se escucharon varias voces en la puerta. Eran Genzo y Kenji. Ambos entraron en la sala y Kenji saludó a las mexicanas, muy sonriente como siempre, pero la expresión de Genzo se tornó gélida.

- ¡Hola!.- los saludó Lily.- ¿Cómo van?

- Me voy a llevar a mi hermana de esta casa, les advierto.- anunció Lara, gruñona como siempre.- No consentiré que siga viviendo en este nido de pervertidos depravados...

- Fuera de mi casa.- Genzo se paró frente a Lara y la miró con tanto enojo que tanto Lily como Kenji se asustaron.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- Lara no se esperaba eso.

- Fuera de mi casa. No quiero que estés cerca de Lily, no mientras ella viva aquí.- Genzo continuaba con esa gélida expresión que cada vez se tornaba más peligrosa.

- ¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes?.- gritó Lara, también muy enojada.- ¡Tú no tienes derecho a prohibirme ver a mi hermana!

- Tengo el derecho que tendría una persona que sí quiera a Lily y desee verla feliz.- la contradijo Genzo.- Categoría en la cual tú no entras.

- Genzo... .- susurró Lily, casi sin voz. Presentía que una desgracia se acercaba.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?.- Lara estaba enojadísima.- ¡Lily es mi hermana y es mi deber protegerla de tipos como tú! ¡Soy yo la que te debería de ordenar que no te acerques a ella!

- ¡Ja! ¿En verdad te preocupas por ella?.- Genzo habló sarcásticamente.- ¿Y en realidad te preocupas por su felicidad?

- ¡Por supuesto!.- rugió Lara.

- ¿Y te parece de buena hermana el decirle a Lily que ella fue la culpable de la muerte de Chiara?.- preguntó Genzo, con mucha frialdad.

Se hizo el silencio absoluto. Kenji miraba interrogante a su hermano y a Lara. Lily comenzó a llorar suavemente.

- No, Genzo... .- murmuró ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Yo no dije... Yo no quise... .- Lara no sabía qué decir. Genzo le había dado un golpe bajo.- ¿Por qué le contaste eso?.- Lara volteó a ver a su hermana, enojada y confundida.

- ¿Y todavía le reclamas? ¡Eres la mujer más detestable que he conocido, y mira que he conocido a muchas!.- Genzo rugió, apretando los puños.

Fue suficiente para Lily. Salió corriendo de la sala y huyó de la mansión. Lara quiso ir tras ella pero Genzo se interpuso.

- Más te vale que yo no vuelva a enterarme de que lastimaste de esa manera a Lily porque te juro que te arrepentirás.- dijo Genzo, con furor en los ojos.- No me importa que seas su hermana. Arpías como tú no deberían estar cerca de un ángel como ella.

- Idiota.- Lara también estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Salió corriendo también, pero ya no fue detrás de Lily.

- Ahora sí que te pasaste, hermano.- señaló Kenji.- Es decir... No sé qué le habrá hecho esa Lara a Lily pero... No sé, creo que no deberías de meterte entre peleas de hermanas...

- No sabes de lo que hablas.- suspiró Genzo.- Lara es la causante de muchos de los temores de Lily...

- Oye, hermano.- Kenji habló con suavidad.- Ya reconócelo... ¿Tú quieres a Lily, cierto?

Genzo no contestó. No sabía qué se ganaba con negarlo pero tampoco podía aceptarlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily corrió por las calles, sin rumbo fijo. De pronto, al dar la vuelta en una esquina chocó contra una persona. Lily avergonzada y sin dejar de llorar, se disculpó pero la sorpresa la invadió cuando se dio cuenta de que frente a ella se encontraba Kamui Shiryu.

- ¿Qué te pasa?.- la expresión de Kamui se tornó dulce.- ¿Te hizo llorar ese tipejo que se dice jugador de fútbol?

- No es nada.- Lily trató de restarle importancia al asunto.- Son cosas mías...

- Un ángel como tú no debería estar llorando.- señaló Kamui, al tiempo que secaba las lágrimas del rostro de Lily.- Cuéntame, pequeña, tus problemas.

- Gracias, no quiero importunar.- contestó Lily.

- No es molestia. Todo lo contrario. Mi deber es mantener feliz a la Voz de la Esperanza.- Kamui miró fijamente a los ojos de la chica.

- Ah... .- Lily se sintió hipnotizada por esos bellos ojos azul gris.

A grandes rasgos, Lily le contó lo ocurrido a Kamui. Éste torció la boca en un gesto al escuchar que el causante del problema fue Genzo.

- No debiste confiar en ese tipo.- señaló Kamui.—Solo te traerá problemas

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Genzo siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo... .- musitó Lily, sorprendida.

- ¿Sí? Y mira en qué lío te metió. Hizo que te disgustaras con tu hermana.- señaló Kamui.

- Pero estoy segura de que no fue con mala intención... .- Lily no quería darle la razón a Kamui, aunque la tuviera.

- Eso crees tú. Pero, ¿te digo algo? Yo creo que mientras más pronto te alejes de Genzo Wakabayashi, mejor será para ti.- dijo Kamui, muy serio.

- ¿Por qué?.- Lily se sorprendió.

- Porque él solo será un estorbo para tu carrera.- contestó Kamui, fríamente.- Tipos como él solo se interponen y no ayudan en nada. Debes alejarte de él si quieres convertirte en una gran cantante. Ya me enteré de que tienes una audición en Estrella Fugaz. Te aconsejo que no le digas nada a Genzo y que no dejes pasar una oportunidad como ésta.

- ¿Cómo sabes que yo... Que Estrella Fugaz me... ?.- Lily no salía de su asombro.

- Yo sé todo sobre tu vida, Lily Del Valle.- Kamui miró enigmáticamente a la chica.- Sé de tus dolores, de tus sueños, de tus miedos... También se que serás grande. Tu voz será recordada por generaciones.

Lily no respondió, fascinada por los ojos de Kamui. ¿Cómo era que él sabía tanto de su vida? Era para espantarse, pero su corazón le decía que podía confiar en Kamui...

- Yo estaré a tu lado, para protegerte y ayudarte a alcanzar tus sueños... Es tu destino convertirte en la Voz de la Esperanza... .- Kamui habló muy bajo. Se acercó a Lily y la besó suavemente en los labios...

Lily solo cerró los ojos, llevada por el remolino de ideas y sensaciones que le pasaron por la mente...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dos días se pasaron como agua. Durante ese tiempo, Lily evitó lo más que pudo a Genzo, influenciada por las palabras (y por el beso) de Kamui, aunque sí le contó sobre la audición ya que, después de todo, Genzo la había presentado con Ian. Genzo creía que Lily estaba enojada porque él había osado reclamarle a Lara en su lugar y Genzo no la culpó. Sin embargo, él no sabía que se estaba enfrentando a una fuerza muy poderosa. El amor que había entre Genzo y Lily corría peligro debido a Kamui...

Lily le contó a Samael lo de la audición, aprovechando que ella había vuelto dejarse ver entre los vivos. Durante la larga convalecencia de Yoshiko, Samael estuvo casi desaparecida. Lily se había enterado que ella seguía manteniendo contacto con Hikaru Matsuyama para darle su apoyo. De ahí en más, Samael prácticamente se había convertido en humo. Lily estaba algo dolida con su amiga al principio, pero después comprendió que no debió de ser nada fácil para Samael ver a su adorado Hikaru atendiendo a Yoshiko en el hospital... Lily pensó que ella se sentiría igual si Genzo se pusiera a cuidar a Daniela... ¡Qué espanto! Como fuera, Lily le contó a Samael sobre la audición. La chica le había recomendado que tuviese cuidado ya que después de todo Estrella Fugaz era la compañía que había contratado a Daniela Dietrich y que ella bien podría boicotearle los planes. Lily ya se lo sospechaba, pero le prometió a Samael que sería cuidadosa. Lily no le dijo absolutamente nada de la audición a Saki, aunque sí se lo dijo a Tess, una vez que por casualidad se lo encontró en la tienda de música en donde trabaja Samael, y le pidió que guardara silencio.

Y el momento llegó. Hana y Mine se ofrecieron a preparar a Lily para la ocasión. Entre las dos la maquillaron, la peinaron y la vistieron a la última moda y, cuando bajó las escaleras, tanto Kenji como Genzo quedaron sumamente impresionados.

- Caballeros, es para mí un honor el presentarles a la próxima diva de la música.- anunció Hana.- ¡Lily Del Valle!

Lily bajó las escaleras con el porte de una modelo. Llevaba un suéter finísimo de cachemira color verde seco combinado con una minifalda color crema y de remate unas botas de cuero altas color camel. Kenji silbó y aplaudió, mientras que Genzo se limitó a contemplarla con la boca abierta.

- Te ves preciosa.- dijo Kenji.- Los dejarás impactados.

- Gracias, eso espero.- Lily se ruborizó.

- Yo te llevo.- anunció Genzo, en voz baja, sin dejar de mirarla.

- No, gracias. Prefiero irme sola.- anunció Lily, aun bajo la influencia de Kamui.

- Te llevo.- era una orden, no una pregunta.

- Como quieras... .- Lily ya no quiso discutir.

En el camino ni Lily ni Genzo dijeron nada. Entraron a las instalaciones de Estrella Fugaz, Lily se hizo anunciar y al poco tiempo Ian Takahashi los recibió. Condujo a Lily hasta un estudio de grabación y le dijo a Genzo que, si lo deseaba, podía quedarse a ver la audición, cosa que él aceptó. Los productores opinaron que Lily era una chica preciosa y con buen cuerpo, pero que se necesitaba algo más que una cara bonita para triunfar.

- No se decepcionarán de ella.- les dijo Ian, sonriente. Después se acercó a Lily y le entregó una copia de la canción que cantaría.- Aquí tienes, Lily. Buena suerte.

Lily tomó la hoja y al ver el título de la canción pareció despertar de un largo sueño. _Cualquier extremo_, decía la hoja. La canción que ella misma había enviado y que había terminado de componer apenas unos cuantos días atrás... Lily miró disimuladamente a Genzo...

- ¿Estás lista?.- preguntó Ian.- Cuando quieras.

- Lista.- dijo Lily.

Comenzaron a tocar los primeros acordes. Lily estaba lista.

Lily trataba de no ver al joven que tenía su mirada clavada en ella y que la ponía más nerviosa aun que Ian y los directivos de Estrella Fugaz. Lily recordó el por qué compuso esa canción. La había creado pensando en el hombre más increíble que ella había conocido en toda su vida...

Los directivos se sintieron impresionados con la potencia de la voz de Lily, con su belleza, con su calidez. La chica estaba cantando con un sentimiento tal que hasta Genzo se sintió conmovido. La canción rompió el hechizo del beso de Kamui. Lily se puso a cantarle con toda su alma al hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón.

Al finalizar la música, todos aplaudieron estruendosamente. Ian estaba satisfecho y los directivos muy conformes. Lily ya casi tenía asegurado el contrato, pero a ella solo le importó la sonrisa del hombre al que le había dedicado la canción: Genzo.

**Notas:**

Luego les explico el por qué Lily no le quiso contar a Saki sobre su audición y por qué solo se lo contó a Tess. Jajaja, pagar con cuerpomático... En Bananamex... Jajaja, perdón, es un chiste local XD.


	19. Dos historias iguales

**Capítulo 19. Dos historias iguales.**

- ¡Felicidades, señorita Del Valle!.- gritó entusiasmado uno de los directivos.- ¡Será una gran estrella!

Lily sonreía. Parecía estar viviendo un sueño... "Chiara, parece ser que estoy a punto de lograrlo... ", pensó ella. "Es cierto que ya tengo asegurado el contrato pero aun me falta mucho... ".

Ian Takahashi y los directivos sonreían. Genzo muy discretamente se había retirado un poco para dejar que Lily disfrutara de su felicidad. Los directivos hicieron miles de promesas y planes y al final Ian arregló una cita para la firma del contrato. Lily grabaría un disco el cual sería promocionado a nivel internacional... Ella no sabía si los directivos le darían la oportunidad de grabar las canciones de Chiara, pero nada perdería con intentarlo. Con su equipo de cómputo grabaría un demo y se lo mostraría a Ian el día en que tuviera que firmar el contrato. Lily estaba algo dubitativa, las cosas le habían salido de lo más fáciles... Ella había aprendido "a golpes" que cuando se quiere obtener algo duradero, siempre se tiene que recorrer el camino más duro.

Lily y Genzo salieron de los estudios de Estrella Fugaz. La chica parecía flotar entre nubes y Genzo prefirió dejarla en su felicidad. Él aprovechó para contemplarla sutilmente: Lily era una mujer preciosa. Su largo cabello castaño brillaba y se veía tan suave que parecía de seda. Los ojos negros de Lily tenían un toque de alegría que los hacía brillar. Los pliegues de la minifalda volaban sobre sus muslos... Genzo se preguntó por qué esa chica era diferente a las demás. Él había tenido muy pocas novias, aun cuando hubiese miles de mujeres que estaban tras de él. El sóccer siempre había sido su único interés, hasta hace unos cuantos meses atrás Genzo estaba seguro que el amor era una idiotez que hacía que uno se distrajera de sus objetivos reales. He ahí el motivo de ruptura con Danny D. (el apodo que Genzo le puso a Daniela Dietrich, bien a lo J-Lo). La verdad era que Genzo nunca permitió que Danny intentara siquiera arañar la fría barrera de indiferencia que él había construido alrededor de su corazón. Pero... De repente Lily Del Valle había llegado a su vida y todo había cambiado...

La mente de Lily comenzó poco a poco a pensar en Genzo. Kamui había logrado convencerla de que la presencia del portero japonés era dañina para su carrera, pero la canción que ella había cantado en el estudio de grabación la hicieron despertar del embrujo. Lo que Lily sentía por Genzo era lo más auténtico que la chica hubiese experimentado jamás. Lily había tenido también su cuota de novios, el último (y hasta ese momento más querido, ya que Genzo no es aun su novio) se llamaba Francisco Tapia. Lily había idolatrado a Frank de la manera apasionada en como solo ella sabe hacerlo, pero él... Bueno, no es que Frank no quisiera a Lily sino que no sabía cómo demostrarlo. La presencia de Frank siempre fue dañina para Lily, ya que en vez de recalcar sus virtudes se la pasaba condenándola por sus defectos. Y por supuesto, el engaño no se hizo esperar: Frank engañó a Lily con una chica nueva que había llegado a la escuela en donde ellos estudiaban. Ésa fue la gota que derramó el vaso: Lily le dijo adiós para siempre a Frank. Lo malo del caso es que fue justamente en ese instante cuando él se dio cuenta de cuánto la quería... Como sea, la mente de Lily volvió a pensar en Genzo. Lo que sentía por él no era ni remotamente comparado con lo que sentía por Frank, pero ahora su corazón estaba sembrado de dudas: ¿Realmente tendría razón Kamui al decir que Genzo solo le estorbaría? Y además... ¿Quién decía que Genzo podría llegar a fijarse en ella? Lily era tan solo un ave pasajera en la vida del portero y que pronto volaría por otros cielos...

- Estás muy callada.- observó Genzo, cuando ambos llegaron al automóvil.

- Supongo que es la emoción.- Lily se encogió de hombros.

- Me imagino. Por cierto, muchas felicidades.- Genzo le tendió la mano a la chica pero, sorpresivamente, Lily saltó y lo abrazó con muchas fuerzas.

- Mil gracias.- Lily enterró la cara en el pecho de él.- Gracias por apoyarme. Gracias por estar conmigo. Gracias por dejarme vivir en tu casa. Gracias por contratarme y darme la oportunidad de venir a Japón a encontrarme con mi destino.

- Yo no hice nada.- dubitativo, Genzo puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha.- Yo solo... Yo no hice nada. Fue el destino. Fue Chiara. Fuiste tú.

- Tú eres el ángel que Chiara me envió para cuidarme.- Lily alzó su rostro para mirar a Genzo muy de cerca.- Eres mi guardián de oriente...

- Debes estar bromeando.- Genzo bajó el tono de su voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro.- Si hay un ángel aquí, ésa eres tú. Yo soy un demonio, nunca seré un ángel. Tú fuiste quien llegó dándole esperanza a todos en este lugar... Tú eres mi ángel...

Genzo se calló al pronunciar estas últimas palabras. Nunca en su vida había sido tan cursi, aunque tampoco había sido tan sincero... Lily lo miraba con los ojos brillantes de amor y, al verse reflejado en ellos, Genzo se preguntó por qué le estaba poniendo tantas trabas al asunto... Pero Genzo lo pensó demasiado. Debió haber seguido su primer impulso y besar a Lily, pero cuando ya ambos habían cerrado los ojos un carraspeo los hizo separarse. Genzo y Lily se dieron cuenta de que Kamui los observaba fijamente, a pocos metros de ellos.

- Felicidades, Lily.- dijo Kamui con cierto sarcasmo.- Serás una estrella.

- Gra... Gracias.- tartamudeó ella.- ¿Cómo es que sabes...?

- Ya te lo dije. Yo sé todo de tu vida.- Kamui sonrió, muy dulcemente a pesar de todo. A Genzo no le gustó para nada el gesto. Ni el comentario.

- ¿Te dedicas a espiarla?.- preguntó, molesto.

- No es algo que a ti te importe.- Kamui le lanzó una mirada desafiante.- Yo estoy aquí para cuidar de ella.

- Lily no necesita que otros la cuiden.- replicó Genzo, cada vez más enojado.- Para eso estoy yo.

- Tú solo vas a estorbarle.- Kamui se enfrentó a Genzo y aunque la diferencia de estatura era obvia, el primero no se dejó intimidar.- Déjala en paz.

- Oblígame.- Genzo apretó los puños.

- No será necesario.- Kamui sonrió nuevamente.- Ella misma será quien te deje. Lily.- Kamui se dirigió a la chica, quien los miraba algo asustada.- ¿Ya se te olvidó lo que te dije la otra vez? ¿Sobre tus sueños? ¿Sobre no dejar que nadie interfiera en ellos?

- Sí, lo recuerdo.- asintió Lily.- Pero estoy segura de que Genzo no interferirá en ellos. Ha sido él quien me ayudó a conseguir el contrato.

La expresión de Kamui se tornó sombría. Miró a la chica con tristeza.

- El que te ayudó a conseguir este contrato fui yo.- dijo Kamui.- Yo fui quien le dijo a Ian Takahashi que asistiera a la boda de Touya Wakabayashi para que escuchara cantar a la voz más bella de todas.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- Lily se sorprendió.

- ¿Lo dudas? Pregúntale a Takahashi para que te diga por qué cambió de opinión y decidió asistir a la boda. Fue porque yo le llamé pidiéndole que fuera para que te escuchara cantar.- insistió Kamui.

Lily instintivamente miró a Genzo, como buscando a alguien que le confirmara que Kamui estaba loco. Pero lo que vio la sorprendió: Genzo evitó su mirada a toda costa, dándole a entender que Kamui estaba en lo correcto.

- ¿Tú lo sabías?.- preguntó Lily, muy sorprendida.

- Te lo dije.- asintió Kamui.- Él no te conviene. Se la pasa ocultándote datos y haciéndote creer que fue él quien te ayudó.

Genzo no se atrevió a la mirar a la chica quien lo observaba con la desilusión y la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae cada día odiaba más a Lara Del Valle. Desde que la chica se enteró que Japón había pasado a las semifinales contra Holanda, no se había separado ni un instante de Tsubasa, más ahora que parecía ser que tanto Rika como Lily la evitaban. Sanae quería saber el por qué Lily no se hablaba con su hermana, pero la chica siempre esquivó el tema. Sin embargo, sin querer conoció el motivo por el cual Rika odiaba a su prima mayor...

- Es odiosa, ¿verdad?.- le preguntó Rika a Sanae, una vez que Lara coqueteaba con Tsubasa.

- Bastante.- Sanae suspiró.- Me gustaría amarrarla a un ahuehuete...

- Parece que están de moda los ahuehuetes.- Rika soltó la carcajada.- En fin...

- ¿Y tú por qué la odias?.- preguntó Sanae, de pronto.- Se supone que es tu prima...

- ¿Y eso qué? ¿En dónde está escrito que uno deba querer a sus familiares por el simple hecho de serlos?.- replicó Rika.- Si ni siquiera se ganan el derecho a ser amados...

Sanae miró a la muchacha con extrañeza.

- No me malentiendas.- continuó Rika, con una sonrisa de disculpa.- Quiero muchísimo a Lily y también quería mucho a Chiara... .- la voz de Rika falló por unos momentos.- Pero Lara... Esa mujer es harina de otro costal... Siempre vive resentida y amargada. No sé por qué no heredó también el optimismo de sus hermanas...

- Jajaja, entiendo.- Sanae rió.- Pero aun no me has dicho el por qué la odias.

- El motivo se llama Taro Misaki.- Rika suspiró.- Te mentiría si te negara que estoy más que loca por él. Lo malo es que Lara también lo está.

- Me lo suponía.- Sanae sonrió.- Pero... ¿No debería de ser él en todo caso el que decida a quién de las dos quiere?

- Ésa es la cuestión, que el desgraciado nos trae a ambas con la duda.- Rika estaba algo enojada.- Deberíamos mandarlo a volar pero en vez de eso las dos nos peleamos como idiotas por él.

- Lo que yo no entiendo.- suspiró Sanae.- Es que si Lara está tan enamorada de Misaki como dice estarlo es por qué persigue tanto a Tsubasa. Él la sigue como menso a todas partes. Cada vez que Lara aparece Tsubasa lo olvida todo y se marcha a platicar con ella y no sabes cómo me enfurece eso.

- A mí también me sorprende.- reconoció Rika.- Tsubasa no es el tipo de hombre que le atraiga a Lara. Ni ella es el tipo de mujer más adecuada para él. Sabe qué les pasará a esos dos.

- La otra vez quise preguntarle a Lily pero ella me evitó.- dijo Sanae.- Quise saber el por qué Lara y Tsubasa hablan tanto pero Lily no me lo quiso decir. Y me dio a entender que ellos traman algo...

- Quizás secuestrar a Taro.- gruñó Rika.- No me sorprendería de esa desgraciada...

- Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que tú harías mejor pareja con Misaki que ella.- Sanae soltó una risilla.

- ¡Vaya consuelo!

En ese momento se presentó el Rey de Roma: Taro Misaki, apoyado en sus muletas. Los jugadores fueron a recibirlo con las ovaciones que se merecía y Lara no tardó en acercársele moviendo sus caderas de una manera muy provocativa.

- Tarito, qué gusto verte.- Lara le echó los brazos al cuello a Taro y lo besó en la comisura de la boca.

- Gracias.- Misaki se puso coloradísimo, pero ni tonto que soltó a Lara. Todo lo contrario, la abrazó y le correspondió con un beso tímido en la mejilla.

- Voy a matarla.- anunció Rika, con furia, al tiempo que Lara la observaba a ella con el triunfo pintado en la cara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samael estaba feliz por Lily. Cabe señalar que eso era lo único que la ponía feliz. Yoshiko se recuperaba a pasos agigantados y cómo no, si tenía a Matsuyama a su lado... Era precisamente esto lo que tenía a Samael tan deprimida... No el hecho de que Yoshiko se recuperara sino porque tenía a ese hombre tan increíble apoyándola...

- ¿Entonces vas a grabar un demo con una de las canciones que Chiara compuso?.- le preguntó Samael a su amiga.- Yo podría ayudarte...

- ¿En verdad?.- Lily sonrió.

- Sí. Puedo acompañarte con el teclado o algo así.- Samael se encogió de hombros.

- Te lo agradeceré enormemente.- Lily sonrió.

- Pero deberás decirme algo.- exigió Samael.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Por qué solo le contaste a Tess Shadows lo de tu audición? La otra vez la sensei Aiza me llamó preguntándome el por qué no habías asistido a tus clases de canto y yo le dije que había sido por la audición y ella me preguntó que de qué rayos estaba yo hablando.- explicó Samael.

- Ah. Es bien simple.- explicó Lily.- El otro día Tess le confesó a Saki lo que sentía por ella.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Que sensei Aiza estaba tan aturdida que le reclamó a Tess el haber coqueteado conmigo...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Sí. Saki cree que yo le coqueteo a Tess. Además, está también la situación de que hace tiempo Saki estuvo enamorada de Genzo y ahora creo que ella sabe que yo me he enamorado de Genzo también y pues creo que eso la hace tenerme cierto recelo... .- Lily se puso algo triste.- Con todo esto... ¿Tú le hubieras contado a sensei Aiza sobre la audición?

- No.- Samael sonrió.- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Y gracias por confirmarme lo que ya sabía...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que estás enamorada de mi amigo...

- ¿Cuál amigo?.- Lily no entendía.

- Genzo.- Samael soltó la carcajada.- Lo acabas de decir...

- ¡Ah!.- Lily se puso coloradísima.- Bueno, es que yo... Es que... Quise decir... Naa, qué más da. Sí, estoy enamorada de Genzo. ¿Pero cómo es eso de que es tu amigo?

- Desde que llegué a Japón, Genzo Wakabayashi ha sido uno de los pilares más fuertes que tengo en mi vida.- dijo Samael, sonriendo un poco al ver el gesto que hizo Lily.- Pero no te pongas celosa, que él a mí no me interesa de esa manera...

"A mí", pensó Samael, "Me gusta otro hombre...".

Lily y Samael se prepararon para grabar el demo. Lily conectó su computadora al teclado de Samael y ésta tomó los acordes de la canción que hacía años había escrito Chiara, cuando ella terminó con el novio a quien tanto quería. Samael leyó brevemente la letra y se estremeció. La canción le quedaba bastante a ella... Lily también se sintió algo identificada...

- Comencemos a grabar "Dos historias iguales".- dijo Lily. Samael asintió.

Los primeros acordes comenzaron a escucharse, con la destreza de Samael en el teclado. Lily _comenzó a cantar._

_- "Lo siento, Princesa del Hielo.- murmuró Matsuyama.- Pero creo que aun estoy enamorado de Yoshiko... ". Samael recordaba..._

_- "Lily, yo aun te amo.- dijo Frank, muy arrepentido.- Sólo dame cinco minutos de tu silencio... Para explicarte cuánto te quiero... ". __El pasado de Lily volvía a su memoria..._

- _"Fue demasiado, Frank.- respondió Lily.- Ya no es hora de tratar de arreglar las cosas...". _

- _"No te preocupes por mí, Hikaru.- respondió Samael, fría e indiferente aun cuando se estuviese muriendo por dentro.- Vete con ella... "._

- _"Bien sabes que estamos hechos el uno para la otra... Por favor, Lily, no me dejes... .- suplicaba Frank."_

- _"¿Qué tiene Yoshiko Fujisawa que no tenga yo? Yo te amo mucho más que ella... "_

- _"No sé por qué sigues insistiendo, Frank. Bien sabes que no puedes amar a dos mujeres de la misma manera... No existen dos corazones que sean iguales... ¿Cuánto sol te puede dar sin que te quemes envuelto en su calor? ¿Cuánto puedes atreverte a jugar _

- _"No importa cuánto tiempo pase", pensó Samael. "Nunca lo olvidaré lo que me dijeron los ojos de Hikaru esa vez... "._

- _"No importa cuántos años transcurran", pensó Lily. "Siempre tendré presente esa mirada..."._

"La que me dice que jamás se viven dos historias iguales".

**Notas:**

Lo que está escrito en pura _cursiva_ son los recuerdos de Lily y Samael.

Y tengo que mencionarlo... Que quede en la historia. ¡MÉXICO CAMPEÓN DEL MUNDO SUB-17!


	20. Algo natural

**Capítulo 20.- Algo natural.**

Genzo estaba más serio de lo normal. Sus amigos ya sabían cuál era su forma de ser, pero ese día, Wakabayashi estaba más hosco de lo habitual. Por supuesto, seguía siendo el mismo gran guardameta de siempre, pero se notaba que su mente andaba por las nubes...

- ¿Qué te pasa, Genzo?.- le preguntó Tsubasa, durante una pausa.- Andas algo distraído...

- Es cierto.- coincidió Matsuyama.- Es la primera vez que Ishizaki comete una burrada y que no te burlas de él como sueles hacer.

- No me pasa nada.- negó Genzo, hosco.- Solo estoy algo cansado.

Tsubasa y Matsuyama no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar: ¿El siempre imparable Genzo Wakabayashi estaba quejándose de _cansancio_? El mundo se había vuelto loco...

- Ahora sé que estás grave.- dijo Matsuyama.- Nunca te había escuchado quejarte de agotamiento.

- No me estoy quejando.- replicó Genzo.- Ustedes preguntaron el por qué estoy tan cansado y yo solo respondí.

- Sí que te pasa algo.- comentó Tsubasa.- Se te nota hasta en la manera de respirar...

- ¿De qué hablas?

- En las últimas semanas andas como... Perdido. Como que hay algo que secretamente te está perturbando. No me preguntes qué, eso solo tú lo sabes.- respondió Tsubasa, al ver que Genzo iba a replicarle.- Quizás haya algo por ahí que te molesta y que no quieres reconocer...

- Algo o _alguien_.- recalcó Matsuyama.- Más bien, creo que es _alguien..._

- El hecho de que tú hayas caído en las tonterías del amor no significa que a mí me va a pasar lo mismo.- gruñó Genzo, captando la indirecta de Matsuyama.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué me puedes decir acerca de la joven señorita Del Valle? ¿La chica que es la profesora de tu hermana?.- Matsuyama le lanzó una mirada indiscreta a Wakabayashi.

- ¿La que es amiga de Samael?.- replicó Genzo, pues él sabía que Samael estaba enamorada de Hikaru y que él en algún momento sintió algo por ella... Por lo menos hasta antes del regreso de Yoshiko...

- No sé que tenga que ver Samael en todo esto... .- murmuró Matsuyama, algo molesto por el comentario.- Estábamos hablando de Lily Del Valle, no de Samael...

- Tú estabas hablando de Lily. Yo estoy hablando de Samael.- replicó Genzo.

- Bueno, ya, dejen de discutir.- intervino Tsubasa al darse cuenta de que la conversación tocaba terreno pantanoso.- Genzo, nosotros solo queremos saber qué te pasa.

- Y yo quisiera saber el por qué Matsuyama, aquí presente, quien en algún momento dijo sentir algo por "la Princesa del Hielo", de repente decidió que Yoshiko le gustaba todavía más... Bueno, no lo culpo, la señorita Fujisawa es en verdad linda...

- Ya deja de meterte con Yoshiko y con Samael.- gruñó Hikaru, molestísimo.- Déjalas a ellas en paz.

- Dejo en paz a la señorita Fujisawa.- aceptó Genzo.- Que ella ni me viene ni me va. Pero no dejo en paz a Samael porque ella es mi amiga y al menos yo sí me preocupo por ella.

- Yo también lo hago.- recplió Matsuyama, cada vez más enojado.- Pero no sé porque te importa lo que haya pasado entre ella y yo.

- Te lo repito: porque Samael es amiga y nunca me pareció el hecho de que le hayas roto el corazón.- dijo Genzo, sin darse cuenta de que acababa de meter en aprietos a Samael.

Matsuyama se quedó mudo. Sí, en algún momento del pasado entre él y Samael pareció haber algo más que una simple amistad. Pero ellos nunca aclararon sus sentimientos y después Yoshiko regresó...

- Como sea, deja de hacer tanta alharaca.- dijo Tsubasa.- No trates de desviarnos el tema. Algo te pasa y por la manera en como te comportas podría jurar que se trata de una mujer.

- ¡Ja! ¿Desde cuándo te hiciste tan experto en mujeres?.- se burló Genzo.- Nomás falta que me cantes _¿Qué te ha dado esa mujer?_. Y me sorprende que tengas el atrevimiento de decirme algo, cuando bien todos sabemos que no te atreves ni a hablarle de frente a Anego.

- Eso pronto se arreglará.- contestó Tsubasa, poniéndose todo colorado.- Por eso estoy haciendo planes con Lara...

- ¿Quién?.- preguntó Matsuyama.

- La hermana de Lily.- aclaró Genzo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con Sanae Nakazawa?

- No pregunten.- cortó Tsubasa, dándole fin a la conversación.

Tsubasa se marchó y Matsuyama optó por dejar a Genzo solo con sus pensamientos. Mientras tanto, Lara seguía platicando muy acaramelada con Taro. Rika estaba que quería arrojar a la chica a un volcán (jajaja, ésta es nueva XD).

- ¡Es que mira nada más cómo se le resbala!.- gruñía Rika, coloradísima del coraje.- Maldita desgraciada... La voy a amarrar a un ahuehuete. La voy a arrojar por la ventana. La voy a tirar desde un puente. La voy a aventar por un acantilado. La voy a empujar a un barranco.

- Tranquila.- decía Sanae, aguantándose la risa.- No es para tanto...

- Quiero ver si tú piensas lo mismo cuando Larita esté platicando con Tsubasa... .- replicó Rika.

- Vamos a darla en sacrificio virginal a un volcán.- sugirió Sanae.

- No se puede. Ya no sería sacrificio virginal porque dudo mucho que esa resbalosa sea virgen... .- Rika casi escupió sus palabras.

- ¡No! ¿No me digas que con Taro... ?.- preguntó Sanae, cosa de la que se arrepintió ya que eso enfureció aun más a Ozawa.

- ¡MALDITA VIEJA HIJA DE LA VIEJITA!.- gritó Rika, con grandes aspavientos.- ¡HIJA DE LA TOSTADA!

Lara sabía que sus coqueteos enfurecían a Rika, por lo que los aumentó. Se le repegó a Taro y le echó los brazos al cuello. Lo miraba como si no hubiese nada más interesante en el mundo... Taro, ni tonto ni loco, se dejaba querer. Otra vez estaba cayendo en el error que había cometido años atrás en París, pero no podía evitarlo: Lara le gustaba mucho... Pero para fortuna del planeta Tierra (ya que Rika estaba por armar la Tercera Guerra Mundial), una personita llegó a salvar el día... Cuando Lara estaba por plantarle tremendo beso apasionado (sí, muy apasionado) a Taro Misaki, alguien los interrumpió.

- Lara, mi chica ruda.- dijo una voz masculina. Ian Takahashi miraba a la pareja con tristeza- ¿Por qué me engañas, corazón? Creí que me amabas...

- ¿Qué cosa?.- Lara se sorprendió.- ¿Qué haces aquí, depravado?

- Viendo cómo me eres infiel.- se quejó Ian.- Yo que tanto te quiero...

- Este... Perdón, ¿eres novio de Lara?.- Misaki comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo.

- Soy su amante.- respondió Takahashi, con voz dolida.- Y me duele ver que en cuanto me distraigo mi pequeña Larita aprovecha para irse a los brazos de otro...

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?.- Lara se levantó, molestísima y se enfrentó a Ian.- ¡Estás loco! ¡Taro, no le hagas caso! ¡Lo que dice este animal no es cierto!

- ¿Quieres ver que no miento?.- le preguntó Ian a Taro.- Te demostraré que esta mujer es mía...

Ian, sin decir "agua va", tomó a Lara por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente en la boca, tan apasionadamente que "sin querer" ella correspondió al beso... Tanto Taro como Rika y Sanae, quienes observaban toda la escena, se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- ¡Mocos!.- exclamó Rika, sorprendida.- ¡Zas! ¡Sacos! ¡Sopas! ¡Anda la osa!

- Cálmate tú, Homero Simpson.- Sanae soltó la carcajada.- ¿Qué no el que está besando a tu rival es el representante de la ex novia de Genzo Wakabayashi?

- Pues eso creo.- Rika no salía de su asombro.

Cuando Ian soltó a Lara, ésta le propinó tremenda bofetada antes de salir huyendo. Ian, ni tardo ni perezoso, la siguió.

- ¡Déjame en paz, pervertido!.- gritó Lara, cuando él la alcanzó.- ¿Estás loco? ¡Le hablaré a la policía para que te arresten por acoso!

- Siempre dices lo mismo, chica ruda.- dijo Ian, tomando a Lara a la fuerza.- Pero si realmente quisieras hacerlo... Ya lo hubieras hecho... No has hecho nada por impedir que te acerques a mí porque bien sé que te soy atractivo...

- ¿Cómo crees eso? ¡Me das asco!.- Lara forcejeaba entre los brazos de Ian.

- Y tú a mí me encantas.- replicó Ian, mirando a la chica con dulzura.- No sabes cuánto me gustas, Lara Del Valle...

Ian le dio otro beso a Lara. Ésta al principio se resistió pero después... Bueno, la cosa es que cuando el beso concluyó, Lara le dio un pisotón a Takahashi y se marchó. Ian prefirió quedarse a reclamarle a Genzo, quien soltó una carcajada burlona al ver la escena. Rika había bajado mientras tanto a sentarse a un lado de Taro. Éste seguía contemplando la escena con cierta incredulidad... Y algo de desilusión...

- Supongo que te hace sentir mal el saber quién es Lara en realidad.- comentó Rika, tristemente.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- Taro volteó a ver a su amiga.

- Sí. Que te pone triste el ver que Lara tiene un amante.- recalcó Rika, con algo de crueldad.- ¿O no?

- No diré que me pone feliz.- reconoció Taro, en voz baja.

- Me lo imaginaba... .- murmuró Rika, con más tristeza todavía.- Pero te lo tienes bien merecido. Te rompieron el corazón... Así como tú rompiste el mío...

Y sin esperar contestación, Rika se marchó dejando a Taro con las ganas de revelarle la verdad...

- Mira nada más.- comentó Ishizaki, burlón.- Ahora resulta que a Misaki lo han dejado plantado...

- Y con su corazoncito roto.- rió Urabe.- Pinky y Cerebro andan desatadas...

- ¿Pinky y Cerebro?.- inquirió Kisugi, sorprendido.- ¿Los ratones de laboratorio?

- No. Lara y Lily Del Valle.- aclaró Urabe.- Así las bautizó Ishizaki.

- Mira cómo traen a Misaki y a Wakabayashi.- dijo Ishizaki.- Ambos sufriendo por un par de mexicanas...

- ¡Jajaja, Pinky y Cerebro! No inventes... .- Kisugi soltó la carcajada.- ¿Quién es Pinky y quién es Cerebro?

- No sé. Tú decide.- Ishizaki se encogió de hombros.

Genzo decidió darse una vuelta por la mansión al final del entrenamiento, al ver que Lily no se apareció en ningún momento por ahí. Hana, como siempre, estaba en los brazos de Ken y Genzo prefirió dejarlos solos. Él no sabía por qué siempre que veía a su hermana con uno de sus grandes rivales sentía unos celos enormes... Pero no solo eran los típicos celos de hermano, sino que había algo más... De repente a Genzo le habían entrado las ganas de estar así como estaban Hana y Ken... Con Lily... (O sea, Genzo quiere estar con Lily así como están Hana y Ken).

Genzo se preguntaba por durante cuanto tiempo más él podría seguir negando sus sentimientos y escondiendo sus emociones... Ahora que Lily estaba molesta con él, Genzo se sentía bastante solo... Él se había acostumbrado a ella...

Otra vez, como volver a nacer otra vez...

Genzo se sentía nuevo y diferente desde que Lily había entrado en su vida...

Genzo llegó a la mansión. Apenas había entrado al vestíbulo cuando vio bajar a Lily, con su largo cabello flotando tras ella. Él no entendía por qué su corazón se aceleraba tanto al verla... Quería tanto el tenerla cerca...

Y la vida, es una sinfonía la vida...

Pero Lily lo ignoró. Samael bajó detrás de ella y notó lo ocurrido. Se dio cuenta también de que Genzo estaba algo alicaído...

- Buenas tardes, Genzo.- saludó Samael, cortésmente.

- ¿Qué tienen de buenas?.- gruñó Genzo, con su habitual carácter.

- Uhm... A ti te pasa algo...

- ¿Por qué todos me dicen eso hoy?.- bufó Genzo.- ¡No me pasa nada!

- Sí, como no.- replicó Samael.- A otros puedes engañarlos, pero a mí no me vengas con eso.

En esos momentos se escuchó la alegre voz de Lily, quien le hablaba muy cariñosamente a John. Genzo evidentemente se distrajo y Samael notó ese destello en su mirada.

- Lo sabía.- dijo ella.- Era algo lógico...

- ¿Qué cosa?.- gruñó Genzo.

- Lily. Es ella la que te tiene así.- respondió Samael.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? ¿Por qué no la saco de mis pensamientos ni un instante? ¿Por qué solo deseo estar a su lado y protegerla de todo mal? ¿Por qué deseo tanto tenerla entre mis brazos?.- Genzo no aguantó más y se sinceró con Samael.

- Porque, mi amigo, estás enamorado.- contestó Samael, suavemente.

- No quiero reconocerlo.- murmuró Genzo.- No quiero caer yo también en eso... Pero ya no puedo seguirlo negando...

- ¿Qué te ganas con negarlo?.- inquirió Samael.- Nada. En vez de negar lo que sientes, acéptalo. No es nada malo, todo lo contrario... Y más porque ella siente lo mismo por ti...

- No lo creo.- negó Genzo, pesaroso.- Lily me odia por haberle ocultado que ese tal Shiryu... Vamos, ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que hice mal...

- Muchas veces uno no hace mal las cosas.- explicó Samael.- Simplemente, se dan las interpretaciones equivocadas...

- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?.- por primera vez en su vida, Genzo Wakabayashi no sabía cuál camino tomar.

- Ser sincero con tu corazón. Y con el de ella.- respondió Samael.

"Ser sincero con mi corazón. Pero, ¿acaso tengo un corazón?", se preguntó Genzo, a sí mismo. "Bien sabes la respuesta", le respondió su otro yo. "Y también sabes qué es lo que debes hacer... ".

Genzo salió al jardín, impulsado por su corazón. Samael le deseó suerte en silencio... Lily estaba jugando con John, quien al ver a su amo saltó hacia él y se puso a hacer cabriolas.

- Vete con tu amo, John.- murmuró Lily, al tiempo que hacía el intento de irse.

- No te vayas, por favor.- Genzo la detuvo por el brazo.- Yo... Quiero decirte que...

- ¿Qué cosa?.- Lily sintió un estremecimiento cuando Genzo la tocó.

- Que... No soy bueno con las palabras... .- respondió Genzo, en voz muy baja.

Lily ya no tuvo tiempo de replicar. Sintió como suavemente los labios de Genzo se posaban sobre los suyos... Y ya no supo más... Se perdió completamente en los brazos de Genzo... Y él... Al fin se sintió completo... Supo que en los labios de Lily encontraría lo que tanto le faltaba...

Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. La desgracia se cernía sobre ellos. Daniela Dietrich había ido a visitar al padre de Genzo. Al escuchar la voz de Genzo en el vestíbulo había salido para ir tras él pero... Se topó con la escena de Lily y Genzo besándose... Y su corazón se encendió en los celos...

- Te destruiré, Lily Del Valle.- murmuró Daniela, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y brillando de rabia.- Juro que acabaré contigo...

Porque Daniela no solo había visto el beso, sino que también había escuchado la conversación que Genzo mantuvo con Samael. Daniela no quería creer lo que había escuchado, no quería creer que su portero se hubiese enamorado de otra... Pero la verdad ya era de lo más obvia...

**Notas:**

Changos, ya le quiero dar fin a esta historia pero aun me falta -.-

Jaja. ¿Quién creen que es Pinky y quién creen que es Cerebro? XD


	21. The show must go on

**Capítulo 21.- The show must go on.**

"Es el momento de actuar".

"No desistiré".

"No permitiré que ella me derrote... ".

Daniela acababa de salir de las instalaciones de Estrella Fugaz. Ian Takahashi, su propio representante, le había avisado que la compañía disquera había contratado a otra chica para que se convirtiera en una famosa cantante...

Lily Del Valle.

Ésa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Daniela no lo soportó más. Esa chiquilla mocosa no solo le había quitado a Genzo sino que también estaba por robarle su trono...

Pero no lo permitiría...

- Hola, Moroco.- saludó Danny D. al joven secretario de Ian.- ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

- Poca cosa, emperatriz.- sonrió Moroco, adulador.- Solo que hemos contratado a una nueva chica, dicen que es una gran promesa... Si te he de ser sincero, creo que no te llega a los talones...

- No me digas.- Daniela sonrió maliciosamente.- ¿Y se puede saber quién es?

- Una mexicana, como tú.- respondió el joven.- Se llama Lily Del Prado...

- Creo que es Del Valle.- corrigió Daniela.

- ¡Ah, sí! Lily Del Valle.- Moroco se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y ya firmó el contrato?.- inquirió Daniela, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- No. Pero está por hacerlo. Pasado mañana será el "gran día".

- Ya veo...

Daniela hacía planes malévolos en su interior. Debía impedir a toda costa que Lily firmara ese contrato... Y la fortuna, en esta ocasión, le sonrió a Dietrich... Y perjudicó a Lily...

- Moroco.- dijo Ian, en esos momentos.- Los directivos han decidido adelantar la firma de contrato de Lily Del Valle. Te encargo que le envíes este aviso por fax a la señorita, por favor.- e Ian le extendió una hoja de papel a su asistente.

- Sí, señor. Como usted diga.- Moroco gruñó.

Daniela vio su oportunidad y no la dejó escapar...

- Moroco querido.- Danny D. se le repegó al sujeto lo más que pudo.- ¿Cuánto hace que no sales a divertirte?

- No me provoques, emperatriz.- al joven siempre le atrajo Daniela.- Sabes que me gustas mucho...

- Por eso te provoco...

Pero Moroco no se dejó engatusar. Sabía que su jefe enfurecería si no le enviaba el fax a Lily Del Prado... Perdón, Lily Del Valle, cuanto antes.

- Mínimo invítame un café.- pidió Daniela, con voz cautivadora, cuando él estaba por enviar el fax.

- Después de que envíe el mensaje.- dijo Moroco.

- Vamos, ve por un capuchino a la máquina.- insistió Daniela.- Yo enviaré el mensaje.

Y Moroco, por supuesto, no se pudo resistir...

- De acuerdo, Emperatriz.- aceptó el sujeto.- El número al que debes de enviarlo está anotado en esta hoja. Aunque te lo has de saber de memoria, pues es en donde vive la familia de tu querido portero.

Daniela enfureció al recordar el beso, pero se controló. Le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta a Moroco y esperó a que el sujeto saliera para entonces cancelar la orden del fax y destruir el mensaje de Ian. Después, ella modificó el mensaje en la computadora de Moroco avisando que la firma del contrato se retrasaría dos días después de lo previsto originalmente. Cuando Daniela estuvo satisfecha, imprimió el mensaje y lo envió por fax.

"Aquí acaba tu carrera, Lily Del Valle", pensó Daniela, con maldad. "Pero espera, que esto no es todo. Aun no he acabado contigo... ".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japón jugó las semifinales contra Holanda y, por supuesto, ganó. Tsubasa Ozhora anotó el único y extraño gol del partido. Genzo Wakabayashi se mantuvo imbatible, como siempre, y sus compañeros lo notaron diferente... Genzo se veía radiante, feliz... Se veía como un hombre completo...

Lily observó el partido con timidez, en una tribuna bastante alejada de la porra japonesa. No quería que Sanae, Yukari o el propio Manabu le preguntaran el por qué se ponía tan colorada cada vez que Genzo detenía un disparo...

La noche en que Genzo besó a Lily, ninguno de los dos se declaró sus sentimientos. Él se limitó a darle ese único beso para después ir a decirle a su padre que bien podría meterse sus intenciones de casarlo con Daniela Dietrich por donde le cupieran. Su padre, asombradísimo por el comportamiento tan poco casual y apasionado de su hijo, no atinó a articular palabra. Después, Genzo se fue a decirle a su madre que no sería Kenji el próximo en casarse, sino él. Y ya de paso, Genzo le dijo a Kenji que más le valía que mantuviera sus manitas bien alejadas de Lily o de lo contrario, con la pena, tendría que partirle su mandarina en gajitos. (Influencias de Ian Takahashi, como dice Testament Saki). Lily, por su parte, se puso a saltar como conejo esquizofrénico por todo el jardín, al tiempo que John ladraba y hacía cabriolas a su alrededor y Samael la miraba como si dudara en ponerse feliz por ella o preocuparse por la salud mental de su amiga.

Pero ni Genzo ni Lily se declararon sus sentimientos. Esa misma noche Genzo regresó al campamento ya que al día siguiente sería el partido contra Holanda y Lily prefirió esconderse para no tener que verlo. Sin embargo, su corazón pudo más que su miedo y decidió acudir al partido de Japón contra Holanda... Mejor hubiera seguido su instinto y se hubiera quedado en la mansión...

Al finalizar el partido, Daniela ya estaba esperando a Genzo con su trampa mortal. Se coló a los vestidores y esperó pacientemente a que Genzo saliera. Una vez fuera, se acercó a él con su sonrisa más hipócrita.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- le preguntó Genzo, de lo más sorprendido.

- Vine a felicitarte.- Daniela sonrió.- Tu equipo pasó a la final y tú has jugado excelentemente.

- Gracias.- sonrió Genzo, a medias.

- Y también... Quiero felicitarte por tu nueva novia... .- Daniela habló con voz venenosa.- Esa chica, Lily Del Valle.

- Aun no es mi novia.- Genzo ahora sí sonrió francamente, cosa que hizo rabiar a Daniela.- Peor pronto lo será... Danny, de verdad lo siento, pero espero que en algún momento encuentres a alguien que...

- Calla. No digas nada.- Daniela le puso un dedo en los labios al portero.- Solo quédate en silencio... (¡Ja! Sonó a canción).

En ese entonces, Daniela vio por el rabillo del ojo que Moroco se acercaba, acompañado de Lily. Ése era el plan que ella había preparado... Daniela cerró la puerta del vestidor ya vacío y empujó a Genzo contra una banca. Después se acostó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo con pasión desmedida. Genzo intentó alejar a Daniela pero ella estaba sobre él y lo dominaba... Daniela, desesperada, le arrancó la camiseta a Genzo, dejándole el pecho desnudo, el cual ella dejó marcado con algunas huellas de labial... Genzo no sabía qué hacer, quería quitarse a la chica de encima antes de que alguien entrara y los viera... Daniela nuevamente besó a Genzo y comenzó a besarlo con lujuria, al tiempo que pegaba su cuerpo y lo movía contra el de él...

Y en ese momento, Lily entró...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samael esperaba a Hikaru a la salida del estadio. Él aun llevaba amarrada alrededor de la cabeza la cinta que Yoshiko le había regalado.

- Felicidades, Hikaru.- murmuró Samael, al verlo.

- Gracias, Princesa... .- respondió Matsuyama, desviando la mirada.

- ¿Cómo sigue superwom... ? perdón... .- Samael se corrigió.- ¿Cómo está Yoshiko?

- Mejor. Se recupera.- Matsuyama seguía sin mirar a la chica a los ojos.

- Me alegra.- Samael fue sincera.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Matsuyama no atinaba qué decir, solo recordaba las palabras de Genzo: _Porque Samael es mi amiga y nunca me pareció el hecho de que le hayas roto el corazón..._

- Princesa, quiero preguntarte algo.- dijo Matsuyama, de pronto.

- Dime.- Samael musitó.

- ¿Alguna vez... ? ¿Si yo... ?.- Matsuyama no se atrevía.- ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado entre tú y yo si Yoshiko nunca hubiese regresado a Japón? O sea, quiero decir que... .- Hikaru se puso coloradísimo.- Es decir... Tú y yo nos llevábamos de maravilla... Había algo fuerte entre nosotros... Pero entonces Yoshiko regresó y... Siempre me quedó la duda de lo que hubiese podido pasar contigo y conmigo si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes...

- Creo que ya no tiene sentido el hacer esa pregunta.- respondió Samael, con tristeza.- A estas alturas, ya da lo mismo la respuesta...

Samael se marchó sin despedirse. Matsuyama la miró irse con tristeza, deseando secretamente en su interior que las cosas hubiesen pasado de otra manera...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily estaba destrozada. En menos de veinticuatro horas, todos sus sueños se habían hecho añicos...

El día anterior, Lily estaba cerca de alcanzar la felicidad: tenía asegurado un contrato para grabar un disco y el hombre a quien ella amaba la había besado... Pero ahora... Estrella Fugaz había cancelado toda posibilidad de grabar un disco con ella y Genzo... Él le había roto el corazón...

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Lily miraba la escena sin poder creerlo... Daniela Dietrich estaba encima de Genzo, el cual estaba semidesnudo... Y ambos estaban muy agitados... Incluso, ellos habían estado besándose y acariciándose antes de que ella entrara..._

- _Lily, no es lo que tú crees.- musitó Genzo, empujando a Daniela a un lado.- Créeme que no lo es..._

_Lily no dijo nada. simplemente se acercó a Genzo y le dio una bofetada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lily salió corriendo de los vestidores tan rápido que Genzo no pudo alcanzarla..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Después de ese suceso, Lily llegó llorando a la mansión y se encerró en su cuarto, jurándose a sí misma que se iría cuanto antes de esa casa. Mine la calmó, diciéndole que muy probablemente todo había sido una trampa de la Dietrich y que debería de darle a Genzo la oportunidad de defenderse. Pero cuando Lily se había convencido de las palabras de Mine, Ian Takahashi le llamó preguntándole el por qué había faltado a la firma del contrato. Lily dijo no entender de qué hablaba el joven y éste, compungido, le explicó que le había enviado un fax avisándole del cambio de fecha. Lily recordó entonces que ese fax lo había recibido Genzo...

- ¿Él recibió el fax?.- insistía Takahashi.- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí.- confirmó Lily.- Genzo recibió el fax y me informó sobre el cambio de fecha, solo que me dijo que sería para dos días después, no un día antes...

- Ay no... Lily, preciosa, tengo en mis manos una copia de la hoja que yo mismo le di a mi asistente en la cual dice claramente que la firma del contrato es un día antes, no dos días después de lo previsto.- explicó Ian.- ¿Tú viste la hoja por ti misma?

- No.- reconoció Lily, cabizbaja.- Genzo solo me pasó el recado...

Y Lily supuso entonces que todo había sido preparado por Genzo... Ella creyó que él había estado jugando con ella y que le había preparado esa trampa para acabar con sus sueños... Tan dolida estaba que su corazón aceptó esto como una verdad, y cuando Genzo quiso aclarar las cosas ya era muy tarde... Él llegó a la mansión, desesperado, buscando a Lily por todas partes.

- Ángel, deja que te explique lo que... .- comenzó a decir Genzo, pero Lily lo calló con otra bofetada.

- Rata inmunda.- le dijo Lily, al más puro estilo de Paquita la del Barrio.- Eres un desgraciado...

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Déjame explicarte! ¡Fue Daniela quien me besó!.- Genzo estaba algo dolido.

- Me traicionaste. Me hiciste creer que podía confiar en ti... Y ahora has destruido mis sueños... .- Lily estaba llorando de la rabia.

- ¿De qué hablas?

Estrella Fugaz ha cancelado mi contrato. Porque no me presenté a la firma del mismo. Ellos me enviaron un fax diciéndome que la fecha se adelantaría, fax que tú recibiste y que tuviste la desfachatez de decirme que era para dos días después...

- ¡Eso era lo que decía el fax!.- Genzo estaba sorprendidísimo.- ¡Es la verdad! ¡La hoja decía que la firma sería dentro de dos días a partir de... !

- ¡No me mientas más!.- Lily lo calló.- ¡Ya basta de mentiras! ¡Maldita la hora en que te conocí! ¡Maldita la hora en la que me enamoré de ti!

Sin esperar respuesta, Lily salió corriendo, hecha un mar de lágrimas. Salió a las calles, llorando y corriendo, hasta que llegó a un pequeño jardín.

- Te lo advertí.- habló una conocida voz cerca de ella. Kamui Shiryu la miraba con fijeza.- Te advertí que te alejaras de Genzo Wakabayashi. Te dije que él solo te destruiría...

- Es que yo pensé que... .- murmuraba Lily, llorosa.- Yo creí que... Es que me enamoré como una idiota...

- Pero no puedes dejarte caer.- la interrumpió Kamui. Debes seguir adelante... El espectáculo debe continuar... No puedes darte por vencida ahora...

Kamui se acercó a Lily hasta quedar a tan solo a unos pocos centímetros de ella y comenzó a cantar.

- _Our final destiny… .-_ continuó Kamui.- No puedes dejarte vencer. No ahora. No te rindas, no te pares, no te dejes vencer, no le des ese gusto a nadie, no dejes que te vean llorar...

Es que ya no sé qué más hacer.- musitó Lily.- Mis sueños se han roto...

Tus sueños no se han roto.- la contradijo Kamui.- Aun siguen vivos... Pero no puedes dejarte vencer ahora... El espectáculo debe continuar. No le des el gusto a Genzo Wakabayashi de saber que él ha ganado... No debes dejarte derrotar por él...

Lily miró a Kamui a los ojos... Y se decidió a continuar luchando...

- _But my smile still stays on_.- cantó ella.

Kamui ayudó a Lily a incorporarse. Ambos se dirigieron a la mansión Wakabayashi.

Lily lo había decidido. Seguiría peleando con todo por su sueño. Aun cuando tuviese su corazón roto...

Lily entró a la mansión Wakabayashi, seguida por Kamui. Genzo, al verlos, quiso ir tras Lily pero la fiera mirada de ella se lo impidió.

- Me marcho de este lugar.- le anunció Lily a Genzo, a Mine, a James, a Hana y a Kenji, quienes también estaban ahí.- No puedo seguir viviendo en un nido de traidores. No voy a dejar que ustedes acaben con mi sueño.

Kamui sonrió con satisfacción al ver el destello de dolor en los ojos de Genzo...

**Notas:**

Mugrosa Daniela... Espero que la escena de los vestidores no haya quedado muy fuerte...

Moroco... Jaja, no se me ocurrió un nombre mejor.


	22. Noches sin luna

**Capítulo 22. Noches sin luna.**

Lily subió a su habitación a empacar sus cosas, al tiempo que Kenji impedía que Genzo y Kamui se molieran a golpes.

- Por favor, Lily, no te vayas.- imploraba Hana, llorosa, al tiempo que veía cómo Lily guardaba todo en sus maletas.

- No voy a seguir quedándome aquí después de lo que tu hermano me hizo.- replicó Lily, con voz helada.- El maldito es un traidor.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, que estás hablando de mi hermano.- Hana habló, algo molesta.

- No me sorprende tu respuesta.- replicó Lily.- Pero no me importa.

- ¡No puedo creer que en verdad le creas a Daniela! ¡Gen-san no te traicionaría!

- ¿Qué no?.- Lily azotó el suéter que traía en las manos contra la cama.- ¡Por su culpa perdí el contrato con Estrella Fugaz! ¡Y aparte de todo, me lo encontré manoseándose con Daniela!

Hana no sabía esto último. Su hermano solo le había contado que Lily creía que él había sido el culpable de la cancelación de su contrato.

- ¿Mi hermano con ésa... Con esa tipa?.- Hana hizo un gesto de disgusto.- No te la creo.

- Pregúntaselo de frente, a ver si se atreve a negártelo.- Lily acomodó el suéter despreciado y cerró la maleta.- Adiós, señorita Wakabayashi. No puedo decir que me de gusto el haberla conocido.

Hana se sintió herida, más porque ella no le había hecho nada a Lily. Sin embargo, todavía bajó las escaleras detrás de ella, rogándole que se quedara para aclarar las cosas. Genzo las estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras.

- No dejaré que te vayas así.- dijo él, interponiéndose entre Lily y la salida.- Tienes que escucharme

- No deseo escuchar absolutamente nada que provenga de usted.- Lily miró tan fríamente a Genzo que éste se sintió muy mal.- Déjeme pasar, por favor.

- No.- Genzo se cruzó de brazos y se paró frente a Lily, a tan pocos metros que ella pudo oler su colonia (¡Ahhhhh, qué rico!).- Me vas a tener que escuchar.

Detrás de Lily, Hana también había cercado la subida. Y muy cerca de ellos se colocó también Kenji. Ya nada más faltaba Touya para que Lily se sintiera completamente "Enwakabayashiada" (Válgame, Dios). Pero ella no se amedrentó.

- Daniela me acosó en los vestidores, la otra tarde.- explicó Genzo, mirando fijamente a Lily a los ojos.- Ella fue quien comenzó a besarme y no podía quitármela de encima.

- Sí, cómo no.- se burló Lily, con sarcasmo.

- Incluso le acababa de decir que yo estoy interesado en otra mujer y que lamentaba mucho que lo nuestro no hubiese funcionado.- continuó Genzo, haciendo caso omiso de la exclamación de duda de Lily.

- No le creo, señor Wakabayashi.- replicó Lily, con frialdad.- Además, no me interesa lo que usted haga con sus ex novias. Yo no soy ni su madre ni su esposa ni nadie importante en su vida como para que me esté dando explicaciones.

Hana se sintió desolada. Kenji sintió mucha lástima. Ambos hermanos pensaron en que si Genzo hubiese sido sincero con sus sentimientos esto no estaría pasando... Lily empujó a Genzo para pasar, pero él aprovechó para agarrarla por un brazo.

- ¿De qué manera te lo explico?.- preguntó él, mirándola con aire de perrito herido (mugre Tsuky, no te atrevas a burlarte).- ¿Te lo tengo que decir con todas sus palabras?

- Suélteme, por favor.- Lily se retorcía.- Ya hemos pasado por esto antes. Por favor, no me haga repetirlo de nuevo...

- ¿Qué no entiendes que ninguno de nosotros te lastimaría? Una vez te dije que eres el ángel de esta casa y es verdad.- prosiguió Genzo, con voz herida.- Hana te quiere muchísimo. Kenji también. John te adora. Mine y James te tienen muchísimo aprecio. Y yo... .- Genzo convirtió su voz en un susurro.- Yo... Yo te a...

- Lily.- interrumpió Kamui, en esos instantes.

Genzo lo odió con toda su alma. Él había estado a punto de decirle a Lily lo que sentía por ella...

- No te dejes engatusar, Lily.- continuó Kamui.- Recuerda que él fue el que estuvo a punto de destruir tu sueño.

- Tienes razón.- Lily se zafó de Genzo.- Estuve a punto de caer nuevamente como idiota... Pero ya no más.

Lily llegó hasta donde estaba Kamui. Ambos jóvenes miraron a los tres Wakabayashi con desprecio.

- Gracias por la hospitalidad.- dijo Lily, a modo de despedida.- Es lo único que puedo agradecerles.

- Lily, por favor, no te vayas.- Hana lloraba a lágrima viva.- Eres como mi hermana... Eres mi mejor amiga...

Lily miró a Hana con tristeza. Pero después miró a Genzo y su ira regresó. Sin decir nada más, Lily se dio la vuelta y salió de la mansión con Kamui.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saki Aiza estaba en su departamento, sentada en el sofá de la sala, con la guitarra entre las manos. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Tess optó por no seguir asistiendo a componer música con ella... ¿La causa? La primera y única discusión que ellos habían tenido en todos los años que llevaban de conocerse...

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Saki y Tess discutían en el departamento de la primera, después de que la fiesta en donde ella le había cantado "_Amor Secreto_" concluyó. _

- _No te entiendo.- argüía Saki.- ¿Por qué si según tú me quieres no me lo habías dicho antes? _

- _Porque yo creí que tú seguías enamorada de Genzo Wakabayashi.- contestó Tess, simplemente._

- _¡Hace mucho tiempo que yo ya no siento nada por Gen-san más que una amistad!.- gritó Saki, enojada.- ¡Más bien deberías de reconocer que Lily Del Valle es la causa de todo!_

- _¿Ella qué tiene que ver en todo esto?.- Tess estaba sorprendido._

- _Que de seguro ella te gusta.- replicó Saki._

_Tess miró a Saki con incredulidad._

- _No te ofendas, pero de verdad que imaginas cosas.- Tess movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, pesaroso.- Si fueras menos ciega desde hace mucho tiempo que te habrías dado cuenta de que yo no tengo ojos para otra mujer que no seas tú..._

_Tess salió del departamento, azotando la puerta, y ya no regresó..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Saki suspiró. Había intentado hablar con Tess pero él no le había respondido ninguna llamada... La otra vez, por casualidad, Saki había ido a la tienda de música en donde trabaja Samael y se encontró a Tess platicando muy animadamente con Lily... Saki optó por marcharse sin hablarle a ninguno de los dos... Era una locura, Saki bien sabía que Lily se había enamorado de Genzo. Y también se había dado cuenta de que Genzo se había enamorado de Lily. Entonces... ¿Por qué le tenía cierta reserva a Lily Del Valle, si era bastante obvio que ella no sentía nada por Tess?

Y la respuesta llegó a la mente de Saki: porque Lily había conseguido enamorar a Genzo. Y él era un hombre con un corazón impenetrable, al igual que Tess. Y por ese motivo, Saki temía que Lily lograse con Tess lo mismo que logró con Genzo... Al pensar en esto, Saki soltó una carcajada. Realmente había tenido pensamientos algo tontos... El dudar del amor de Tess y de la amistad de Lily había sido algo verdaderamente baboso... Afortunadamente, aun había tiempo de aclarar las cosas...

Alguien tocó al timbre. Saki deseó que fuera Lily. La chica había dejado de asistir a las clases de canto y Saki temió que ella la hubiese ahuyentado, aun cuando Samael le había explicado que los motivos del ausentismo de la mexicana eran otros... Sin embargo, cuando Saki abrió la puerta se encontró cara a cara con Tess.

- To really love a woman, to understand her, you gotta know her deep inside, hear every thought, see every dream, and give her wings, when she wants to fly, then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms, you know you really love a woman.- cantó Tess, suavemente, acompañado de su guitarra.

- Estás loco.- Saki rió.

- ¿Realmente he amado a una mujer?.- preguntó Tess, con ojos de borrego a medio morir.- Yo sí. A ti, Saki Aiza.

- Tess, perdóname por ser tan tonta.- Saki sonrió dulcemente, de una forma que casi nadie le había visto... Excepto Tess.

- Yo te perdonaré lo que quieras.- respondió Tess, sonriente.- Siempre y cuando me aceptes en tu vida.

- Hace ya mucho tiempo que formas parte de ella.- murmuró Saki.

Tess y Saki se besaron, al tiempo que Ta-kun y el cuervo de Tess lanzaban graznidos y maullidos de felicidad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamui llevó a Lily al depa de Lara. Lily tocó el timbre repetidas veces, pero nadie abría. Ella estaba segura de que su hermana se encontraba en la casa, ya que las luces estaban prendidas pero nadie abría la puerta. Lily recordó entonces que Lara le había dado una copia de la llave y la buscó entre sus pertenencias. Cuando la encontró, Kamui abrió la puerta y entró junto con Lily en el departamento.

- ¿Lara?.- inquirió Lily, al tiempo que ella y Kamui buscaban a la chica en la sala y en la cocina.- ¿Estás aquí?

- Creo que se oyen ruidos en la recámara.- comentó Kamui, al tiempo que se dirigía al cuarto de Lara.

- ¿Lara? Oye, he estado tocando el timbre como mensa por veinte minutos y tú no... .- Lily abrió la puerta del cuarto y al hacerlo se arrepintió.- ¡Ahhh!

Lily, coloradísima, cerró con violencia la puerta. Kamui, sorprendido, estaba igual de colorado que ella.

- ¿Ésa era tu hermana con... Un chico?.- preguntó Kamui, muy avergonzado.

- Parecía.- respondió Lily, igual de perturbada.- Ahora comprendo el por qué no nos abría...

- ¡Lily!.- Lara abrió la puerta de su cuarto, despeinada y amarrándose una bata de baño.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a ver si... A ver si podías darme alojamiento pero veo que estás ocupada.- Lily trataba de mirar para otro lado.- Regreso después...

- ¡No! Yo ya acabé.- Lara se atragantó.- Es decir, no te vayas... No importa, luego te explico... ¡Bueno, dejen de mirarme así, que yo soy una mujer joven con necesidades!.- exclamó la chica, al ver la cara de Kamui y Lily.

- Perdón, es que fue algo sorpresivo... En fin, te decía que si podías darme alojamiento... .- musitó Lily, cabizbaja.

- Claro que sí. Ya te dije que aquí eres bienvenida.- contestó Lara.- ¿Pero qué, al fin te animaste a salirte de esa mansión de pervertidos? Te dije que no te haría ningún bien el estar ahí.

- Yo le dije lo mismo.- Kamui miró a Lara con simpatía.- Esos Wakabayashi son de lo peor.

- Lamento no haberlos escuchado... .- murmuró Lily, muy triste.

- Ya. Lo importante es que te saliste de ahí.- dijo Lara, abrazando a su hermana y correspondiendo la mirada de simpatía de Kamui.- Yo te cuidaré a partir de ahora.

- Nosotros te cuidaremos.- corrigió Kamui.- Yo te ayudaré a conseguir tu sueño...

- De manera que te saliste de la mansión Wakabayashi.- exclamó en esos momentos Ian Takahashi, quien salía del cuarto de Lara con únicamente el pantalón puesto. Él era el joven con quien Kamui y Lily encontraron a Lara en una situación un tanto embarazosa.- Terminaste por creer que Genzo te había traicionado...

- Y lo hizo.- Kamui miró con odio a Ian.- Por culpa de ese maldito Estrella Fugaz le canceló el contrato a Lily.

- ¿Qué contrato?.- inquirió Lara, quien no sabía nada, pero nadie quiso aclararle las cosas en ese momento.

- Genzo me dijo que el fax que él recibió decía que la fecha del contrato era otra y yo le creo.- respondió Takahashi, con firmeza.

- ¿Y entonces quién traicionó a Lily?.- Kamui seguía en actitud retadora.

- Yo que sé.- Ian se encogió de hombros.- Solo sé que Genzo no fue y sé que Lily piensa lo mismo. De cualquier manera... Creo que deberías de pedir una prórroga, Lily.

- ¿Para qué?.- preguntó la chica, quien había estado pensando en Genzo.- Si todo está perdido.

- No hables así.- la regañó Kamui.- Creo que Takahashi tiene razón, al menos en esto.

- ¿Y qué podría hacer? ¿Ir a la compañía disquera y suplicar de rodillas que me vuelvan a dar el contrato?.- cuestionó Lily, con sarcasmo.

- No tienes que llegar a ese extremo, pero sí podrías ir a cantar.- sugirió Ian.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para que sepan lo que se han perdido.- contestó Kamui.- No es mala idea, Lily. Es más, iremos mañana mismo. Cantarás con tu hermosa voz y ellos se darán cuenta de que están en un error al no querer contratarte.

- No le veo el caso pero en fin... .- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Ya no tengo nada que perder...

Kamui e Ian se pusieron a afinar los detalles. Lily miró a Lara con picardía.

- Menos mal que te caía mal Takahashi.- comentó Lily.- No me imagino qué hubieras hecho si él te gustara...

Lara optó por regresar a su habitación a ponerse algo de ropa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Lily fue a la compañía disquera de Estrella Fugaz, acompañada por Kamui. Ella se dio cuenta de que Genzo Wakabayashi estaba ahí, casualmente acompañado de Taro Misaki. Lily supuso que Genzo había ido a ver a Daniela y eso la entristeció, pero decidió no darle importancia al asunto. Genzo había ido a las instalaciones de Estrella Fugaz con la finalidad de tratar de averiguar qué era lo que había pasado. Él sabía que el fax que le enviaron a Lily tenía una fecha equivocada y quería saber quién había sido el responsable del boicot. Taro lo acompañó por el simple hecho de que estaba algo aburrido y quería meter su cuchara en el asunto.

Como era de esperarse, los directivos de Estrella Fugaz se negaron a recibir a Lily, pero Ian ya estaba preparado para esto. Colocó un equipo de sonido en el patio e hizo pasar a Lily a Kamui. La acústica permitiría que la voz de la chica llegase hasta donde los directivos se encontraban en una junta.

- Vamos, ya está todo listo.- le dijo Kamui a Lily.- Ánimo, preciosa.

Unos conocidos de Samael se habían ofrecido como coro para la voz de Lily. Incluso la propia Samael estaba ahí, acompañando a su amiga con el teclado. Pero no solo ella había acudido al auxilio de su amiga, sorprendentemente Saki y Tess también se encontraban en el lugar para acompañar a Lily con su música (Ian le había avisado a todos los conocidos de Lily). Y la canción comenzó, sorprendiendo a todos los habitantes del edificio de Estrella Fugaz, tanto por la potencia como por la belleza de las voces que la cantaban:

Genzo se paralizó al escuchar la voz principal. Él hubiese reconocido esa bellísima voz de soprano en cualquier parte del mundo...

Lily había escogido esa canción ya que había sido obra de la inspiración de Chiara y de ella misma. Chiara había compuesto la música y Lily le había agregado la letra. Además, la canción quedaba perfecta para lo que Lily vivía en esos momentos...

La música era suave, cautivadora, pero al mismo tiempo muy movida. Poco a poco la gente comenzó a salir al patio para saber quién estaba cantando.

"Y encontraré mi lugar", pensó Lily. "Aun así sea lo último que yo haga".

Genzo y Taro también salieron al patio. Genzo sintió mucho orgullo de ver a Lily seguir peleando por sus sueños... Lily ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la gente la observaba. Ella se había dejado envolver completamente por la magia de la música...

Los directivos también salieron al patio, atraídos por la Voz de la Esperanza. Murmuraban entre sí y reconocían que había sido un error el haber cancelado el contrato de Lily...

Los cantantes recibieron un estruendoso aplauso cuando terminó la canción (hay que darle crédito a Samael y sus conocidos, a Saki y a Tess). Genzo y Taro fueron los que más fuerte aplaudieron. Genzo estaba más que decidido a hacer que Lily lo escuchara, no permitiría que ese ángel se escapara de su vida...

Ian se acercó a Lily, aplaudiendo ruidosamente.

- Lily, preciosa, dejemos de perder el tiempo.- le dijo, sonriente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- preguntó ella, sorprendida.

- Que no hay que pedirle a Estrella Fugaz que te acepte de nuevo.- explicó Ian.- Acabo de darme cuenta de que tú eres la Voz de la Esperanza y que yo he de ser el hombre que te representará.

Kamui sonrió al escuchar esto. Su misión estaba a punto de terminar...


	23. Lluvia

**Capítulo 23. Lluvia.**

Lily no entendía lo que Ian le decía. ¿Para qué había ido entonces a Estrella Fugaz si no era para pedir otra oportunidad? Después de todo eso había sido idea de Ian y de Kamui. ¿Por qué cambiar de planes en ese momento?

- No te entiendo.- dijo Lily a Ian.- ¿Para qué venimos entonces a este lugar?

- Bueno, originalmente quería que pidieras otra oportunidad pero... Después de escucharte cantar, me he dado cuenta de que eres demasiado buena para esta compañía disquera.- explicó Ian, sonriente.

- No seas payaso.- refunfuñó Lily.- No es para tanto...

En esos momentos se acercaron a ellos los directivos de Estrella Fugaz. El mandamás se veía muy sonriente, de una manera zalamera que molestó a Lily.

- Lo siento, pero ya es demasiado tarde.- dijo Ian, antes de que el mandamás pudiese decir algo.

- ¿Eh?.- Lily respingó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Takahashi?.- preguntó el mandamás, sorprendido.- Queremos decirle a la señorita Del Valle que estamos dispuestos a darle otra oportunidad...

- Y yo les digo, en nombre de ella, que ya es demasiado tarde.- replicó Ian.- Solo vinimos a que se dieran cuenta de la gran voz que dejaron escapar.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para decidir en nombre de la señorita Del Valle?.- el mandamás miró a Ian son sorna.

- Su representante.- respondió Ian, decidido.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- exclamaron el mandamás y Lily.

- Lo que escuchaste.- Ian no dejaba de sonreír.

- Tú eres el representante de Daniela Dietrich, no puedes ser el representante de esta chica.- replicó el mandamás.

- Ya no más a partir de ahora. Renuncio.- dijo Ian, sorprendiendo a todos.

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Vas a dejar a Daniela? ¿Estás loco? ¡Ella es la más grande estrella de todos los tiempos!.- exclamó el mandamás.

- Ya no lo será más cuando Lily llegue a la cima.- replicó Ian, convencido.- Así que, ¿para qué seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con alguien que ya va a pasar de moda?

- ¡Desgraciado, traidor!.- gritó Daniela, quien se había acercado a ver lo que ocurría.

- Desgraciada tú.- replicó Ian.- A mí nadie me va a sacar de la cabeza que tú saboteaste a Lily.

- Debí de habérmelo imaginado.- musitó Genzo, interviniendo en la discusión.- Solo tú podías haber hecho algo así... Y de paso le hiciste creer a Lily que el culpable fui yo.

- A mí no me metas en tus líos.- protestó Daniela.- ¿Ya se te olvidó que me dijiste el otro día que Lily nunca llegaría a ser nadie importante porque su voz daba pena de escuchar?

- Maldito.- murmuró Kamui.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!.- exclamó Genzo, colérico.- ¡Deja ya de mentir!

- ¡Ya es suficiente!.- interrumpió el mandamás.- ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo, Takahashi?

- Sí. Muy seguro. Renuncio.- afirmó Ian.

- Como quieras. Pero cometes un grave error.- contestó el mandamás, antes de marcharse.

- Me las pagarás.- gruñó Daniela, amenazadoramente.- Te arrepentirás.

- La que se va a arrepentir serás tú.- sentenció Kamui, sombríamente.- Tus actos malévolos se te regresarán.

Daniela le hizo una seña obscena a Kamui. Después volteó a ver muy melosamente a Genzo.

- Bueno, mi amor.- dijo.- ¿Te veré hoy para continuar lo que empezamos en los vestidores la otra vez?

Lily se dio la vuelta al escuchar esto. Genzo quiso ir tras ella pero Kamui se lo impidió.

- Déjala en paz.- le dijo Kamui a Genzo.- O tu también te arrepentirás.

- No puedes impedir que esté lejos de ella.- contestó Genzo, amenazadoramente.

- ¿Quieres ver? Ella ya no cree en ti. Y me alegro. Tú solo te interpondrás en su camino.

- Eso no es verdad. Yo solo quiero apoyarla hasta el final... .- rezongó Genzo, enojado.- Porque yo la amo.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tu amor de qué le puede servir?.- Kamui soltó una carcajada.- De nada. ¿Qué futuro le puede esperar a la esposa de un jugador de fútbol? Te pondré de ejemplo a Sanae Nakazawa. Desde que se casó con Tsubasa Ozhora ahora solo se dedica a limpiar la casa y a cambiar pañales. ¿Y en dónde quedaron sus sueños? ¿Eso es lo que tú quieres para Lily? ¿Qué sea una ama de casa frustrada? ¿Qué se quede a lavarte los calcetines apestosos y los calzones sucios de tus hijos?

Genzo no respondió a esto, ya que no tenía nada bueno qué responder. Pero las palabras de Kamui le habían calado muy hondo...

- Date cuenta.- insistió Kamui.- Lo mejor sería que la dejaras en paz, que la dejaras cumplir sus sueños. A tu lado ella solo se frustrará. Con el tiempo, las voces que le están guiando el camino desaparecerán y Lily perderá de vista su sueño para convertirse simplemente en la esposa de Genzo Wakabayashi. Su estrella se extinguirá, al igual que el brillo de su corazón...

Genzo observó a Lily, quien platicaba con Samael. Esta última le lanzaba miradas de desconcierto al portero. Genzo consideró por un momento las palabras de Kamui...

- Yo sé que no fuiste tú el culpable de la cancelación del contrato de Lily.- continuó Kamui.- Pero deja que ella siga pensándolo, para que se aleje de ti. Si no, ella no podrá realizar su sueño...

- Si lo hago, debes prometerme que la cuidarás con tu vida.- murmuró Genzo.- Debes prometerme que nunca dejarás que algo la dañe...

- De eso puedes estar seguro.- Kamui sonrió.- Nunca dejaría que algo o alguien dañara a ese ángel...

Sin agregar nada más, Genzo se dio la vuelta y se marchó, pensando una vez más que el amor era una idiotez que se interponía en los sueños de las personas...

Lily seguía hablando con Samael sobre lo sucedido. Aunque la chica no mencionó la situación Genzo, Samael sabía que su amiga estaba que se moría por contar algo sobre el portero.

- ¿Qué pasó entre Genzo y tú?.- inquirió Samael, harta ya de las evasivas de Lily.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- Lily seguía fingiendo demencia.

- Mira, deja de hacerte la tonta.- replicó Samael, exasperada.- Hace un par de días me enteré casualmente de que entre él y tú hay algo. Dime, ¿él al fin se animó a decirte lo que siente por ti?

- No se de que me hablas.- Lily habló fríamente.- Yo solo sé que Genzo Wakabayashi es un maldito traidor...

- ¿Realmente esperas que te crea que tú crees eso de él?.- replicó Samael.- Yo te conozco muy bien y sé que tú no crees que él pueda hacer algo para lastimarte, pero hay algo que te impide creer en tu propio corazón.

- Es que él y Daniela... .- comenzó a decir Lily.

- Ajá, ya salió el peine.- bufó Samael.- Son los celos, los malditos celos. ¿De qué te sirven? Únicamente crean dudas en el corazón.

Lily ya no respondió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro había estado de lo más pensativo. Había estado presente durante la plática que Genzo mantuvo con Kamui (bueno, Misaki estuvo lo bastante cerca para escucharlos). ¿Realmente el amor solo distraía a las personas de sus sueños? Wakabayashi se lo había dicho a Misaki muchas veces y, aunque éste se burlaba de eso, inconscientemente le daba la razón a su amigo al no querer comprometerse con nadie por temor a que lo distrajeran de sus sueños... Ésa era una de las razones por la cual nunca se decidió entre Lara y Rika, ya que era mucho más fácil el seguir jugando que el mantener una relación seria. Pero al escuchar que Genzo se daba por vencido con tal de que Lily fuera feliz, Taro se percató de lo egoísta y cobarde que había sido él...

Genzo se despidió pronto de él, pretextando que tenía asuntos pendientes. Taro decidió entonces el ir a arreglar también unos asuntos...

Misaki ya casi no tenía la necesidad de utilizar sus muletas. Su pierna ya estaba lo suficientemente recuperada como para caminar por sí sola. Sin embargo, seguía asistiendo a las sesiones de fisioterapia con el doctor Shibazaki para fortalecerse para la final. Era una sorpresa, pero Misaki ya había decidido que jugaría el partido en donde Japón se enfrentaría a Brasil por la copa del mundo. Aun no se lo había dicho a nadie, bueno, a casi nadie...

Rika estaba acomodando unas sábanas cuando Misaki entró a la sala de rehabilitación. La chica tarareaba una canción y se veía bastante feliz. Misaki la observó por unos momentos, admirado no solo de su belleza sino también de su determinación. Rika se había decidido a ser enfermera y luchó con todo por conseguir su sueño, incluso se peleó con su padre quien quería otro tipo de futuro para su única hija. Por cierto que Rika también había mantenido discusiones fuertes con sus padres por causa de Misaki, pero ésa ya era otra historia...

- ¡Me asustaste!.- exclamó Rika, al voltear y ver a Taro observándola.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

- Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que he sido un completo tarado.- respondió Misaki, sincero.

- ¿Eh?

- Rika, hay algo que te debo decir.- murmuró Taro.- Perdóname.

- ¿Qué te perdone?.- inquirió Rika, sorprendida.- ¿Pero por qué?

- Por haber sido un cobarde y haber jugado con tu corazón.- contestó Taro, con sinceridad.- Jugué contigo y con Lara e incluso hice que se enfrentaran una a la otra por mí... Todo porque nunca tuve el valor de aceptar lo que sentía por una de ustedes. Permití que sus corazones salieran lastimados con tal de que el mío quedara inmune...

- Taro... .- murmuró Rika.

- Déjame continuar.- pidió él.- Tenía miedo de enamorarme. Tenía miedo de comprometerme y llevar una relación seria. Por eso jugué con ambas... ¿Quieres saber por qué, cuando te besé en Francia, me alejé de ti?

- Eso es algo que siempre he deseado saber.- respondió Rika, cabizbaja.

- Me alejé de ti porque me dio miedo, porque lo que sentí al besarte fue algo tan grande que me asusté... Fui un cobarde, cometí muchos errores... Hoy, al ver cómo Wakabayashi sacrificaba su amor por la mujer a la que ama, me he dado cuenta de que he sido un completo egoísta...

- Taro se acercó a Rika y sin previo aviso, le dio un beso en los labios, suave, tierno, lleno de sentimientos.

- Te amo.- dijo Taro, cuando se separaron.- Y por eso mismo, me alejo de ti. Ya te hice sufrir demasiado.

Y sin decir nada más ni tampoco esperar a que Rika le contestara, Taro Misaki salió de la habitación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily pensó que Ian no hablaba en serio cuando dijo lo de renunciar a ser el representante de Daniela Dietrich. Pero Takahashi, fiel a su palabra, no solo renunció sino que comenzó a hacer planes para lanzar a Lily al estrellato.

- ¿Pero cómo va a ser eso posible?.- Lily estaba llena de dudas.- Vamos a tener que empezar desde cero...

- Desde cero no.- replicó Ian.- Recuerda que yo tengo mucha fama, la cual por cierto no me dio Daniela. He representado a mucha gente exitosa y el mundo de la música me reconoce como uno de los mejores. No necesitamos a Estrella Fugaz.

- Mi amorcito tan modesto como siempre.- se burló Lara, quien ya había sido puesta al corriente de los hechos.- Por eso lo quiero tanto...

- ¡Pero cómo me odiabas al principio!.- protestó Ian.- Me costó trabajo convencerte de que fueras mía...

Lily prefirió desviar la mirada. Se ponía muy depre cada vez que veía a su hermana feliz con Ian... Le daba gusto por ella, pero eso solo le recordaba a Lily lo sola que ella estaba...

Entre bromas, cuchicheos y esperanzas, Lily e Ian habían conseguido trazar un plan. Takahashi conocía a un amigo que trabajaba de manera independiente y que estaría más que dispuesto a grabar el disco de Lily. Ian sería el productor y el representante. Lo único que necesitaban era recopilar las canciones que Lily cantaría... No habría problema, Lily tenía muchas canciones de Chiara, además que Saki y Tess ofrecieron ser compositores invitados de su joven alumna.

- Ni me la creo.- suspiró Lily.- Todo se está arreglando muy fácilmente...

- Eso pasa cuando alguien persigue su sueño.- replicó Ian.- Cuando alguien lucha con todo por sus sueños, el Universo se conjunta para que esa persona haga realidad lo que desea...

Lily recordó que alguien ya le había dicho algo similar, quizás el propio Ian... ¿O fue Kamui Shiryu? Al pensar en Kamui, Lily se sintió perturbada, como siempre. Ese muchacho era un completo misterio... Pero era como una especie de ángel guardián que había llegado a ayudarla cuando el demonio de Genzo Wakabayashi se metió en su vida... Y al pensar en Genzo, Lily estuvo de acuerdo con Daniela en lo que decía de que él era "un ángel y un diablo". Pero era un demonio tentador... A pesar de que sabía que Genzo era un traidor, Lily no podía dejar de quererlo...

Mientras tanto, en el campamento japonés, Genzo cavilaba. Se dio cuenta de que Kamui Shiryu tenía algo que hacía que los demás siguieran sus órdenes sin protestar. Cuando Genzo habló con él, Kamui casi lo convence de alejarse de Lily, al hacerle creer que ella terminaría como su criada personal. Ahora, al estar a solas y pensar la situación, Genzo estaba convencido de que él y Lily podían tener una buena relación y al mismo tiempo cumplir sus sueños.

"Es increíble que yo esté pensando esto", se dijo Genzo a sí mismo. "¿Qué me ha pasado, que he cambiado mi manera de pensar de una manera tan radical? Si bien que lo sé, es Lily la que me ha cambiado completamente... ".

Genzo se decidió. Iría a buscar a Lily para decirle que la amaba y que no la dejaría ir nunca.

Lily, por su parte, había decidido ir al jardín en donde se encontró a Kamui una vez. Se sentó en una banca a respirar el aire contaminado de Tokio. El mundial juvenil estaba por terminar, Japón y Brasil se disputarían la final... Lily recordó que ella nunca había faltado a ninguno de los partidos de Japón y se preguntó si tendría el valor de asistir a la final... Obviamente, Genzo estaría ahí. ¿Soportaría ella el verlo?

Lily suspiró. Comenzó a caer una suave lluvia, pero a ella no le importó...

Kamui observaba a Lily, desde lejos. Desde el día en que la vio por primera vez, él se había pasado la vida entera buscándola por medio planeta... Y es que al ver una mirada de sus ojos negros Kamui se percató de que Lily era la chica indicada...

Kamui sabía casi todo de la vida de Lily y también sabía lo que pasaría con ella. Porque ése era su destino. Él tenía un misterioso don para adivinar las cosas y de esa manera poder ayudar a las personas a las que él quisiera ayudar. Kamui había decidido usar su don para ayudar a Lily a conseguir su sueño, ya que la música era para él tan importante como lo era para ella... Y Kamui sabía que Lily era la Voz de la Esperanza, la voz que él se había pasado buscando por años... Pero por mucho tiempo, Kamui le había perdido el rastro a Lily...

Kamui tuvo una revelación la primera vez que él escuchó cantar a Lily, hacía muchos años en un puerto lleno de gente hospitalaria que se paseaba por el malecón a orillas del mar... La revelación de que él la amaría por siempre...

Pero como gota de lluvia, Lily había llegado y se había ido... Pero Kamui la había vuelto a encontrar...

- Te vas a resfriar.- le dijo Kamui a Lily, acercándose a ella.

- No seré la única.- Lily sonrió débilmente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- quiso saber Kamui.- No me digas que sigues pensando en él...

Lily no respondió y Kamui supo que había dado en el clavo.

- ¿Por qué sigues pensando en él?.- inquirió Kamui, en voz baja.- ¿Por qué, si no te merece?

- Porque yo lo amo.- susurró Lily, tan bajo que solo Kamui la escuchó.- No puedo evitarlo...

- No sé por qué sufres por él, cuando aquí estoy yo más que dispuesto a dártelo todo.- murmuró Kamui.

- Que yo daría todo por ti. Que yo te protegería siempre. Que nunca sentirías falta de amor si me dejaras estar a tu lado... .- murmuró Kamui, acercándose a Lily.

Lily miró esos ojos azul grisáceo y nuevamente se sintió hipnotizada. Algo tenían los ojos de Kamui que evitaban que ella se sintiera triste... O sola... Lily cerró sus ojos y entreabrió los labios. Kamui posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella... Ambos se besaron al tiempo que la suave lluvia caía sobre ellos...

- Te amo, Lily.- murmuró Kamui, al finalizar el beso.

Genzo Wakabayashi observó todo desde una distancia prudente, con muchísima tristeza y dolor. Se dio cuenta de que por no haber querido aceptar sus sentimientos, por haberse negado a escuchar a su corazón, ahora Kamui Shiryu se le había adelantado...

**Notas:**

¡Ja! No sé por qué siempre me encanta que los besos que le den a Lily sean bajo la lluvia... No sé por qué, pero me parece romántico...

Ya voy en la recta final del fic... Ya falta poco.

Espero que las seguidoras de Sanae no me cuelguen por lo que escribí sobre ella... Sanae es mi personaje femenino favorito de CT pero nunca me ha gustado que solo sea la "esposa" de Tsubasa...


	24. Noche Triste

**Capítulo 24. Noche triste.**

La noche caía sobre el campamento de Japón... Un joven solitario no puede dormir debido a los males del corazón...

Genzo se encontraba acostado sobre su cama, pensando. Miraba hacia el techo con actitud melancólica... Recordaba vívidamente el primer día en que se topó con los ojos negros de Lily...

_-FLASH BACK-_

Hace muchos años, en un puerto lleno de gente hospitalaria que se paseaba por un malecón a orillas del mar...

- Gracias.- murmuró ella, en una lengua extranjera.

_Él tenía que marcharse, pero le dejó a ella algo que tenía mucho valor para él... Algo con lo que él la reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

De eso había sido tanto tiempo atrás que él pensó que ya nunca más la encontraría de nuevo…

Genzo cerró los ojos. Le dolía el seguir recordando pero no podía evitarlo. Su mente le barajaba las escenas recientemente vividas cual naipes crueles del destino...

_-OTRO FLASH BACK-_

- _Lily, te amo.- confesó Kamui, cuando dejó de besar los dulces labios de Lily._

- _Kamui... .- murmuró Lily.- Yo... Tengo que reconocer que me gustas..._

_Y eso fue lo que acabó con las esperanzas de Genzo..._

_-FIN DEL SEGUNDO FLASH BACK-_

Genzo no hizo el intento de parar sus recuerdos. Se quedaría toda la noche recordando hasta que consiguiera sacarse todo el veneno que guardaba en su interior...

Después de tanto, tanto tiempo, al fin Genzo reconocía cuánto amaba a Lily. Ella se había clavado tan profundo en su corazón que le dolía... Y más porque mientras más pensaba en Lily, más crecía su amor por ella...

Sería una noche muy larga, Genzo lo sabía. Pero no le importó...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- _Mamá, tengo sed.-_ _murmuró ella.- Me siento mal..._

_Los minutos pasaban y su madre no regresaba. La niña temía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría... _

Pero entonces llegó él...

- _Gracias.- murmuró ella, aun cuando ella sospechaba que él no podía entenderle._

_Él no dijo nada. Solo sonrió y le dejó un recuerdo que le permitiría a ella el volver a encontrárselo algún día..._

Lily despertó, algo sobresaltada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba con el niño de la gorra.

"¿Se deberá a Kamui?", se preguntó la chica. "Ahora que sé que él es el niño de la gorra he de estar soñando sin querer con ese recuerdo... ".

Lily se levantó de su cama. Ese día, Japón jugaría la final contra Brasil. Lily, después de mucho pensarlo, se decidió a ir. Kamui se ofreció a ir con ella y no era para menos, ya que ahora él era su nuevo novio (sí, cómo la ven). Lily tomó una ducha rápida, al tiempo que procuraba no pensar en Genzo Wakabayashi. Él muy probablemente estaría recibiendo todo el apoyo de Daniela Dietrich, así que de plano no extrañaría a Lily. Ésta última sabía que había sido una idiota por haber aceptado ser la novia de Kamui pero fue algo que no pudo evitar...

_-FLASH BACK-_

- _Lily, te amo.- murmuró Kamui, cuando él se separó de ella._

- _Kamui... .- murmuró Lily.- Debo reconocer que me gustas... Pero yo... Aun amo a Genzo..._

- _Lo sé.- suspiró Kamui.- Pero si me das una oportunidad te aseguro que haré que lo olvides muy pronto... Yo te haré feliz... Si tan solo aceptaras ser mi novia..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Lily no pudo decirle que no a Kamui. Nuevamente fue presa de sus hermosos ojos azul grisáceo... Ella sabía que Kamui la haría feliz, pero también sabía que nunca conseguiría amarlo como amaba a Genzo...

"Si tan solo Kamui hubiese llegado a mi vida primero... ", pensó Lily, al tiempo que enjabonaba su bien formado cuerpo. "Si tan solo hubiese conocido a Kamui antes... Pero no, desde que vi a Genzo por primera vez supe que lo amaría por siempre... ".

Al salir del baño, Lily secó su larguísimo cabello y lo recogió en una cola de caballo. Se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla (jeans, pues) y una camiseta sin mangas color azul cielo. Fue a la cocina a desayunar y se encontró con una nota de Lara que decía que la esperaba en el estadio en compañía de su "cuñadito". Lily sabía que su hermana estaba muy contenta debido a que Lily se había hecho novia de Kamui. A Lara evidentemente le simpatizaba el muchacho... Y pues el que Lily anduviese con él significaba que ella ya no estaría más cerca de Genzo...

Kamui llegó a la hora acordada a recoger a su novia y la saludó con un suave beso en la boca. Lily se sentía mal, pero cada vez que Kamui la besaba ella recordaba el único beso que Genzo le había dado... Ambos se marcharon al estadio. Lily iba de lo más seria en el camino pero Kamui no hizo el intento de preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba, cosa que Lily agradeció. Lo maravilloso de estar con Kamui era que él sabía exactamente cuál era el estado de ánimo de Lily. Ya en el estadio, Lily y Kamui se sentaron a una distancia prudente de la porra japonesa, muy cerca de en donde se encontraban Ian y Lara. Takahashi hablaba las maravillas sobre la maravillosa e increíble manera de jugar de Genzo, pero Lara pronto lo calló con una mirada severa. Sanae y compañía miraron con curiosidad a Lily, pero aparte de corresponder al saludo efusivo de Manabu, la mexicana no dio ninguna muestra de querer acercarse a sus amigos japoneses.

El partido dio inicio. Brasil ataca con todo la portería nipona, la cual es defendida por un increíblemente fuerte y guapo Wakabayashi (jejeje). Sin embargo, Jun Misugi y Ryo Ishizaki también están haciendo un excelente trabajo. Kojiro Hyuga intenta anotar en la portería carioca con su Raijyu Shoot, pero el arquero Salinas se mantiene imbatible. Comienza a hacerse evidente que a Japón le está costando trabajo el mantener el empate a cero goles, por no decir que les está costando mucho el anotar un gol. Durante el medio tiempo, sin embargo, Taro Misaki se aparece en el camerino de Japón y les hace a todos una sorprendente noticia:

- Amigos.- dice un sonriente Misaki.- He decidido que voy a jugar el segundo tiempo.

Hay exclamaciones de alegría y un sentimiento de esperanza renovada. Con Misaki en la cancha, las posibilidades de Japón de coronarse campeón del mundo se incrementan...

Rika Ozawa mira a Misaki con cierta tristeza, al tiempo que se pone a recordar...

_-FLASH BACK-_

- _No me importa, doctor.- dijo Taro.- Jugaré la segunda mitad del partido..._

- _¡Pero es peligroso!.- exclamó el doctor Shibazaki.- ¡Podrías quedar lesionado de por vida!_

- _No me importa.- replicó Taro, entercado.- Si estuve tanto tiempo en rehabilitación fue para jugar esta final..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

El segundo tiempo estaba por comenzar. Rika se acercó a Taro, cabizbaja.

- Misaki.- dijo ella. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ella lo llamaba por su apellido.- Sinceramente, no te deseo suerte en esta ocasión.

- ¿Por qué?.- preguntó un sorprendido y muy dolido Misaki.

Rika no respondió. Se dedicó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, con pesar...

Durante ese breve momento, Misaki perdió el ánimo. Sabía que había sido algo desgraciado con Rika pero no se esperaba ese comportamiento de su parte...

Por su parte, Sanae estaba algo dolida con Tsubasa. Justo antes del comienzo del juego ella quiso ir a darle ánimos a él, pero se topó con la sorpresa de que Tsubasa estaba hablando con Lara... Ella le sonreía de una manera muy dulce y él la miraba con cierto embeleso... Incluso hubo un momento en donde él tomó la mano suave de ella... Sanae no lo pudo evitar y dejó escapar un sollozo, cosa que hizo respingar a Tsubasa y a Lara.

- Sanae.- musitó Tsubasa.- No es lo que tú crees...

- Sinceramente, no me importa.- contestó Sanae, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Pero sí le importaba. Claro que le importaba. A Sanae le dolía en el alma que entre Tsubasa y Lara hubiese algo... Pero no lo dejó demostrar, se guardó sus sentimientos y se dedicó a apoyar a Japón como siempre.

Como resultado, había en ese momento tres hombres con el corazón a punto de romperse (si no es que se habían roto ya, pero éste no es el Club de los Corazones Rotos XD): Tsubasa, Genzo y Taro... Ishizaki se dio cuenta de que a sus amigos les pasba algo y comenzó a tararear: _¿Qué te ha dado esa mujer?_

- _Querido amigo... Más vale mejor morir... _.- murmuró Ishizaki.

Por supuesto, más de uno notó que los tres ases japoneses estaban algo decaídos, pero ninguno se atrevió a preguntarles nada a ninguno de los tres... Genzo miraba disimuladamente hacia el sitio en donde había descubierto a Lily en las tribunas, al comienzo del partido. Ella ni siquiera había volteado a verlo...

- _¿Qué te ha dado esa mujer?_.- murmuró Urabe.

Tsubasa se dio cuenta de que Sanae evitaba el contacto visual con él. No importaba cuántas veces él había intentado que ella lo viera, Sanae siempre lo ignoró...

Taro ya ni se animaba a hablarle a Rika. Después de todo lo que le había hecho no se sentía con ningún derecho de dirigirle la palabra...

Genzo, Tsubasa y Taro suspiraron. El segundo tiempo estaba por comenzar y era el momento de concentrarse en el partido y pensar en la victoria.


	25. Prendiendo fuego

**Capítulo 25. Prendiendo fuego.**

El segundo tiempo está por comenzar. Por fin, Taro Misaki estará en la cancha, esperando a que de comienzo la parte suplementaria. Japón está con las esperanzas al máximo... Tsubasa y Misaki no tardan en formar la "Golden Combi" y se lanzan al ataque, aunque pierden el balón frente a Santana, quien lanza un tiro llamado "Tornedo Arrow Skywing Shoot" y pareciera que va a convertirse en el segundo gol, y el definitivo, del partido. Sin embargo, Wakabayashi hace una súper atajada y detiene el disparo, aunque sus manos quedan ensangrentadas.

- ¡No! ¡Genzo!.- gimió Lily. Lara y Kamui voltearon a verla con cierto enojo. Ian solo sonrió.

"Debo concentrarme", pensó Taro. "Por Japón, por mi equipo, por mí mismo...". En la banca del equipo japonés, Rika rezaba por la salud de Misaki...

La Golden Combi se junta con Aoi para formar la "Trio Golden Combi" para lanzarse al ataque. Tsubasa y Misaki hacen un "Overhead Twin Shoot" pero es parado por Salinas. Una y otra vez, los japoneses atacan pero el arquero brasileño detiene todos los tiros; sin embargo, Tsubasa no se da por vencido y consigue el empate al introducir la pelota dentro del arco contrario, empujado por sus compañeros.

"No me derrotarán", pensó Tsubasa. "¡Ganaré la Copa del Mundo, aun así sea lo último que haga!".

- ¡Vamos, Tsubasa!.- gritó Sanae.- ¡No te des por vencido! ¡Eres mi campeón!

Kumi y Yukari sonríen. Ya Sanae se había tardado mucho en apoyar a su Tsubasa... Faltan ya tan solo 5 minutos para el final, Hyuga realiza su "Raijyu Shoot" pero el tiro es rematado al borde del área por Tsubasa y Misaki que hacen el "Twin Shoot", aunque esto requiere de toda la energía de este último, pues el dolor se le ha vuelto insoportable. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos rinden frutos pues consiguen anotarle el segundo gol a Salinas. Misaki tiene que abandonar la cancha y justo cuando lo hace se topa con Naturezza, quien está por ingresar al juego. Con este cambio, la balanza se inclina a favor de Brasil, pues Naturezza consigue burlar a Tsubasa y anota un gol desde fuera del área de penales con un "Overhead Kick" de doble efecto. Santana se dispone a centrar a Naturezza para que termine con el partido, pero Ishizaki usa su técnica del "Ganmen Block" e intercepta el disparo, aunque queda inconsciente por la potencia del mismo. Tsubasa llega a defender y logra patear el balón al mismo tiempo que Naturezza, pero Wakabayashi sale a atrapar la pelota y entre él y el capitán japonés logran detener el disparo, aunque el arquero terminó por lesionarse completamente las manos. El segundo tiempo concluye con Ishizaki inconsciente y Wakabayashi con las manos llenas de sangre.

- Parece ser que se irán a tiempos extras.- comentó Tess, a un lado de Lily.

- ¡Ahdio! ¿A qué hora llegaron?.- Lily se sobresaltó.

- Estamos desde el inicio del partido, pero no los habíamos visto.- respondió Saki, quien llevaba en la cabeza una pañoleta negra.- Me pregunto cómo se encontrará Wakabayashi-san...

- Espero que bien.- musitó Tess.- Aunque dos jugadores le patearon las manos, así que quién sabe.

Lily se quedó callada. Tenía muchos deseos de ir a ver cómo se encontraba Genzo... Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar.

- ¿A dónde vas?.- le preguntó Kamui. Lara miró a su hermana con insistencia.

- Al baño.- respondió Lily, marchándose rápidamente antes de que Kamui o Lara pudiesen decirle algo.

- Va a ver a ese tipo, estoy segura.- murmuró Lara al oído de Ian.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? Deja que ella sea la que cometa sus propios errores.- replicó Ian, algo molesto.

Lily (no pregunten cómo) consiguió entrar a los camerinos del equipo japonés. En un pequeño cuartito separado por un biombo se encontraba Ryo Ishizaki, inconsciente en una camilla. Yukari esta sentada en una silla, a un lado de él. Al otro lado del biombo, el médico del equipo japonés vendaba las dos manos de Wakabayashi, asistido por una enfermera. Genzo se veía de lo más tranquilo, a pesar de todo. Él se dio cuenta por el rabillo del ojo que había alguien más en la habitación, pero no volteó la mirada sino hasta que el doctor terminó su trabajo. Lily los observó, con actitud anhelante, más porque Genzo estaba con el pecho desnudo...

Ryo comenzó a despertar. Yukari inmediatamente se acercó a él.

- ¿Cómo estás?.- le preguntó ella a él.- Estaba preocupada por ti...

- Se necesita algo más que un disparo como ése para acabar conmigo.- Ishizaki sonrió de manera pícara.

- Vas a estar muy bien.- Yukari tomó sin querer a mano de Ishizaki. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, ella soltó la mano de él inmediatamente, poniéndose muy colorada.

Ishizaki y Yukari cuchichearon por un rato. Genzo, al darse cuenta de eso, no pudo evitar hacerles burla.

- Mientras ustedes coquetean, Japón está por ganar la copa del mundo.- les dijo.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron muy colorados.

- Hay que ir a ver el final del encuentro.- dijo Genzo.- Tenemos que ver cómo Tsubasa y el resto del equipo obtienen la victoria.

- Vamos.- asintió Ishizaki.

Genzo se dirigió a la puerta de la enfermería y ahí vio a Lily. Ella abrió la puerta. Ishizaki y Yukari entendieron la indirecta y salieron no sin antes lanzarle a Genzo miradas de complicidad.

- Quería ver cómo estabas.- dijo Lily.- Espero que tus manos no se hayan lesionado demasiado...

- Estoy bien.- respondió Genzo, simplemente.- Gracias.

- Me alegra... Bueno, solo quería ver cómo estabas y desearle suerte a tu equipo... .- murmuró Lily, al tiempo que intentaba marcharse también.

- Lily.- dijo Genzo.- Sé que éste no es el momento pero... Quería desearte mucha suerte... Quiero que seas feliz, por eso me alejo de ti...

- Ah... .- musitó Lily, sin ver a Genzo a los ojos.

- Me hubiese gustado ser menos terco.- continuó Genzo.- Y haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que siento por ti... Pero ahora es demasiado tarde, pues sé que amas a Kamui y que él es el dueño de tu corazón, pero aunque me duela, lo aceptaré.

- Genzo... .- murmuró Lily. Quería decirle que ella no estaba enamorada de Kamui, pero no se atrevió. Aun pensaba que Genzo la había traicionado.

- Yo por ti haría lo que fuera. Incluso el callarme mis sentimientos, no importando lo fuerte que sea lo que siento por ti... .- Genzo se acercó a Lily, mirándola con intensidad.

Genzo tomó el rostro de Lily con sus manos y la besó. Ella quiso alejarse, pero no pudo. Al sentir el contacto de los labios masculinos se sintió envuelta en un mar de dicha que no había experimentado con nadie... Excepto con él... Ambos se sintieron llenos de una energía poderosa, una energía que los podía hacer invencibles... Lily se acurrucó contra el pecho desnudo de Genzo y se dejó llevar por ese beso.

- Si tú estuvieses conmigo, yo sería capaz de luchar contra el mundo entero por tu felicidad.- murmuró Genzo, cuando soltó a Lily.- Pero no contra tu voluntad. No me importa si no soy yo el que está a tu lado, protegiéndote. Lo único que yo deseo... Es tu felicidad.

Genzo salió de la enfermería, dejando a una Lily sin aliento y suspirando como idiota.

Total, para no hacerles el cuento tan largo, Ken entró a sustituir a Genzo y Urabe a Ishizaki. Hana casi se queda afónica por tanto apoyar a su "amorcito". Aoi le lanza el balón a Misaki, quien nuevamente hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano y esquiva a Santana para lanzarle la pelota a Tsubasa, quien está muy marcado por Naturezza. Ambos jugadores saltan por el control del balón, el cual parece dirigirse a Naturezza pero al final la bola hace un giro extraño y llega con Tsubasa, quien consigue anotar el gol de la victoria. El estadio se viene abajo: ¡Japón es el nuevo campeón del mundial Sub-19!

- Lo lograste, Tsubasa.- murmura Sanae, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, al tiempo que ve cómo el equipo entero celebra junto con su capitán la victoria de Japón.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya al final, después de las celebraciones y demás, Rika está esperando a Misaki para vendarle la pierna como debe ser, ya que con el alboroto de la celebración, Aoi le hizo un vendaje todo mal hecho a Taro para que éste pudiese seguir celebrando. Misaki se sorprendió mucho al ver a Rika esperándolo con un equipo de primeros auxilios en la mano.

- Deja que te vende esa pierna.- le dijo la chica.- O perderás tanta sangre que quedarás más blanco que Ishizaki después de ver el tiro de Naturezza.

- De acuerdo.- Taro sonrió.

- Quiero decirte algo.- dijo Rika, al tiempo que aplicaba un buen vendaje a la pierna de Taro.- No me diste la oportunidad de decirte lo que yo siento. Es verdad que jugaste muy cruelmente conmigo, Taro, pero a pesar de eso...

- ¿A pesar de eso... ?.- Taro miró a Rika con cierta expectación.

- A pesar de eso... Yo te sigo queriendo... .- Rika dejó de vendar la pierna de Misaki, para lanzarse a sus brazos.

Taro, ni menso ni tardado, besó a muchacha con intensidad.

Ya de noche, Sanae se encontraba en el campo de fútbol que había visto la victoria de Japón. Tsubasa se acercó a ella, con cautela.

- Sanae, tenía la intención de darte esto si ganaba el Mundial.- dijo Tsubasa, ofreciéndole un hermoso anillo de compromiso, que descansaba en una pequeña caja de terciopelo.- Espero que lo aceptes.

Sanae se quedó con la boca abierta. No se esperaba eso... Tsubasa tomó el anillo y se colocó a ella en el dedo. Sanae comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad, y su sonrisa parecía un arcoiris que surge después de una suave lluvia.

- Soy tan feliz.- susurró ella.- No es verdad lo que dicen de que nada viene de tu primer amor. Hoy, mi sueño también se ha hecho realidad.

Tsubasa soltó el balón de fútbol y abrazó a Sanae para darle su primer beso de amor...

- Pero espera un segundo.- pidió ella.- ¿Y Lara?

- Es que no me dejaste explicarte.- Tsubasa rió.- Lara me estaba ayudando con esto. Le pedí consejos sobre cómo pedirte matrimonio... Ella siempre ha sido muy buena para estas cosas, ¿sabes?

- No puedo creerlo.- Sanae soltó una carcajada.- ¡Qué tonta fui! Perdóname, Tsubasa...

- Tsubasa, por respuesta, volvió a besar a Sanae...

Hikaru Matsuyama sabía que encontraría a Samael en la tienda de música y, efectivamente, él la encontró cerrando la tienda. Desconocía por completo si ella había ido a ver el partido o no, pero algo le decía que ella sí había estado presente...

- Hola, Princesa del Hielo.- saludó Hikaru, suavemente.

- Hola, Hikaru.- respondió Samael, en voz baja.- Felicidades por la victoria. Conseguiste lo que tanto querías.

- Gracias.- respondió él, cabizbajo.

- ¿Cómo sigue Yoshiko?.- inquirió Samael.

- Mejor. Pronto la darán de alta del hospital.

- Me alegro por eso.- dijo Samael, con sinceridad.- Y ya que estás aquí, quiero decirte algo...

- ¿Qué cosa?.- Matsuyama miró a Samael con curiosidad.

- Que haría cualquier cosa por ti.- confesó Samael, desviando la mirada.- Cualquier cosa. Pelearía contra el mundo entero con tal de defenderte. Pero después de todo, sigo siendo una mujer. Y también tengo un corazón, aunque no lo parezca.

- Princesa... .- murmuró Hikaru.

- Y me duele verte con otra, es la verdad. Por eso, solo por hoy te diré que te quiero, y ya mañana no volverás a saber nada más de mí.- continuó Samael, mirando a Hikaru con sus ojos negros.- Que seas muy feliz con Yoshiko...

Samael se marchó tan rápido que Hikaru no tuvo oportunidad de responder...

Y como dato agregado, Ishizaki le confesó a Yukari sus sentimientos. Para sorpresa de todos, el "hombre mono" se había conseguido una novia...

**Notas:**

Bueno, la narración de los hechos del partido y de la declaración de Tsubasa a Sanae sí ocurrieron en el manga, al igual que la escena de la enfermería. Quizás cambié una frase o dos porque las imágenes del manga que leí están en francés y no sé mucho ese idioma, jeje.

Se acerca el final y con eso muchas sorpresas...


	26. Mujer latina

**Capítulo 26. Mujer Latina.**

Ian Takahashi ya había formulado un plan para el lanzamiento del disco de Lily. El amigo en el quien él había pensado para que lo ayudara con el proyecto aceptó encantado, siempre y cuando escuchara cantar antes a Lily. Ese amigo tenía como socio a un millonario de la industria del petróleo el cual quería asegurarse que ese proyecto de música, del cual él no entendía nada, no fuese a ser una pérdida de dinero. Takahashi decidió contratar entonces a un asesor de imagen para que ayudara a Lily en su segunda audición.

- No tengo dinero para pagarte todo esto.- dijo Lily, apenada.

- No te estoy cobrando nada.- replicó Ian.- Sé que tú bien vales la pena todo esto. Además, pronto serás mi cuñadita...

Lily se encontraba en las nubes, pero no por su próximo disco, sino por el beso que Genzo le había dado en la enfermería. Ella no le había contado nada sobre eso ni a Lara ni mucho menos a Kamui. A Lily le hubiese gustado hablarlo con Samael, pero de buenas a primeras la chica había desaparecido del planeta. Al día siguiente de que Japón ganó el Mundial, Samael desapareció de Tokio y nadie había vuelto a verla... Bueno, casi nadie...

Y aparte de todo, estaba la próxima boda de Tsubasa y Sanae. Lara y Lily fueron invitadas, obviamente, y ambas tendrían derecho de llevar un acompañante. Lara obviamente invitó a Ian y pues a Lily no le quedó más remedio que invitar a Kamui. Ella le tenía mucho aprecio a Kamui, y en verdad que el chico le gustaba pero... No, Lily no era para él... Ella bien que sabía para quién estaba hecho su corazón...

Sanae estaba eufórica y no era para menos, puesto que se iba a casar con el hombre de su vida. Planeaba su boda con tanta ilusión que inclusive le pidió a Lara algunos consejos. Ésta la ayudaba con gusto, ya que uno de sus tantos sueños era ser planificadora de bodas. Sin embargo, en una de las tantas veces que Lara fue a la casa de Sanae a ayudarle con los planes, se topó inevitablemente con Genzo, quien había ido para darle a la novia el regalo de bodas adelantado.

- Me parece increíble que te juntes con este tipo de personas, Sanae.- gruñó Lara, al ver a Genzo.

- Lo mismo digo de ti, Del Valle.- replicó Genzo.- Incluso me parece increíble que estés emparentada con alguien como lo es Lily...

- Yo no fui quien le arruinó el contrato con Estrella Fugaz.- gruñó Lara.

- Ni fui yo quien le hizo creer todo este tiempo que ella fue la causante de la muerte de Chiara.- replicó Genzo.- Aun no puedo creer que hayas hecho algo semejante...

Genzo dio en el clavo, pues Lara se marchó tan rápido como llegó, disculpándose con Sanae por no poder ayudarle en esa ocasión.

- Genzo.- lo abordó Sanae.- ¿En verdad tú arruinaste el contrato de Lily?

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme semejante cosa?.- exclamó Genzo, iracundo.- ¡Yo jamás haría algo que pudiese dañarla!

- ¿Entonces qué pasó?.- inquirió Sanae.

- Ojalá lo supiera.- Genzo apretó los puños.- Ojalá supiera quién fue el desgraciado... Algo me dice que quizás Kamui Shiryu tenga algo que ver...

- ¿Por qué sospechas de él?.- preguntó Sanae, sorprendida.- Él ama mucho a Lily, no olvides que es su actual novio...

- ¿Crees que podría ignorar algo como eso?.- Genzo habló, con algo de dolor en la voz.- Y sospecho de él porque su actitud es de lo más rara. La última vez que hablamos me dijo una tontería de que Lily no merecía convertirse en una simple ama de casa así como tú.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- Sanae respingó.

- No sé de qué me hablaba.- Genzo se dio cuenta de que habló más de la cuenta.- Era como si él supiera que tú ibas a casarte con Tsubasa... Fue algo extraño, me dijo que si yo me acercaba a Lily ella terminaría de ama de casa, al igual que tú... No hagas caso, no entendí qué me quiso decir...

- Qué extraño... .- murmuró Sanae.- Pero... ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo termine como ama de casa? No por eso seré menos como persona...

- Lo sé.- Genzo trató de disculparse.- Pero a mí no me digas, fueron idioteces del tal Shiryu... Yo sé que tú amas a Tsubasa tanto como él te ama a ti. No hagas caso, yo sé que ustedes serán muy felices...

Genzo se preguntó cómo era que Kamui podía adivinar las cosas antes de que éstas sucedieran... Aquél seguía pensando que este último había tenido algo que ver en el boicot contra Lily. A Genzo nadie la podía sacar de la cabeza que Kamui Shiryu estaba conspirando para arruinar la vida de la mexicana. Primero, había conseguido separarla de él. Y quien sabe, quizás también había conseguido el arruinarle los sueños... Genzo recibió en ese momento un mensaje de texto a su celular.

"Descubriré al traidor. Tú cuida a Lily".

El mensaje de texto estaba firmado por Samael. Genzo no entendió del todo el mensaje, pero seguiría al pie de la letra la última indicación: _"Tú cuida a Lily". _Le gustara o no a Kamui Shiryu...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pesar de que Misaki la había preferido a ella, Rika aun no era del todo feliz. En primera, estaba el problema que Lily tenía con Genzo. Rika los conocía de sobra a ambos como para saber que se habían enamorado el uno de la otra, pero parecía ser que su prima se había dejado llevar por las apariencias. Rika tampoco creía que hubiese sido Genzo el que traicionó a su prima, pero desgraciadamente no tenía pruebas que le demostrasen lo contrario... Estaba además el factor Kamui. A Rika no le simpatizaba el muchacho, más porque él se empeñaba en querer controlar cada factor de la vida de Lily, desde su ropa hasta su manera de hablar, cosa que frustraba a la mexicana. Un día Rika le preguntó a Lily el por qué ella andaba con Kamui y la respuesta de Lily había sido: "no sé". Rika estaba desesperada por el comportamiento terco de su prima.

La otra cosa que empañaba la felicidad de Rika se llamaba Lara Del Valle. Aun cuando Lara hubiese confesado públicamente su amor por Ian Takahashi y aun cuando Misaki hubiese preferido a Rika, ésta no era feliz... Una tarde, Rika se había topado con Lara en la casa de Sanae (parece que éste va a ser el sitio de confrontación oficial, jeje) y el encuentro no fue del todo agradable...

- Insisto, ¿con qué clase de gente te juntas, Nakazawa?.- inquirió Lara, mirando con desdén a Rika.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan hipócrita, Larita?.- replicó Rika.- Si hace apenas unas semanas estabas que te morías por bajarle el novio a Sanae.

- Mira tú. No te sientas tanto porque al fin te quedaste con Taro.- gruñó Lara.- Si él se fue contigo fue porque yo lo dejé para irme con mi Ian.

- No digas pendejadas.- estalló Rika.- Taro está conmigo porque me quiere. Tú tuviste que agarrar a Ian como premio de consolación.

- En eso estás equivocada, querida.- replicó Lara, con satisfacción.- Yo me fui con Ian mucho antes que tú y Tarito se hiciesen novios. ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Taro te pidió que fueses su novia por consuelo. Como yo lo dejé, él decidió pedirte a ti que fueras su novia para no sentirse solo.

Rika no se aguantó y le dio una buena bofetada a Lara (al más puro estilo de las novelas mexicanas). Lara se la iba a regresar pero entonces llegó Lily y las detuvo.

- Suficiente con ustedes dos.- ordenó Lily, con una voz de lo más fría.- Ya basta. Ya me harté de verlas pelear todo el tiempo.

- Ella empezó.- gimió Rika.- ¡Siempre es ella la que empieza!

- ¡Y tú bien que le sigues!.- replicó Lara.- No puedes quedarte callada.

- ¿Cómo me voy a quedar callada cuando hay una víbora como tú dando guerra?.- gritó Rika.

- ¡Ya basta!.- gritó Lily.- Rika, no apoyo lo que haces. Tú sabes que te quiero mucho y que siempre te apoyo pero Taro ya se decidió por ti y no entiendo por qué sigues sacándole la bronca a Lara.

Rika no dijo nada, solo agachó la cabeza. Lara sonrió, satisfecha.

- Pero tú, Lara, eres peor.- Lily confrontó a su hermana.- No sé sinceramente qué demonios pasa contigo.

- ¿Cómo dices?.- a Lara se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

- Que parece que te gusta traer la discordia.- replicó Lily.- Siempre, siempre, te esfuerzas por hacer sentir mal a los demás. Te encanta crearle conflictos a la gente que está cerca de ti.

- Eso no es cierto.- gimió Lara, con voz dolida.

- ¿Qué no? ¿Qué necesidad tienes de seguir molestando a Rika con Taro si tú ya andas con Ian? Ninguna. Lo que pasa es que te encanta sembrar cizaña. Igual que cuando me dijiste que yo había matado a Chiara.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- esta declaración tomó a Rika por sorpresa.

- Ya lo estuve pensando bien.- continuó Lily, ignorando a Rika.- Y he llegado a la conclusión de que yo no la maté. Yo hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos... Y sé que Chiara no me culpa de su muerte.

- Lily... .- murmuró Lara.- Tú sabes que yo nunca quise culparte...

- No, eso no lo sé.- respondió Lily, en voz baja.- Yo solo sé que durante meses me has hecho sentir miserable. Pero Genzo tiene razón: yo no maté a Chiara.

Lara ya no respondió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ian Takahashi se quería volver chango. Parecía que alguien estaba haciéndole brujería, ya que las cosas se le estaban complicando demasiado. El asesor de imagen que había contratado para que ayudara a Lily amenazaba con echarla a perder completamente. El mentado asesor quería convertir a Lily en una versión mexicana de Britney Spears (¡Qué horror! Primer mato a Lily antes que permitir algo semejante), cosa que no dejaba satisfecha a nadie, empezando por la propia Lily...

- Ian, no puedo seguir con esto.- se quejó Lily, exasperada.- No puedo fingir que soy alguien que no soy. Éste no es mi estilo.

Ian miró a Lily y comprendió de qué hablaba ella. El asesor de imagen había insistido en que la chica usara un traje de colegiala rojo y se amarrara el cabello en (por Dios) un par de coletas. Lily tenía deseos de lanzarse por la ventana.

- ¡Además, el tipo éste no quiere que cante las canciones de Chiara!.- se quejó Lily.-Quiere que cante refritos de canciones ñoñas y pasadas. ¡Eso no es nada original!

- Lo sé, lo sé.- suspiró Ian.- He hablado con el asesor al respecto, pero me dice que ésta es la fórmula para un éxito seguro.

- ¿La fórmula para un éxito seguro?.- bufó Lily.- ¡Si eso es verdad yo soy la reina de Inglaterra!

Ian volvió a suspirar. Todo apestaba, desde el look de Lily hasta la canción ñoña que el asesor le impuso, algo así como la versión en inglés de _Agujetas de color de rosa_.

- La audición es pasado mañana.- dijo Lily.- Algo me dice que quizás me arrepienta antes...

- No puedes hacer eso.- dijo Ian, exaltado.- ¡Hemos llegado muy lejos como para que te rindas ahora!

- Ya, tranquilo.- Lily no podía fallarle a Ian, no después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella.- No renunciaré...

"Pero quizás me suicide", pensó Lily. "Chiara, esto es espantoso...".

Lo peor del caso era Kamui estaba de acuerdo con el look de Lily.

- El asesor sabe lo que hace.- había dicho Kamui.- Es un profesional. Deja que haga su trabajo.

Al final del ensayo, Lily estaba tan desesperada y harta de todos que se escapó sin decirle nada a nadie. Sin querer, sus pasos la llevaron a un parque que estaba localizado muy cerca de la mansión Wakabayashi. Lily se sentó en una banca y sacó de su cartera la foto de Chiara, la única foto que Lily tenía de su hermana en donde ella aun conservaba su cabello largo... Lily recordó que mucha gente hacía énfasis en lo mucho que ellas se parecían y era verdad. Chiara tenía los mismos ojos negros de Lily y su mismo hermoso cabello oscuro... Incluso, lo tenía largo hasta la cintura, por lo menos hasta antes de que la quimioterapia la dejara calva... (Por cierto que la única que no encajaba físicamente era Lara, ya que ella tenía el cabello negro y los ojos grises. Cuando Lily quería molestar a su hermana, le decía que ella había sido adoptada).

- Ay, Chiara.- musitó Lily.- Tú también te dejaste hacer un cambio radical. Abandonaste tu largo cabello a cambio de la esperanza de la vida. Sé que no es lo mismo, no se compara lo que tú pasaste con lo que yo paso pero... Me siento tan idiota con ese cambio de imagen... Pero bueno, todo sea por cumplir nuestro sueño...

- No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso.- replicó Genzo, en esos momentos. Él estaba parado a pocos metros de ella, mirándola con fijeza.- No puedo creer que tú pronuncies esas palabras. ¿Dónde quedó la Lily que yo conocí? ¿Cómo puede ser que dejes que alguien más llegue y te diga cómo debes vestirte y qué es lo que debes cantar?

- ¡Ah!.- Lily miró a Genzo con sorpresa. ¿Cómo era que él se había enterado de eso?

- Saki me lo contó todo.- explicó Genzo, adivinándole el pensamiento.- Me contó que vas a dejar que otra persona que ni te conoce te cambie de imagen...

- Es que parece ser que es la única manera de conseguir lo que deseo.- gimió Lily.- Por eso lo hago...

- ¡No seas tonta! ¿De verdad crees que solo hay un camino para llegar a tu destino? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nunca debes de seguir los pasos que alguien más te esté dictando, siempre debes ser tú la que dicte el rumbo!

- Pero...

- Pero nada. Mírame a mí.- replicó Genzo.- Tenía la opción de quedarme en Japón y ser el mejor portero del país y no conocer más que ese tipo de fútbol o bien marcharme a Alemania y probar suerte allá. Me decidí por lo último y, aunque el comienzo no fue fácil, conseguí lo que quería, que es triunfar en el sóccer europeo. Y no permití que nadie me dijera que ése no era el camino correcto.

- Uhm... .- musitó Lily.

- Escúchame al menos esta vez.- pidió Genzo, acercándose a Lily y tomándola de las manos.- Sé que tú aun me consideras un traidor pero... Déjame darte al menos este consejo: No dejes que nadie dicte tus pasos. Solo sé tú misma...

Lily agachó la cabeza. En ese momento llegó una mariposa monarca y, después de revolotear cerca de la cabeza de Genzo, se posó sobre la fotografía de Chiara.

- Ella me dice que debo hacerte caso.- murmuró Lily.

- ¿Ella es Chiara?.- inquirió Genzo, mirando la foto.- Es muy parecida a ti... Incluso tienen el mismo largo cabello...

- Lo sé.- Lily sonrió.- De hecho, yo me lo dejo largo por ella. Cuando la quimioterapia la dejó sin pelo, yo le prometí que nunca me cortaría el mío para que ella sintiera un poco de consuelo...

Genzo miró con mucha ternura a Lily. Ésta se sintió cohibida.

- Gracias por el consejo.- Lily súbitamente se levantó de su asiento.- Y aunque no lo creas, lo tendré en cuenta. Aun tengo tiempo.

Lily se alejó, apretando fuertemente la foto de Chiara. Genzo la miró irse, al tiempo que la mariposa revoloteaba a su alrededor.

- No permitas que cometa una locura.- le pidió Genzo a la mariposa.

Por respuesta, la mariposa se posó levemente sobre la mano de Genzo antes de reemprender el vuelo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día de la segunda audición de Lily llegó. Ya todo estaba preparado: los bailarines que la acompañarían, el vestuario, la música... Los empresarios llegaron temprano (cosa rara) e Ian los recibió con cierto nerviosismo. En la audición se colaron también Kamui, Saki, Tess, Rika, Taro, Tsubasa, Sanae, Ryo, Yukari, Kumi, Aoi y demás agregados culturales. Curiosamente, Lara brilló por su ausencia... Por supuesto, Genzo no podía faltar y llegó con paso sigiloso, para poder pasar desapercibido.

- Verán ustedes que Lily Del Valle será una gran inversión.- les dijo Ian a los empresarios.- Será una mina de oro.

- Eso espero.- replicó el millonario del petróleo.

La canción comenzó a sonar. Al principio se escuchaba un tanto monótona y cursi y los bailarines se movían de manera automática, cosa que desanimó a los presentes, pero poco después los bailarines cantaron a voz en cuello, como una especie de grito de batalla. La música cambió radicalmente, de monótona y cursi a alegre y atrevida. Los bailares cambiaron sus ropas de colegiales por ropas de salsa (o sea, de gente que baila salsa).

- Esto no es lo que había planeado.- musitó el asesor a Ian.

Lily salió al escenario, luciendo una falda hecha de tela transparente la cual estaba abierta hasta medio muslo, acompañado de un atrevidísimo top y unas sandalias con tirantes. Su largo cabello caía en cascada por su espalda.

- ¡Mamacita!.- gritó Urabe. Genzo lo miró con enojo, aun cuando él hubiese querido gritarle algo similar a la mexicana.

- Yo no le indiqué que usara ese vestuario.- gruñó el asesor.

- Pero éste está mucho mejor.- replicó Ian, callando al asesor.

- _Soy sangre de mi tierra _.- Lily y sus bailarines se movían al compás de la música.

- Eso es, amiga, nunca niegues tus raíces.- apoyó Saki.

Lily se movía y cantaba con soltura por el escenario. Los empresarios estaban con la boca abierta, al igual que Ian y el asesor... El baile era movido, como entre salsa, cumbia y algo más. La falda de Lily volaba y dejaba al descubierto sus mulos torneados.

- Wakabayashi, cierra la boca que se te van a meter las moscas.- se burló Ishizaki, quien ya se había percatado de la presencia del portero.

Genzo se puso coloradísimo, algo muy poco común en él.

Lily se sentía libre... Se sentía ella misma...

Genzo no dejaba de mirarla. Esa chica lo traía más que vuelto loco...

Lily comenzó a mover la cadera de una manera tan provocativa que hasta las chicas lanzaron gritos de exclamación.

- No manches. ¡Le está dando con todo!.- exclamó Ishizaki.

- Ésa sí es la Lily que yo conozco.- murmuró Genzo, satisfecho. Y embelesado.

- ¡Qué bárbara!.- exclamó Saki.- Nunca me imaginé que Lily llegara hasta este nivel.

- Quiere conseguir su sueño a como dé lugar.- dijo Tess.

- _Y te digo..._ .- Lily miró a Genzo al cantar estas últimas palabras. A ella no le importaban las clases sociales ni las nacionalidades... Solo el amor.

Lily y los bailares terminaron la canción en medio de piruetas y sensuales movimientos de cadera. Al final, todos aplaudieron, entusiasmados.

- ¡Takahashi!.- exclamó el empresario del petróleo.- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Esa chica no siguió mis indicaciones.- replicó rápidamente el asesor de imagen.- Yo le dije que...

- ¡Es maravillosa!.- bramó el millonario.- ¡No es una mina de oro, es mucho más que todo eso! ¡Debemos lanzar su disco cuanto antes!

- ¡Cuánto antes!.- exclamó el otro empresario, el amigo de Ian.

Ian suspiró, aliviado. Lily había decidido seguir sus propias reglas y había triunfado... Y la sonrisa de agradecimiento que ella mostró iba indudablemente dirigida a Genzo...


	27. Mi destino eres tú

**Capítulo 27. Mi destino eres tú.**

Por fin. Después de tantas vueltas, revuelos y demás, Lily estaba por conseguir su sueño. Llevaba grabadas ya diez de las quince canciones que incluiría su primer disco. Incluso, Ian Takahashi y Lily habían escogido la canción que sería lanzada como su primer sencillo. Por supuesto, esto aun era una sorpresa para el resto (incluyéndolos a ustedes, ñaca, ñaca).

Kamui estaba de lo más tranquilo, como si su misión en la vida ya se hubiese cumplido. Lily no entendía su comportamiento pero había preferido ignorarlo... La verdad era que Kamui cada vez era más misterio para ella...

Sanae y Tsubasa estaban ya por casarse, faltaban menos de dos semanas. La fecha de la boda coincidiría con la fecha del lanzamiento a nivel mundial del primer sencillo de Lily. Afortunadamente ésta no tenía que estar presente en ningún momento en específico en esos momentos, ya que ni loca se perdería la boda de su mejor amigo, el que la llevó hasta ese sitio a cumplir su sueño (no olvidemos que Tsubasa fue quien recomendó a Lily para el trabajo que Wakabayashi ofrecía y que de esta manera la chica pudiese viajar a Japón, conocer a Ian y demás).

Lily estaba ya tan ocupada con los preparativos y las grabaciones que ni tiempo tenía de ver a sus amigos. Ella seguía preocupándose por Samael, quien había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Cada vez que Lily intentaba preguntarle a Matsuyama sobre su amiga, el muchacho fingía súbitamente un ataque de amnesia... Lo curioso del caso era que Yoshiko Fujisawa era la que más sabía sobre Samael...

- ¿Quieres saber qué pasó con tu amiga Nieminen?.- le preguntó una vez Kenji a Lily (¡Ja! Había olvidado a Kenji).

- ¿Tú sabes qué pasó con ella?.- inquirió Lily, sorprendida.

- Algo hay de eso. Yoshiko me contó el otro día que... .- comenzó a decir Kenji.

- ¿Yoshiko? ¿Te refieres a la novia de Hikaru Matsuyama?.- Lily no salía de su asombro.

- La misma.- Kenji se puso algo colorado.- La conocí por casualidad el otro día que Genzo fue al hospital a visitarla.

Lily sintió algo de celos. ¿Por qué había ido Genzo a visitar a Yoshiko?

- Ya veo.- murmuró Lily.

- Yo lo acompañé y de paso conocí a Yoshiko y a su amiga Machiko.- continuó Kenji.- Y nos hicimos buenos amigos, ¿sabes?

- ¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría?.- exclamó Lily.

- Sí. Yoshiko es una chica súper especial... Se parece mucho a ti. Es igual de dulce y tierna... .- Kenji miró a Lily con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

- Bueno. ¿Y qué te dijo ella de Samael?.- a Lily le urgía cambiar el tema.

- Que la chica no se ha marchado de Tokio, que simplemente está ocultándose.- explicó Kenji.- Parece ser que anda detrás de algo o de alguien... No sé exactamente qué pasa, solo sé que Samael anda de espía o algo similar...

- ¿Y a quién espía?.- preguntó Lily, curiosa.

- Sabe.- Kenji se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y cómo es que Yoshiko sabe todo eso?.- Lily no entendía nada de nada. Se suponía que Yoshiko era la "rival" de Samael. ¿Cómo era que ella sabía más del paradero de esta última que la propia Lily?

- Parece ser que antes de la desaparición de Nieminen, ésta fue a visitar a Yoshiko en el hospital.- explicó Kenji.- Y le dijo que ella se borraría del mapa para dejarle el camino libre.

- ¿Qué Samael se borraría del mapa para dejarle el camino libre a Yoshiko?

- Más o menos. Y cuando Yoshiko le preguntó a Samael que a dónde iría, ésta respondió que tenía unas cuentas pendientes qué arreglar... .- Kenji soltó un suspiro exagerado.

- No me digas...

- Sí te digo.

- Vaya, qué cosas... .- murmuró Lily.- En fin...

Lily suponía cuál podía ser el "camino libre" del que hablaba Samael...

- Por cierto.- Kenji titubeó unos momentos.- Quiero comentarte algo...

- ¿Qué cosa?.- Lily miró a Kenji con curiosidad.

- Es más bien una confesión.- susurró Kenji.- Yo quería decirte que... Que tú me gustaste mucho desde el primer momento en que te vi.

- ¡Ah!.- Lily dio un respingo.

- Eres una chica extremadamente dulce. Y muy tierna. Y me encantas. Pero... .- Kenji desvió la mirada.- Sé muy bien que tú estás enamorada de alguien más...

- Bueno, no estoy precisamente enamorada de Kamui pero él es mi novio y... .- comenzó a decir Lily.

- No hablo de Kamui y bien que lo sabes.- la interrumpió Kenji.- Si no de mi hermano.

- ¿Touya?.- Lily fingió demencia.- ¡Pero cómo crees! ¡Si él ya está casado! Es más, lo vi muy pocas veces antes de la boda y pues como aun no regresa de la Luna de Miel estaría medio difícil que yo me enamorara de él y...

- Deja de hacerte la tonta.- cortó Kenji, enojado.- Bien sabes que estoy hablando de Genzo.

- Yo no estoy enamorada.- negó Lily, tan rápidamente que resultó obvio que era una mentira.

- Sí, sí lo estás.- la contradijo Kenji.- Y también sé que él está enamorado de ti. Y me alegra. Ustedes fueron hechos el uno para la otra. Ya deberías darte cuenta de esto y dejar de fingir que quieres al tal Kamui. Yo sé que este chico no es una mala persona y que también te quiere muchísimo pero... Tú sabes que él no es tu destino...

Lily pensó en Kamui. No, aunque él fuese el niño de la gorra, Lily sabía que él no era su destino... Ella sabía que su destino estaba en los brazos de otro hombre...

- No pierdas más el tiempo, Lily.- murmuró Kenji.- No dejes escapar la felicidad. Yo sé que mi hermano no te traicionó. Dices que no le crees, pero sin embargo estás aquí platicando conmigo. Si realmente creyeras que Genzo te traicionó ni siquiera me estarías hablando.

- Es que ya me di cuenta de que tú no eres como él.- replicó Lily.

- No, Lily. Tu corazón te está diciendo que Genzo no es el culpable de tu boicot, pero tú no quieres hacerle caso.- Kenji movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Lily no respondió. Solo se quedó pensando en Genzo... Y en Kamui...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hana y Ken charlaban en el departamento de este último. Ambos habían consolidado ya su noviazgo y se notaba que cada día se querían más... No querían estar separados el uno de la otra ni siquiera por un instante...

- ¿Qué harás después de la boda de Tsubasa?.- inquirió Ken, tratando de no mostrar su ansiedad.

Hana le había pedido permiso a sus padres para continuar en Japón hasta que Tsubasa Ozhora se casara (no olvidemos que el permiso de Hana concluía al finalizar el World Youth). Como Genzo apoyó la petición, los señores Wakabayashi aceptaron. Afortunadamente, Hana había hecho tantos progresos con Lily que no había problema por el ámbito académico. Sin embargo, dentro de poco Hana tendría que regresar a Londres... A presentar examen de admisión para Oxford.

- Regresar a Londres, supongo.- suspiró Hana.- No me queda de otra.

- También podrías quedarte aquí... .- murmuró Ken.

- Quizás. Pero... .- Hana titubeó.- ¿Hay algo en Tokio que amerite la pena de quedarse?

Ken jamás habló del futuro de su relación con Hana, cosa que a ella la desesperaba. Ella quería mucho a Ken pero no podía cambiar su destino y su carrera por un hombre que no estaba decidido a nada...

- No lo sé. Eso solo lo sabes tú.- Ken se encogió de hombros.- Pero creí que nuestra relación lo valía.

- ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo la que sacrifique mis sueños?.- replicó Hana.- ¿Por qué mejor no te vas tú a Londres conmigo?

- Porque mi vida está aquí.- replicó Ken.- Quiero hacerme cargo del dojo de mi padre y aparte voy a firmar un contrato con el Yokohama Flugels. No pienso marcharme de Japón. Y menos para seguirte a un país en donde tendría que empezar desde cero.

- Eres un egoísta desgraciado.- musitó Hana, dolida.- No quieres abandonar tus sueños pero sí quieres que yo abandone los míos.

Hana se levantó del sillón en donde estaba sentada y salió del departamento, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de dolor a Ken.

- No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de alguien como tú.- los ojos oscuros de Hana brillaban por las lágrimas.

Ken la dejó irse, apesadumbrado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily iba en busca de Kamui. Quería aclarar unas cuantas cosas de una vez por todas... Llevaba consigo la gorra roja que le había dado el niño de la gorra.

- Hola, preciosa.- Kamui la saludó con un beso en la boca.- ¿Cómo estás, mi futura Voz de la Esperanza?

- Bien, gracias.- Lily sonrió.- Kamui, quiero hablarte de algo...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Hay algo que me está inquietando desde hace tiempo... La relación entre tú y yo, para ser más precisos.- musitó Lily.- Es solo que siento que lo nuestro es tan extraño...

- Era algo que el destino tenía preparado, preciosa.- contestó Kamui.- Tú yo estábamos destinados a conocernos, desde aquel día de verano en un puerto habitado por gente hospitalaria que se paseaba por un malecón a orillas del mar...

- De eso quería hablarte. Cuando me diste esta gorra tú... .- Lily le mostró la gorra a Kamui.

- ¿De qué me hablas?.- la interrumpió él, mirándola con extrañeza.

- De la gorra. La que me diste cuando yo estaba muriéndome de calor. ¿Recuerdas?.- insistió Lily.

- Sinceramente, no sé de qué me hablas.- en los ojos de Kamui había sorpresa genuina.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas que en el puerto de Veracruz me regalaste esta gorra el día en que nos conocimos?.- Lily creía que Kamui le tomaba el pelo.

- Nosotros no nos conocimos en el puerto de Veracruz, Lily.- corrigió Kamui, sombríamente.- Sino en Puerto Vallarta.

- ¿Cómo dices?.- Lily se quedó boquiabierta.

- Sí. Fue hace cinco años, más o menos.- aclaró Kamui.- En Puerto Vallarta, un puerto habitado por gente hospitalaria que se paseaba por un malecón a orillas del mar. Tú estabas sentada en una banca y comenzaste a cantarle a una niña que estaba llorando por haber perdido su sombrero. Yo me paré cerca de ti, impulsado por tu maravillosa voz. Tú levantaste la mirada y me sonreíste y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tú debías entrar en mi vida... Pensé que lo recordabas...

Lily se quedó muda. Ella ya no recordaba ese episodio... Entonces, Lily no había conocido a Kamui en Veracruz, sino en Puerto Vallarta... Por lo tanto, Kamui no era el niño de la gorra...

- Sabes, ahora me doy cuenta de que cometí un gravísimo error, Lily.- musitó Kamui.- Nunca debí separarte de Genzo Wakabayashi...

- ¿Qué dices?.- inquirió Lily.

- Que nunca debí de alejarlos el uno de la otra. Yo lo hice porque creí que él solo se interpondría en tu camino pero... Ahora me doy cuenta de que se han pasado buscándose el uno a la otra todos estos años... .- musitó Kamui.- Perdóname, Lily... Pero sabes, aun no es muy tarde... Ve con él... Yo sé que él está esperando por ti...

Lily cada vez entendía menos la situación, aunque una cosa le quedaba muy clara: si Kamui no era el niño de la gorra, entonces ese niño tenía que ser...

Lily se dirigió a la mansión Wakabayashi, impulsada por una fuerza poderosa. Mine la dejó entrar, diciéndole que Genzo se encontraba en el jardín. Éste ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando ella llegó y se sentó a su lado.

- Hola.- musitó ella.

- Hola.- respondió él.

- Acaba de pasarme algo de lo más extraño... .- murmuró Lily.- Acabo de descubrir que Kamui no es... Mi niño de la gorra...

Lily sabia que eso sonó bastante estúpido. Fue entonces cuando Genzo volteó a verla.

- Quiero contarte una historia.- dijo Genzo, en voz baja.- Hace muchos, muchos años, mis padres decidieron hacer un crucero, llevándonos a mis hermanos y a mí. Recuerdo que hicimos una escala en un puerto de México, aunque no recuerdo el nombre... La cuestión es que en esa escala mis hermanos y yo decidimos bajar a tierra... Mientras Touya y Kenji hacían travesuras (eran unos niños) yo me percaté de la presencia de una niña lindísima. Ella tenía los ojos más bellísimos que yo hubiese visto jamás...

Lily casi ni respiraba.

- La niña se veía un poco enferma.- continuó Genzo.- Como que el calor le estaba afectando demasiado... Me acerqué a ella y le di una botella de jugo. Ella la bebió y me dijo una palabra en una lengua extranjera: _gracias_. Después ella se talló los ojos y se los cubrió del sol. Yo supuse que la chica tenía muchísimo calor debido al sol, así que decidí dejarle mi gorra para evitar que ella siguiera deshidratándose...

En este punto, Lily respingó.

- Poco después, mi padre nos llamó para que regresáramos al barco.- continuó Genzo, sin mirar a Lily.- Antes de marcharme, le lancé a la niña una última mirada y formulé un deseo: el poder volver a verla algún día... Yo sabía que mi gorra serviría para encontrarla, en cualquier parte del mundo...

- ¿Qué me quieres decir?.- murmuró Lily, algo asustada.

- Que ese gorra que traes en las manos es mía.- Genzo miró a Lily fijamente a los ojos.

- No es cierto.- negó Lily, sin podérsela creer. En el fondo sabía que encontrar al niño de la gorra era cosa menos que imposible.

- Te lo demostraré.- Genzo tomó la gorra y mostró a Lily la parte inferior de la visera.- Mira esto.

Lily obedeció. Y se quedó muda. En el sitio que Genzo señalaba estaban bordados con hilo negro los _kanji _del nombre de Genzo Wakabayashi.

En este punto, Genzo tomó las manos de Lily.

- Cuando te vi por primera vez, en la sala de esta mansión, lo primero que me llamó la atención fueron tus ojos.- musitó él.- Pensé: _Esos ojos negros son como los de ella... Como los de esa niña..._

- Gen... .- murmuró Lily.

- Al ver tus ojos comprendí que no podía haber dos personas en el mundo con la misma mirada de ángel. Supe entonces que tú eras la niña a la que conocí en ese puerto de un país extranjero... .- Genzo se acercó muchísimo a Lily, hasta que sus bocas quedaron a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros.- Muchos dicen que el destino no interfiere en el amor. Al menos yo así lo creía hasta hace unos cuantos meses... Pero ahora, me he dado cuenta de que tú eres la mujer que la vida me reservó. Me he dado cuenta de que mi destino es amarte...

- Un solo encuentro no determina el destino.- murmuró Lily, cerrando los ojos.

- No, ¿pero no te das cuenta? Tú y yo estábamos destinados a conocernos.- replicó Genzo.- Nos vimos en esa ocasión y ambos deseamos el volver a encontrarnos algún día... Y nos enamoramos el uno de la otra al conocernos quién sabe cuántos años después... Es nuestro destino, Lily...

- ¿Nos enamoramos?.- inquirió Lily, haciendo énfasis en el vocablo "nos".

- Sí. Yo te amo, Lily.- murmuró Genzo, antes de que sus labios se unieran nuevamente con los de ella.

Las Estrellas brillaron. El Cielo cantó. La Tierra dejó de moverse. El Tiempo se detuvo. Solo quedaron en el centro de todo dos corazones que están hechos el uno para el otro...

**Notas:**

Bueno, después de este capítulo viene el capítulo especial, tipo _Lime_. Solo para mayores de 18 años. Lo encuentran en el FF en la restricción más alta y en mi página web, la cual tiene restricciones para este tipo de fics. El siguiente capítulo, el número 28, va a ser la continuación del fic _Lime. _Ojo: el fic _Lime_ tendrá escenas algo fuertes, pero no lo suficientemente fuertes como para que no pueda ser admitida en el FF.

Oxford es una importante casa de estudios de Londres.


	28. Here with me

**Capítulo 28. Here with me.**

Lily despertó, de madrugada. A través de la ventana se alcanzaban a perfilar las primeras luces de la aurora. Lily se removió suavemente entre los brazos de Genzo... Éste dormía pacíficamente, tan tranquilo e inocente como un niño. Lily lo besó suavemente en los labios, muy apenas para no despertarlo.

La noche pasada había sido maravillosa. El estar entre los brazos del hombre a quien amaba había sido para ella algo increíble... (Sonó cursi, pero bueno).

Lily apenas se atrevía a respirar. Sentía que si se movía demasiado terminaría por despertar de tan maravilloso sueño... No quería perder esa sensación, nunca...

Lily sabía que había estado desaparecida toda la noche y que muy probablemente su hermana estaría buscándola por todas partes. Pero no quería moverse. No mientras Genzo estuviese dormido junto a ella... Su respiración acompasada tranquilizaba los latidos del enamorado corazón de Lily...

Genzo se movió entre sueños, abrazando nuevamente a Lily. Ésta se acurrucó entre sus brazos y suspiró. Nunca se sentiría así con otro hombre...

Lily no quería pensar en el resto del mundo. No quería pensar en Lara, quien muy seguramente estaría buscándola como una loca por todas partes. No quería pensar en Tess ni en Saki, sus profesores de canto a quienes tanto debía. No quería pensar en Ian, quien pronto la convertiría en una estrella. No quería pensar en Samael, quien seguía desaparecida... Solo podía y quería pensar en Genzo y en la noche en la que había pasado con él, amándolo...

Lily tampoco quería pensar en que, detrás de la puerta de la habitación que había sido el refugio de su amor por Genzo, estaría el mundo entero esperándolos a ambos con sus trampas mortales: Daniela y Kamui... Para ella, solo existía ese momento... Lily no podría moverse, no podría dormir, no podría ni respirar... No mientras Genzo estuviese dormido junto a ella...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué había ocurrido? Que Lily y Genzo habían dormido juntos (saben a lo que me refiero). ¿Pero cómo fue que llegaron a eso? Lo que pasó fue lo siguiente...

_-FLASH BACK-_

Las cosas al fin comenzaban a encajar, aunque había una que otra cosa que Lily no entendía...

- _¿Y por qué si sabías desde un principio que esa niña era yo, nunca me dijiste nada?.- le preguntó Lily a Genzo, al tiempo que se recargaba contra su pecho._

- _Porque me negaba a reconocer mis sentimientos.- respondió Genzo, en voz baja.- Me negaba a reconocer que me hubiese enamorado..._

- _Uhm... .- Lily suspiró.- Yo al principio creía que el niño de la gorra eras tú, pero después apareció Kamui y... .- Lily se calló de repente._

- _Kamui.- repitió Genzo.- ¿Creíste acaso que él era ese misterioso niño?_

- _Bueno, tú tienes la culpa.- Lily enterró su rostro en la camisa de Genzo.- No me dijiste que tú eras ese niño y pues luego Kamui me dijo que él y yo nos habíamos conocido en un puerto habitado por gente hospitalaria que se paseaba por un malecón a orillas del mar y pues eso me hizo pensar que él era el niño de la gorra._

- _Pero si Shiryu no es el niño de la gorra... ¿En dónde lo conociste?.- inquirió Genzo, algo enojado._

- _Él me dijo que fue en Puerto Vallarta.- respondió Lily.- Y ahora que lo recuerdo... Sí, ya recordé la ocasión..._

- _Bueno, eso por ahora no importa.- Genzo besó el cabello de Lily.- Ya no quiero saber más sobre ese Kamui. Lo único que quiero es estar contigo..._

_Lily y Genzo se volvieran a besar. En ese momento, John llegó corriendo a todo correr, con las patas atascadas de lodo. Se le dejó ir a Lily, llenándola completamente de tierra y lodo._

- _¡John!.- gritó Genzo.- ¡Estate quieto!_

- _¡Mi ropa!.- gimió Lily._

_El arrepentido can se alejó a toda velocidad antes de que su dueño pudiese darle un tirón de orejas o algo similar._

- _Rayos.- murmuró Lily.- Estoy toda sucia..._

- _Puedes darte un baño aquí.- Genzo se esforzaba por no soltar la carcajada.- No te preocupes. Aunque de todas maneras yo te sigo queriendo, sucia o limpia..._

- _¡No te burles!.- Lily le propinó a su amado un codazo en las costillas._

_Genzo y Lily entraron a la mansión. Mine inmediatamente hizo acto de presencia y dijo que le prepararía un baño caliente a la señorita Del Valle, al tiempo que pondría a lavar y a secar su ropa. Lily siguió a Mine hasta el segundo piso. Lily se desnudó en el baño perteneciente a la que había sido su habitación cuando ella había vivido ahí y le entregó su ropa a Mine. Ésta le había dado previamente una bata de baño para que Lily se la pusiera._

- _Su ropa estará lista en poco tiempo.- anunció Mine.- Mientras tómese un buen baño relajante._

- _Gracias, Mine.- Lily sonrió._

- _No hay de qué._

_Mine estaba más que feliz de que Lily hubiese hecho las paces con el joven Genzo. Lily se metió a la tina llena de burbujeante espuma. Se relajó y se dispuso a disfrutar del caliente baño. Genzo, mientras tanto, hacía mil y un planes a futuro. Quería estar siempre al lado de Lily, pero al mismo tiempo estaba la cuestión del lanzamiento del primer disco de ella, así que tal vez ellos no se verían por un buen tiempo, pero en fin, eso a Genzo no le importaba. Había esperado muchos años para volver a verla, no importaba esperar un poco de tiempo más. En ese momento, James entró a la sala._

- _Joven Genzo, su padre desea verlo.- anunció.- Lo espera en su despacho._

- _Gracias.- respondió Genzo._

_Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia el despacho de su padre. Tocó a la puerta, sintiendo una sensación extraña._

- _Pasa, hijo.- contestó el padre. Genzo obedeció.- Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo. Siéntate, por favor._

- _¿Qué pasa, papá?.- inquirió Genzo, mirando fijamente a su padre._

- _Hablé ayer con Daniela.- el señor Wakabayashi miró a su hijo con severidad.- Me ha dicho que te has negado a verla._

- _Sí, padre, porque ya no deseo nada con ella.- contestó Genzo, enojado.- ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?_

- _Nunca.- replicó el señor Wakabayashi.- No puedo entender el por qué no quieres casarte con Daniela, si bien que sabes que eso le dará un impulso favorable a tu carrera._

- _Cuando mi carrera necesite un impulso, yo mismo se lo daré. No necesito que nadie me ayude.- gruñó Genzo._

- _Eres demasiado terco, Genzo.- el señor Wakabayashi movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Quizás en otro momento hubiese logrado convencerte pero... Sé que ahora menos que nunca podré convencerte... Por Lily Del Valle._

- _A ella ni la metas en esto.- Genzo inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva.- Ella es la mujer a la que amo._

- _Por eso mismo.- el señor Wakabayashi suspiró.- Esa chica te ha embrujado. Pero... ¿Quién es ella? Tan solo una chica extranjera, desconocida para el resto del mundo. No le dará una imagen favorable a tu carrera el hecho de que salgas con una mujer desconocida para el planeta Tierra._

- _¡Ya deja de hablar de mi carrera!.- gritó Genzo, exasperado, al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento.- ¡Y tampoco te metas con Lily! ¡Es mi vida y yo sabré lo que hago con ella!_

_Genzo salió del despacho de su padre dando un portazo._

_Lily salió de la tina, secándose el cabello con una toalla. Se sentía tan feliz... Genzo subió las escaleras como energúmeno. _

- _¡Mine!.- gritó Genzo.- ¿En dónde está Lily?_

- _En el cuarto de huéspedes.- respondió Mine, sonriente._

- _¿Ya se acabó de bañar?_

- _Sí. Está cambiándose._

- _Gracias._

_Mine sonrió. Ella aun tenía en la lavadora la ropa de Lily, así que por eso mandó a Genzo a su habitación. Lo había hecho a propósito... Lily se encontraba ya en su habitación, con la bata de baño puesta. Mine le había dejado un atrevido camisón sobre la cama._

- _Uh, pero qué atrevido es esto.- murmuró Lily, tomando la prenda confeccionada con el más fino y transparente encaje.- Pero bueno, es mejor que nada..._

_Lily dejó que la bata de baño resbalara por su cuerpo desnudo hasta el suelo... Genzo caminó rápidamente hasta la habitación de Lily y abrió la puerta... Y vio un espectáculo que lo dejó boquiabierto: vio a Lily completamente desnuda..._

-_FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

De ahí una cosa había llevado a la otra y Lily y Genzo terminaron por hacer el amor. Lily apenas durmió unas cuantas horas antes de que la sensación de paz que la invadía la hiciera despertar por la madrugada. Sin embargo, poco a poco el cansancio terminó por vencerla y se quedó dormida entre los brazos de Genzo...

Una hora y media más tarde (cuánta exactitud), Daniela llegó a la mansión Wakabayashi. El padre de Genzo la había llamado para invitarla a desayunar, con el fin de tratar de engatusar nuevamente a su hijo para que se casara con ella. James la recibió con un gesto de disgusto, pero Mine sonrió, con cierta maldad...

- ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?.- inquirió James, algo enojado.- Pensé que la Señorita Petulante no te caía bien.

- No me la trago ni con agua.- replicó Mine.- Pero ya verás la sorpresita que le espera... Hace rato fui a la habitación de la señorita Lily y ni te imaginas lo que vi...

- ¿Qué viste?.- preguntó James, con curiosidad.

- Espera y verás.- Mine volvió a sonreír.

- Daniela, es un gusto tenerla aquí.- el señor Wakabayashi le dio un beso de saludo a la chica en la mejilla.

- Gracias por invitarme, señor.- Daniela sonrió.- Es un placer para mí el venir a visitar a mi futuro suegro.

- Pero deja de decirme "señor", que pronto seremos familia. Dime simplemente Akira.- sonrió el señor Wakabayashi.- Mine, ¿en dónde está Genzo?

- Dormido, señor.- respondió Mine.

- ¿A estas horas del día?.- se sorprendió el señor Akira.- ¿Está en su habitación?

- No, señor.- contradijo Mine.- Está en la habitación de huéspedes.

- ¿Qué está haciendo ahí?

- Lo desconozco.

- Bueno.- resopló el señor Wakabayashi.- Vamos a despertarlo, Daniela. Incluso puede que los deje solos...

- De acuerdo, Akira.- Daniela sonrió, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Akira Wakabayashi y Daniela Dietrich subieron hasta la habitación de huéspedes. El señor Wakabayashi decidió que no tocaría a la puerta, ya que Genzo ya debería de estar levantado y si no, pues allá él.

- Genzo, ya es hora de que te levantes.- dijo el señor Wakabayashi, al tiempo que abría la puerta.- Tenemos visitas...

- ¡Ah!.- Daniela ahogó un gemido de sorpresa y desilusión.

Genzo y Lily estaban dormidos, fuertemente abrazados. Las sábanas apenas y cubrían sus cuerpos desnudos. La cama estaba hecha un total desorden, como si hubiesen pasado una noche muy agitada...

- ¡Genzo!.- gritó Akira, enojadísimo.

- ¡Genzo!.- Daniela hizo otro tanto. Se acercó hasta los amantes y sacudió el hombro del muchacho con fuerza.- ¿Qué rayos está pasado aquí?

- ¿Uh?.- Genzo entreabrió los ojos.- ¿Por qué el escándalo?

- ¿Cómo que por qué el escándalo?.- gritó Daniela, histérica.- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo con ésta?

Genzo se despertó por completo. Acomodó suavemente a Lily sobre la cama y la cubrió, para después encarar a su padre y a su ex novia.

- Ésta, como tú la llamas, es la mujer a quien amo.- explicó Genzo, mirando fríamente a Daniela.- No tiene nada de extraño que dos personas que se aman demuestren su cariño con un acto físico.

- Genzo, no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a hacer esto.- lo regañó su padre.- Ayer te dije que no era conveniente para ti el estar cerca de esa muchacha.- Akira señaló a Lily, quien no daba señales de querer despertar.

- ¿Y desde cuando te han interesado más las conveniencias que el amor?.- replicó Genzo, mirando ahora a su padre.- Bien sé que rechazaste a la heredera de una enorme fortuna para casarte con mamá, quien proviene de una familia de menos renombre, y lo hiciste por amor.

- Yo solo quiero que entiendas que busco lo mejor para ti.- replicó el señor Akira, ignorando el comentario de su hijo.

- ¿Y por eso quieres que me case con Daniela? ¿Para que su dinero y su fama favorezcan mi carrera?.- Genzo no se iba a callar lo que pensaba.- ¿Aun cuando no la ame?

Daniela dio un respingo. Ella nunca pensó que el señor Wakabayashi la quisiera para su hijo solo por interés.

- ¿Te sorprende, Danny D.?.- Genzo miró a la joven con mucha maldad.- ¿Qué mi padre solo haya querido juntarnos por tu dinero y tu fama?

- Son ustedes unos podridos.- Daniela casi escupió las palabras. Su orgullo estaba herido por saber que el señor Wakabayashi la quería para su hijo por conveniencia, y su corazón estaba roto por saber que Genzo había hecho el amor con otra mujer.- Me las pagarán.

Daniela salió rápidamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con tanta fuerza que los cristales de la ventana se rompieron.

- Ahí tienes a tu "nuera".- habló Genzo, con sarcasmo.- La mujer con quien querías que me casara.

Akira Wakabayashi ya no dijo nada. Miró a la chica que dormía a un lado de Genzo. Ella había cambiado completamente a su hijo. Lo había hecho creer en el amor. Quizás era hora de dejar que Genzo decidiera por sí mismo su vida.

- Desde hace mucho tiempo que eres dueño de tu destino.- dijo el señor Wakabayashi.

Y sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con mucho más cuidado que Daniela.

- Lily, ya deja de hacerte la dormida.- susurró Genzo al oído de ella, cuando al fin se quedaron solos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no estoy dormida?.- murmuró Lily, sin abrir los ojos.

- Porque Daniela hizo tanto escándalo que bien hubiese podido despertar a Ishizaki después de una parranda.- Genzo besó suavemente los párpados de Lily.

- Por mi culpa te has peleado con tu padre.- susurró Lily, abriendo los ojos y mirando con remordimiento a Genzo.

- Por ti podría pelear contra el mundo entero.- respondió Genzo, besando a la chica de nuevo, esta vez en la boca.- _Poder luchar contra un volcán. Mover al sol de su lugar..._

- No me da pena por Daniela, se lo merecía la desgraciada.- comentó Lily, cuando el beso concluyó.- Todavía me da coraje el recordar la vez que se besaron en los vestidores...

- ¿Ahora sí me crees que fue ella la que se me lanzó encima? ¿O todavía dudas de mí, aun cuando anoche te demostré cuánto te amo?.- Genzo miró a Lily con cara de cachorrito herido.

- Te creo.- Lily sonrió.- Daniela es una desgraciada. Te creo que fue ella la que te acosó, aunque tú no hiciste mucho intento por detenerla...

- No seas tonta.- rezongó Genzo.- A ninguna mujer quiero encima de mí más que a ti. Además, tú bien que te diste tus buenos besos con el tal Shiryu... Todavía me hierve la sangre al recordarlo...

Lily soltó una carcajada. Genzo de pronto recordó algo y se levantó de la cama, no sin antes ponerse encima algo de ropa.

- ¿A dónde vas?.- inquirió Lily.

- Quiero mostrarte algo que encontré. En seguida regreso.- explicó Genzo, al tiempo que salía de la habitación. Al poco rato volvió con una hoja de papel, arrugada y maltratada, la cual le extendió a Lily.- Lee esto.

- ¿Qué es?.- Lily se incorporó en la cama, cubriéndose bien con las sábanas, y tomó la hoja.

- El fax que recibí de Estrella Fugaz.- explicó Genzo.- James lo encontró en la basura. Para que me creas que no fui yo el que te boicoteó.

Lily leyó el fax. Efectivamente, la hoja de papel decía que la fecha de la firma del contrato de Lily se había retrasado dos días, tal como Genzo lo había dicho, y no que se había adelantado un día, tal como habían planeado los directivos de la disquera.

- ¿Ahora sí me crees?.- inquirió Genzo, con voz dolida.- Yo nunca haría algo que pudiese lastimarte.

- Lo siento mucho... .- murmuró Lily, arrepentida.- Yo... Yo de verdad creí que...

- Creíste que yo te había traicionado.- Genzo se sentó en la cama, a un lado de Lily.- Eso me lastimó mucho más que verte en los brazos de Kamui...

- Perdóname.- musitó Lily, mirando a Genzo con sus bellísimos ojos negros.- De verdad, lo lamento tanto...

- No te preocupes, mi amor.- Genzo sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Lily.- Pero tendrás que recompensármelo.

- ¿De qué manera podré hacerlo?.- inquirió Lily, curiosa y ansiosa por complacerlo.

- Se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas.- contestó Genzo, con picardía, al tiempo que abrazaba a Lily y la besaba de nuevo, para después acostarla sobre la cama.

Lily soltó una carcajadita nerviosa al tiempo que dejaba que Genzo volviera a acariciarla.

**Notas:**

Lo que pasó en el flash back ocurrió en el capítulo lemon de esta historia, _Las de la intuición_, y lo puse en este capítulo para que las personas que no van a leer el lemon sepan lo que pasó y se le dé así una continuidad a la historia. Se supone que el capítulo lemon ya está publicado, solo para mayores de 18 años.

Jajaja, pobre Daniela, lo que pasó en este capítulo es apenas una pequeña muestra de lo que le espera...

No saben el trabajo que me costó escogerle un nombre al padre de Genzo... Creo que Akira Wakabayashi no quedó tan mal.

Bueno, por este capítulo dejé colgados al resto de los personajes, pero aun quedará tiempo para resolver las vidas de Samael y Hikaru, Lara e Ian, Ken y Hana, Saki y Tess, Rika y Taro, Sanae y Tsubasa... Eso espero...

¿Y qué pasará con Kamui? También aclararé un poco más la manera en cómo Lily él se conocieron.


	29. Whenever you´re near me

**Capítulo 29. Whenever you´re near me.**

La boda de Tsubasa y Sanae ya estaba por llegar, faltaba tan solo un día. Como ya había dicho antes, ese día coincidía con el lanzamiento a nivel mundial del primer sencillo del disco de Lily (aguanten, sé bien que grabar un disco toma años, pero finjamos que todo se pudo hacer a la velocidad del rayo y que el disco de Lily ya está listo).

Daniela estaba que se la cargaba la tiznada. No solo Lily le había robado a Genzo sino que también estaba por lanzar un disco, a pesar de que ella había intentado boicotear a su compatriota. Estaba además el hecho de que su nuevo representante era un verdadero incompetente. Estrella Fugaz estaba hecho un caos por la pérdida de Ian Takahashi, los productores estaban que se querían quedar calvos de la desesperación que les daba el saber que no solo habían perdido a Takahashi, sino también a Lily quien parecía ser una gran promesa.

- Debo encontrar la manera de acabar con esa tipa.- le comentaba Daniela a su nuevo representante.- ¡No se puede salir con la suya!

- ¿A ti en qué te afecta que Lily Del Valle se convierta en estrella?.- respondió el nuevo representante, aburrido.- Hay muchas cantantes en el mundo...

- ¡Pero ella me robó a Genzo!.- gritó Daniela.

- ¡Bah! Genzo Wakabayashi nunca fue tuyo.- el representante se encogió de hombros.

Una misteriosa joven vestida de negro, con cabello muy corto y ojos negros y profundos, esperaba pacientemente a la salida de las instalaciones de Estrella Fugaz. Un señor de edad madura vestido con un uniforme de guardia de seguridad salió distraídamente y se dirigió a ella como si pensara pedirle que se marchara de ahí.

- Señorita, ¿me permite una identificación?.- pidió el guardia.

- ¿Para qué la quiere?.- gruñó la chica.- No estoy haciendo nada malo.

- Pero está aquí merodeando y eso no es bueno.- de repente, el guardia bajó el volumen de su voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.- Lo encontré, Kirei.

- ¿En verdad?.- susurró Samael.

- Sí. Y tenías razón: la chica tuvo que ver en eso.- murmuró el guardia.- No lo puedo creer... Vaya manera de acabar a sus competidores...

- Es una desgraciada.- asintió Samael.- Pero ya me encargaré de dejarla al descubierto... Ella casi acaba con la carrera incipiente de mi amiga y por eso yo acabaré con la suya.

- Y aun hay más, Kirei.- murmuró el guardia.- Piensa intentar boicotear el debut de tu amiga...

- No me sorprende, pero no lo permitiré.- afirmó Samael.- ¿Tiene la cinta?

- Aquí tienes.- el guardia le entregó un paquete a la chica.

- Gracias.- Samael sonrió muy, pero muy débilmente.

- Cuídate, Kirei.

La chica asintió, al tiempo que se alejaba con paso vacilante.

- Ya, ya.- gritó Samael.- Ya me voy. ¡Qué descorteses son en esta disquera!

- No vuelvas por aquí.- respondió el guardia, al tiempo que regresaba a su puesto de control.

"Daniela, disfruta tus últimos minutos de gloria", pensó Samael. "Porque los tienes contados".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Rika la atormentaban las últimas palabras de Lara: _"Taro te pidió que fueses su novia por consuelo"_. En su interior, Rika sentía que esto podía ser verdad. Lara había sido novia de Taro y se notaba que al menos habían sido muy felices en su noviazgo. Quizás verdaderamente Taro sí estaba enamorado de Lara y, al ver que ella se iba con Takahashi, él decidió pedirle a Rika que se quedara con él...

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó. Rika contestó y dio un respingo. Era Taro.

- Mi amor.- dijo él.- ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar en la iglesia? Lo olvidé.

- A las cinco en punto empieza la ceremonia.- respondió Rika, vagamente.

- Ya veo. ¿Y a qué hora deseas que pase por ti?.- preguntó Taro, alegremente.

- A ninguna hora.- contestó Rika, en un susurro.

- ¿Cómo?.- Taro creía no haber oído bien.

- Que no quiero que pases por mí a ninguna hora. Es más, no quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida.- Rika colgó el teléfono con fuerza y después lo desconectó.

"Ésta será la última vez que me lastimes, Taro Misaki", pensó Rika, al tiempo que las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily había regresado a vivir a la mansión Wakabayashi, por dos razones principales: su reciente pelea con Lara y su nueva relación con Genzo. Todos, menos Lara y Kamui por obvias razones, estaban de lo más felices por la noticia. Al fin Genzo y Lily eran pareja, como debió haber sido desde un principio. Saki y Tess seguían también con su noviazgo y habían adquirido la costumbre de sostener pláticas sobre fútbol y música con Lily y Genzo algunas tardes (en vez de las clases de canto). Lily estaba preocupada por Samael, pero curiosamente Yoshiko le decía que no se preocupara, que ella se encontraba bien (solo Samael sabe por qué rayos solo le informaría a Yoshiko de su paradero). Ian andaba retacado de trabajo, al igual que Lily, con los últimos preparativos del disco. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos habían rendido frutos y ya la nueva producción de Lily, _Voice of Hope (Voz de Esperanza)_, estaba casi lista. Aunque claro, primero saldría el primer sencillo y un mes después se lanzaría el disco al mercado.

- Felicidades, Lily.- le dijo Kamui a Lily, una tarde en que él la visitó en la mansión (por cierto que Genzo optó por encerrarse en su cuarto para evitar el tener que verlo).- Pronto serás una estrella. El mundo al fin conocerá a la gran Voz de la Esperanza.

- Exageras.- Lily sonrió dulcemente.- Solo sé que estoy por cumplir mi sueño.

- Lo sé.- Kamui miró con cierta tristeza a Lily.- Te ves muy bien, ¿sabes? Tu mirada tiene un brillo que no tenía antes...

- Debe ser por la emoción del nuevo disco.- Lily se encogió de hombros.

- No. Es por él.- Kamui desvió la mirada y apagó su voz.- Por Wakabayashi...

- ¿Tú crees?.- Lily sonrió muy dulcemente.- No lo sé... Quizás...

- Sí, sí es por él.- Kamui miró a Lily a los ojos.- Y eso me comprueba de que tú y él están hechos el uno para la otra...

- Kamui... De verdad lamento que tú y yo... .- comenzó a decir Lily, pero Kamui no la dejó continuar.

- No digas más. Sé cuando me toca perder.- Kamui suspiró.- Al menos me da gusto saber que eres feliz con él... Solo espero que nunca llegue a romper tu corazón, porque me las pagará.

- No creo que eso pase.- Lily titubeó ligeramente.

- ¿Eso crees?.- Kamui miró una vez más los ojos negros de Lily y optó por no decir lo que pensaba.

Kamui tenía un raro don para predecir el futuro de las personas. Y por eso sabía que dentro de poco Genzo le rompería el corazón a Lily (puras tragedias). En ese momento, el teléfono sonó. Era Ian.

- Me retiro.- dijo Kamui.- Mañana encenderé todos los radios de la ciudad, esperando el momento en que se estrene tu canción.

- Gracias.- Lily sonrió a manera de despedida.- ¿Hola, Ian?

- Hola, mi futura estrella.- contestó Ian, sonriente.- Te envié por fax una copia del listado final de canciones y el orden en el que aparecerán en el disco. ¿Lo recibiste ya?

- Sip.- Lily sostenía una hoja en sus manos, la cual contenía el listado de todas las canciones que su nuevo disco contenía.

Había de todo un poco, canciones movidas y otras más romanticonas. Varias de las canciones eran las melodías que Lily había cantado en su camino al éxito (mira tú). Incluso, Ian y Lily habían decidido atreverse y mezclar en el disco canciones en inglés y en español. Incluso, había una cancioncilla en japonés que Lily compuso en una de las tantas ocasiones que ella fue a ver los partidos de la Selección Japonesa en el World Youth. Lily había usado muchas de las canciones que su hermana Chiara había escrito y el resto eran obra suya. Saki Aiza y Tess Shadows colaboraron también en el disco; a Lily le hubiese gustado que Samael también hubiese colaborado, aunque de hecho sí lo hizo, ya que la canción de "_Dos historias iguales_" la grabó junto con ella, al igual que la de "_Noches sin luna_" y "_My inmortal_".

Lily estaba emocionada. Su sueño estaba a punto de cumplirse... Ésta vez sí estaba segura...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hana se arreglaba para la ceremonia (o sea, la boda de Sanae y Tsubasa). Mientras se miraba en el espejo, pensaba en lo irónica que era la vida: Hana había estado tras los huesos de Tsubasa hacía mucho tiempo (al igual que como lo estuvo tras el esqueleto de Schneider, Misaki, e incluso el de Hermann Kaltz; la joven Wakabayashi tenía cierta debilidad por los rivales y amigos de su famoso hermano).

Pues bien, Hana estaba de lo más deprimida, y eso se debía en gran parte a Ken. Desde su pelea de aquella ocasión, él no había querido hablar con ella ni volver a verla y eso a Hana le dolía. Ella se había enamorado con locura por primera vez y le dolía el darse cuenta de que su amor no era correspondido...

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?.- Lily entró a la habitación, luciendo un hermosísimo vestido gris perla de amplísimo escote.

- ¡Wow! ¡Luces increíble!.- Hana aplaudió, maravillada.- Mi hermanito se va a quedar con la boca abierta.

- ¿Crees? Acaba de decirme que mejor nos quedemos aquí a realizar nuestra propia "boda".- Lily se puso coloradísima.

- ¡Jajaja, qué atrevido! Nunca me imaginé a Genzo diciéndole esa clase de cosas a una chica.- Hana se rió con muchas ganas.- Se nota que lo traes loco.

- Eso creo.- Lily le mostró la lengua a su cuñada.- ¿Te ayudo con el cierre del vestido?

- Si me haces el favor.- Hana se puso de espaldas para que Lily le cerrara el entallado vestido rojo cereza que usaría.

- ¡Qué cambio!.- opinó Lily.- Se nota la enorme diferencia entre este vestido y el que te pusiste para la boda de Touya.

- Al fin mis padres entendieron que ya no soy una niña.- Hana sonrió.

- Ya era hora.- Lily miró a Hana a través del espejo.- Por cierto... ¿Has estado llorando?

- No, cómo crees.- musitó Hana, desviando la mirada.

- Es por Ken, ¿cierto?.- dijo Lily, dando en el blanco.

- ¿Cómo suspiste?.- Hana mir´´o a su ex profesora con asombro.

- Porque te conozco.- Lily suspiró.- Además, de repente dejamos de ver al Señor Lavacoches por aquí y ya no recibes llamadas de él, además de que encontré en la basura una foto del "Karate Keeper" con un letrero de "Idiota" pintado en su cara.

- ¡Yo no le pinté ese letrero!.- gritó Hana, escandalizada.

- No. Eso lo hice yo.- reconoció Lily.

- En otras circunstancias te reclamaría por eso, pero ahora digo que se lo merece.- Hana luchaba por tratar de contener las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.- Lily apretó con suavidad los hombros de su amiga.

Hana le contó entre pucheros y aspavientos lo sucedido. Suerte que su maquillaje era a prueba de agua.

- Te lo dije: Ken Wakashimazu es un verdadero idiota.- opinó Lily, al tiempo que retocaba ligeramente las sombras de los ojos de Hana.- Menos mal que te diste cuenta a tiempo. No te aflijas, pronto regresarás a Londres y allá encontrarás a alguien que te merezca.

- Es que yo lo quiero a él.- murmuró Hana, muy triste.- Yo en verdad lo amo...

- Entonces, mi amiga.- Lily miró a Hana con tristeza.- Habrá muy poco que podremos hacer al respecto...

En ese momento, se escuchó un gran estruendo, como si alguien hubiese querido derribar de un golpe la puerta de la habitación de Hana.

- ¡Prende el radio!.- se escuchaba que alguien gritaba a través de la puerta.- ¡Prende el radio!

- ¿Mete el tambo?.- inquirió Hana, sorprendida.- ¿Qué es eso?

- Un segundo, por favor.- Lily se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Ahí parados en la puerta estaban Kenji (que era el que gritaba y el que había querido derribar la puerta), Genzo, Mine, James, Touya y Hotaru (quienes ya habían regresado de Luna de Miel) y hasta el propio John.

- Señorita Lily, encienda el radio.- apremió Mine.- ¡Dése prisa!

- ¿Por qué?.- a Lily no le cayó el veinte.

- Mi ángel, no hagas preguntas, solo enciende el radio.- urgió Genzo.- No hay tiempo ni necesidad de explicar.

Hana encendió el estéreo que estaba sobre la cómoda. Inmediatamente se escuchó la entusiasta voz de un locutor:

_Y ahora, señoras y señores, señoritos y señoritas, damas y caballeros, chiquillos y chiquillas, vamos a presentarles una canción nueva de una gran promesa. esta chica aun no es conocida en ninguna parte del mundo, pero tengo el presentimiento de que pronto su nombre se pronunciará por todas partes... A continuación, escucharemos a Lily Del Valle, la nueva promesa de la música, y ésta canción se llama "_Whenever you´re near me".

- ¿Qué cosa?.- Lily respingó.

- ¡Es tu canción!.- gritó Hana, emocionada.

Lara e Ian la escucharon desde el departamento de aquélla. Kamui la oyó desde el jardincito en donde se había encontrado con Lily en muchas ocasiones. Saki y Tess la escucharon en el camino a la iglesia. Samael la oyó desde el sitio en donde permanecía oculta del resto de las personas. Rika la oyó en compañía de Yukari y Kumi. Taro la escuchó en compañía de Ishizaki y Aoi. Incluso Sanae y Tsubasa la escucharon desde los lugares respectivos en donde se preparaban para su boda.

El tiempo se detuvo. Lo único que todos escuchaban era la bellísima voz de Lily que cantaba una canción particularmente triste. Chiara había compuesto esa canción poco antes de morir, cuando la quimioterapia la tenía ya postrada en cama y sin un solo cabello. Una tarde, ella le pidió su guitarra a su hermana.

- Te escribiré una última canción.- le había dicho Chiara a Lily.- Para que me recuerdes.

Ya en el funeral, Lily se había hecho la promesa de que ésa sería la primera canción que ella promocionaría de su disco, cuando consiguiera grabarlo.

Todos en la mansión Wakabayashi escuchaban, fascinados. Genzo se sentía muy feliz por Lily, ella al fin había logrado su sueño. Una mariposa monarca entró revoloteando a la habitación de Hana a través de la ventana abierta y se posó en la mano de Lily. Ésta comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Genzo se acercó a Lily y la abrazó. Ella se apoyó contra su pecho y lloró muy suavemente.

"Muy bien hecho, Lily", pensó Kamui. "Lograste tu sueño".

- ¡Lo conseguiste!.- gritó Hana, emocionada.- ¡Ya eres una estrella!

Lily sabía que ése solo era el comienzo.

**Notas:**

Jejeje, volví. Olvidé decirles que me iba a ir de vacaciones, a un merecidísimo descanso en la bellísima playa de Ixtapa. Estuvo de lujo, ya me hacía falta algo como eso, lástima que se acabó, muy pronto a mi parecer... En fin... Y regresé con nuevas ideas, medio locas pero en fin...

Bueno, el fic ya está por acabar, nomás otros cuatro o cinco capítulos más, jejeje.

Ya sé que para grabar un disco se requiere de más tiempo, pero finjamos demencia y vamos a imaginarnos que el de Lily se grabó a velocidad de la luz XD.


	30. The right king of wrong

**Capítulo 30. The right king of wrong.**

Sanae y Tsubasa se declararon amor eterno, en una ceremonia a la cual asistieron sus familiares y los amigos que los habían visto crecer, a ellos y a su amor. Genzo tomó la mano de Lily cuando Tsubasa le juró lealtad y amor eterno a su futura esposa...

Ya en la fiesta, todos felicitaron a Lily por su nuevo sencillo. Más de un emocionado jugador le pidió un autógrafo y ella respondió, apenada, que ellos eran más famosos que ella misma, cosa que causó la risa entre todos.

Ian Takahashi estaba presente en la fiesta. Quien sabe que rayos estaba haciendo ahí, pero se encontraba muy feliz, bailando con su querida Lara, quien aun no se animaba a dirigirle la palabra a Lily aunque le lanzaba a Genzo miradas fúricas.

- Felicidades, cuñadita.- le dijo Ian a Lily, cuando él y Lara pasaron cerca de ella.- Ya eres una estrella. ¡Y pronto seremos familia!

Lara fingió un ataque de tos, al tiempo que Lily soltaba la carcajada. Una de las sorpresas de la noche fue Yoshiko Fujisawa, quien hizo acto de presencia en compañía de Hikaru Matsuyama. Cuando Yoshiko felicitó a Lily por la canción, ésta no resistió la tentación de preguntarle por Samael.

- Esta vez ni siquiera yo sé en dónde está.- respondió Yoshiko, en voz baja para que no la oyera Matsuyama, aunque él la miró de reojo.

Tanto en los ojos de Lily como en los de Hikaru se reflejó la preocupación.

Rika estaba sentada en una terraza, mirando a la luna, que le sonreía con su media sonrisa. A lo lejos veía a Ian y a Lara bailar, y una vez más pensó en Taro. Rika suspiró. A pesar de todo, ella seguía queriendo a Taro...

- Ahora sí que me dejaste como vaca viendo pasar el tren.- murmuró Taro, detrás de ella. Rika no volteó a verlo.- ¿De plano me vas a ignorar?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?.- musitó Rika, mirando fijamente hacia el frente.

- El por qué me hiciste ese tango en la tarde.- contestó Taro, sentándose junto a ella.- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

- Eso fue una señal de que no voy a permitir que juegues conmigo otra vez.- Rika miró al fin a Misaki, con mucha ira.

- ¿Y ahora qué hice?.- preguntó Misaki, con su carita de niño dulce e inocente.- Me cae que esta vez sí me he portado bien...

- ¿Te parece portarte bien el pedirme que fuera tu novia solo como premio de consolación porque Lara te dejó por Ian?.- gritó Rika, dolida.- ¡Vaya, qué bien te portas!

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿De dónde sacaste semejante idea?.- Taro estaba sorprendido.

- De mi querida hermanita.- gruñó Lily, quien llegó en esos instantes acompañada por Genzo.- Perdón que los interrumpa, pero hay algo que quería decirle a Rika desde hace tiempo, aunque no pensé que realmente fuese a ser necesario.

- ¿Tiene que ser en este preciso instante?.- gruñó Taro.

- Estoy tratando de ayudarte, amigo.- replicó Lily.- Ahora que si no quieres...

- Lo único que quiero saber es por qué Rika piensa que yo le pedí que estuviera conmigo solo porque Lara está con Takahashi.- gruñó Misaki, muy serio.

- Porque Lara es una bruja.- respondió Genzo. Lily lo miró con enojo.- ¿Qué? Es cierto.

- Uhm.- bufó Lily.- Bueno, aunque tengas razón, Lara sigue siendo mi hermana así que cuidado con lo que dices de ella. Como sea... Rika, de verdad no llegué a creer que tú le harías caso a las palabras de Lara, pero ya veo que sí la escuchaste. Y déjame decirte que ella está equivocada. Taro siempre te ha amado a ti.

- Eso es lo mismo que yo le iba a decir, aunque dudaba mucho que me fuera creer.- bufó Taro.

- ¿Y por qué habría de creerte?.- Rika le gruñó a Taro cual gato enfurecido.

- Porque es la verdad.- replicó Taro.

- Mira, querida primita, déjame contarte una historia.- pidió Lily.- Esto me lo contó Taro hace unas cuantas semanas...

_-FLASH BACK-_

- _¿Entonces a cuál de las dos quieres, a Rika o a Lara?.- inquirió Lily._

_Taro sonrió y se preparó para responder._

- _La verdad, siempre he estado enamorado de Rika.- dijo él, enrojeciendo ligeramente.- Es solo que no me di cuenta sino hasta que empecé a andar con Lara... ¿Qué extraño, no?_

- _Un poco.- reconoció Lily.- Lo que no entiendo es por qué si siempre has amado a Rika te las pasado entonces jugando con ella y con Lara._

- _Porque soy un cobarde.- admitió Taro.- No me atrevo a confesarle a Rika lo que siento y por eso prefiero refugiarme en Lara, además de que ella también me gusta..._

- _O pues. ¿Estás o no estás enamorado de Rika?.- gruñó Lily, exasperada._

- _Jaja, claro que lo estoy.- Taro rió.- Lara me gusta, pero a Rika la amaré por siempre..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

- Así que, como vez.- decía Lily.- Taro siempre te ha querido a ti. No te pidió que fueses su novia para consolarse de Lara.

- Ya veo.- murmuró Rika.- Pero... ¿No me estarás mintiendo tú también?

- Sea por Dios.- musitó Genzo.- Misaki, no sé cómo la aguantas. Vámonos, mi ángel, dejemos que Misaki se encargue de esta mula.

- ¡Oye!.- gritó Rika, indignada.

- Ya deja de ser tan terca.- murmuró Taro al oído de Rika.- Bien que sabes que solo muero de amor por ti.

Rika pensó que era una completa idiota por creerle a Lara en vez de escuchar el corazón del hombre al que amaba.

Más tarde, cuando ya los novios habían bailado el vals, alguien le pidió a Lily que cantara y ella le pidió a Genzo que la acompañara, tal y como había sucedido en la boda de Touya, solo que esta vez ellos cantaron "_I´ll fly with you"_ en vez de "_True love" _. los presentes miraban a la pareja, emocionados. Nunca antes habían visto a una pareja más enamorada, aparte de Tsubasa y Sanae, por supuesto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samael miraba la cinta de vídeo que el guardia de seguridad le había dado. En ella se veía claramente cómo Daniela Dietrich tomaba el fax que Ian Takahashi le había dado a su asistente y lo botaba a la basura, para después ella hacer otro en la computadora y enviarlo en su lugar. Eso no comprobaba nada, pero ahora Samael estaba más que segura que Daniela había sido la culpable de la cancelación del contrato de Lily.

- Esto no es suficiente para inculparte, Danielita.- murmuró Samael, al tiempo que miraba la cinta de vídeo una vez más.- Me hacen falta más pruebas, tú puedes alegar que ese fax era de otra cosa... Necesito una confesión.

Samael no sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera tendría que lograr hacer que Daniela se delatara sola.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente de la boda de Tsubasa y Sanae, a Lily la despertó una llamada telefónica hecha por Ian Takahashi.

- ¡Lily!.- gritó Ian por el teléfono.- ¡Ya tenemos nuestra primera presentación!

- ¿Qué cosa?.- Lily aun estaba algo adormilada.

- ¡Que quieren que cantes! ¡En el restaurante del Pía Carrot!.- gritó Ian.

- ¿Quiénes quieren que cante en dónde?

- Nuestros jefes, los grandes empresarios, se pusieron en contacto con un conocido que casualmente es dueño del Pía Carrot, el restaurante más famoso de Tokio. Y quieren que cantes ahí. Hoy mismo.

- ¿Hoy mismo? ¡Pero si ni he ensayado!.- gimió Lily, algo asustada.

- ¿Y para qué necesitas el ensayo? Has estado practicando arduamente las últimas semanas con Saki Aiza. Estás lista para eso y mucho más. Además, solo será una canción, se presentarán otros cantantes más, entre ellos Daniela Dietrich...

Lily enmudeció al escuchar esto. Y después se decidió.

- ¿A qué hora dijiste?.- preguntó, determinada a vencer a Daniela en su propio juego.

A las siete de la noche, el Pía Carrot estaba atiborrado de gente. Muchos querían ir a ver a sus cantantes favoritos, además de que les causaba cierta curiosidad la nueva cantante que se perfilaba como la futura Voz de la Esperanza. Lily llegó desde las cinco, para reconocer el terreno y delimitar al enemigo.

- Vaya, vaya, con la novata.- se burló Daniela, al verla llegar.- No sabe que para estos eventos hay que llegar al menos cuatro horas antes.

- Púdrete.- le gruñó Lily a Daniela, con verdadero odio. Aun no se le olvidaba la escena en los vestidores.

- ¿Te quedaste dormida? ¿Aun no te acostumbras a la vida de cantante?.- replicó Daniela.

- No. Es que estaba en los brazos de Genzo, amándolo mientras él me amaba a mí.- respondió Lily, con una sonrisa malévola.

Daniela se puso blanca como el papel.

- Maldita.- gruñó, cuando Lily se alejó.- Me las pagarás... Te haré quedar en ridículo frente a todos.

Samael estaba también presente. Merodeaba por entre la concurrencia, ocultándose para que nadie pudiese reconocerla. Ya había detectado a Daniela y nomás estaba esperando una oportunidad... Pero Daniela vio antes la suya. Se suponía que Lily, al igual que el resto de los cantantes, interpretaría sus canciones en vivo. Daniela tuvo el plan de poner otra canción al mismo tiempo que Lily comenzara a cantar para que ella se equivocara y dejarla mal parada. Ése sería el fin de su incipiente carrera...

- ¿Traes la cinta?.- le preguntó a Daniela su nuevo representante.- No te vayas a equivocar...

- ¡Cállate! ¡No hables tan fuerte o todos se darán cuenta de que usaré play back!.- gritó Daniela, enojada.- Además, eso te toca a ti.

- La culpa es tuya, no mía, por andar siempre de parranda.- bufó el representante.- Si no te malpasaras en las fiestas tu voz no se deterioraría tanto y no tendrías la necesidad de usar play back...

- Para mala suerte de Daniela, Samael escuchó esto y a ella se le ocurrió un plan.

- ¿Con que quieres boicotear a Lily, no?.- murmuró Samael.- Pues no te funcionará... Te saldrá el tiro por la culata.

Antes que Lily cantaron Ami y Yumi (ja, puras celebridades...), quienes encendieron al público japonés. Lily estaba de lo más nerviosa, pronto sería su turno y tendría que cantar después de las famosas estrellas de rock japonesas. En ese momento, un joven llegó hasta ella y le entregó un pequeño paquete.

- Entrega especial para la señorita Lily Del Valle.- dijo el joven.- Firme aquí, por favor.

Lily obedeció. Ian se acercó a ella con curiosidad. Ella abrió el paquete y se encontró con un par de pendientes muy curiosos: uno tenía la forma de un ángel y el otro tenía la forma de un diablo. Ambos eran de oro y el angelito estaba adornado con perlas genuinas, al tiempo que el diablito lucía rubíes auténticos.

- ¡Guau!.- exclamó Lily.- ¡Qué lindos son! ¡Y qué originales!

- ¿Qué ya no se acostumbra a regalar flores?.- replicó Ian.- ¿Quién te los envió?

Junto con el paquete venía una carta. Lily vio que decía lo siguiente: _"Este par de pendientes son como tú y yo: Tú eres el ángel. Yo soy el demonio. Somos opuestos, pero a pesar de eso, hacemos una buena pareja, al igual que estos pendientes. Espero que te gusten, es mi torpe manera de desearte suerte para esta noche. Te amo. G. W._

Lily sonrió, al tiempo que se quitaba un par de las arracadas que traía (Lily tiene tres perforaciones para aretes en la oreja derecha y dos en la izquierda) para ponerse los curiosos pendientes. Y pronto llegó su turno. Lily salió nerviosa, pero firme, al escenario, luciendo un hermoso vestido floreado de color rojo. Aspiró profundo y esperó a que los músicos comenzaran a tocar, pero en vez de escuchar la música de la canción que interpretaría, se oyó una canción un tanto extraña, como si alguien hubiese puesto un casete en el modo acelerado. La gente estaba confundida, Lily intentó cantar pero el audio no le funcionó.

- ¿Estará usando play back?.- preguntó un espectador.

Lily estuvo a punto de perder la calma. Daniela sonrió con maldad. Pero entonces, y sin previo aviso, las luces se apagaron. Se escuchó un murmullo general de sorpresa y algo de temor. De pronto, una lucecita comenzó a brillar y tomó la forma de una mariposa monarca. La luz mariposa revoloteó sobre las cabezas de los espectadores, sorprendiéndolos y calmándolos a todos. Después, una segunda luz dibujó en el escenario el _kanji _de la esperanza. Lily sonrió. Genzo le había enseñado ese _kanji_. Muy seguramente era él quien estaba haciendo todo eso.

- Know all about, about your reputation, and how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation, but I can't help it if I'm helpless, every time that I'm where you are.- cantó Lily, aun cuando el audio no servía.

La gente pronto comenzó a ponerle atención a la bella voz que luchaba por hacerse escuchar. Lily continuó cantando. Para ella el sonido ya no era importante. Solo necesitaba su voz.

- Dudo mucho que eso sea play back.- comentó el amigo del espectador que había hablado primero.- Ni siquiera tienen la música puesta.

En ese entonces el sonido regresó y los músicos se apresuraron en seguirle el paso a Lily. Ella y sus músicos se acoplaron y pronto la canción continuó como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

- ¡Maldita sea!.- gritó Daniela.- ¿Cómo puede ser?

- Es que creo que Genzo Wakabayashi está ayudándola.- comentó el representante de Daniela.

Esto hizo que Daniela acabara por volverse loca. Efectivamente, Genzo había conseguido restaurar el sonido, ayudado por Samael.

Lily cantaba sin saber que alguien más seguía la canción junto con ella. Kamui estaba presente, cantando junto con Lily. Él bien que sabía que parte de esa canción había sido pensada en él.

Eso en parte era cierto, sobre todo en donde se hablaba del "verdadero rey de lo erróneo". Lily pensaba que no podía haber mejor definición para Kamui. Sin embargo, parte de la canción también estaba pensada en Genzo... Cuando Lily terminó, el público estalló en aplausos.

Daniela estaba fúrica, pero debía controlarse, ya que ella sería la siguiente. El play back estaba listo. Su representante no estaba de acuerdo pero la noche anterior Daniela se había pasado con las copas y su garganta estaba hecha trizas. No podría cantar bien, de manera que decidió usar play back. Daniela salió al escenario, con su sonrisa seductora de siempre. Sin embargo, cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando comenzó a fingir que cantaba una canción al tiempo que por el sonido salía otra música completamente diferente. La gente se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a murmurar.

- ¡Se equivocó de canción!.- gritaron varios.- ¡Está usando play back!

Daniela no sabía ni en dónde meterse. Comenzó a ponerse muy colorada y el público empezó a abuchearla.

- ¡Ni siquiera puedes cantar en vivo! ¡Qué pésima cantante eres!.- gritaron varios.

La Dietrich se bajó del escenario a punto de perder el control. Se dirigió enojadísima a la cabina de sonido y ahí se encontró a Samael.

- ¿Qué has hecho, idiota?.- le reclamó.

- Dejar en claro lo que eres: una farsante.- sonrió Samael, con triunfo.- Todos saben ahora que usas play back.

- Sí, sí lo uso. ¿Y qué?.- gritó Daniela.- La gente es tan estúpida que no nota la diferencia.

- Quisiste arruinar a mi amiga Lily y ahora te salió el tiro por la culata.- replicó Samael.

- ¡Ja! Verás que no necesitaré el volver a boicotear a tu amiguita para arruinarla. Pronto el mundo se dará cuenta de lo poco que vale. En cambio yo, en cualquier momento podré recuperarme de esto.- se jactó Daniela.

- ¿Entonces reconoces que tú le boicoteaste el contrato a Lily en Estrella Fugaz?.- preguntó Samael, a quemarropa.

- Claro que yo lo hice.- reconoció Daniela, con cinismo.- Yo le cambié la fecha de la firma del contrato al fax para que perdiera su oportunidad. Y lo mejor del caso fue que la tonta creyó que fue Genzo quien lo hizo.

- Vaya que eres estúpida.- Samael soltó una carcajada fría.- Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

- ¿Qué dices?.- Daniela se sorprendió.

De repente, Daniela se fijó en las pantallas de televisión que estaban a un lado de ella. Una de ellas enfocaba a Daniela en el momento preciso en que confesaba el haber arruinado a Lily, mientras que la otra enfocaba a un público que se había quedado atónito.

_- ¿Y qué? La gente es tan estúpida que no nota la diferencia_.- en esos momentos se repetía el momento en que Daniela admitía usar el play back.- _Claro que lo hice._ _Yo le cambié la fecha de la firma del contrato al fax para que perdiera su oportunidad. Y lo mejor del caso fue que la tonta creyó que fue Genzo quien lo hizo_.- Una vez más, se repetía la escena en donde Daniela confesaba haber boicoteado a Lily.

Y esas imágenes las vio el mundo entero, ya que de alguna manera Samael había logrado grabar su conversación con Daniela y transmitirla en vivo.

- Se acabó tu carrera.- sonrió Samael.- Me cae que no te salvas de ésta.

Daniela se quedó atónita. Detrás de ella escuchó pasos pero tuvo miedo de voltear.

- Estás despedida.- le dijo el mandamás de Estrella Fugaz.

Kamui sabía que la última amenaza para Lily ya había sido eliminada. Sin embargo, aun faltaba Genzo Wakabayashi. Y Kamui sabía que él haría sufrir a Lily mucho más que la propia Daniela...

**Notas:**

Play back es cuando un cantante usa una pista de música pregrabada y finge cantar, en un concierto en vivo.

Ami y Yumi son un par de tipas rockeras japonesas muy famosas en Japón. Incluso tienen su propia caricatura en Cartoon Network. Sinceramente, yo no las soporto...

El Pía Carrot es un famoso restaurante de Tokio, o al menos eso tengo entendido. Según sé, todos los meseros ahí son jóvenes y muy atractivos, y pueden ser chicos o chicas. Eso me recuerda que ya incluí a este restaurante en el fic de "Mentiras Verdaderas".

La idea de arruinar a Daniela me vino a la mente gracias a sus opiniones. Se los agradezco mucho. Recordé que una vez a Ashley Simpson le pasó que en un programa en vivo (creo que fue en Saturday Night Show) se equivocaron de pista de play back y ella comenzó a fingir que cantaba una canción diferente a la que le pusieron. Cuando yo vi eso pensé que eso sería lo peor que podría pasarle a un cantante... Y por eso decidí hacerle eso a Danielita.

Ahora sí, oficialmente solo faltan tres capítulos para el final de esta larguísima historia. Changos, aun me falta aclarar las cosas entre Hana y Ken, Samael y Hikaru y Lara y Lily, además de que Genzo hará de las suyas y aun tengo que aclarar cómo se conocieron Lily y Kamui... Espero que me alcance el tiempo, jeje.


	31. Summer sunshine

**Capítulo 31. Summer sunshine.**

Lily no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Siempre se había sospechado que Daniela la boicoteó, pero nunca tuvo pruebas. Y ahora, gracias a Samael, la tipa había quedado al descubierto.

- Esto hará historia.- comentó Ian, tranquilamente.- Danny D. está oficialmente acabada...

- No le deseo mal a nadie, pero se lo merecía.- respondió Lily, fúrica.- Por su culpa casi me alejo de Gen y aparte de todo estuvo a punto de acabar con mi carrera.

- Ya no pienses en eso, cuñadita.- sonrió Ian.- Tarde o temprano, las cosas caen por su propio peso.

Mientras tanto, en la cabina de audio, Daniela hacía un gran escándalo. Trataba de decirle al mandamás de Estrella Fugaz que todo había sido una trampa.

- ¡No puede despedirme!.- gritaba la chica.- ¡Yo no tuve la culpa! ¡Ella me obligó a decir lo que dije!.- Daniela señaló a Samael.

- Tus allegados me informan que desde hace mucho tiempo que has tenido la costumbre de usar play back.- replicó el mandamás.- La verdad, no me importa, al fin y al cabo muchos cantantes lo hacen. Lo que no te perdonaremos jamás es que hayas hecho que perdiéramos el contrato con Lily Del Valle. Esa muchacha será mucho más famosa que tú y ahora nosotros no seremos su compañía disquera, por tu culpa.

- ¡Soy mucho mejor que Lily!.- gritó Daniela.- ¡Canto mucho mejor que ella! ¡Soy más bella!

- De verdad que me decepcionas, Daniela.- comentó Genzo, en esos momentos.- No creí que fueras tan desgraciada.

- Si tú me hubieses amado desde el principio esto no habría ocurrido.- Daniela miró a Gen con cara de inocencia.- Todo lo hice por ti, quería alejarte de esa tipa que no vale nada. Yo te amo mucho más que ella (cómo no ¬¬).

- Estás loca.- Genzo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¡SOY MUCHO MEJOR QUE LILY!.- gritó Daniela, histérica.

- Sáquenla de aquí.- el dueño del Pía Carrot se fastidió y mandó que sus guardias sacaran a la chica, en medio de un gran escándalo.

- ¡GENZO, YO TE AMO! ¡SOY MUCHO MEJOR QUE ESA OFRECIDA DE LILY DEL VALLE! ¡SOY MÁS BELLA Y MUCHO MEJOR CANTANTE QUE ELLA!

Samael esbozó una sonrisa malévola. Genzo la observó y se dirigió hacia ella.

- Hasta que te apareces.- comentó él.- ¿En dónde te habías metido?

- Estaba haciendo labor de espía.- contestó Samael.

- ¿Y para eso tenías que esconderte del mundo entero?

- Quizás.- Samael se encogió de hombros.

- No te creo. Más bien creo que se debe a Hikaru Matsuyama y al factor Yoshiko.- replicó Genzo.

- Y si así fuera, ¿eso a ti en que te afecta?.- Samael contestó de una manera un tanto agresiva.

- Tienes razón, a mí que me importa.- gruñó Genzo.- No es mi problema si quieres ser una cobarde y no decirle a Matsuyama lo que sientes por él.

- No tienes derecho a hablarme de esa forma.- Samael ahora estaba muy enojada.

- ¡Samael!.- gritó Lily en esos momentos, corriendo hacia su amiga.- ¿En dónde rayos te habías metido?

- Hola, Lily.- dijo Samael, como si nada.- Gusto en verte.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue todo eso con Daniela Dietrich? ¿Y en dónde rayos te habías metido y por qué solo Yoshiko Fujisawa sabía en dónde estabas?.- Lily hizo grandes aspavientos. Genzo sonrió y prefirió dejarlas solas.

- ¿Que qué pasó? Que Daniela se delató a sí misma. ¿Qué en dónde rayos estaba? Haciendo labor de espionaje para tratar de averiguar quién te había traicionado. ¿Qué por qué solo Superwoman sabía en dónde estaba? Ni yo misma lo sé.- Samael sonrió con cierta tristeza.- Solo fui a visitarla al hospital a decirle que más le valía que fuera buena con Hikaru porque si no me las pagaría y cuando recordé ya le había contado mis planes...

- ¡Es que no puedo creer que le hayas dicho a tu rival en dónde estabas cuando a tus propios amigos los tuviste en la duda! ¿Tienes una idea de lo muy preocupada que estuve por ti?.- Lily estaba algo indignada.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó Samael.- Pero no quería que ustedes supieran en dónde me encontraba, porque no deseaba que Hikaru lo supiera... Y no es verdad lo que dice Genzo, tal vez sea una cobarde pero sí le dije a Hikaru que lo amaba...

- Ah.- musitó Lily.- ¿Se lo confesaste?

- Sí. Odio tener dentro de mí este sentimiento y no poder decirlo.- replicó Samael, con un gesto.- Quizás aparente ser fría e indiferente como el hielo pero hasta la Princesa del Hielo tiene su corazón.

- Eso nunca lo puse en duda... .- murmuró Lily.- ¿Y que harás ahora?

- Irme a Noruega.- respondió Samael.- Necesito cambiar de aires.

- ¿Y por qué a Noruega, precisamente?.- inquirió Lily.

- Allá viven unos parientes de mi padre.- respondió Samael.- Y también son músicos. Ya estuvo bueno de andar perdiendo el tiempo en Japón. Me dedicaré a componer música, que es lo que siempre he querido hacer.

- ¿Te volveré a ver algún día?.- Lily habló con tristeza.

- Quizás algún día.- Samael sonrió.- No te pongas triste, Del Valle, no seas tan sentimental...

Lily ya no dijo nada. Sabía que su camino estaba por separarse del de Samael y así era como debía ser.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo salió del restaurante, harto del escándalo. Una vez afuera, se encontró con Kamui Shiryu.

- Wakabayashi.- lo llamó Kamui.

- Sigues aquí.- comentó Genzo, solo por decir algo.- ¿Qué quieres?

- Decirte que tú nunca me vas a caer bien.- respondió Kamui.

- Ni tú a mí.- rezongó Genzo.

- Lo sé, pero nuestros caminos se unieron por el amor hacia la misma mujer.- replicó Kamui.- Sí. Yo también amo a Lily y si tú no existieras nada me impediría que yo la hiciera completamente feliz. Pero bien sé que ella siempre te ha amado a ti. Y que siempre te va a amar. Por eso quiero decirte que no vayas a tomar esa decisión. Le romperías el corazón y Lily no se merece eso.

- ¿De qué hablas?.- Genzo no entendía lo que Kamui le decía.

- Sé que dentro de poco estarás a punto de tomar una difícil decisión. Por eso vengo a pedirte que lo pienses dos veces antes de hacerlo.- Kamui hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano.- Yo creo que tú y yo nunca más nos volveremos a ver y créeme que eso me dará mucho gusto.

Kamui se perdió entre las sombras de la noche. Genzo se preguntó por millonésima vez quién podría ser ese extraño muchacho, que se enteraba de las cosas antes de que ocurrieran... pocos minutos después, una limosina negra se detuvo a pocos metros de en donde se encontraba Genzo. La ventanilla del pasajero se abrió y por ella asomó la cabeza Akira Wakabayashi.

- Genzo, quiero hablar contigo.- le pidió.- Sube.

- ¿Cómo supiste en dónde encontrarme?.- preguntó Genzo, cuando hubo obedecido.

- No es tan difícil saber en dónde estás.- replicó su padre.- Solo necesito saber el paradero de Lily Del Valle y ya.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?.- inquirió Genzo.

- Quiero preguntarte tus planes a futuro con Lily Del Valle.- respondió Akira.- ¿Piensas casarte con ella?

- Aun no he pensado en eso.- respondió Genzo. Y era verdad.

- Uhm. Has pasado varias noches con esa chica y no me digas que no porque los he visto.- gruñó su padre.- Ya la prensa se enteró de que tienes nueva pareja y los rumores son cada vez más fuertes.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- ¿Te has puesto a pensar en si ella queda embarazada? ¿Qué harás tú? ¿Qué hará ella?

- Si eso pasa ya veré lo que hago.- gruñó Genzo, molesto por la intromisión a su vida privada. Ni siquiera a su padre se lo permitía.

- ¿Y qué de tu vida? ¿Qué de la de ella? Pronto regresarás a Alemania. ¿Piensas pedirle que se vaya contigo?.- continuó el señor Wakabayashi.

- No.- respondió Genzo, inmediatamente.- Ella apenas está promocionando su nuevo disco.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Crees que funcionará un amor a distancia? ¿O ella es para ti tan solo una aventura, un pasatiempo como lo fue Daniela?

- ¡Lily no es solo una aventura!.- gritó Genzo.- ¡Yo la amo!

- Ay, hijo.- suspiró el señor Wakabayashi.- Eres muy joven aun para darte cuenta de que el amor no es suficiente.

Genzo y su padre discutieron por cerca de una hora. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Genzo había tomado una terrible decisión.

- Perdóname, Lily.- murmuró Genzo.- Pero creo que esto será lo mejor para los dos...

Hizo unas cuantas llamadas y otras tantas reservaciones. Le dolía, pero su padre tenía razón. El amor no siempre era suficiente...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron. Taro Misaki estaba en planes de firmar contrato con el Paris St. Germain, un famoso equipo francés. Rika "casualmente" haría una especialidad en París, lo que significaría que ellos seguirían juntos. Tsubasa fue fichado por el Barcelona y pronto se iría a vivir a España junto con su nueva esposa. Saki Aiza hizo una revelación sorprendente: Tess le había pedido matrimonio y ambos se irían a Suiza, el país natal de Tess, a continuar componiendo música. Ambos le dijeron a Lily que deseaban grabar con ella en algún futuro. Lily pensó con cierta tristeza que sus dos queridas amigas, Saki y Samael, y su prima Rika se irían a vivir a Europa... Lara e Ian ya estaban por formalizar su relación, o eso decía Ian... Él confesó a Lily una vez que se estaba armando de valor para pedirle matrimonio a Lara. Por cierto que ésta y Lily seguían sin dirigirse la palabra. Las heridas que Lara habían causado habían sido muy grandes... De buenas a primeras, Lara comenzó a tener mucho malestar por las mañanas. Lily, preocupada, le dijo que debería de ir a ver a un médico.

- Estoy bien, hermanita, no te preocupes.- le sonrió Lara, para tranquilizarla.

- Es que... Recuerda que así fue como Chiara comenzó a ponerse enferma... .- murmuró Lily, triste.

- Lo sé, pero te aseguro que yo no tengo lo de Chiara.- Lara sonrió.- No te preocupes. Por cierto... Perdóname, Lily, por haberte hecho creer que tú tuviste la culpa de la muerte de Chiara...

Lily no respondió.

- Es solo que... .- continuó Lara.- Estaba muy dolida. Yo también quise mucho a Chiara, pero me dolía ver que ustedes dos eran muy unidas. Yo quería hacer algo por Chiara, lo que fuera, con tal de ayudarla. Tú hacías mucho, gracias a la música que las unía... Y hasta con algo tan simple como dejarte el cabello largo la ayudó. Yo ni siquiera pude hacer eso...

- Tú ayudaste mucho a Chiara.- dijo Lily, tomando la mano de su hermana.- La cuidaste cuando ella se puso muy mal y ella siempre te agradeció eso...

- Sí, pero yo quería hacer algo más. Yo quería donarle mi médula ósea, pero cuando los doctores dijeron que tú eras la más indicada no lo soporté.- Lara comenzó a llorar.- Yo no quería que tú siguieras haciéndolo todo cuando yo me quedaba de brazos cruzados... Y luego, cuando el transplante falló, no pude más y descargué mi frustración e impotencia contra ti. Sé que fue injusto, no te merecías eso, pero me dolía tanto el no poder haber hecho algo más...

- Ninguna podía haber hecho algo más, Lara.- murmuró Lily.- Se hizo todo lo que se pudo...

- Perdóname, Lily, por haber sido tan idiota.- pidió Lara, con la sinceridad pintada en sus ojos gris azulado.

- No tengo nada que perdonarle a mi querida hermana.- Lily sonrió.

Ambas hermanas se fundieron en un abrazo. Por la ventana entró revoloteando una mariposa monarca, quien voló feliz por las cabezas de las hermanas.

- Ahora sí Chiara descansará en paz.- sonrió Lara.

- Creo que descansará más en paz si vas a ver a un médico.- insistió Lily.

- No te preocupes.- sonrió Lara.- Ya te dije que yo no estoy enferma.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

- Porque estoy embarazada.- anunció Lara.

Lily se quedó perpleja.

- ¿En serio?.- preguntó, atónita.

- Sí.

- ¿E Ian ya lo sabe?.- inquirió Lily.- Porque supongo que él es el padre...

- Pronto se lo diré.- Lara soltó una risilla de gozo.

La mariposa monarca se posó suavemente sobre una silla, para compartir la felicidad de las hermanas. Como lo había prometido, Chiara estaba presente en la mariposa, para estar siempre cerca de las personas a quienes ella amaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samael esperaba su vuelo a Noruega. No se despidió de nadie, ni siquiera de Genzo, mucho menos de Hikaru, y no había vuelto a ver a Lily desde la noche en el Pía Carrot. Así era ella, fría e indiferente. No le gustaban los adioses sentimentales.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba por abordar su vuelo, una conocida y querida voz masculina la llamó por su nombre. Ella volteó. Justo enfrente de ella estaba Hikaru Matsuyama.

- Así que es verdad que te vas.- comentó él, como si nada.- Gracias por despedirte de mí.

- Sabes que no me gusta despedirme de nadie.- contestó Samael, como si nada.

- Pero mínimo pensé que de mí si lo harías.- Hikaru se acercó más a Samael.- ¿Sabes, princesa? La otra vez no me diste la oportunidad de darte mi respuesta...

- ¿Tu respuesta?

- Sí. Cuando me dijiste que me querías.- Hikaru convirtió su voz en un susurro.- No me dejaste decirte lo que yo siento.

- ¿Y para qué, si de todos modos es algo que no puede ser?.- Samael trató de controlarse.- Porque Yoshiko siempre estará presente. Yo sé que siempre estarás pensando en ella, por eso te pido que no me digas nada. Quédate con ella, y que seas muy feliz.

Samael se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Hikaru fue más rápido y se colocó delante de ella.

- Es curioso, pero siempre tengo que venir al aeropuerto a perseguir a alguien.- comentó él, bloqueándole el paso a Samael.- No sé por qué la vida tiene que ser tan complicada pero en fin...

- La vida es complicada porque quieres.- replicó Samael.- Yo intento hacértela más fácil pero tú... .- Samael ni tiempo tuvo de decir más.

Hikaru la tomó por la nuca y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Samael se quedó de piedra ante tal suceso, aunque mentiría si dijera que no le gustó.

- Adiós, mi Princesa del Hielo.- murmuró Hikaru, cuando la soltó.- De verdad, hubiese querido que las cosas fuesen diferentes.

Samael no dijo nada. Dejó que Hikaru se perdiera entre la multitud y que desapareciera para siempre de su vida.

O quizás no...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lara y Lily acababan de informarle a Ian que iba a ser papá. El pobre chico saltaba cual conejo esquizofrénico por toda la casa, sumamente feliz. En ese momento, el celular de Lily sonó. Era Hana.

- ¿Hola?.- habló Lily.

- ¡Lily! ¡Tienes que irte al aeropuerto en este instante!.- gritó Hana, desesperada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?.- gritó Lily, asustada.

- ¡Genzo se marcha a Alemania!.- explicó Hana.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Pero si no me ha dicho nada al respecto!.- gimió Lily.

- Ni a nosotros tampoco.- Hana trató de tranquilizarse.- Hace veinte minutos James nos informó que Genzo tomó un taxi al aeropuerto. Investigamos y descubrimos que compró un boleto para un avión rumbo a Alemania que sale en dos horas. Mine encontró también una carta dirigida a ti...

- ¡No, por Dios!.- gimió Lily.- ¿Por qué se marcha sin despedirse?

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Por Dios, vete al aeropuerto en este instante!

Lily colgó. Le explicó brevemente lo ocurrido a Lara y a Ian. Éste se ofreció a llevarla.

- A menos que tú te opongas... .- Ian miró a Lara con curiosidad.

- Por supuesto que no me opongo.- dijo Lara.- Aunque Genzo Wakabayashi me caiga muy mal, sé que mi hermanita lo ama. Llévala, Ian.

Lily e Ian subieron al automóvil de éste. Lily no entendía qué había ocurrido. Todavía la noche anterior ella y Genzo habían dormido juntos (saben a lo que me refiero). ¿Por qué se marchaba ahora, tan de repente?

- Te amo, mi ángel.- había murmurado Genzo, la noche anterior, cuando Lily estuvo entre sus brazos.- Quiero que siempre lo recuerdes...

- Yo también te amo, Gen.- murmuró Lily.

- Y quiero que recuerdes también que yo haría lo que fuera por ti... Lo que fuera... .- insistió Genzo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Gen? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?.- inquirió Lily, algo preocupada.

- Por nada.- Genzo besó suavemente la frente de ella.- Solo quiero que lo sepas...

Ahora Lily comprendía todo. Genzo se había estado despidiendo...

"¿Por qué me dejas, Gen? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si yo te amo? No es justo", pensaba Lily. "No es justo. Tú siempre ganas en estos juegos... Te marchas como si nada te hubiese importado... ¿Acaso fui otra de tus conquistas?".

El tráfico estaba insoportable. Lily supo que no llegaría a tiempo... Desesperada, marcó al celular de Genzo. Él no respondió la llamada. Al décimo intento, Genzo desistió y contestó el teléfono.

- Por favor, lee la carta que te dejé.- pidió él.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué te vas a Alemania sin decirme nada?.- gritó Lily, enojada, al tiempo que las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro.

- Porque te amo más de lo que te puedes imaginar.- respondió Genzo.- Por eso mismo no quiero lastimarte con un amor que no llevará a nada...

- ¡Nuestro amor nos conduce a todo! ¿Qué no te das cuenta?.- estalló Lily.

- Lo siento, pero ya tomé mi decisión. Si deseas decirme algo, tienes diez minutos antes de que aborde el avión.- dijo él.

- ¿Cómo decir en diez minutos lo que siento cuando no me bastaría la eternidad?.- murmuró Lily, sumamente triste.

- Recuerda también que el silencio dice más que mil palabras.- murmuró Genzo.- Y qué más da, si ya no te puedo hablar, si ya no te puedo tocar... Tocaste mi corazón... No lo volveré a decir nunca... Adiós...

Genzo colgó el teléfono. Lily gritó y lo arrojó al asiento trasero. Aunque Ian se apresuró todo lo que pudo, ellos llegaron al aeropuerto justo cuando el avión de Genzo despegaba. Lily solo pudo contemplarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas...

Después, ella pidió volver a la mansión. Ya ahí, Mine le entregó la carta que Genzo le dejó. Decía lo siguiente:

_Lily:_

_Perdóname por haberme marchado así, pero será lo mejor. Para ambos. El otro día mi padre me hizo ver que lo nuestro solo se interpondrá en nuestras carreras. Si te casaras conmigo, que es lo que deseo desde hace mucho, te convertirás en una ama de casa más. Te perderás y te convertirás en la señora de Genzo Wakabayashi. ¿Y qué pasará entonces con tus sueños, con tu promesa a Chiara? No sería justo para ti que dejaras tu camino al éxito solo por mí. El amor no siempre es suficiente para un corazón que anhela volar muy alto, como el tuyo. Por eso me marcho, para dejarte el camino libre. Vuela y crece, alcanza tu estrella, conquista el escenario de tus sueños. Sé que con el tiempo me lo agradecerás. De cualquier forma, quiero que sepas que yo nunca amaré a otra mujer como te amo a ti..._

_G.W._

Lily lloró al terminar de leer la carta. La predicción de Kamui se había cumplido...

**Notas:**

Solo faltan dos capítulos para el final. Este fic está tan largo que me dará gusto acabarlo.

Creo que Kamui no volverá a aparecer. Pero aun me falta explicar algunas cosillas sobre él...

Lo de "¿Cómo explicar en diez minutos lo que siento y bla bla blá? Y la respuesta que Genzo da a eso ocurrió en la vida real. Con mi ángel negro y conmigo... Ojalá me lo pudiera sacar de la cabeza...


	32. Tratar de estar mejor

**Capítulo 32. Tratar de estar mejor.**

Dos años han pasado ya. El disco de Lily, _Voice of Hope_, alcanzó una de las mayores ventas que se hubiesen registrado en la historia de la música en la primera semana de su lanzamiento. A los tres meses se había conseguido ya un disco de oro y a los seis se alcanzó uno de platino. Ian Takahashi se hizo millonario de la noche a la mañana, y pues sobra decir que Lily también. Ella y Lara regresaron a México poco antes del nacimiento del bebé de ésta última, para darles a sus padres las buenas nuevas: Lara iba a casarse con el hombre de su vida y Lily se había convertido ya en una estrella de la música.

- Pero ni creas que dejaré de ser abogada solo porque me convertiré en tu esposa.- le advirtió Lara a Ian.

- Lo que tú quieras hacer, preciosa.- respondió Ian, feliz.

Al poco tiempo nació una linda niña de ojos grises y cabello negro. Lara e Ian estuvieron de acuerdo en ponerle el nombre de Chiara, en honor a la tía que nunca conocería, pero que siempre estaría presente en su vida. Ian fundó junto con sus socios una nueva compañía disquera, Alas de Ángel, que se dedicaría a darle una oportunidad a las nuevas promesas que luchaban por hacerse un espacio en el mundo de la música. Tenían ya contrato con una banda de rock mexicana y con un cantante colombiano que no le pedía nada a Ricky Martin o Carlos Vives (ninguno de los dos es colombiano, creo, pero son solo un ejemplo de cantantes latinos). Lily se dedicó por su parte a promocionar su nuevo disco en su amado México, en donde recibió tanta acogida como la había tenido en Japón.

¿Y qué pasó con los demás? Bueno, como ya había dicho, Saki y Tess se casaron en Suiza; Lily asistió a su boda, no así Genzo quien pretextó que estaba extremadamente ocupado con los entrenamientos del Hamburgo. Los Shadows aun no tenían un hijo, pero Saki le había contado a Lily por mail que pronto esperaban tener uno. Mientras tanto, Saki y Tess seguían componiendo música e interpretando canciones a dúo, aunque de vez en cuando Saki hacía sus apariciones ella sola. Incluso, en alguna ocasión invitaron a Lily a un concierto y el público enloqueció al ver a los tres famosos en el escenario. Samael estaba en Noruega y, según lo que le contaba a Lily en sus cartas (Samael optaba por el método antiguo de comunicación), había formado ya un grupo con varios conocidos y se dedicaba a escribir música todo el tiempo posible. Pronto llegó hasta México la música de un novedoso grupo noruego, _Shadows of the Soul (Sombras del Alma)_, que estaba causando sensación en Europa. Samael se había enterado de que Genzo había dejado a Lily, pero aunque la Princesa del Hielo amenazó al portero con golpearlo si no regresaba con aquella, Genzo se mantuvo en sus trece y se negó a cambiar de decisión.

Hana Wakabayashi regresó a Londres poco después de que su hermano volvió a Alemania. Lily supo que ella había estado tratando de ponerse en contacto con Ken Wakashimazu, pero él nunca contestó a sus llamadas. Hana ahora tenía un nuevo novio en Oxford e iba a casarse con él, y aunque ella mostraba felicidad en sus mails, Lily sabía que ella aun seguía amando a Ken. Touya y Hotaru también se establecieron en Londres, ambos abrieron sus despachos y ahora eran los papás de un par de gemelos, un niño y una niña. Kenji se quedó en Tokio, y por ahí se rumoraba que se había vuelto en un amigo muy, muy cercano, de Yoshiko Fujisawa. Por cierto que ésta se había comprometido en matrimonio con Hikaru Matsuyama, pero por alguna extraña razón aun no se casaban. Por ahí se rumoraba que era él quien le estaba dando largas al asunto.

Rika y Taro se marcharon a Francia, aunque no duraron mucho tiempo allá. Al poco tiempo Misaki se dio cuenta que no estaba listo aun para el fútbol europeo, debido a su lesión que aun se encontraba reciente, por lo que decidió volver a Japón para jugar en las filas del Jubilo Iwata, el equipo en donde también jugaban Ishizaki y Urabe. Sin embargo, Taro no dejó que Rika abandonara su especialidad por él, así que la convenció de que ella se quedara en París a terminarla. Antes de marcharse a Japón, Taro le prometió a Rika que regresaría a Francia a jugar en el PSG (Paris St. Germain) y que entonces se casaría con ella. Rika confió en él y lo dejó marcharse, con la esperanza en el corazón y la promesa de una vida juntos en el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Tsubasa y Sanae se fueron a vivir a España. Después de mucho tiempo y tras muchos esfuerzos y obstáculos, Tsubasa había conseguido convertirse en el capitán del equipo y ahora él y Sanae eran los orgullosos padres de un par de traviesos gemelos: Hayate y Daibu. Y la prensa decía que la señora Ozhora estaba esperando otro bebé, pero no era nada confirmado.

¿Y sobre Genzo? Lily sabía muy poco, todo lo que ella sabía sobre él lo conocía a través de la prensa. Que se había convertido en el portero número 1 en Europa. Que su equipo había ganado la Bundesliga. Que el Bayern Munich le había ofrecido un jugoso contrato pero que él lo había rechazado. Que no tenía ninguna novia conocida ni nada parecido o similar. Esto consolaba un poco a Lily pero no terminaba de quitarle el amargo sabor de boca. Posterior a la partida de Genzo, Lily intentó comunicarse nuevamente con él. Le envió miles de correos electrónicos y le dejó miles de buzones de voz en su celular. Pero él no le contestó ninguno. Lily pensaba que él ya la había olvidado y que solo había sido una aventura en su vida cuando Lara le confesó que Genzo constantemente se ponía en contacto con Ian para saber sobre la salud y la vida de Lily. Eso le hizo saber a ella que aun la seguía queriendo...

- Y ya que estamos hablando de tipos raros.- comentó Lara, cargando a la pequeña Chiara.- ¿Qué pasó con Kamui Shiryu?

Lily sonrió. Sabía que tarde o temprano alguien iba a preguntarle por él...

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Kamui despedía a Lily en el aeropuerto de Tokio, justo antes de que ella partiera a México junto con Lara e Ian._

- _Bueno, lo lograste.- comentó Kamui.- Yo sabía que lo lograrías._

- _Gracias por creer en mí.- dijo Lily, con sinceridad.- Sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido lograrlo._

- _Yo no hice nada, solo recordarte cuál era el camino.- sonrió Kamui.- Siempre supe que tú eras la Voz de la Esperanza... Aquella persona cuya voz unirá las corazones de las personas._

- _Pasajeros del vuelo 295 con destino a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, con escala en la Ciudad de México, favor de comenzar a abordar.- anunció una voz femenina por el altoparlante._

- _Bueno, ése es mi avión.- sonrió Lily.- Debo irme. Pero antes de eso... ¿Podrías aclararme algunas cosas?_

- _Todo lo que quieras.- contestó Kamui._

- _¿Quién eres tú en realidad?.- inquirió Lily.- ¿Cómo es que sabías tanto sobre nosotros?_

- _Solo te puedo decir que yo siempre estoy aquí para ayudar a las personas a conseguir su Leyenda Personal.- respondió Kamui, enigmáticamente._

- _¿Qué cosa?.- Lily no entendía del todo._

- _Nada. Si quieres ponerme un nombre, digamos que soy uno de tus ángeles guardianes.- sonrió Kamui.- Uno, porque tu hermana Chiara es otro de ellos... .- Kamui abrazó a la sorprendida joven.- Y no te preocupes por Wakabayashi. Él regresará a ti. Es inevitable... Es el destino de dos corazones que nacieron para estar juntos..._

_Kamui besó suavemente en la mejilla a Lily. Ésta le correspondió el gesto, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

- _Es curioso.- comentó Kamui.- Pero creo que Genzo Wakabayashi se enamoró de ti por tu mirada de ángel. Yo lo hice por tu voz de esperanza._

- _Sí, muy curioso.- musitó Lily, bajando la mirada. Aun le dolía el hablar de Genzo._

- _Buena suerte, Lily.- dijo Kamui, con una sonrisa triste (vaya paradoja).- Creo que nunca más nos volveremos a ver..._

- _Adiós, Kamui.- Lily sabía que así las cosas debían ser.- Gracias por todo..._

_Kamui no se movió hasta que el avión rumbo a México partió, con Lily, Lara e Ian en él..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

- ¿Y no has sabido nada de él?.- inquirió Lara, cuando Lily terminó de contar.

- No.- respondió Lily.- Ni una señal. Nada. Kamui se desapareció como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra...

- ¿Y en dónde lo conociste?.- preguntó Ian, quien hacía caras y gestos graciosos para hacer reír a Chiara.

- Hace muchos años, en Puerto Vallarta.- contestó Lily, suspirando.- En unas vacaciones de verano. Mientras paseaba por el Malecón, vi que una niña había perdido su sombrero y estaba llorando. Yo traté de consolarla y, para calmarla, comencé a cantarle la canción tema de la película "_Castillos de hielo"_. Recuerdo que en ese momento un muchacho se acercó a mí y me dijo que tenía una voz hermosa o algo así. Yo le sonreí. Ese muchacho era Kamui. Es chistoso, pero como a Genzo también lo conocí en un puerto, en un malecón, los confundí a los dos y creí que Kamui era el niño de la gorra.

- Ya veo.- fue lo único que dijo Ian. Evidentemente, prefirió pasar por alto la palabra "Genzo".

"Si al menos supiera lo que él está haciendo en estos instantes", pensó Lily, recordando a Genzo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en Hamburgo, Alemania, Genzo Wakabayashi sostiene una charla con su hermana menor, quien ha viajado a Alemania para recordarle la fecha de su próxima boda.

- Más te vale que no faltes.- gruñó Hana.- Yo no te perdonaré que faltes a la boda, como se lo hiciste a Saki.

- Estaba ocupado.- respondió Genzo, fingiendo demencia.

- Sí, como no.- replicó Hana.- Lo que pasa es que no quisiste ir porque sabías que allí encontrarías a Lily...

Genzo no contestó.

- Aun no entiendo el por qué la dejaste.- continuó Hana.- Lily y tú hacen una pareja perfecta. Y ella aun está enamorada de ti. ¿Por qué eres tan terco?

- Es lo mejor para ambos.- respondió Genzo, con voz cansada.- Nuestro amor solo iba a interponerse en nuestras vidas, iba a impedir que ambos cumpliéramos nuestras metas...

- Ay, hermanito.- murmuró Hana.- ¿Qué no sabes acaso que el amor verdadero nunca se interpone en la realización de la Leyenda Personal?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que si Lily es la mujer de tu vida, ambos estarán juntos, tarde que temprano, sin importar lo que pase.- explicó Hana.- Porque es su destino.

- ¿De dónde aprendiste todo eso?.- sonrió Genzo, dándose cuenta de que su hermanita ya había crecido.

- De ti y de Lily.- sonrió Hana.- Ustedes me enseñaron eso...

Genzo no contestó. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara o cuánto lo intentara. Él nunca podría olvidar a Lily...

- Bueno, pues voy a ir a México a darle la invitación de boda a Lily.- comentó Hana.- ¿Deseas que le diga algo de tu parte? ¿Algo así como que la amas y que pronto irás a pedirle que regrese contigo?

- Nadie es profeta en su tierra.- murmuró Genzo, sonriente.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir?.- gruñó Hana.

- Que me acabas de dar un sermón sobre el amor verdadero y esas cosas, cuando tú misma estás por casarte con alguien a quien no amas.- replicó Genzo.

- ¿Qué dices?.- exclamó Hana, enojada.- ¡Yo amo a Fred!

- Sí, cómo no.- se burló Genzo.- Yo también se que tú sigues amando a Wakashimazu.

- ¿Y aunque eso sea cierto, de qué me sirve, si él eligió su egoísmo a nuestro amor?.- gritó Hana, al borde de las lágrimas.- ¡Él quería que yo abandonara mis sueños para estar solo con él, como su simple criada!

- Eso no es del todo cierto.- Genzo tomó la visera de su gorra y jugueteó con ella.

- ¿Y tú como estás tan seguro?.- inquirió Hana, perpleja.

- ¿Crees acaso que hubiese dejado que Wakashimazu le rompiera el corazón a mi hermanita sin darme una explicación?.- arguyó Genzo.- No me toca a mí decir su respuesta, sino a él. Solo te digo que si te casas con Fred cometerás un grave error.

Hana se quedó muda. Su hermano le estaba diciendo que Ken no era el patán que ella creía. Y viniendo de Genzo, Hana sabía que la información era más que confiable...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily recibió a Hana en el aeropuerto de la Ciudad de México.

- ¡Sensei!.- gritó Hana, emocionada, abrazando a la mexicana.- ¡Cuánto gusto de verte!

- Mi pequeña Hana, cómo has crecido.- sonrió Lily.- Ya eres toda una mujer.

- Y tu ya eres toda una estrella.- sonrió Hana.- Me da gusto.

Lily llevó a Hana a su departamento en el Desierto de los Leones, una de las zonas menos contaminadas de la ciudad.

- ¡Wow! ¡Sí te que te va bien!.- exclamó Hana, al ver el lujoso departamento.- ¡Esto está de lujo!

- Es mi humilde hogar.- sonrió Lily.

- ¿Y vives sola?

- Solo con Andrómeda.- Lily señaló una percha localizada en el jardín del departamento, en donde el águila real estaba posada.- Y también tengo a Yue.

- ¿Yue?.- inquirió Hana.

- Sí, mi perro.- sonrió Lily.- ¡Yue!

Un Labrador Retrevier color chocolate llegó corriendo de quién sabe donde y se puso a hacer cabriolas alrededor de Lily, para después dirigirse a Hana y coquetearle un poco.

- Perro facilito.- se rió Lily.- A todas las chicas le coquetea.

- Es un amor.- sonrió Hana, acariciando al can.- Pero yo quería saber si no vivías con algún ser humano.

- Lara e Ian viven dos cuadras abajo. Y mis padres vienen seguido a visitarme, además de mis hermanos.

- ¿Tienes hermanos?.- Hana se sorprendió.

- Sí. Dos.- Lily sonrió.- Ambos mayores que Lara y que yo. Los dos están casados, incluso uno de ellos tiene dos hijos. De hecho, mi sobrino más grande, Teddy, viene a verme muy seguido.

- No sabía que tuvieses más hermanos aparte de Lara y Chiara.- comentó Hana, aun sorprendida.- Casi nunca hablaste de ellos en Japón.

- Es que ellos ya tienen sus vidas hechas aparte de la mía, aunque eso no significa que no los quiera.

- Entiendo. Genzo es exactamente igual, nunca habla de nosotros... .- Hana se calló abruptamente. Lily carraspeó levemente. Hana optó por cambiar el tema.- ¿Y bien? ¿Irás a mi boda?

- No faltaría por nada.- dijo Lily.- Aunque si por mí fuera, haría hasta lo imposible por impedirla.

- ¿Por qué?.- Hana se sorprendió. Yue dejó de coquetearle para ir a ladrarle a Andrómeda. El ave miraba al perro con indiferencia.

- Porque sé que tú no amas a ese inglesito, tú amas al Señor Lavacoches.- replicó Lily, sirviendo café en dos tazas de porcelana.- Y bien lo sabes.

- ¿Por qué todos me dicen eso?.- murmuró Hana, muy triste.- Si de todas maneras no me sirve de nada que aun ame a Ken, ya que él ya no me ama a mí...

- Pero tampoco está bien que te cases con otro solo por olvidarlo... .- murmuró Lily.

- Lo sé...

Ambas chicas se quedaron calladas por varios minutos. Lily trató de cambiar el tema hacia otra conversación más alegre.

- Por cierto, en tres días daré un concierto en el Estadio Azteca ®.- anunció Lily.- ¿Quieres asistir?

- ¡Esa pregunta no se pregunta!.- exclamó Hana, emocionada.- ¿Tendré asientos en primera fila?

- No. Ya a estas alturas no hay boletos en ninguna parte.- contestó Lily.- Si consigues algo, será en la parte más lejana...

- ¡Chistosa!.- bufó Hana.

- Por supuesto que tendrás lugares en primera fila.- Lily rió.- Así que espero que vengas.

- Lo haré. No me lo perdería por nada.- Hana sonrió.- ¿Por qué no pones tu disco, para ambientar un poco?

- Por Dios, ya me harté de escucharlo todo el tiempo.- fingió Lily, con una risilla.- Mejor enciendo el radio.

Lily encendió su estéreo y buscó una estación.

- ¿Podrías buscar en la frecuencia 99.3 del FM?.- preguntó Hana, con aparente inocencia.- Me han dicho que esa estación es buena...

- Claro.- Lily obedeció.

- _Y ahora, comenzamos con nuestro espacio de dedicatorias_.- habló el conductor.- _Y la primera canción tiene una dedicatoria de lo más extraña. Esta canción va dedicada para la Voz de la Esperanza, la nueva estrella mexicana Lily Del Valle, de parte de un hombre que a pesar de todo la sigue considerando su ángel de amor..._

- ¿Qué cosa?.- Lily respingó.- ¿Una canción para mí?

- _La canción se llama "_Tratar de estar mejor_". Lily Del Valle, si nos estás escuchando, queremos decirte que eres lo máximo. Y que esta canción le ha dado la vuelta al mundo, porque la dedicatoria que lleva viene desde el lejano Hamburgo..._

- Tiene que ser una broma.- musitó Lily.- No puede ser...

- Genzo te manda esta carta.- Hana le tendió a Lily un sobre cerrado.- Me pidió que te la entregara...

_Lily:_

_Han pasado dos años y a pesar de todo no he podido olvidarte. Creo que nunca podré sacar de mi alma los días que viví a tu lado en Japón..._ _Y sé que tú tampoco vas a olvidar esos días. Nada, ni el paso del tiempo, podrá borrar de tu memoria que recorrimos juntos un mismo camino..._

_Sé que cometí muchos errores. El primero y más grande de ellos, fue el ser un completo cobarde con mis sentimientos. Tú no hubieras sufrido tanto si yo no me hubiera aferrado a mi terquedad..._

- No puede ser.- gimió Lily.- ¿Por qué me manda esta carta ahora?

- Léela completa.- pidió Hana.- Es la carta que merecías haber recibido hace mucho tiempo...

_A pesar de todo, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, no he podido romper la conexión que tenemos tú y yo. Y lo sé, porque muchas veces me pasó que, estando en cualquier sitio, en el entrenamiento, en mi casa, en el campo de juego, tuve la extraña sensación de que a pesar del enorme océano que nos separa, tu alma siempre estaba junto a la mía. Y sé que tú sentías lo mismo... Era algo extraño, como cuando sabes que hay otra persona cuyo corazón está latiendo a la par del de uno. Y así me pasa contigo. Nuestros corazones siguen latiendo juntos, porque nuestras almas siguen estando unidas._ _Por eso te confieso que yo aun te sigo amando. Pero también sigo aferrado a mi decisión de no verte más. Así que, por favor..._

_Trata de ser feliz sin mí... _

_G. W._

Lily lloraba cuando la canción terminó. Ella sabía que, sin importar lo que Genzo le dijera, ella no podría llegar a ser completamente feliz sin él. Sin embargo, aun había un pequeño rayo de esperanza...

**Notas:**

El estadio Azteca está en la ciudad de México y es el más importante y famoso de país.

¡Ahora sí! Solo falta un capítulo para el final. En él aclararé todo lo que me hace falta aclarar. Changos, espero que me alcance el capítulo, se me andaban olvidando ciertas cosillas...

**T**odo eso de la Leyenda Personal y demás lo saqué del libro de _"El Alquimista", _de Paulo Coelho. A mí en lo particular me gustó mucho, no sé si fue porque lo leí en una guardia hospitalaria o qué, pero es de mis favoritos.

No diré nada más sobre Kamui Shiryu aparte de lo que ya escribí sobre él en este capítulo. Nunca aclararé quién era él en realidad.


	33. Angel

**Capítulo 33. Angel.**

El día del concierto llegó. El Estadio Azteca estaba a reventar. Todos los amigos y conocidos de Lily habían viajado a México para estar presentes: Sanae y Tsubasa, Lara e Ian con la pequeña Chiara, Saki y Tess, Touya y Hotaru, Kenji, hasta Mine y James, media Selección Japonesa, incluso Rika y Taro se reunieron ese día... Y no serían los únicos... El grupo de Samael también tocaría en ese concierto, al igual que Saki y Tess. A Lily le dio mucho gusto el ver a su misteriosa amiga Samael llegar al estadio en compañía de su banda.

- ¡Samael!.- gritó Lily, corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.- ¡Qué gusto verte!

- Ya, ya, párale, Del Valle.- musitó Samael.- Sabes que no me gustan estas demostraciones de afecto...

- No cambias nada.- rió Lily.- ¿Estás lista?

- Siempre he estado lista para la música.- Samael sonrió levemente.- Al igual que tú...

- Me alegro.- Lily sonrió también.- Saki y Tess también tocarán esta noche. Voy a ver si hace falta algo...

- De acuerdo.

Samael se dedicó a preparar su teclado, al tiempo que le venían a la mente cómo fue que conoció a Genzo, y consecuente de eso, a Matsuyama. Samael se había marchado a Japón después de la muerte de su hermano. Al llegar al país del Sol Naciente, no tenía ningún amigo o conocido que pudiese ayudarla, pero se topó accidentalmente con Genzo Wakabayashi a la salida del estadio de Tokio y por alguna extraña razón, él se ofreció a ayudarla a encontrar algún trabajo (ya ven, Genzo siempre ayuda a los extranjeros en desgracia). Samael le estaba sumamente agradecida y se convirtió en su amiga, pero ella nunca le contó a Genzo el motivo de su huída a Japón. A los pocos meses de haber llegado a Tokio, Samael conoció a Matsuyama gracias a Genzo, y el Águila del Norte se ganó poco a poco el corazón de Samael. Solo a Hikaru le contó ella sobre la muerte de su hermano... Y él la apoyó durante el tiempo que duró el duelo que ella había pospuesto por tanto tiempo... Hikaru la apodó la "Princesa del Hielo", al principio como una forma inocente de burlarse del carácter frío de Samael, aunque con el paso del tiempo ambos le fueron tomando cariño al apodo (cosa curiosa).

Samael suspiró. Era inútil el seguir recordando. Muy seguramente, Hikaru ya se habría casado con Yoshiko...

- Hola, Princesa del Hielo.- murmuró suavemente alguien detrás de ella.

- ¡Ah!.- Samael dio un respingo.

- Cuánto tiempo sin verte.- Hikaru se paró delante de Samael y le sonrió.

- Lo mismo digo.- a Samael le hubiese gustado controlar los latidos de su corazón, que se había acelerado estúpidamente al ver a Matsuyama.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a ver tu concierto, ¿qué más?.- Hikaru sonrió.- Y a pedirte que me dejes estar a tu lado.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- a Samael le sorprendió tan sincera y repentina petición.- ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?

- Princesa, he pensado mucho sobre nosotros en estos dos años.- respondió Matsuyama, bajando la voz.- Sobre lo que debí de haber hecho en el aeropuerto... Me di cuenta de que por segunda vez cometí el error de dejar marchar a la mujer a quien realmente quiero (la primera vez fue con Yoshiko en la secundaria). No debí de haberte dejado ir...

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?.- exclamó Samael.- ¿Qué hay de Yoshiko? Estás comprometido con ella.

- Ya no más.- suspiró Matsuyama.- Antes de venir aquí, rompí mi compromiso con ella.

- ¿Cómo dices?.- por primera vez en su vida, a la Princesa del Hielo se le fue la voz.

- Que rompí con Yoshiko. Ahora solo somos amigos.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- exclamó Samael.

- Porque recordé lo que me dijiste el día en que te vi por última vez en el aeropuerto de Tokio.- explicó Matsuyama.- Sobre lo de que yo siempre estaría pensando en Yoshiko. Después de todo este tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que más bien es al revés: siempre estoy pensando en ti. Tuvieron que pasar dos años para que a mí me cayera el veinte de que me he enamorado de ti. Te quiero, Samael Nieminen. Así que, ¿quieres ser mi Princesa del Hielo para toda la vida?

Samael pensó que esas palabras eran pura cursilería. Pero por primera vez en su vida no le importó.

- ¿Tú que crees?.- respondió Samael, suavemente.

Hikaru y Samael se fundieron en un abrazo e interpretaron una de esas escenitas que Samael considera cursilerías aptas para otras chicas, menos para ella. Pero como ya dije antes, eso no le importó a ella.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Yoshiko?.- inquirió Samael, en voz baja.

- Te contaré un pequeño secreto.- Matsuyama sonrió por lo bajo.- Ni te imaginas...

Hikaru susurró algo al oído de Samael. Ésta soltó la carcajada. No, realmente ella no se esperaba eso...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hana miraba insistentemente hacia la entrada principal del estadio. Estaba esperando a alguien que le había prometido que asistiría al concierto de Lily, pasara lo que pasara. Sin embargo, se encontró a otra persona a quien definitivamente no se esperaba...

- ¡Hola, Hana-san!.- saludó alegremente Takeshi Sawada. Él y Hyuga habían sido cómplices durante la relación que mantuvieron Hana y Ken (no me los imagino de cómplices de amor, pero bueno).

- Hola, Sawada-san.- sonrió Hana.- Gusto en verte.

- Buenas noches, señorita Wakabayashi.- saludó secamente Hyuga, sorprendiendo a todos con tan cortés saludo.

- Buenas noches, Hyuga-sama.- respondió Hana. Y de pronto, su corazón casi se detuvo.

Frente a ella estaba parado Ken Wakashimazu.

- ¿A mí no me saludas, Hana?.- inquirió Ken, suavemente.

- Claro que sí.- respondió Hana, casi sin voz.- Buenas noches, Wakashimazu-san...

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cortés conmigo, Hana?.- Ken susurró, algo poco común en él.

- No lo sé. Quizás desde que me botaste por seguir tu carrera.- musitó Hana, dolida.

En ese momento, Hana se dio cuenta de que su hermano había hecho exactamente lo mismo que Ken: botar a la mujer a la que amaba solo por su carrera, y por un momento los odió a los dos.

- Mejor nos vamos.- comentó Hyuga.- Con permiso.

- Hasta luego, Hana-san.- se despidió Takeshi.

- Yo no boté por mi carrera, Hana.- contradijo Ken.- Más bien, tú no quisiste abandonar la tuya por mí...

- Aquí vamos de nuevo. ¡Eres un egoísta!.- gritó Hana.- ¡No iba a dejar mis sueños y mis planes por ti si tú no querías hacer lo mismo por mí!

- ¿Y quién te dice que yo no quería?.- inquirió Ken, en voz baja.

- ¡Tú mismo me lo dijiste!.- gritó Hana, exasperada.

- Y te lo creíste... .- Ken sonrió levemente.- Me da gusto.

- ¿Eh?.- Hana se sorprendió.- Si serás cínico...

- Es que era lo mejor para ti...

- ¿Qué cosa?

Ken suspiró y optó por no contestar a eso.

- Me enteré de que vas a casarte.- comentó él, aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía.

- Así es.- respondió Hana, con una sonrisa triunfal.- Con un inglés que está loco por mí.

- ¿Y tú lo amas?

- ¿Te importa acaso?

Ken sonrió con ironía, con un movimiento de cabeza que agitó sus mechas desgreñadas.

- Solo te diré una cosa: te aseguro que él nunca te podrá amar ni la mitad de lo que yo te amo.- dijo.

- ¿Qué?.- musitó Hana, con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Sabes algo? Si tú hubieses abandonado tus estudios para estar conmigo... Yo nunca me lo hubiese perdonado... .- murmuró Ken.- Jamás hubiese permitido que te cortaras las alas solo por mí.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Pero es que... !.- Hana se interrumpió, ya que no entendía del todo lo que Ken decía.

- Tú parecías estar dispuesta a dejarlo todo por mí. Y eso yo nunca lo hubiese permitido. Porque te amo, Hana Wakabayashi.- murmuró Ken.

- No tiene ningún sentido.- bufó Hana.- Tú me pediste que...

- Sí, te pedí que abandonaras todo por mí.- interrumpió Ken.- Pero eso lo hice porque sabía que si te lo decía ibas a molestarte y a llevarme la contraria. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si te obligaba a tomar esa decisión, ibas a enojarte conmigo y a cortarme. Y eso era lo que yo quería: que te alejaras de mí para que pudieses volar muy alto. No quería ser yo quien interrumpiese el camino que estabas siguiendo...

- Tú y Genzo ya me tienen harta con eso de volar alto y de cortarse las alas.- bufó Hana, enojada.- ¿Cuándo van a entender ustedes dos que el amor no le corta las alas a nadie, sino que las hace más fuertes?

- Eso es algo que yo no entendí. Y que quizás no entenderé jamás (me cae que Ken es un sopenco). Pero el tiempo ha pasado y tú estás por graduarte de Oxford. Estás a punto de cumplir tu sueño y por eso ahora vengo a pedirte que no te cases con ese inglés y que vuelvas conmigo. Ahora que ya cumpliste tus metas puedo pedirte con toda tranquilidad que estés a mi lado. Te amo, Hana. Por favor, vuelve conmigo.

- Ay Ken.- musitó Hana.- Eres un completo idiota.

Hana se lanzó a los brazos de Wakashimazu (iba a escribir Wakabayashi; la costumbre, jeje). Ken la besó suavemente y Hana supo que, efectivamente, no podría haber otro hombre que la amara más que él, ni tampoco habría otro hombre a quien ella amara más...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El concierto comenzó. _Shadows of the Soul_ prendió al público con sus canciones. Saki y Tess no se quedaron atrás. Lily estaba lista para salir al escenario, con un vestido azul escotado y con falda que volaba cuando ella giraba o bailaba. Traía el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo. Lily traía puestos los aretes de demonio y ángel que Genzo le había regalado. Ella siempre los había usado en cada evento importante, aun cuando no combinaran con la ropa que traía. De hecho, esos aretes se habían convertido en algo así como su toque personal. Todos decían que ella era el ángel, pero que quedaba en el misterio quién era el demonio...

Lily salió al escenario. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a cantar, el sonido inesperadamente falló. De pronto, el estadio quedó en penumbras, ante los gritos de sorpresa de los espectadores. Una luz surgió de pronto desde lo alto del estadio. Esa luz tomó la forma de una mariposa monarca... A Lily casi se le paraliza el corazón... Las luces y el sonido volvieron y Lily interpretó la canción que la hizo famosa: _Whenever you´re near me_. Al finalizar, Lily bajó corriendo el escenario y trató de averiguar de dónde había provenido la luz y se dio cuenta de que Hana la estaba esperando.

- Alguien te está esperando allá.- Hana señaló el sitio de donde provino la luz.- Solo sigue a la mariposa. Buena suerte...

"¿Cuál mariposa?", pensó Lily. Pero inmediatamente tuvo la respuesta. Delante de ella, una mariposa monarca auténtica revoloteaba en la semipenumbra del estadio. Lily la siguió, el animalito pronto la llevó hasta un palco localizado en la parte superior del estadio, el cual misteriosamente estaba vacío... Bueno, casi vacío, excepto por un hombre que estaba parado de espaldas a Lily. El corazón de ella latía muy rápido... El hombre se parecía tanto a...

- Ángel.- susurró Genzo.

- Gen... .- Lily luchaba por no llorar.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine por ti.- contestó él.- Vine por ti, y a pedirte que me perdones. He sido un completo idiota... Ahora que te he visto cantar, me doy cuenta que absolutamente hubiese podido cortar tus sueños...

- ¿Por qué me dejaste?.- musitó Lily, llorando a mares.- ¡Yo te amaba!

- Y yo a ti, pero entiéndeme.- murmuró Genzo.- Yo pensaba que nuestro amor solo te destruiría. Pero entonces Hana me hizo comprender que el Amor Verdadero nunca se interpone en la realización de la Leyenda Personal. Cuando una persona está decidida a cumplir su Leyenda Personal, el Universo entero confabula para ayudarla...

- Me recitas a Paulo Coelho, pero no sé a qué viene al caso.- musitó Lily.- O sea, entiendo lo que me tratas de decir, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué fuiste tan tonto como para creer que tu amor se interpondría en mis sueños...

- Porque pierdo la cabeza cuando se trata de ti.- contestó Genzo, acercándose a ella.- Te amo tanto que temo que mi amor te lastime... No pienso con claridad las cosas, solo sé que no quiero que nadie te haga daño. Incluyéndome. Por eso me alejé de ti, porque creí que era lo mejor. Pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que te amo y que no puedo estar separado de ti por más tiempo y por eso...

- Ya hablaste demasiado.- Lily le puso a Genzo un dedo en los labios.

Después, ella lo besó. Él la abrazó con fuerza y sus corazones volvieron a latir al unísono.

- Oye, pero, ¿y la carta que me dio Hana?.- preguntó Lily, cuando el beso concluyó.

- ¡Ah! La había escrito desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca me animé a enviártela.- confesó Genzo.- Quise hacerlo cuando me enviaste todos esos mails, pero decidí que lo mejor era no responderte. Hana me convenció de entregártela porque según ella tú merecías leerla, aun cuando ella sabía que yo vendría por ti.

- ¿Hana lo sabía?.- inquirió Lily, sorprendida.

- Sí. Ella me convenció de hacerlo.- Genzo le guiñó el ojo.- Pero le pedí que no te dijera nada al respecto. Vamos, mi ángel, que tu público te espera. Aquí te estaré esperando cuando termines.

- Sí.- Lily sintió que en su corazón volvía a renacer la alegría.

Lily regresó al escenario, en donde ya la estaban esperando Saki, Tess y Samael, para entonar todos juntos la siguiente canción.

- Gracias a todos por venir.- dijo Lily al público.- De verdad que me pone muy feliz que hayan venido a vernos... Quiero también hacerles un anuncio: ¡Estoy enamorada! Del hombre más maravilloso del mundo: Genzo Wakabayashi.- Lily lanzó un beso hacia donde sabía que Genzo estaría observándola. El público gritó de la sorpresa y la emoción.- Y aunque a él le dedico todo el concierto, la siguiente canción no es para él. Esta canción la compuse hace tiempo, en memoria a mi querida hermana Chiara, fallecida hace casi tres años por leucemia...

En este punto, a Lily se le quebró la voz, pero sintió en sus hombros las manos de Saki y Samael y vio en la primera fila a Lara con Chiara y se reconfortó.

- Querida Chiara, sé que tú nos estás observando ahora. Solo quiero decirte que me costó trabajo, pero logré cumplir mi promesa... .- Lily habló con voz fuerte.- Y esta canción va para ti...

El estadio se sumió en el silencio total cuando Lily comenzó a cantar.

Lily podía recordar a su hermana reír. Saki, Tess y Samael estaban más que felices de poder apoyar a su amiga en un momento tan importante como ése.

"Estaré orgullosa de ser como tú, Chiara", pensó Lily. "Y sé que Lara piensa lo mismo...".

"No tienes ya qué preocuparte por nada. Ahora estás descansando en un sitio que no conoce el dolor... Y ten por seguro que nosotros estaremos bien".

"Sé que estás orgullosa de nuestra hermanita, Chiara", pensó Lara. "Yo también lo estoy".

Genzo le hizo una promesa en silencio a la hermana Del Valle a la que nunca conocería: Que cuidaría a Lily por siempre...

Lily se movía y bailaba con alegría por el escenario. Justo cuando la canción estaba en su clímax, un tumulto de mariposas monarcas cubrió al estadio de alegría. Lily seguía bailando entre ellas, al tiempo que sentía como el espíritu de su hermana Chiara se elevaba muy alto por el cielo, junto con el de ella.

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Ahora sí, este fic se acabó. Mil gracias a Testament Saki y Samael Bene Elohim por prestarme sus personajes.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo... Espero verlos pronto en otra historia.


	34. Epilogo: La Música

**Epílogo. La música.**

_Y ahora, señoras y señores, pasaremos para todos ustedes el nuevo sencillo de Lily Del Valle "_La música", _de su nuevo disco: _"Looking for an Angel (buscando a un Ángel)". _Este nuevo disco lleva apenas dos semanas a la venta y ya ha roto récord de ventas y su primer sencillo lleva ya cuatro semanas encabezando las listas del _Top Ten...

Por todas partes se escucha una suave melodía que envuelve el ambiente y lo llena de magia. Un grupo de jovencitas entusiasmadas corean a la par de la hermosa voz de Lily.

La melodía llega hasta la casa de los señores Del Valle. Evelyn Del Valle (la madre de Lily) escucha la canción y no puede evitar contener las lágrimas.

- Escúchala cantar, querida.- musita la señora, al tiempo que observa una fotografía de Chiara.- Siéntete orgullosa.

Muy lejos de ahí, en Suiza, Ariel Shadows escucha el nuevo disco de Lily en compañía de su pequeña hermana Alejandra, recién nacida. Saki murmura por lo bajo la letra de la canción y una vez más siente que su alma se une a la de su amiga. Saki sabe que entre ella y Lily siempre habrá esa conexión mágica que solo puede dar la música... Saki y Tess siguen siendo músicos y compositores independientes. Han cobrado muchísima fama, no solo en Europa sino también en Japón, el país en donde ambos se conocieron. Por cierto que el pequeño Ari está más que ansioso por seguir los pasos de sus padres.

En algún lugar del mundo, Samael recuerda la vez en la que ella, Saki y Lily se juntaron para componer esa canción. Incluso la cantaron en conjunto en el último concierto de _Shadows of the Soul_.

- ¿Por qué tan pensativa, mi Princesa?.- le pregunta Hikaru con suavidad.

- Por nada.- sonríe Samael.- Solo recordaba hasta dónde nos ha llevado la magia de la música.

Samael y Hikaru no tenían hijos, pero ninguno de los dos tenía prisa. Ambos se dedican a recuperar el tiempo que perdieron tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos por el otro. Matsuyama sigue dedicado al fútbol, mientras que Samael se dedica a cosechar éxitos con su grupo de rock.

En Francia, Rika y Taro Misaki pasean a sus hijos gemelos, Michel y Sophie, a las orillas del Sena, por los mismos lugares por donde ellos pasearon cuando eran jóvenes. Taro al fin se ha convertido en jugador de la Liga Francesa, en las filas del PSG. Rika es ahora enfermera especialista y trabaja como asistente del doctor del equipo en donde juega su esposo.

En Barcelona, Tsubasa Ozhora entrena al tiempo que su esposa Sanae y sus hijos Hayate y Daibu enseñan a caminar a la pequeña Kyoko. Los rumores de la prensa habían sido erróneos años atrás, pero ahora los Ozhora tenían a una nueva bebé en la familia, la cual es igual de hermosa que su madre.

Hana Wakashimazu se prepara a acostar a su pequeño hijito Hyde (nombre cortesía de Vini), al tiempo que su esposo ve las noticias deportivas por la televisión. Hana y Ken se casaron poco después del concierto de Lily en el estadio Azteca. Se armó un alboroto en la familia Wakabayashi cuando la menor de los cuatro hijos rompió su compromiso con Fred Vaughan, hijo de una familia inglesa de renombre, para casarse con el heredero de un dojo. Sin embargo, gracias al apoyo de sus queridos hermanos, Hana pudo casarse con el hombre de sus sueños. Se fue con Ken a Japón a hacer una especialidad en la Universidad de Tokio y ahora era una hábil reportera deportiva. Obvio que al jugador al que más seguía era a su adorado Wakashimazu (qué gustitos).

¿Y qué pasó con Daniela Dietrich? Después de su fracaso al intentar volver a Estrella Fugaz y después de haber perdido al hombre al que amaba (Genzo), se dio a la bebida y poco a poco su voz de fue apagando. Lo último que se supo sobre ella fue que firmó un contrato con Televisa para hacer una telenovela (créanme, peor castigo no puede haber).

Supongo que querrán saber qué fue lo que le dijo Hikaru Matsuyama a Samael el día en que él le confesó que la quería. Pues bien, Samael aun ríe al recordar esa noticia. Pero no será ella quien se los diga, sino Genzo.

- Mi amor.- le dijo Genzo a su esposa una noche.- Estamos invitados a la boda de Kenji. No podemos faltar.

- ¿Se casa?.- la joven cantante se sorprendió con la noticia.- ¿Con quién? Nunca supe que tuviese una novia...

- Ni te imaginas.- musitó Genzo, controlando una risilla.- Kenji se casa con Yoshiko Fujisawa.

- ¿CÓMO? ¿La ex de Hikaru Matsuyama?

- Lo que oyes. Al parecer, ellos dos se hicieron algo más que amigos...

Esa fue la noticia que Hikaru le había dado a Samael: Que Kenji le había confesado estar enamorado de Yoshiko. Y dicen que el que persevera alcanza, ya que después de mucho tiempo él consiguió que ella lo aceptara.

De vez en cuando, Lily recordaba a Kamui. Aun seguía preguntándose quién sería él y por qué apareció y desapareció de su vida de esa forma tan enigmática. Sin embargo, ella sabía que sus preguntas nunca tendrían respuesta. Kamui Shiryu siempre sería el misterio de su vida.

¿Y Lara e Ian? Ella es abogada fiscal y se encarga de meter a los tipos malos a la cárcel. Él sigue a cargo de la disquera "Alas de Ángel", la cual ha llegado a ser más famosa que Estrella Fugaz. La pequeña Chiara tiene ahora dos hermanos gemelos, Ricky e Ian Jr., y sepan ustedes que estos chiquitines esperan a otro hermanito, otra linda niña a quienes los Takahashi piensan llamarle Lara (vaya que estos dos salieron peor que conejos).

Hace poco, Lily visitó la tumba de Chiara, en compañía de Genzo, su ahora esposo (supongo que ya lo sabían) y su pequeña hija, Jazmín.

- Hola, hermanita.- saluda Lily, al tiempo que coloca sobre la tumba unas azucenas blancas.- No creas que me he olvidado de ti, ahora que ya me hice famosa y he formado una familia.- Lily sonríe al ver a Jazmín juguetear con la mariposa monarca que vuela por ahí en esos momentos. Genzo toma suavemente la mano de Lily.- Nunca lo haré. Porque nunca olvidaré que este sueño es de las dos.

- Yo te prometí que siempre cuidaría de tu hermana menor, Chiara.- murmura Genzo.- Yo tampoco he olvidado mi promesa. Nunca la olvidaré.

- Y ya de paso, venimos a decirte también que voy a tener un hermanito.- comenta Jazmín, muy seria, al tiempo que se para junto a sus padres.

- Es verdad, Chiara.- Lily sonríe al tiempo que Genzo suelta una risilla de gozo.- Voy a tener otro bebé.

Lily comienza a cantar. A su voz se le une la clara voz de Jazmín. Genzo solo las contempla, al tiempo que piensa en lo afortunado que es al tener a esas dos mujeres en su vida. Y sabe también que dentro de poco será más afortunado aun, cuando tenga entre sus brazos al hijo al que están esperando.

Lily observa que en el cielo ha aparecido la estrella más brillante y la más bella. Y recuerda que es ahí desde donde Chiara los observa.

**ADD.**

En el camino de regreso, Genzo enciende el radio para escuchar las noticias.

- _¿Y saben las nuevas?_.- parlotea el locutor.- _Se rumora que el matrimonio Wakabayashi, conformado por el arquero japonés Genzo y su adorable esposa, la cantante mexicana Lily, están esperando otro hijo. Es increíble, pero la maternidad en vez de disminuir ha aumentado la popularidad de la joven y talentosa Lily._

- _Es lo más normal.- _comenta una locutora.- _Recuerda que Lily Del Valle y Genzo Wakabayashi son considerados los nuevos David Beckham y Victoria Adams..._

Genzo siente especial desagrado por David Beckham ya que considera que es solo un modelo que finge ser jugador de fútbol. Lily considera que una zanahoria tiene más talento que Victoria Adams. Desde que Genzo y Lily anunciaron su compromiso, la prensa los ha comparado mil y una veces con los dos ingleses famosos, cosa que les desagrada.

- Vuelven a decir que somos los nuevos Beckham y Adams y los demando.- masculló Genzo, algo enojado.

Lily y Jazmín soltaron la carcajada.

**Notas:**

Sí, les sorprende que haya dejado a Hikaru con Samael, más porque a mí no me gusta cambiar la historia original. Pero como les dije, fue una promesa que le hice a Samael y no me arrepiento de haberla cumplido. Me gusta la pareja Hikaru-Samael aunque la de Yoshiko-Kenji no tanto. Quizás muchos me linchen por eso pero ya estoy acostumbrada a recibir amenazas por Internet XD


	35. Special Chapter: Las de la Intuición

**Las de la intuición.**

Las cosas al fin comenzaban a encajar, aunque había una que otra cosa que Lily no entendía.

- ¿Y por qué si sabías desde un principio que esa niña era yo, nunca me dijiste nada?.- le preguntó Lily a Genzo, al tiempo que se recargaba contra su pecho.

- Porque me negaba a reconocer mis sentimientos.- respondió Genzo, en voz baja.- Me negaba a reconocer que me hubiese enamorado...

- Uhm... .- Lily suspiró.- Yo al principio creía que el niño de la gorra eras tú, pero después apareció Kamui y... .- Lily se calló de repente.

- Kamui.- repitió Genzo.- ¿Creíste acaso que él era ese misterioso niño?

- Bueno, tú tienes la culpa.- Lily enterró su rostro en la camisa de Genzo.- No me dijiste que tú eras ese niño y pues luego Kamui me dijo que él y yo nos habíamos conocido en un puerto habitado por gente hospitalaria que se paseaba por un malecón a orillas del mar y pues eso me hizo pensar que él era el niño de la gorra.

- Pero si Shiryu no es el niño de la gorra... ¿En dónde lo conociste?.- inquirió Genzo, algo enojado.

- Él me dijo que fue en Puerto Vallarta.- respondió Lily.- Y ahora que lo recuerdo... Sí, ya recordé la ocasión...

- Bueno, eso por ahora no importa.- Genzo besó el cabello de Lily.- Ya no quiero saber más sobre ese Kamui. Lo único que quiero es estar contigo...

Lily y Genzo se volvieran a besar. En ese momento, John llegó corriendo a todo correr, con las patas atascadas de lodo. Se le dejó ir a Lily, llenándola completamente de tierra y lodo.

- ¡John!.- gritó Genzo.- ¡Estate quieto!

- ¡Mi ropa!.- gimió Lily.

El arrepentido can se alejó a toda velocidad antes de que su dueño pudiese darle un tirón de orejas o algo similar.

- Rayos.- murmuró Lily.- Estoy toda sucia...

- Puedes darte un baño aquí.- Genzo se esforzaba por no soltar la carcajada.- No te preocupes. Aunque de todas maneras yo te sigo queriendo, sucia o limpia...

- ¡No te burles!.- Lily le propinó a su amado un codazo en las costillas.

Genzo y Lily entraron a la mansión. Mine inmediatamente hizo acto de presencia y dijo que le prepararía un baño caliente a la señorita Del Valle, al tiempo que pondría a lavar y a secar su ropa. Lily siguió a Mine hasta el segundo piso. Lily se desnudó en el baño perteneciente a la que había sido su habitación cuando ella había vivido ahí y le entregó su ropa a Mine. Ésta le había dado previamente una bata de baño para que Lily se la pusiera.

- Su ropa estará lista en poco tiempo.- anunció Mine.- Mientras tómese un buen baño relajante.

- Gracias, Mine.- Lily sonrió.

- No hay de qué.

Mine estaba más que feliz de que Lily hubiese hecho las paces con el joven Genzo. Lily se metió a la tina llena de burbujeante espuma. Se relajó y se dispuso a disfrutar del caliente baño. Genzo, mientras tanto, hacía mil y un planes a futuro. Quería estar siempre al lado de Lily, pero al mismo tiempo estaba la cuestión del lanzamiento del primer disco de ella, así que tal vez ellos no se verían por un buen tiempo, pero en fin, eso a Genzo no le importaba. Había esperado muchos años para volver a verla, no importaba esperar un poco de tiempo más. En ese momento, James entró a la sala.

- Joven Genzo, su padre desea verlo.- anunció.- Lo espera en su despacho.

- Gracias.- respondió Genzo.

- Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia el despacho de su padre. Tocó a la puerta, sintiendo una sensación extraña.

Pasa, hijo.- contestó el padre. Genzo obedeció.- Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo. Siéntate, por favor.

- ¿Qué pasa, papá?.- inquirió Genzo, mirando fijamente a su padre.

- Hablé ayer con Daniela.- el señor Wakabayashi miró a su hijo con severidad.- Me ha dicho que te has negado a verla.

- Sí, padre, porque ya no deseo nada con ella.- contestó Genzo, enojado.- ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?

- Nunca.- replicó el señor Wakabayashi.- No puedo entender el por qué no quieres casarte con Daniela, si bien que sabes que eso le dará un impulso favorable a tu carrera.

- Cuando mi carrera necesite un impulso, yo mismo se lo daré. No necesito que nadie me ayude.- gruñó Genzo.

- Eres demasiado terco, Genzo.- el señor Wakabayashi movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Quizás en otro momento hubiese logrado convencerte pero... Sé que ahora menos que nunca podré convencerte... Por Lily Del Valle.

- A ella ni la metas en esto.- Genzo inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva.- Ella es la mujer a la que amo.

- Por eso mismo.- el señor Wakabayashi suspiró.- Esa chica te ha embrujado. Pero... ¿Quién es ella? Tan solo una chica extranjera, desconocida para el resto del mundo. No le dará una imagen favorable a tu carrera el hecho de que salgas con una mujer desconocida para el planeta Tierra.

- ¡Ya deja de hablar de mi carrera!.- gritó Genzo, exasperado, al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento.- ¡Y tampoco te metas con Lily! ¡Es mi vida y yo sabré lo que hago con ella!

Genzo salió del despacho de su padre dando un portazo.

Lily salió de la tina, secándose el cabello con una toalla. Se sentía tan feliz... Genzo subió las escaleras como energúmeno.

- ¡Mine!.- gritó Genzo.- ¿En dónde está Lily?

- En el cuarto de huéspedes.- respondió Mine, sonriente.

- ¿Ya se acabó de bañar?

- Sí. Está cambiándose.

- Gracias.

Mine sonrió. Ella aun tenía en la lavadora la ropa de Lily, así que por eso mandó a Genzo a su habitación. Lo había hecho a propósito... Lily se encontraba ya en su habitación, con la bata de baño puesta. Mine le había dejado un atrevido camisón sobre la cama.

- Uh, pero qué atrevido es esto.- murmuró Lily, tomando la prenda confeccionada con el más fino y transparente encaje.- Pero bueno, es mejor que nada...

Lily dejó que la bata de baño resbalara por su cuerpo desnudo hasta el suelo... Genzo caminó rápidamente hasta la habitación de Lily y abrió la puerta... Y vio un espectáculo que lo dejó boquiabierto: vio a Lily completamente desnuda...

- ¡Ah!.- respingó Lily, poniéndose coloradísima, sin atinar a ponerse nuevamente la bata y cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

- ¡Oh!.- musitó Genzo, impactado por la belleza de la desnudez de la mexicana.

- ¿Por qué no tocas antes de entrar?.- Lily apenas y se cubrió con el transparente camisón, aunque el efecto era casi el mismo.

- Lo siento, no quise... .- murmuró Genzo, acercándose lentamente a Lily.

- ¿Qué haces?.- Lily estaba roja a más no poder.- ¡Salte de aquí!

- Quisiera hacerlo.- murmuró Genzo, llegando hasta donde estaba Lily y abrazándola con suavidad.- Pero mi padre tiene razón: me has embrujado...

- Gen... .- susurró Lily, sintiéndose cautivada por los ojos de él, en los cuales brillaba el deseo.

- No digas nada.- murmuró Genzo, acariciando el cuerpo desnudo de Lily.- Sólo déjate llevar...

Genzo acostó a Lily en la cama y suavemente comenzó a besarla, al tiempo que sus manos exploraban aquí y allá... Lily pronto comenzó a sentir que una extraña y desconocida sensación la invadía...

- Gen... .- Lily suspiraba.- ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

- No haré nada que tú no quieras.- murmuró Genzo, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Lily.- Tú sabes que yo te amo... Nunca te obligaría a nada...

Lily tenía algo de temor. Nunca en su vida había estado con un hombre, pero la sensación que la invadía le pedía a gritos que se dejara amar por Genzo... Las manos de ella comenzaron a desnudarlo a él. Genzo continuaba besando y acariciándola a ella... Su lengua bajaba por su cuello hasta sus pechos desnudos... Lily comenzó a jadear suavemente...

- Eres tan hermosa.- murmuró Genzo.- Tan bella...

- Ahhh, ahhh... .- jadeaba Lily.

Genzo se recostó suavemente sobre Lily. Ella sintió contra sí la virilidad de él latiendo, pidiendo a gritos el estar dentro de ella. Fue cuando Lily perdió el control. Se dejó llevar por la sensación placentera que experimentaba. Genzo le dio rienda suelta a su deseo. Sus manos tocaban y apretaban aquí y allá... Su lengua y sus labios exploraban ese cuerpo nuevo y recién descubierto, cubierto de un fino sudor de placer...

Genzo y Lily se sintieron transportados a un mundo nuevo, un mundo en donde solo sus cuerpos existían. Sus cuerpos desnudos y su deseo de estar juntos... El amor los estaba llevando a ambos al sitio en donde solo dos corazones hechos el uno para el otro pueden fundirse en uno solo...

Genzo al fin lo entendía. Lily fue creada para amarlo solo a él... Lentamente, ella comenzaba a caer ante sus caricias... Lily comprendió. Genzo estaba destinado a amarla a ella. Lily lo sabía, lo presentía... Desde antes de nacer...

Lily sintió que Genzo entró dentro de ella y lanzó un gemido. Ella sentía cómo él empujaba su virilidad hasta lo más profundo de su ser... Quizás Genzo ya tenía experiencia en el acto, pero para Lily era algo nuevo... Sin embargo, ella se estaba dejando llevar por su intuición...

Quizás todo era un error... Pero aun así, a Genzo no le importaba. Para los demás el acto de amor que hacía con Lily pudiese ser un error... Pero para él, era el más grande de los aciertos... Porque él la amaba a ella... Y por ese amor, le daría el placer más grande que ella pudiese experimentar jamás...

- Ahhh, ahhh.- Lily jadeaba constantemente, a pesar de sus esfuerzos para contener sus gemidos. Su cuerpo sudaba de placer.- ¡Gen!

- Déjate llevar, hermosa.- Genzo también jadeaba.- Deja que te haga mía...

Sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente. Sus caderas se movían al unísono. Las manos de ambos exploraban el cuerpo del otro. Sus labios y lenguas se unían y lamían sin detenerse por un instante...

Genzo besaba el cuello de Lily, sus pechos, su boca. Ella lamía el cuello de él, mordisqueaba suavemente su pecho... Mientras más Genzo acariciaba a Lily, más se encendía la piel de ésta. Ella sentía que tarde o temprano iba a estallar... Genzo también perdió el control. Se decidió a no detenerse hasta hacer a Lily completamente suya...

Lily sabía que ella y Genzo habían perdido el dominio. Se habían convertido en dos personas llevadas por sus más ardientes impulsos. Ella apenas y podía resistir los embates de él... Lily estalló en una eclosión floral que la dejó flotando en un limbo de dicha. Genzo lo sintió y eso lo llevó a él al éxtasis. Ambos se recostaron sobre la cama, cansados y resoplando.

- Yo que tuve tu piel y tu boca, tu blanca dulzura derramaste en mí.- murmuró Genzo, haciendo alusión al éxtasis de ella.

- ¡Qué maravilloso fue esto!.- exclamó Lily, suspirando.

- Fue algo increíble... .- musitó Genzo.

Él acarició la espalda de ella. Lily se apoyó contra su pecho desnudo.

- Te amo, Gen.- murmuró ella.

- Y yo a ti, mi dulce ángel.- susurró Genzo.

Él la abrazó y comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla de nuevo. Ella supo que bien podría pasársela entre sus brazos toda la noche...

**Notas:**

Este capítulo pertenece al fic _Mirada de Ángel, Voz de Esperanza"_.


End file.
